EL EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY
by geomtzr
Summary: Regresó obligada por las circunstancias, quería renunciar a ser una Andrew, no sabía que al regresar sería para convertirse definitivamente en una, reencontró el amor, por fin había conseguido ser feliz... ANTHONYFIC
1. Chapter 1 AUN DUELE ESTAR AQUI

Hola, buen día, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados, este fic es sin fines de lucro para hacer un poco de justicia a Candy y Anthony, ya que como muchas nunca estuve de acuerdo con el final que tuvo cada uno, en esta historia me tomaré la libertad de hacerlos feliz, así que si buscas un fic con problemas y drama, este no es para ti, si buscas un Albertfic o un Terryfic, tampoco lo es, es un fic en el cual busco hacer feliz a Candy y a Anthony, así que si, es un Anthonyfic declarado. Las invito a leer esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, no soy escritora, ni me quiero comparar con una, simplemente es una historia que salió de mi imaginación y me animé a compartirla con ustedes, no es apta para menores aviso desde ahorita, espero no ofender suceptibilidades, sin más rollo las dejo por si se animan a leer, gracias de antemano por su atención.

**CAPITULO 1**

**AUN DUELE ESTAR AQUI**

Era el año de 1915, cuando ella llegó nuevamente a esa enorme mansión, cuantos recuerdos, cuanta nostalgia, el lugar donde había sido tan feliz. Sus memorias se agolpaban en su mente, sus ojos, sus manos, su aroma, su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa y su voz, apenas empezaba a cambiar, pero la tenía tan fuerte, tan varonil que simplemente la cautivaba. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas y de pronto recordó "no llores por favor pecosa, no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

\- _Tienes razón Anthony, no debo llorar, pero tu recuerdo sigue doliendo en mi alma como aquel día_...

Entró al gran salón y un vals apareció tan fuerte en su mente que se vio a ella misma bailando feliz con aquel jovencito de hermosos ojos y sonrisa cautivadora, se veía tan feliz, y comprobó que aquel baile, su primer baile, había sido el más maravilloso de su corta vida. Suspiró pesadamente, como dolía volver a recordar, por eso no quería volver, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, pronto cumpliría 17 años y estaba siendo obligada a casarse con ese joven caprichoso, manipulador y mente corta. No soportaba que el tío abuelo la obligara a casarse con Neal Leagan sólo para asegurarse que no se casara con un don nadie y la fortuna de los Andrew quedara en sus manos, bueno, eso le habían dicho, ella no quería casarse con Neal, "_todo sería diferente si se tratara de Anthony_" - Pensó. De hecho había pensado tiempo atrás que se casaría con Terry, pero tampoco funcionó, aún pensaba de vez en cuando en ese rebelde que después se convirtió en un joven capaz de cumplir con su "deber", un deber tonto y mal comprendido, pero debía seguir adelante y debía concentrarse en su "compromiso" con Neal.

Volvió a recorrer el salón con la mirada y de pronto notó que en los jarrones de la casa había rosas de todos colores, obviamente eran de su jardín, de sus rosas, porque Anthony le había regalado sus rosas... y ahí estaba de nuevo, su Anthony regalándole esa hermosa sonrisa y esa mirada tan llena de amor y dulzura que sólo tenía cuando ella estaba frente a él, la amaba... si, la amaba, vaya si lo sabía, era una niña de tan sólo 12 años pero sabía perfectamente que ese jovencito de 14 años la amaba y ella a él. ¿Cómo lo sabía? fácil, siempre buscaban un pretexto para verse, para abrazarse, sus miradas se sincronizaban una a la otra no podían estar sin mirarse, sin tocarse, sin abrazarse, al juntar sus manos una corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos. Al abrazarse sabían que era ahí donde pertenecían, ella a él y él a ella, se amaban, si se amaban, si tan solo la vida cruel no los hubiera separado, ella no hubiera sufrido tanto, si tan solo tuviera el recuerdo de un beso de él, no sólo dos besos sorpresivos en la mejilla, sino un beso de sus labios, si tan sólo hubiera tenido la dicha de probarlos, de saborearlos, por lo menos hubiera estado segura que su primer beso hubiera sido dulce, tierno y de consentimiento mutuo, porque ella hubiera estado de acuerdo, siempre lo deseó, en sus más profundos deseos estaba el besar a Anthony, pero siendo tan niña no le era permitido pensar de esa manera, pero su corazón palpitaba de la emoción al verlos, cuando le hablaba, cuando le sonreía, cuando se le acercaba y sentía su aliento fresco tan cerca de ella, cerraba los ojos y esperaba ese dulce beso que nunca llegó, ni llegaría. Sin embargo su primer beso fue incómodo, robado, brusco y terminó con una bofetada por parte de ella y una por parte de él, en respuesta por no haberlo aceptado, pero ella no quería que así fuera su primer beso. Si, era el primero y el único que le habían dado, pero no lo disfrutó al contrario lloró, lloró tanto por que seguía deseando que su primer beso hubiera sido diferente, especial, correspondido, romántico y no robado como si de un delincuente se tratara.

Notó que la mansión no estaba deshabitada como le habían dicho, al contrario todo estaba muy limpio y arreglado, el aroma a rosas inundaba el ambiente. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en las escaleras, las subió lentamente, las había subido y bajado tantas veces con su príncipe de las rosas, llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, giró la perilla de la puerta y estaba cerrada, como siempre desde aquel fatídico día, esa puerta se cerró para no ser abierta de nuevo. Cuantas veces deseó que al salir de su cuarto se encontraría nuevamente con él, por eso se fue de ahí, no soportó su ausencia, dolía mucho, aún dolía, su corazón se estrujaba tan solo de pensarlo, y ahí estaba de nuevo en esa gran mansión, no por su gusto, porque se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber pasado casi cinco años aún dolía, pero simplemente tenía que salir adelante, por ella, por él "la soledad no nos vencerá nunca Anthony" por eso siguió adelante, por eso se enamoró de nuevo, porque debía seguir y cumplir con su promesa, esa promesa que le había hecho a su "deslumbrante Anthony". Con temor vio las escaleras que dirigían al tercer piso, hacia la habitación más alejada, recordó con temor las figuras de cera que acompañaban el pasillo para llegar a ella, notó algo diferente, estaban iluminadas y se veía limpio el camino, algo la llamaba para ir a averiguar que había más no se animó y se regresó para bajar al primer piso nuevamente.

De pronto recordó a que había ido, solo quería ver al tío abuelo y salir corriendo de ahí, ahora si sólo como Candy White, ya no como una Andrew, nunca recibió respuesta por la solicitud de repudio, aunque nunca utilizó el apellido de nuevo al abandonar el colegio. Al morir Anthony simplemente no tenía caso seguir perteneciendo a la familia, ni por Stear, ni por Archie, ni por el tío abuelo se detendría, no quería seguir siendo una Andrew si con ello implicaba casarse con Neal.

Se dirigió al salón, afuera estaba el mayordomo, el cual le indicó que el Sr. William estaba ocupado que la recibiría dentro de una hora, que lo esperara. Detrás de ella se escuchó una voz conocida

\- Buenos días señorita Candy - Candy volteó y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

\- Dorothy! que alegría verte! sigues trabajando para los Andrew?

\- Así es señorita.

\- Dorothy, no me gusta que me llames señorita...

\- Sabes que a pesar de que somos amigas, tú eres una Andrew, por lo tanto, así debo llamarte.

\- Dorothy, siempre tal leal y formal, cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien señorita, pero acompáñeme a su habitación, vamos a prepararle para que la reciba el Sr. William.

\- Vamos! -dijo Candy alegremente del brazo de Dorothy.

Llegaron a la habitación de Candy que lucía exactamente igual que hace cinco años, estaba llena de rosas y el armario estaba lleno de hermosos vestidos, justos de su talla.

\- Dorothy, alguien sabía que yo iba a venir?

\- Que dices Candy? - Guiñándole un ojo por haber omitido el "señorita" por lo cual Candy sonrió agradecida.

\- Que si alguien sabía que yo iba a venir?

\- Hace días el Sr. William me pidió que arreglara tu habitación y pusiera estos vestidos en tu armario, porque pronto vendrías a quedarte con nosotros de nuevo.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Candy molesta.

\- Que te pasa Candy?

\- Dorothy, yo no vengo a quedarme, yo solo vengo a decirle a tío abuelo William que muchas gracias, pero que no voy a ser una muñeca de los Andrew nunca más, si eso implica casarme con el odioso de Neal Leagan.

\- Casarte con el señorito Leagan?

\- "Señorito", ese tiene de señorito, lo que yo tengo de astronauta Dorothy.

\- Pero que dices Candy, el tío abuelo nos habló hace unos días, para dar instrucciones de que tú vendrías a quedarte para cuidar de el... por otro motivo, no porque te casarías con Neal, además, si así fuera su voluntad, no crees que sería absurdo quedarse aquí?

\- No lo sé Dorothy, yo solo sé que la tía abuela llamó a la prensa en Chicago a su mansión para anunciar mi "compromiso" con el "señorito Neal", si no hubiera sido por las mucamas que me dejaron escapar ahorita estuviera en todos los diarios el anuncio de mi compromiso con él.

\- Tienes que hablar con él Candy, los motivos del Sr. William por traerte aquí son otros muy diferentes.

\- Tú sabes de que se trata Dorothy?

\- Si.

\- No vas a decírmelo, verdad?

\- Me conoces bien Candy, sabes perfectamente que es mejor que él te lo diga personalmente. Ahora es mejor que te bañes para que estés lista cuando pueda recibirte.

\- Está bien Dorothy.

No muy convencida Candy entró al cuarto de baño, la bañera estaba lista y comenzó a bañarse mientras Dorothy preparaba un vestido y zapatos para la ocasión. Al salir del baño Dorothy la ayudó a vestirse con un vestido de color azul cielo de holanes con una cinta a la cintura de un azul más fuerte _"igual de azul que sus ojos"_ \- Pensó Candy.

Se calzó con unos zapatos de tacón medio y le soltó el cabello para ponerle una diadema que hacía juego con el cinto, unos aretes y un delicado collar complementaban el arreglo de Candy, se veía hermosa, hasta ella misma lo reconoció y recordó como Anthony la veía cada vez que se encontraban hipnotizados el uno en el otro, ya no era una chiquilla, ahora era una hermosa joven, la pequeña revoltosa había quedado atrás, por lo menos era lo que le decía su imagen ante el espejo.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, era una de las mucamas, la cual avisaba que el Sr. William esperaba a la Señorita Candy.

\- Muchas gracias Rosie - Dijo Dorothy.

\- Bueno, llegó la hora - Dijo Candy suspirando pesadamente.

\- No te preocupes Candy verás que todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso espero Dorothy, ya que me gustaría regresar mañana mismo a Chicago, estar aquí aún duele Dorothy.

Dorothy asintió con una sonrisa y acompañó a Candy al estudio del Sr. William.

\- Dorothy, tú conoces al tío abuelo William, verdad?

\- Así es señorita Candy - Dijo Dorothy con su mirada un poco triste, la cual pasó desapercibida para Candy.

\- Otra vez con lo de señorita. -Dijo resignada.

\- Ya sabe señorita que fuera de su habitación yo solo soy su acompañante.

\- Ya entendí Dorothy, pero cuando salga del estudio todo habrá cambiado.

\- Estoy segura que así será señorita...

Continuará...

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo, ya tengo el siguiente solo espero que sea de su agrado para animarme a compartir esta locura que se me ocurrió, si ofendo a alguien agradecería me comentaran para así eliminarla y no continuar, así que si a una persona le gusta y agrada me animaré a compartir el siguiente capítulo

Saludos

23/05/2019


	2. Chapter 2 UN ANDREW MAS

Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados para hacer volar mi imaginación, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, no es apta para menores. Agradezco infinitamente a la lectoras que están al pendiente de esta historia, gracias por agregarla a sus favoritos, espero disfruten el capítulo.

**CAPITULO 2**

**UN ANDREW MAS**

Candy tocó nerviosa la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, tocó nuevamente, esta se abrió y apareció un doctor de mediana edad que le dio el paso, este salió y se dirigió por un corredor al fondo del salón, Candy lo miró extrañada pero al recordar la edad del tío abuelo ya no le pareció tan extraño, al contrario ahora tenía miedo de causarle un infarto por el disgusto que sufriría, pero se alentó diciendo que estaba cerca un médico y pues ella era enfermera, aunque pretendía que nada le pasara a su "padre".

Al entrar al estudio Candy observó que la silla detrás del escritorio estaba girada hacia la ventana, saludo tímidamente.

\- Buenas tardes, Sr. William.

\- Sr. William? es así como saludas a tu padre, Candy?

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente y palideció al ver que la silla se giraba de frente a ella, viendo aparecer a su amigo Albert, el cual tenía días que había desaparecido y del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, estaba sentado ahí muy plácidamente, se veía muy guapo vestido tan elegantemente.

\- Albert, que haces aqui?

\- Hola Candy, o debería decirte, hola hija...

\- Hija?

\- Si Candy, veras mi nombre es William Albert Andrew y legalmente soy tu padre.

Candy enmudeció asombrada ante tal revelación, y no atino a decir nada más que soltarse riendo incrédula de que su padre era solamente 8 años mayor que ella.

\- Que pasa Candy, no te alegra descubrir la verdad?

\- No es eso Albert, oops!, Sr. William, o quieres que te llame padre?

\- Vamos Candy, soy yo Albert, tu amigo, tu hermano.

\- Entonces porque te ocultaste tanto tiempo? porque fingías ser mi amigo? si en verdad lo que querías era convertirme en una muñeca más de los Andrew? para que me adoptaste?

\- A que te refieres Candy? sabes bien porque te adopte.

\- No, ya no lo sé Sr. William, al principio creí que por petición de Anthony, Stear y Archie, pero con lo que paso ayer, no estoy tan segura.

\- Veras Candy, efectivamente te adopte porque mis sobrinos me lo pidieron, pero principalmente porque me recordabas mucho a mi hermana, y como a ella no pude protegerla, sentí la necesidad de protegerte a ti, y más cuando mi sobrino Anthony me hablo de que estaba enamorado de ti.

\- Anthony te lo dijo!?

\- Si Candy, el me lo dijo en más de una ocasión, en sus cartas me hablaba de lo mucho que te amaba y de lo feliz que sería si un día tú lo aceptabas para casarse contigo, eso me lo dijo cuando me escribió para agradecerme tu adopción.

\- Entonces, si tanto amabas a tu sobrino y sabias de su interés por mí, porque quieres ofender su recuerdo al obligarme a ese absurdo compromiso?

\- Compromiso? cual compromiso?

\- No has hablado con el Sr. George, Albert?

\- No Candy, estaba hablando con el doctor, a George no lo he visto de hecho los esperaba hasta mañana.

\- Mañana? oh! es verdad, Dorothy me dijo que me esperaban.

\- Pero dime Candy, a que compromiso te refieres?

\- De verdad no sabes nada Albert?

\- Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando, no lo crees?

\- Discúlpame Albert, pero estaba muy molesta con el tío William, que resulta que eres tú, Albert mi amigo, que hasta hace unos días me abandono sin motivo, que resulta que me ha comprometido, según la tía abuela con Neal Leagan.

\- Que!? Con Neal? Eso no puede ser Candy! yo no he dado semejante orden! es más, mi orden era que regresaras a vivir a la mansión de las rosas, para hacerte cargo de alguien muy especial para ti y para mí, debido a que me cuidaste con tanto esmero y dedicación, nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de mi sobrino.

\- Tu sobrino?

\- Así es Candy.

\- Stear? Volvió de la guerra herido?

\- No Candy, Stear está bien, pronto volverá, ya di la orden que lo den de baja del ejército para que regrese a la familia.

\- Le ordenaste? Stear estará furioso contigo Albert.

\- No Candy, ya hable con él hace unos días, me comunique con él y le explique el motivo de su regreso, de hecho el había decidido regresar, porque murió su mejor amigo y él le prometió mantenerse con vida, se dio cuenta que esta guerra es absurda y además el motivo que yo le di para regresar lo termino de convencer, así que no viene en contra de su voluntad, Candy.

\- Entonces cual de tus sobrinos quieres que cuide, Albert? solo están Archie y Neal, y a Neal no lo voy a cuidar, ni por orden tuya ni de nadie!.

\- Calma Candy, no tienes que cuidar a Neal, es más quédate tranquila, yo hablare directamente con la tía abuela para aclarar la situación y rechazar rotundamente este compromiso.

\- Gracias Albert, no esperaba menos de ti, pero dime, a quien debo cuidar? quien es ese sobrino? Archie está bien, hace poco lo vi con Annie.

\- Candy, como sabes hasta hace unos días yo no recordaba nada de mi pasado, no sabía mi nombre, mucho menos a que familia pertenecía, lo único era la poca información que tu pudiste darme.

\- Así es Albert, y yo tampoco sabía tu apellido sino, desde cuando te hubiera llevado con la tia abuela.

\- Lo se Candy, pues bien, después del accidente que tuve, como dijo el doctor Martin, poco a poco pude recuperar mi memoria, es por ello que tuve que volver a recuperar mi sitio en la familia, y más cuando descubrí un secreto que se me había ocultado todos estos años.

\- A que te refieres Albert? - dijo Candy, quien sin ninguna razón aparente un estremecimiento se apodero de ella, seguido de angustia y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse.

\- Cuando por fin me puse en contacto con George, el estaba muy angustiado por mi ausencia y por una información que descubrió al venir aqui a Lakewood, al estarme buscando, me conto lo que había descubierto, al enterarme de lo que había sucedido no pude seguir ocultando mi identidad, así que volví a presentarme ante la tía abuela, la cual estaba muy asustada y desesperada por mi desaparición.

\- Es verdad, cuando me corrió de la mansión de Chicago estaba muy preocupada, y Stear y Archie me comentaron que no sabían porque tenía días muy demacrada y enferma, ahora entiendo que el día que la ayude con su fiebre, tal vez se acababa de enterar de tu desaparición.

\- Si, a pesar de su carácter frio, siempre nos ha querido como una madre, muy a su manera.

\- Pues será a ustedes, porque a mí...

\- jajajajajaja Candy, no creas, ahora que hable con ella y que le explique que tú me habías encontrado y cuidado, su actitud para contigo ha cambiado es mas hasta me dijo que no tenía como agradecerte el haberle regresado a uno de sus sobrinos.

\- Por esa razón quería comprometerme con Neal? por agradecimiento? - Candy hacia una cara de asco.

\- Eso no lo sé Candy, eso debo de averiguarlo.

\- Albert, porque me querías de vuelta en Lakewood? - pregunto Candy con temor y nerviosismo, , confiaba en Albert, pero no sabía porque tenía miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

\- Candy, necesito tus servicios como enfermera nuevamente.

\- Como enfermera?

\- Así es Candy, George me conto que al venir a Lakewood, hablo con la tía Elroy y que en su angustia le revelo un secreto que guardaba celosamente en esta mansión, por ella y por los sirvientes que quedaban aqui.

\- De que se trata Albert? - preguntaba más nerviosa cada vez.

\- Candy, necesito que cuides a mi sobrino, el está aqui, en el tercer piso de esta mansión, en la habitación más alejada. Necesitare que lo cuides con la devoción que sé que tendrás con él, espero pronto pueda recuperarse.

\- De quien se trata Albert? - preguntaba con mayor angustia y sin saber porque con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, como teniendo un presentimiento.

\- De Anthony Candy, mi sobrino. Anthony Brower Andrew.

Continuara...

Hasta aqui este capítulo, espero lo disfruten, quiero agradecer nuevamente a las personas que me han ayudado a corregir algunos errores que tuve en el capítulo anterior, los cuales ya corregí pero no sé por qué no se actualizan, espero me disculpen, tratare de que los próximos tengan menos jajaja saludos a todas y espero sus reviews... 25/05/2019


	3. Chapter 3 EL CIELO EN TU MIRADA

Los personajes de la serie Candy no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados un rato para tratar de mejorar el ánimo que me dejó la original, lo hago por expresar mi imaginación y no por fines de lucro. Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que me han acompañado en estos primeros capítulos, espero sigan hasta el final de la historia, gracias por su apoyo y dejar sus comentarios.

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL CIELO EN TU MIRADA**

Candy inmediatamente palideció, su mirada se encontraba perdida, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su mirada se cristalizó, cayó pesadamente en la silla que estaba detrás de ella y solo negaba con la cabeza, diciendo que era un sueño, ¿Anthony estaba vivo!? ¿Cómo? ¡Si ella lo vio caer y morir instantáneamente! O al menos eso había creído, porque por más que lo llamó no contestó, y después de su desmayo no volvió en sí, hasta tres días después, pero ya era tarde, Anthony se había ido, según ella para siempre. Albert se preocupó por el estado de Candy, sabía que había amado a su sobrino, pero también sabía que los últimos meses se la había pasado sufriendo por Terry, por eso no entendía la reacción tan desgarradora que tenía Candy. Creía que lo había superado, pero al verla en ese estado comprendió que ella seguía teniendo en un lugar muy especial de su corazón a su amado sobrino.

-Candy, Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Albert muy angustiado, llamando al mayordomo para que le hablara al doctor, inmediatamente llegó Dorothy y una de las mucamas para ayudar a Albert, mientras el mayordomo iba a buscar al médico hasta el tercer piso, llevaron a Candy a su habitación, poco después llegaba el médico para revisar a Candy, Albert dejó la habitación para que fuera atendida y Dorothy se quedó con ella.

Unos minutos después salió el médico indicándole que no se preocupara que su hija estaría bien, solo le había dado un calmante para que se relajara, pero como era muy fuerte dormiría hasta mañana. Candy pasó la noche muy inquieta entre pesadillas y sueños dulces, en ellos se veía jugando y correteando de la mano con Anthony pero de pronto lo veía caer del caballo mientras ella gritaba su nombre, poco a poco la temperatura empezó a subir y pasó de los sueños y pesadillas al delirio, en el cual no dejaba de llamar a Anthony, suplicándole que no se fuera, que él no la abandonara, como lo hicieron sus padres. Escucharla llorar era muy triste para Albert, quien llamó nuevamente al médico, el cual no encontró ningún motivo aparente que le provocara la fiebre, no estaba enferma su fiebre era producto del dolor y la desesperación de su alma, igual que cinco años atrás, cuando lo creyó muerto, su cuerpo no resistió el dolor de su pérdida y esa era la forma de revelarse ante tal injusticia de la vida. Dorothy se limitó a cuidarla con compresas de agua fría para bajar la fiebre y que dejara de delirar, ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo se podía poner esa pequeña pecosa cuando deliraba.

Dorothy aún recordaba cuanto había sufrido Candy ante la pérdida de su gran amor y se sintió culpable, cuando tiempo atrás se vio obligada a callar el secreto que guardaba celosamente la tía abuela. Pero ella no podía decir nada sobre aquello, necesitaba su trabajo, era el único sostén de su familia, desde la muerte de su padre, y ahora tenía una hija a quien cuidar y aunque Candy era para ella una hermana, no podía revelar un secreto que no le pertenecía y el cual le habían hecho jurar no decir nada o perdería su empleo.

El médico hablaba con Albert sobre la salud de su hija, cuando llegó una enfermera angustiada, diciendo que el joven Anthony presentaba fiebre y que se movía inquieto en la cama, el médico corrió inmediatamente al tercer piso, ya que era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que se presentaba un cambio en la salud de su paciente consentido. Albert no sabía que hacer, se preocupaba por Candy, pero quería saber porque su sobrino estaba tan inquieto también, así que corrió detrás del médico no sin antes decirle a Dorothy y Rosie que cuidaran bien de Candy.

Cuando el médico llegó con Anthony, empezó a revisarlo y tomarle la temperatura, Anthony empezó a moverse inquieto igual que Candy, lo revisó minuciosamente y estaba asombrado de la similitud de la fiebre entre Candy y Anthony, pero pronto su asombro desapareció y dio paso a la pena, Anthony dejó de moverse, la fiebre continuaba y no daba indicio de que fuera por alguna infección, de la misma forma que la de Candy.

\- Sr. William, me temo que la salud de su sobrino ha empeorado, tal vez es lo último que le quede de vida, al verlo moverse después de tantos años inmóvil tuve la esperanza que se recuperaría, pero al ver que dejó de hacerlo y que la fiebre no cede, es mejor que se preparen para lo peor.

\- NO! No! Doctor, haga algo! No es justo que Candy acaba de enterarse que mi sobrino vive, solo para perderlo nuevamente, y esta vez sí sería para siempre.

El médico lo vio con tristeza y llamó a la enfermera indicándole que hiciera lo mismo que con Candy, cuidarle la fiebre con compresas de agua fría para tratar de bajarla y esperar, sólo quedaba esperar…

Candy y Anthony pasaron la noche con fiebre, Candy seguía inquieta gritándole a Anthony que no la dejara y en la mente de Anthony algo empezaba a ocurrir, después de años de estar dormido, su mente empezó a formar imágenes de él y Candy, sólo que a diferencia de Candy él no volvió a moverse. Poco a poco las imágenes se veían más claras había menos humo y veía a Candy llorar y gritarle que no la abandonara, Anthony no le contestaba, solo tenía una gran congoja en su alma al verla sufrir, su pecosa lloraba y era él el causante de su llanto, _¿Qué? ¿Él? ¿Él la había hecho llorar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el lastimaría a su más preciado tesoro?_ Poco a poco su mente comenzó a unir las imágenes con las preguntas que se formulaba, era como si empezara algo dentro de su cerebro a unirse, frases con imágenes y de pronto él empezaba a tratar de alcanzar a Candy entre la neblina en la que se encontraba. Corría hacía ella tratando de alcanzarla, quería decirle que él no la había abandonado, ¡que no la abandonaría! Que siempre la protegería como su paladín que era, sin embargo no la alcanzaba y seguía escuchándola llorar y llamarle que no la abandonara, que no la dejara sola. Era como si estuvieran entrelazados por su alma, su mente, su corazón mientras ella gritaba, él la buscaba en sus sueños sintiéndose impotente de no poder alcanzarla.

Por la mañana tanto Candy como Anthony ya habían librado la fiebre, pero Anthony seguía inmóvil. Candy se levantó y vio a Dorothy y Rosie recostadas al borde de la cama, cansadas por cuidarla toda la noche, Candy no recordaba que había pasado, hasta que de pronto recordó las palabras de Albert –_"de mi sobrino, Anthony Brower Andrew"._

-Anthony! – gritó, con eso Dorothy y Rosie despertaron sobresaltadas buscando a Candy con la mirada, pero ella ya no estaba en la recámara, había salido corriendo a buscar a Anthony, descalza y en camisón. Albert que iba a la recámara de la rubia para saber como seguía tropezó con ella.

\- Candy! ¿Qué haces levantada? Has tenido fiebre toda la noche!

\- Albert, ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste de Anthony?

\- Si Candy, es verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!

\- Tranquila Candy, el médico lo está revisando también a él en un momento podrás verlo, pero primero tienes que cambiarte y desayunar.

\- ¡No tengo hambre Albert! Yo lo que quiero es ir a verlo, ¡necesito ver con mis propios ojos que es él!

\- Y lo verás Candy, pero primero lo primero, si no te cuidas tú, ¿Cómo pretendes cuidar de Anthony?

\- ¿Cuidarlo?, ¿Anthony está enfermo Albert? ¿Qué tiene?

\- Candy primero ve a cambiarte y hablaremos abajo, si ya te sientes mejor.

Candy a duras penas entró a su habitación, Rosie ya había bajado por el agua para prepararle el baño, mientras Dorothy preparaba su ropa.

\- Con permiso, señorita – Rosie se retiraba dejándola sola con Dorothy.

\- Dorothy, ¿Desde cuándo sabes de Anthony?

\- ¡Candy! – con lágrimas en los ojos le contestó – lo siento, me hicieron jurar que no diría nada o perdería mi empleo, y siempre me he atormentado por no poder decírtelo – Candy vio la tristeza en el rostro de Dorothy así que optó por no reclamarle nada.

\- No te preocupes Dorothy, te entiendo.

\- ¡Gracias Candy!

Cuando Candy estaba lista bajó en busca de Albert, el cual estaba esperándola en el comedor para desayunar, increíblemente no tenía hambre, al contrario tenía prisa por ver a Anthony, pero desayunó un poco para que Albert no le insistiera.

\- Candy, antes de que veas a Anthony tienes que saber sobre su estado de salud.

\- Dime Albert, ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Tiene amnesia igual que tú?

\- No Candy, es algo peor, verás desde el día del accidente Anthony quedó en coma.

\- ¿¡En coma!? – gritó Candy asombrada.

\- Así es Candy, está así desde hace casi cinco años, y no ha mejorado nada – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Qué dicen los médicos Albert?

\- Según palabras de la tía abuela, varios especialistas lo han tratado, pero ninguno ha logrado ningún avance en su salud y poco a poco lo han ido abandonando y le han sugerido a la tía abuela que es mejor, dejarlo ir.

\- ¡NO! – gritó Candy.

\- Tranquilízate Candy, en cuanto yo me enteré de la situación decidí venir a Lakewood para ver qué puedo hacer por él, pero los médicos no dan esperanza alguna, dicen que si igual despierta puede tener daño cerebral, invalidez o definitivamente quedar como vegetal.

\- No puede ser Albert!, ¡Anthony no!, ¡mi Anthony no!

\- Hay algo más que debes saber Candy.

\- ¿Qué pasa Albert?

\- Anoche igual que tú Anthony tuvo fiebre, y empezó a moverse repentinamente.

\- Pero eso es bueno Albert, puede que esté a punto de despertar.

\- Eso fue lo que dijo el médico, que por cierto a él yo lo contraté, ya que los que trajo la tía abuela ya no querían venir a verlo, para ellos es un caso perdido. Lamentablemente así como empezó a moverse dejó de hacerlo de pronto y la fiebre continuó toda la noche igual que tú, sólo que ya no se volvió a mover y el médico me ha dicho que podría ser el principio del fin.

\- No Albert, por favor no me digas eso, no soportaría volver a perderlo, ya perdí cinco años de mi vida sin él, no es justo que ahora que sé que nunca murió lo pierda nuevamente, ahora sí mi corazón no lo soportaría.

\- Lo sé pequeña, créeme que lo sé muy bien.

\- Albert, quiero verlo por favor, quiero saber como está.

\- Claro Candy, vamos.

Candy temblaba a cada paso que daba, Albert se dio cuenta y se dirigió al ascensor que había mandado instalar semanas atrás por si tenían que trasladar a Anthony a algún hospital y no tener que moverlo demasiado. Candy lo miró extrañada ya que no iban hacia las escaleras, y ella suponía que estaba en el tercer piso. Cuando llegaron al ascensor comprendió que efectivamente estaba en el tercer piso. Candy caminaba detrás de Albert sintiéndose nerviosa entre las figuras de cera, tenía miedo de volver ahí, -_ ¿Por qué habían puesto a Anthony en esa habitación?_ Claro, era la única de la mansión a la que nadie querría entrar, menos ella, así que no se dio cuenta que Anthony estaba en la mansión el tiempo que ella vivió ahí después de su supuesta muerte.

\- Aquí es Candy – dijo Albert, preguntando a Candy con la mirada si estaba lista.

Candy asintió con la mirada, dándole a entender que estaba lista para verlo. Albert, tocó la puerta y abrió una enfermera ya mayor, con la cara cansada por cuidar a Anthony toda la noche, el médico les indicó que podían pasar. Candy entró observando la habitación –_¡qué grande es!_– pensó, ya que cuando ella había quedado encerrada por el miedo y la oscuridad que reinaba no pudo apreciarla bien. Todo estaba limpio e iluminado, era bastante amplia, tenía una pequeña sala, una gran ventana por la cual podía observar el reloj de la torre sur y al fondo cerca de la ventana ahí estaba una cama con dosel, llena de aparatos que conectaban a un cuerpo que no alcanzaba a distinguir por el velo que tenía la cama, se acercó temerosa con el temblor en sus piernas y ahí lo vio, la imagen más bella y a la vez desgarradora que pudo ver, parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel dormido en su cama, si no fuera por tanto aparato al que estaba conectado entre sueros, zondas y máquinas de monitoreo, su belleza no se opacaba, seguía igual de guapo, incluso más, ya no era un niño, a pesar de estar más delgado porque solo era alimentado artificialmente, eso no le quitaba lo guapo. Sus ojos, oh! como deseaba ver sus ojos, azules como el cielo, su nariz, sus cejas, su boca, oh! Dios esa boca que tanto había soñado con besar y que estaba ahí frente a ella. Candy no dejaba de verlo, pero en su mente solo se repetía las ganas que tenía de besarlo.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama y volteó a ver al médico, el cual asintió que podía hacerlo.

\- Acérquese señorita Andrew, el peligro ya pasó, bueno la fiebre se estabilizó, aunque sigue en coma, el movimiento que presentó ayer, quiero pensar que ya es un avance, hay que ser positivos y confiar en Dios.

\- Tiene razón doctor, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo todos los días. Albert, quiero que pongan una cama aquí en el cuarto, para estar más cerca de él.

Albert asintió y le dijo al médico que su hija también era enfermera, que ya lo había ayudado a él, y que esperaba que también ayudara a su sobrino. El médico estuvo de acuerdo y él pasaría a revisarlo como lo había estado haciendo cada semana, y en caso de emergencia, que le avisaran inmediatamente.

Albert, el médico y la enfermera salieron del cuarto, dejando a Candy a solas con Anthony, diciéndoles que a partir de ese momento ella estaría ahí con él hasta que se recuperara. El doctor la vio con nostalgia y cierta pena, ya que él estaba seguro que el joven Andrew no despertaría de su sueño.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por leerlo, espero sus comentarios, saludos! 27/05/2019


	4. Chapter 4 SINTIENDO TU PRESENCIA

Hola! Muy buenas tardes, me alegra ver todos los comentarios que me animan a seguir con la historia, eso quiere decir que hasta ahora les ha gustado y me da mucho gusto saberlo, entre todos los comentarios hay algunos de grandes escritoras que me han dado algunos consejos para mejorar y créanme que es un honor para mí, porque la verdad yo ya las admiraba, les agradezco infinitamente. Así como a las lectoras que dejan su comentario anónimo les agradezco profundamente el tiempo que se toman en escribir. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, lo único que hago es tomarlos prestados un rato para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, es sin fines de lucro, ahora si que como dicen "no gano, pero como me divierto". Saludos hermosas!

**CAPITULO 4**

**SINTIENDO TU PRESENCIA**

Al quedar a solas con él, Candy se acercó lentamente y le tomó la mano. En ese momento sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo como antaño lo había sentido.

\- Anthony, mi amor, mi príncipe aquí estoy. Soy Candy, he venido a estar contigo para cuidarte, espero que pronto despiertes amor mío. Prometiste cuidarme un día, hoy te prometo que yo te cuidaré siempre, pero por favor despierta… porque yo… yo te sigo amando Anthony. – Decía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Lentamente se inclinó hacia su rostro y dudándolo un poco se acercó a sus labios que tanto había soñado con besar, quería probarlos y no quería volver a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba ahí cerca de ella, dormido, pero era él, su _"bello durmiente"_. Se acercó lentamente y besó dulcemente sus labios, fue un beso tierno y húmedo a la vez, duró solo unos segundos, y aunque no era correspondido para Candy era maravilloso poder saborearlos por fin. Al probarlos por primera vez sintió un poco de vergüenza porque ella había robado un beso también, aunque no era a la fuerza. Era un beso casto, puro, con amor, con anhelo y esperanzas, porque Candy tenía la esperanza que su amado príncipe iba a despertar.

Mientras tanto Anthony en sus sueños veía vagamente la figura de una mujer rubia y mirada triste, se acercó lentamente a ella, cuando por fin pudo reconocer quien era corrió a abrazarla, pero la imagen se desvaneció apareciendo un poco más atrás.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Anthony – Mamá! Soy yo, Anthony tu hijo.

\- Sé perfectamente quien eres mi niño, pero no puedo permitir que me toques, porque no perteneces a este plano, aún tienes muchas cosas por hacer, aún no es tu tiempo y es hora de que regreses de nuevo, tu cuerpo ya ha sanado y tu mente se recuperará por completo, no es necesario que te quedes aquí, tienes que volver mi pequeño.

\- ¿Volver? ¿a dónde madre? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estás en un sueño, pero no por mucho tiempo, tienes que regresar por ella.

\- ¿Por ella? ¿Candy?

\- Así es Anthony, ella ha sufrido mucho por tu ausencia y aún a pesar de los años te sigue amando.

\- ¿Años? ¿Ausencia? ¿Qué pasó madre?

\- No te preocupes mi amor, pronto lo sabrás. Recuerda que todo estará bien, tú estarás bien y ella estará bien, ambos merecen ser felices, como desde un principio estaba escrito.

\- Mamá, ¿te veré de nuevo?

\- Siempre estaré en tu corazón Anthony y tú siempre estarás conmigo, como en todo este tiempo que estuviste perdido en esta neblina. Siempre te cuidaré mi amor, te amo hijo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti madre, ¿Puedo abrazarte?

\- Solo por un momento, porque yo tengo que partir también, he terminado mi labor en este plano, pero te cuidaré siempre mi pequeño Anthony, te amo.

\- Anthony abrazó a su mamá y poco a poco empezó a desvanecerse. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

\- Gracias mamá, siempre te amaré.

De pronto sintió una descarga en su mano derecha y una sensación de paz inundó su alma. Empezó a escuchar unos suaves murmullos que no podía descifrar bien, solo sentía sus manos en la de él. Poco a poco los murmullos se volvieron palabras que empezaba a comprender.

\- Anthony mi amor, mi príncipe, soy Candy aquí estoy he venido a estar contigo.

\- _¿Candy? Candy mi amor, tu voz se escucha diferente, ¿Más adulta? ¿más madura? Pero igual de hermosa y tranquilizante, pequeña pecosa aquí estoy también para ti mi amor, mi princesa._

\- Espero que pronto despiertes amor mío. Prometiste cuidarme un día.

\- _Ya estoy despierto amor mío, estoy aquí para amarte, para cuidarte como te lo prometí._

\- Hoy te prometo que yo te cuidaré siempre, pero por favor despierta… porque yo… yo te sigo amando Anthony.

\- _Yo también te amo Candy, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, pero estoy despierto ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lagrimas?, Candy ¿estás llorando? No llores mi amor, no quiero que llores sería lo último que yo quisiera, hacerte llorar. Eres mi luz, mi guía pecosa, por ti volví, por ti estoy aquí. Tengo que abrir los ojos, tengo que tranquilizarla, no quiero que llores princesa._

De pronto Anthony sintió los labios de Candy sobre los suyos, sentía como lo besaba lentamente, suavemente, con temor y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

\- _Un beso, ¿Eso es un beso? Candy, mi primer beso pecosa, nuestro primer beso, no es así como lo imaginé, siento tus labios dulces y suaves sobre los míos, pero no puedo responder como quisiera, quiero besarte princesa, quiero probar y disfrutar de tus labios como siempre lo soñé, besarte dulce y tiernamente, tus labios oh! Dios tus labios, tantas veces soñé con probar tus labios, pero nunca me animé a hacerlo por miedo que no me correspondieras de la misma forma, y ahora al parecer ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos._

Poco a poco Anthony se fue tranquilizando, no sabía porque, pero sentía en su alma que todo estaría bien, que todo saldría bien. Por lo pronto se conformaba con escuchar la voz de Candy y sentirla cerca de él, le había dicho que lo amaba, aun lo amaba a pesar del tiempo, - ¿_Cuánto fue? ¿Meses? ¿Años?_ No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo único que sabía era que la dulce voz de su pecosa ya no era la de una pequeña niña de 12 años, por lo tanto eso quería decir que eran años lo que había estado perdido y a pesar del tiempo Candy estaba ahí con él y lo seguía amando. Para Anthony no había pasado el tiempo, él la amaba igual que la última vez que la vio.

\- _Candy, oh Candy! Quisiera poder abrir mis ojos y reflejarme en tu verde mirar, quiero verte Candy._ – por más que su cerebro mandaba las órdenes a su cuerpo, este no respondía y Anthony se sentía impotente. – _por ti Candy, por ti me recuperaré lo más pronto posible, yo también te amo amor mío y te voy a proteger como un día lo prometí, tengo que cumplir mi promesa._

Candy volvió a recorrer la habitación, estaba limpia e iluminada, pero le faltaba vida, le faltaba color. Aún era temprano, así que abrió la ventana para que se ventilara la habitación, un aroma a la brisa matinal inundó el ambiente.

\- Ahhhh! Que bien se siente ¿verdad Anthony? Has estado mucho tiempo encerrado, pero ya estoy aquí para ayudarte mi amor.

\- _Si Candy se siente bien la brisa matutina ahhhhh! Mis pulmones se llenan de aire fresco, no se cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, pero me alegra que estés aquí amor mío._

\- Anthony

\- _Dime Candy_

\- Tengo que decirte algo

\- _¿Qué cosa Candy?_

\- Nunca te pude olvidar

\- _¿Olvidarme?_

\- Traté de hacerlo Anthony – su voz sonaba angustiada.

\- _¿Querías olvidarme pecosa?_

\- Nunca quise hacerlo

\- _Entonces ¿Por qué trataste de hacerlo?_

\- Es sólo que tu ausencia dolía demasiado, y tenía que seguir sin ti. – Candy hablaba con Anthony como si en verdad estuviera despierto, no sabía que él la escuchaba atentamente.

\- _Te entiendo Candy, yo no hubiera soportado tenerte en esta situación, no soy tan fuerte._

\- Anthony

\- _¿Sí?_

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- _¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué Candy?_

\- Por tratar de ser feliz al perderte. –Candy bajaba su voz apenada reconociendo que expresarlo en voz alta le producía más tristeza de lo que creía, pues en realidad nunca quiso olvidarlo. Convirtió su recuerdo en un hermoso sueño en el cual ambos eran felices y estaban juntos, lo guardó en su corazón celosamente donde nadie pudiera dañarlo y por las noches se escapaba a ese refugio principalmente en aquellas noches donde el miedo y la angustia se apoderaban de ella. Escaparse a ese rincón donde ellos eran felices era un bálsamo para su alma, donde era feliz y donde nadie podía entrar a arrebatarle esa paz que sólo Anthony podía darle, en sus brazos ella se sentía amada, segura, protegida, tranquila, feliz, dichosa, podía darse el lujo de ser débil si así lo quería, porque sabía que estando a su lado él la iba a proteger.

\- _No tengo porque perdonarte pecosa, al contrario, si no hubieras tratado de ser feliz yo mismo te lo hubiera reprochado y ¿perderme? Eso es imposible Candy tú siempre me tendrás entre tus manos. Te amo mi pequeña pecosa._

\- Te amo Anthony. –era como si hubieran mantenido una conversación fluida, Candy hablaba con él pero no obtenía respuesta, sin embargo su alma le decía que él la estaba escuchando. Anthony la escuchaba atento no quería perderse su conversación. Para él era tan poco el tiempo que la había dejado de ver, pero a la vez era tan largo, sentía que la había extrañado que la había recuperado. El no sabía que todo este tiempo Candy lo creyó muerto y que vivió un eterno luto en su corazón desde el día de la cacería.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les guste a todas, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, saludos y que tengan un lindo día. 28/05/19


	5. LA ESPERANZA ES LO ULTIMO QUE MUERE

Hola! Muy buen día a todas aquí leyendo sus mensajes, muchas gracias a todas por los PM que he recibido, la verdad me sorprende, pero me alegra mucho tener contacto con ustedes. Reciban un cálido saludo cada una de ustedes así como las visitantes que dejan su comentario me alientan a seguir con esto. Como ya lo he dicho anteriormente, los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados un poco para jugar a que fueron felices para siempre, este fic no es con fines de lucro ni apto para menores, aviso para no herir las susceptibilidades de los lectores. Saludos y ahora sí empecemos.

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE MUERE**

Albert entró a la habitación para ver como estaba Candy. La vio muy concentrada observando a Anthony lo miraba con amor e infinita ternura, eso lo alegró ya que veía en ella a una verdadera hija y a él a un hijo. Una vez que Candy se dio cuenta de su presencia le sonrió tímidamente al ser descubierta en el acto.

\- Albert, Anthony se va a recuperar, haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Necesito algunas cosas para iniciar con la terapia.

\- ¿Qué cosas Candy? No pensarás golpearlo como a mi ¿verdad? Jajajaja

\- No! ¿Cómo crees Albert? A él no.

\- Ahhhh! ¿y a mi si?

\- Albert, lo tuyo era amnesia ocupabas un tratamiento diferente.

Ambos reían felices los dos tenían fe y esperanza que Anthony se recuperaría, pero sabían que iba a ser un trabajo muy duro. Anthony se preguntaba si Albert era el mismo que había salvado a Candy de la catarata y se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí. Ellos no sabían que estaban siendo escuchados, pero Anthony no perdía detalle de la conversación. Escuchó cada palabra que decían, parecían llevarse bien, definitivamente debía tratarse del mismo Albert.

\- Primero que nada que la habitación se llene de rosas frescas cada mañana de todos colores.

\- ¿Rosas?

\- Claro Albert, Anthony necesita recibir aromas que lo hagan sentirse en casa, y si no puedo llevarlo al jardín, traeré el jardín a él si es necesario.

\- Ya veo Candy ¿Qué mas necesitas? – sabía que era capaz de hacer eso y mas.

\- Una cama Albert, dormiré aquí con él. No pienso dejarlo día y noche, también unos libros y aceites para empezar a masajear su cuerpo. – Al decir esto Candy se ruborizó un poco pero sabia que por la inactividad de Anthony necesitaría activarle la circulación. No sabía desde cuando había cesado su tratamiento, pero ella no se daría por vencida hasta no ver los ojos de su amado príncipe de las rosas devorarla con la mirada.

\- Perfecto Candy, sabía que tú eras la mejor enfermera para cuidar a mi sobrino.

-_¿Enfermera? ¿Sobrino? O sea que Candy es enfermera. Dios, debe verse hermosa con su uniforme blanco, y ¿sobrino? Albert ¿es mi tío?_

De pronto Anthony recordó el día de la cacería cuando descubrió quien era el príncipe de Candy. En ese momento se lo iba a decir, cuando de pronto salió una zorra con su crío y al tratar de esquivarlo su caballo cayó en una trampa. Escuchó gritar a Candy su nombre, Candy le llamaba pero él no respondía no podía hacerlo, ya no supo de él hasta ese momento.

-_Ahora recuerdo, mi tío se llama William Albert Andrew, ¿o sea Albert es mi tío William hermano de mi madre? ¿El padre de Candy? ¿Mi tío es mi suegro? Vaya por lo menos Candy ya sabe quien es su príncipe._ – pensó Anthony un poco triste y celoso de su tío, ya que recordaba que Candy se emocionaba al hablar de su príncipe de la colina.

\- Bien Candy, voy a dar instrucciones para que traigan todo lo que acabas de pedirme.

\- Gracias Albert, o mejor dijo _"gracias papá"_.

\- Candy! Mejor dime Albert, soy más tu hermano que tu padre – le guiñó un ojo y Candy comenzó a reír.

\- _Tu risa sigue siendo tan alegre y encantadora como tú Candy, menos mal que ves a tu "príncipe" como un hermano._

Durante el resto del día la habitación fue adecuada con todo lo que Candy solicitó, desde la cama hasta los libros y aceites y un sillón cómodo que pusieron junto a la cama de Anthony, para que Candy comenzara a leerle y así estimular su cerebro fortaleciéndolo por medio de la lectura, sus sentidos por medio del olfato con las rosas y con los aceite los músculos del cuerpo.

Esa noche Candy no podía dormir, ya le había hablado mucho a Anthony pero no le daba sueño, por alguna razón ella ya no quería hablarle, sentía que si lo hacía interrumpiría su sueño. No sabía que Anthony deseaba seguirla escuchando, pero se sentía cansado y poco a poco el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

\- Buenas noches Anthony – le decía dándole un suave beso en los labios.

\- _Buenas noches, hermosa_ – decía Anthony disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios.

Por fin Candy empezó a tener sueño, pero no podía dormirse en su cama, así que con mucho cuidado se recostó enseguida de Anthony y lo abrazó delicadamente, recargando levemente su cabeza en su hombro. Anthony sonrió internamente, se sentía tan bien el cuerpo de Candy, si tan solo pudiera tocarla, acariciarla, cuanto la amaba. Era el amor de su vida, no tenía duda de que Candy era el amor de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Albert subió para ver a Candy y Anthony. Tocó suavemente la puerta, Candy se sobresaltó y se levantó rápidamente para que no la descubrieran donde había dormido. Fue hacia la puerta y saludó a Albert muy contenta.

\- Buenos días Albert!

\- Buenos días Candy, ¿cómo dormiste?

\- Como desde hace mucho no lo hacía.

\- Me alegra pequeña, Candy quiero hablar contigo.

\- Claro que si Albert, solo deja alistarme y bajo enseguida. Por favor dile a Rosie que venga a quedarse un rato con Anthony.

Albert se retiró y un poco después llego Rosie con el agua para preparar el baño de Candy, le dejo instrucciones que cuando terminara de hablar con Albert, le subiera más agua para bañar al joven Anthony.

Candy se apresuró a bañarse y bajar, entre mas rápido hiciera las cosas más tiempo podría pasar con Anthony. Cuando terminó le dijo a Rosie que estuviera al pendiente de él, que ella no tardaría y que no lo dejara sólo. Anthony ya había despertado, sonreía complacido al escuchar todas las recomendaciones que le daba Candy a la mucama.

Albert y Candy desayunaron en el comedor y este le decía que debía viajar a Chicago para aclarar lo del "compromiso", y de paso iba a ver que pasaba con la llegada de Stear ya que tenía varios días que había solicitado su baja. De Archie aún no sabía nada porque seguía de viaje con Annie y tal vez pronto anunciarían su compromiso.

\- ¿Cuándo partirás Albert?

\- Dentro de un momento Candy. George no debe tardar, pero no te preocupes aquí está Dorothy, Miles, Rosie, el señor Whitman, en fin todos ellos estarán a tu servicio. No tengas miedo, esta casa te pertenece tanto como a Anthony.

\- Albert ¿seguiré siendo tu hija a pesar de cancelar el compromiso con Neal?

\- Siempre serás mi hija Candy, ante la ley y ante todos.

\- Pero… la tía abuela…

\- La tía abuela tiene muchas explicaciones que dar, no te preocupes por ella. Le diré que por lo pronto no quiero que se presente en Lakewood.

Candy asintió aliviada, no quería que la tía abuela la corriera de nuevo de la mansión, ella quería seguir junto a Anthony, no soportaría que la apartaran nuevamente de él. Albert se fue a Chicago diciendo que regresaría en un par de días y dejó encargados a Candy y Anthony con el personal de la mansión. Candy regresó al cuarto con Anthony y Rosie bajó por el agua. Una vez a solas Candy se acerco a Anthony y le dio los buenos días con un beso en los labios, eso ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre por parte de la Rubia. Anthony estaba más que satisfecho con dicha acción, lo malo que no podía corresponder a sus besos, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente mientras la besaba hasta quedar sin aliento.

Anthony siempre fue muy apasionado desde pequeño y al conocer a Candy sus instintos fueron despertando, y con sus tiernos 14 años la pasión ya despertaba en él. Con su mirada decía a gritos que quería besar a Candy, perderse en sus labios. Varias veces se recriminó a si mismo por esos pensamientos impropios para con una señorita, pero Candy despertaba esa pasión propia de la pubertad, pero debía controlarse porque ante todo, él era un caballero, aunque en esos momentos se recriminaba no haberla besado antes, no haber besado sus labios, su cuello y haber estrechado su frágil y delgado cuerpo que más de una vez le robó muchos suspiros y una que otra erección. Anthony soñó mas de una vez casarse con Candy y hacerla su mujer, consumar su amor libremente, sin reproches y sin sentirse mal por tenerla de esa manera. Anthony deseaba a Candy, la deseaba como un hombre desea a una mujer y eso antes le daba pena reconocerlo, pero hoy al estar inmóvil en esa cama solo sentía arrepentimiento de no haberlo hecho, porque tal vez nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Rosie entró con el agua a la habitación –Gracias Rosie- agradeció amablemente y le pidió que a la hora de la comida se la llevaran a la habitación para no comer sola. Una vez que Rosie se despidió Candy se dispuso a acomodar una sábana ahulada debajo de Anthony y girándolo con cuidado la acomodó. Era pesado para ella, pero con las enseñanzas en el hospital lo podía manejar fácilmente. Comenzó a desvestir su cuerpo lentamente y mientras lo hacía un rubor aparecía en su rostro, Anthony ya no era un niño, era un hombre, un hermoso joven tan alto o más que Albert. Candy lo miraba sonrojada, comenzó a bañarlo con una esponja y poco a poco limpiaba su cuerpo, mientras lo hacía una ola de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se erizaba su piel, con solo rozar la piel de Anthony. Ella ya había hecho esto con otros pacientes, solo que eran mujeres los enfermeros se encargaban de los hombres. Esta vez era diferente Candy bañaba a Anthony, a su Anthony y eso despertaba en ella un deseo, el deseo de ser tocada de la misma manera que ella tocaba a Anthony. Trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero era imposible el calor aumentaba y con ello una sensación en su bajo vientre, era un sentimiento que nunca había tenido y aunque le gustaba le daba miedo, porque no era propio de una señorita decente.

Candy disfrutaba de la vista que le otorgaba la desnudez de Anthony y si bien estaba delgado por la inactividad, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, fuerte a pesar de su estado. De pronto Candy enrojeció como un tomate al observar que el miembro de Anthony empezaba a reaccionar a sus estímulos, se sorprendió mucho con esta reacción, pero sonrió feliz de pensar que su cuerpo tenía sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo, esa era un buena señal.

Anthony apenado siente como Candy lo va desnudando poco a poco, su cuerpo se llena de sensaciones encontradas, pena por un lado y deseo por el otro y unas ganas incontrolables de estar haciendo lo mismo con ella. Deseaba desnudarla completamente, besarla, acariciarla, sentirla, hacerla mujer entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante los estímulos de la pecosa y aunque era un simple baño para él era el mismo cielo. Se abandonó a los roces y sensaciones que le provocaba la pecosa, poco a poco en su mente aparecían imágenes donde era él el que desnudaba a Candy, se la imaginaba con su cuerpo hermoso, esbelto y su larga cabellera cubriendo sus atributos, sentía como su virilidad se endurecía y preparaba para hacerla suya. Sentía como Candy estimulaba su intimidad mientras el lo sentía como una caricia Candy lo hacía con timidez mientras lo aseaba.

Candy estaba embelesada con la virilidad de Anthony, era la primera vez que veía como se ponía erecto el miembro de alguien y se alegraba de ser la primera que veía esa reacción en Anthony y deseaba ser la única. Candy decidió bañar a Anthony diario ya que sabía que esa reacción era beneficiosa para su cuerpo, aunque también era algo que deseaba no fuera cuestión de una vez. Definitivamente Candy ya no era una niña y definitivamente Anthony tampoco era un niño, eran dos jóvenes pasionales que despertaban a la sexualidad. Poco a poco descubrían que ese amor tierno que se tenían de niños estaba incrementándose por el deseo que sentían sus cuerpos uno en el otro. Candy sabia que esa reacción era por ella, que ella había despertado esa reacción en Anthony a pesar de estar en coma. Se sintió más feliz que nunca porque sabía que Anthony si despertaría.

Continuará…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 5, un poco candente espero no haber ofendido a nadie con mi relato, si es así no continúen leyendo, porque apenas empieza… y si lo disfrutaste, que bueno para eso es esta historia para que la disfrutes!, saludos a todas, hasta el próximo capítulo…


	6. Chapter 6 LA VERDAD DE ELROY ANDREW

Hola hermosas! Aquí de nuevo reportándome ante ustedes con un nuevo capítulo, espero que el anterior haya sido de su agrado. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos un poco para sanar mi niña interior, lo hago sin fines de lucro. Este fic no es apto para menores, así que agradecería que se limiten a leerlo. Espero lo disfruten mucho.

**CAPITULO 6**  
**LA VERDAD DE ELROY ANDREW**

Albert llegó a Chicago pidiendo hablar con la tía abuela.  
-Buenas tardes Norberto

-Buenas tardes Sr. William

-¿Se encuentra la Sra. Elroy en casa?

-Sí señor, se encuentra tomando el té con la señorita Leagan.

Albert frunció el ceño y dijo al mayordomo que en cuanto Elisa se retirara le informara a la tía abuela que la esperaba en el despacho.  
A paso lento se dirigía la tía abuela hacia el despacho, se imaginaba la razón por la cual William quería hablar con ella, y sabía que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, sobre todo del "compromiso" de Candy y Neal. El repentino compromiso con la prometida desaparecida. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con la mirada azul de Albert, que la miraba con cierto reproche, lo cual no era de sorprender para la Sra. Andrew, al contrario ella ya lo esperaba.

-Buenas tardes tía abuela – saludó cortés, pero distante, aunque se acercó a saludarla de beso el saludo fue frío y distante.

-Buenas tardes William, me imagino por lo que has venido a verme.

-¿De verdad lo imagina tía? Ya que son varias cosas de las cuales tenemos de que hablar.

La señora Elroy asintió y se dirigió a sentarse frente al escritorio, con su mirada altiva y orgullosa, no se doblegaba ante nadie y no lo haría aunque Albert fuera el patriarca de la familia y ella le debiera explicaciones. Ella tenía motivos, sus motivos del porque había actuado así. Todo era por el honor de los Andrew.

-Tía primero que nada quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué mantener oculto que Anthony no murió en aquel accidente? ¿Por qué mantenerlo oculto de la familia?

-William, Anthony como bien sabes no murió aquella tarde en la cacería, lo trajeron a la casa inconsciente y muy mal herido, lo llevaron a su cuarto, pero el doctor dijo que no pasaría la noche, que era mejor no tener falsas esperanzas porque pronto moriría. Yo me sentí morir también ante tal noticia, no podía creerlo, me cerré ante esta posibilidad y llamé a varios especialistas, pero todos decían lo mismo. Yo cometí el error de decirle a Alistear y Archibald que Anthony había muerto porque ellos querían verlo, sin embargo no se los permití, no quería que vieran el estado en el que se encontraba y mucho menos que se hicieran ilusiones como las tenía yo. Preparamos el funeral esperando el deceso de Anthony, el cual no llegaba, seguía con vida, seguía respirando, sin embargo no despertaba. Así que pensé que había sido una tontería preparar el funeral, sin tener un cuerpo, pero ya los chicos habían avisado de la muerte de Anthony, ya todos sabían y sería un escándalo decir que todo había sido mentira, así que seguí adelante con todo. La noche después del funeral, mandé preparar la habitación del tercer piso, que la adecuaran para llevar ahí a Anthony y aprovechamos que todos estaban tan tristes que nadie salía de sus habitaciones. Yo tenía la esperanza que despertara, ya después me encargaría de dar las explicaciones necesarias o las excusas pertinentes para poder explicar lo sucedido.

-¿Y qué excusa encontró tía?

-La verdad ninguna Albert, con el paso de los días solo a la servidumbre que vive en Lakewood se le dio instrucciones de no decir nada de lo que había sucedido realmente, no podía decir que lo hacía para alejarlo de Candy, porque no era así, esa chiquilla empezaba a ganar mi corazón poco a poco, porque aunque aún tenía a mis nietos conmigo y a ti, aunque lejos, siempre soñé con tener una hija o una nieta y Candy era perfecta para serlo, solo tenía que pulirla un poco para que no fuera tan revoltosa, desde entonces yo llegué a pensar que siendo tu hija podría ser la esposa perfecta para Anthony, el siguiente en la lista de herederos. Pero al ver que la alegría se Candy se iba apagando, mis remordimientos iban en aumento, más no podía retractarme de mi mentira, no mientras él no despertara ¿Qué iba a decir la sociedad? Que Elroy Andrew no supo cuidar a uno de los herederos más importantes, ¿y que había mentido sobre su muerte? No, no podía Albert, así que seguí callando, cargando mi culpa. Tenía que afrontar mis mentiras y esperaba que Candy estuviera conmigo, que compartiera su dolor conmigo y así esperaba que pronto se fuera aliviando, pero ella me abandonó, me dejó sola con la pena. Los chicos se tenían el uno al otro, pero yo, yo no tenía a nadie, me había quedado sola con la esperanza de que mi Anthony despertara.

Albert escuchó atentamente cada palabra de la anciana, sin interrumpir, escuchando las tontas explicaciones por miedo a la sociedad, pero sintiendo tristeza por la profunda soledad que sentía la tía abuela. Nunca pensó que ella hubiera visto a Candy de esa manera, siempre pensó que la odiaba y que el haberse ido para ella había sido un alivio, pero no, hoy se daba cuenta de que la tía abuela deseaba hacer de Candy una dama, como lo había hecho con su hermana y aceptarla en la familia.

-Tía abuela puedo entender porque lo hiciste, pero no lo comprendo, Anthony necesitaba a su familia, no solo a ti y a la servidumbre, si yo hubiera sabido todo esto no hubiera mandado a los chicos a Londres y Candy hubiera regresado por Anthony, pero estoy seguro que poco a poco la hubiera querido tía abuela.

-Tal vez William, pero mis malas decisiones ya fueron tomadas, hoy estoy aquí y aunque Sara y Elisa vienen a verme, sigo sintiéndome sola, aunque disfruto de su compañía sé muy bien que lo hacen por interés y no precisamente hacia mi persona.

-Tía, pero si tu empezabas a querer a Candy ¿Por qué te ensañaste tanto con ella? ¿Por qué tratarla mal?

-Cuando Candy se fue, como te dije, me sentí muy sola, no tenía con quien hablar y cuando la enviaste a Londres, ni una carta dejó para mí, por ello preferí yo también alejarme de ella, si ella no me quería cerca yo no le impondría mi presencia.

-¿Por eso no la recibiste en Londres a tu llegada? – ahora entendía también los viajes constantes de la tía abuela a Lakewood y su necedad de no quedarse a radicar en Londres.

-Por eso, aunque la verdad deseaba que fuera a verme, cada día de salida esperaba su llegada, pero nunca sucedió, así que opté por ya no esperarla y dejar que siguiera alejada de mí, así el día que supiera la verdad no me dolería tanto su desprecio. Yo sabía todo de ella William, y no precisamente por Elisa o Neal, en el colegio me tenían informada de lo que hacía.

-¿De todo tía abuela?

-Si William, supe de ese enamorado suyo, el joven Grandchester, supe que él abandonó el colegio por ella y ella por él. Eso destrozó mi alma. Ella se había enamorado de otro, de Anthony ya no quedaba nada para ella en su corazón ¿y si mi nieto despertaba? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿¡Que Candy ya no lo amaba!? ¿Qué había preferido a un duque antes que a él? ¿Qué yo tenía la culpa por toda esta mentira? Ahí fue cuando la deseé lejos de los Andrew. Después cuando entró de enfermera, casi me destroza los nervios, sin embargo sentía orgullo de que no estuviera aprovechándose de nuestro apellido, pero cuando quiso quedarse a vivir con el joven Grandchester, no pude soportarlo, por eso la eché de la mansión, porque no soportaba que estuviera al lado de ese joven.

-Tía me sorprenden sus palabras, pensé que solo era odio lo que sentía por Candy.

-No William, lo intenté, no te lo voy a negar, sin embargo en cada cosa que hacia siempre era valiente y decidida, salía adelante por mérito propio. Sin embargo mi amor por Anthony es mayor y aunque me sentía culpable por mentirle, me dolía en el alma que ya no lo amara, que lo hubiera olvidado tan rápido por ese joven.

-Eso puedo entenderlo tía, que por amor a Anthony sintieras celos de los sentimientos de Candy para con Terry, pero llegar al punto de casarla con Neal? ¿y Anthony? ¿Dónde quedaba el amor a él? Ahí no pensaste que si despertaba sufriría igual o más de saber a Candy con otro hombre ¿y más siendo su primo? ¿Por qué pensabas que Anthony sufriría menos si Candy se casaba con Neal y no con Terry?

-El joven Grandchester amaba a Candy, lo sé, pero el decidió hacer su vida con la actriz Marlowe, y yo no tuve nada que ver en eso ellos decidieron separarse, sabía que Candy sufría, pero no sabía que el día que llegó a la mansión enferma ese día habían terminado. Yo quería que Candy se casara con Anthony y cada vez mis esperanzas se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que llegué a resignarme de que Anthony ya no despertaría nunca, por eso al imaginar que Candy pudiera casarse con cualquier chico siendo de otro nivel que los Andrew y siendo tu única heredera al momento, cualquiera pudiera aprovecharse de ella, por eso le prohibí presentarse como una Andrew.

-¿No te parece muy drástico tía?

-Tal vez William, pero sabes bien que Candy es muy noble e ingenua, no niego que cualquiera se enamore de ella, pero también debes de reconocer que cualquiera podría acercarse solo por interés.

-En eso si concuerdo con usted tía, pero ¿Neal? ¿Sabe que encaja perfectamente con la descripción de "acercarse por interés"?

-Lo sé muy bien William, pero pensé a Neal lo podríamos manejar más fácil tú y yo. Aunque ahora con lo que sé ya no estoy tan convencida de ello.

-¿Por qué lo dice tía?

-William, Neal anda en malas compañías, me enteré después del día que quise anunciar el compromiso, unos hombres vinieron a buscarlo y lo amenazaron, por un dinero que les debe. Sara trató de ocultármelo igual que Elisa, pero no soy tan tonta William, por eso no mandé a nadie a buscar a Candy.

-¿Usted sabía que estaba en Lakewood?

\- Vamos William… más sabe el diablo por viejo… jejeje

-Jajajajaja tiene razón tía.

-No me llames vieja William!

-Perdón tía –dijo Albert un poco apenado.

\- Me imaginé que Candy quería comprobar por ella misma con el tío William sobre su compromiso.

-Así es tía, llegó muy molesta conmigo reclamándome, y yo que la esperaba al día siguiente, ya había decidido llevarla junto a Anthony.

-Lo imaginé William, imaginé que le dirías toda la verdad.

-Así es, de hecho ella no quiere separarse de él, hizo que le pusiera una cama en la misma habitación. Así que eso de que no ama a Anthony déjeme decirle tía que tengo mis dudas.

-William ¿tú crees que Candy aún sienta algo por Anthony? –preguntó la tía abuela con un brillo de esperanza y alegría en sus cansados ojos.

-No sólo lo creo tía, estoy seguro, yo mismo la he escuchado decírselo. La tía abuela se sentía feliz con lo que escuchaba decir a Albert, aunque no quería demostrarlo mucho ya que no sabía que era lo que sentía su sobrino por Candy, sin embargo tenía que saberlo, tenía que preguntárselo si no, no tendría paz en su corazón.

-William, ¿tú estás enamorado de Candy?

-Jajajajajajaja ¿pero qué dice tía?

-Sé perfectamente que estuviste viviendo con ella casi un año William. Además tú no sabías que ella era tu hija adoptiva.

\- Efectivamente, yo no sabía que ella era mi hija. Pero no me enamoré de ella tía, puedes estar tranquila a pesar del tiempo que convivimos yo siempre la vi como una hermana, no sabía por qué, pero sus ojos me recordaban a alguien y aunque no tenía memoria mi corazón la enlazaba con algo fraternal. Además yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Terry.

\- ¿A ti también te recuerda a Rose Mary?

\- Si tía, por eso la adopté, además claro de las peticiones de los muchachos. Quise cuidar a Candy, como no pude cuidar a mi hermana.

\- Yo también siempre pensaba en Rose Mary al verla, pero sé perfectamente que son dos personas distintas y aunque sus ojos tienen cierto parecido debemos reconocer que Candy es mucho más fuerte que ella.

\- Tal vez fue mi hermana la que la puso en nuestro camino, para que la ayudáramos y ella nos ayudara a nosotros.

\- Tal vez William… Tal vez…

Hola! espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, aquí podemos ver un poco de los verdaderos sentimientos de Elroy por Candy, aunque con su frialdad cualquiera pensaría lo contrario. Esta Elroy no es tan mala jejeje, es un universo alterno jajajaja espero sus comentarios, saludos a todas.

01/06/19


	7. Chapter 7 EL COMIENZO DEL DESPERTAR

Hola de nuevo, pues vamos avanzando poco a poco con la historia, espero que les esté gustando. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para darle un giro a la historia y hacer feliz a Candy y Anthony quien no se merecía un final tan trágico y ni ella uno tan sonso, así que me decidí a compartirlo es sin fines de lucro y no apto para menores. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo y expresar su opinión, es muy valiosa para mí gracias por sus comentarios y sus PM. Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 7.**

**EL COMIENZO DEL DESPERTAR**

Candy se levantaba de muy buen humor, con todo el ánimo de comenzar el día. Se bañó, se cambió y abrió las ventanas, cambió las flores y esperó su desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Anthony! – lo saludó con mucha alegría.

-_Buenos días princesa ¿y mi beso?_

Como si Candy escuchara lo que Anthony decía, se acercó lentamente para besarlo en los labios sonrojándose al hacerlo. Sabía que estaba mal al hacerlo, pero era algo que no quería evitar, además nadie se enteraría. Candy no sabía que Anthony sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-Hoy vamos a hacer unos ejercicios Anthony.

-_¿Ejercicios? ¿Qué tipo de ejercicios amor?_

-Voy a darte masajes en todo tu cuerpo para que tus músculos vayan despertando poco a poco.

-_Ojalá princesa, necesito verte, necesito hablarte, necesito corresponder a tus besos y caricias antes de volverme loco._

Candy empezó poco a poco a mover los brazos de Anthony, para después seguir con sus pies y después con sus piernas. Estuvo con él haciendo los ejercicios por lo menos una hora, ya que la interrumpieron avisándole que ya estaba el desayuno.

Dorothy le preparaba siempre una pequeña mesa cerca de Anthony, como ella lo había pedido, así no lo descuidaba y podía platicar con él y estimular sus sentidos, los cuales poco a poco iban despertando.

Día a día Candy hablaba con Anthony, le leía libros, le contaba historias y anécdotas del colegio, así como los recuerdos de cuando pasaban tiempo juntos cuando niños. Eso ayudaba mucho al cerebro de Anthony ya que seguía fortaleciéndolo y aunque él sentía que iba lento, la verdad es que desde que llegó Candy avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Ya había pasado una semana de que Albert había salido a Chicago por dos días, pero avisó a Candy que tardaría un poco más debido a los trámites por el traslado de Stear y la llegada de Archie. De este último aun no sabía nada si no ya estaría en Lakewood. Stear estaba al tanto de todo pero por todas las reglas y papeleos a seguir aunado al viaje en barco no podía llegar tan rápido como lo deseaba.

Albert esa mañana había hablado con Candy diciéndole que no se preocupara por el compromiso con Neal, ya que estaba todo arreglado. Hubiera preferido darle la noticia en persona, pero debido a la tardanza de su regreso había optado por decírselo por teléfono para ya no inquietarla más. También le informó que la tía abuela estaba más tranquila de saberla en Lakewood con Anthony, cosa que extrañó a la pecosa.

Candy corrió hasta Anthony a darle las buenas nuevas, quería compartirlo con él, que fuera el primero en saber que no tendría que casarse con el odioso de Neal Leagan.

Candy entró corriendo con su uniforme blanco perfectamente limpio muy emocionada, cuando en eso Dorothy le llamó la atención.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué entras corriendo? Vas a despertar al joven Anthony.

-¿Despertar?

-Si Candy, en estos momentos está dormido. –Candy miró a Dorothy con incertidumbre y ella lo notó por lo que le respondió –Candy, cuando la respiración es más pausada y tranquila significa que está durmiendo, en cambio cuando está un poco más rápida quiere decir que está despierto.

-¿En serio Dorothy? –Dorothy asintió levemente –¡No lo sabía!

-¿Ves? También yo puedo enseñarte algo – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Candy solo le sonrió.

-Dorothy, gracias a ti he aprendido muchas cosas y tengo aún más que aprender de ti.

-Bien, ahora dime ¿Por qué entraste como una niña corriendo tan apresurada? –Candy hizo el típico gesto de sacar la lengua, como cuando hacía una travesura.

-Nada Dorothy, primero quisiera hablarlo con Anthony.

-Está bien Candy, yo me retiro, te dejo a solas. Sé que sabrás reconocer cuando el joven Anthony esté despierto.

Candy no podía esperar a decírselo, pero pensó que dormir le servía también a su Anthony, así que se sentó junto a la cama para esperar que despertara. No hubo pasado mucho tiempo que se quedó dormida junto a él. Aunque no era común en ella dormir por las tardes, debía reconocer que estaba cansada, que a pesar de que lo hacía con gusto era muy cansado cuidar de él _"pero por ti lo haría toda la vida amor"_ pensaba Candy cuando cayó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó se acercó a Anthony para observar detenidamente lo que le había dicho Dorothy y efectivamente, la respiración era diferente, pero también notó algo poco común en Anthony, sus párpados comenzaban a moverse como tratando de abrirse, como si sus ojos se movieran de un lado a otro. Candy se emocionó y comenzó a hablarle.

-Anthony, amor ¿Estás despierto?

-_Si Candy, desperté antes que tú dormilona –_Anthony había sentido un ligero peso en su brazo adivinando por el aroma a rosas que se trataba de Candy.

-Anthony, quiero decirte algo que me pasó – Candy hablaba pero estaba al pendiente de la reacción que tenía.

-_Dime Candy, debe ser algo bueno porque te escuchas feliz._

-¿Sabe_s? _Hace unos días la tía abuela, Elisa y la Sra. Leagan, querían comprometerme con Neal.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está eso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo se atrevieron? ¿Por qué? –_Candy sintió como el pulso de Anthony se aceleraba y que su respiración era más agitada, por lo que comprendió que la estaba escuchando.

-¡Anthony! ¿Me escuchas? – Anthony seguía sin responder, pero sus signos vitales incrementaban, así que Candy optó por tratar de tranquilizarlo lo más pronto posible. – Anthony, no te preocupes ya todo se arregló, he hablado con Albert que es el tío William y él habló con la tía abuela. Ya quedó todo aclarado, no habrá tal compromiso.

En ese momento Candy sintió que la respiración de Anthony se relajaba y que el pulso y el ritmo cardíaco se tranquilizaban, así que comprendió que Anthony si la escuchaba, por lo tanto, las terapias estaban funcionando. Candy comenzó a llorar de la felicidad y abrazó fuertemente a Anthony.

-¡Anthony! Amor puedes escucharme, ¡puedes escucharme!

-_Si Candy, tengo días que te escucho atentamente y también puedo sentirte, sentir tus besos. Pero aún no puedo moverme- _pensaba tristemente.

-Entonces, si puedes escucharme ¿tal vez puedes sentir? – Al decir esto Candy se ruborizó por completo recordando los besos que le había robado, las caricias que le había hecho y sobre todo los baños que le daba. -¡Oh Dios! – dijo tapándose la cara mientras se sonrojaba. Anthony comprendió lo que pasaba y no podía evitar reírse internamente.

-_Candy, no te preocupes, si tan sólo pudiera decirte lo mucho que me han servido tus terapias, no vayas a suspenderlas por favor pecosa._ – le decía en modo de súplica, ya que por ningún motivo quería perder los dulces besos de su amada y mucho menos las caricias que le proporcionaba, que si bien no podía corresponder, no evitaba que le proporcionaran un verdadero placer, sobre todo los baños que le daba.

Candy seguía hablándole para que él siguiera escuchándole y los ojos de Anthony de repente parpadeaban. Candy quería abrirle los ojos, quería verlos. En eso llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir y era el doctor que iba a su visita semanal. En cuanto Candy lo vio lo jaló del brazo apurada para acercarlo inmediatamente a Anthony.

-Doctor venga rápido, Anthony acaba de mover sus párpados. - Decía mientras lo jalaba junto a él.

-¿Está usted segura señorita Andrew?

-Si doctor, por favor examinelo.

El doctor procedió a revisar a Anthony y notó que efectivamente había algo diferente en el joven Andrew. Cuando abrió sus ojos para revisarlos, al acercarle la luz estos respondieron dilatándose la pupila, una muy buena señal.

-Enfermera ¿Qué ha estado haciendo?

\- ¿Yo? Nada doctor! – respondió Candy un poco nerviosa, creía que iba a retarla por los métodos que utilizaba.

-Efectivamente el paciente presenta una mejoría, sobre todo en sus ojos es más notorio. Sus pupilas respondieron a la luz, es quiere decir que está bien de la vista. Unos días antes de que usted llegara, yo le había hecho esta misma revisión y no había cambio alguno, estaba igual que cuando el Sr. William me contrató, sin embargo sea lo que sea que usted está haciendo está funcionando. El rostro de Candy se iluminó.

-He estado hablando con él doctor, leyéndole libros, poesía, anécdotas de nuestra infancia juntos, pero hoy le di una noticia que me hizo muy feliz y ahí fue cuando noté el cambio, como si quisiera abrir los ojos. -El médico miró a Candy muy serio y le dijo que siguiera con ese tipo de terapia tanto física como mental, ya que le estaba ayudando mucho.

-Se nota que usted es muy importante en la vida del joven Andrew, y eso lo va a ayudar a salir adelante, solo nos queda esperar que sea pronto.

Candy ya tenía más de dos semanas en Lakewood junto a Anthony, Albert iba y venía a Chicago por los negocios y por sus sobrinos y por supuesto la tía abuela. Un día Albert acompañaba a Candy en la habitación de ambos, había algo diferente en ella, tenía días que lo había notado.

-Candy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Hace días que quiero hacerlo, pero no me atrevía.

-Vamos Albert, soy yo Candy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- No Candy, no te preocupes, pero hace unos días que te veo diferente, te ves más linda con ese peinado. – Candy se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

-_¿Qué peinado Albert? –_preguntó Anthony, ya que tenía la imagen de Candy con sus eternas coletas.

-Gracias Albert, lo que pasa que una sola cola me permite trabajar más a gusto, que con el cabello en mi cara.

\- Mmmmm ¿Y los rizos que caen al lado de tu rostro no te incomodan? – preguntó divertido.

-_Se debe de ver más hermosa –_Anthony imaginaba a Candy con su cabello recogido en una cola con algunos rizos a los lados y su cofia blanca, simplemente bellísima.

Anthony comenzó a parpadear insistentemente y esta vez Albert y Candy lo observaban.

-Candy, creo que Anthony quiere ver cómo te ves con tu nuevo peinado.

-Vamos Albert, que cosas dices.

-_Cierto tío, quiero verla, tocarla, besarla, ¡Dios ayúdame por favor! –_ Decía Anthony mientras unas gotas de sudor aparecían en su rostro por el esfuerzo que hacía.

-Candy creo que Anthony necesita un motivo muy fuerte para que abra los ojos por fin.

-¿A qué te refieres Albert?

-¿Alguna vez le has contado de tu vida en el colegio?

-Sí, Anthony ya sabe varias anécdotas mías Albert.

-¿Sabe de Terry? –Candy se tensó guardando silencio, dando por hecho que no había hablado de él.

-_¿Terry? ¿Quién es Terry, Candy? ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Qué pasa? – _el corazón de Anthony se llenó de angustia, no sabía por qué pero presentía que no le gustaría mucho lo que escuchara, si es que Candy se decidía a hablar.

Candy negó con la cabeza, no podía hablar de Terry era algo para ella que había sido doloroso, pero que no tenía caso hablarlo con Anthony, no así, él no debía sufrir ni padecer estrés en su estado. Ella quería que Anthony despertara pero no así, no de esa manera.

-Albert, Terry forma parte de mi pasado, fue importante para mí en su momento, pero hoy lo más importante para mí es Anthony y nadie más. El día que despierte, si me pregunta yo le hablaré de él, más sin embargo hoy no importa Albert, ya no. Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. Albert notó feliz que el brillo de sus ojos seguía ahí, era el mismo que tenía cuando hablaba de Anthony el de una mujer enamorada y que ya no desaparecía al recordar a Terry. Sintió una enorme dicha al saber que sus ojos reflejaban limpiamente el amor por su sobrino.

-Tienes razón Candy, perdona me emocioné al ver la reacción de Anthony al escucharte hablar. Pensé que tal vez sería más rápida su recuperación.

Anthony seguía escuchando y se quedó intrigado por saber quién era ese tal Terry, y aunque Candy dijo que ya no importaba, era algo de lo cual quería saber, quería saber todo de su pecosa.

Albert se retiró a su despacho y Candy quedó con Anthony, pero lo veía inquieto así que trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Anthony

-_Dime Candy_

-No tienes de que preocuparte

-_¿De verdad pecosa?_

-¿Sabes? Estuve cinco años lejos de Lakewood.

_-¿Cinco años? Entonces tengo 19 años y tú Candy tienes 17._

-¿Sabes que me fui a Londres a estudiar? Conocí mucha gente, ahí conocí a Terry fue el primero que conocí camino a Inglaterra. Lo confundí contigo, pero luego me arrepentí de haberlos confundido, me di cuenta que eran muy diferentes. Cada uno tenía su estilo y aunque fue importante en mi vida… no lo fue tanto como tú Anthony.

-_Cinco años Candy, cinco años en esta cama y a punto de perder tu amor, cuantas cosas han pasado, es comprensible que hayas conocido a alguien más y de seguro no es solo él el que se ha enamorado de ti, también Neal. Recuerdo que Stear y Archie también. No he sido el único que se ha enamorado de tus encantos, dulce pecosa, debes de estar hermosa a tus 17 años._

-Pronto cumpliré los 17 años Anthony, cada año lo festejaba triste porque tú me regalaste ese día y el celebrarlo sin ti no era motivo de fiesta. Pero este año será diferente, este año estás de nuevo tú mi querido príncipe, te amo Anthony, te amo no tienes por qué preocuparte, aquí estoy contigo, sigo aquí y mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo.

Anthony sentía que su corazón explotaría de dicha al escuchar esas palabras, lo amaba a pesar de su condición, ¡lo amaba! No era justo para ella amar a un muñeco, ella merecía a un hombre de verdad, uno que pudiera demostrarle físicamente cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, por ese amor él tenía que despertar. Siguió esforzándose para tratar de abrir sus ojos y sintió un leve movimiento en su mano derecha, su dedo índice empezaba a tener movimiento. Candy se acercaba lentamente a él para besar sus labios, cuando Anthony sintió el roce movió ligeramente sus labios y al sentir que Candy hizo contacto mas fuerte con los suyos pudo moverlos más.

Candy sintió como era correspondida pero no quiso alejarse, al contrario siguió besando a Anthony que cada vez hacía más notorio su movimiento. Candy entre abrió los labios para profundizar el beso y Anthony hizo lo mismo, ¡por fin! Anthony le respondía su beso, Anthony la besaba al mismo tiempo que ella lo tomaba de la mano y sentir una vez más una corriente eléctrica por su espalda al sentir que su mano era estrechada por la de él. Candy no quería abrir los ojos, estaba soñando, no quería despertar, era un beso de su príncipe, le estrechaba su mano y la besaba al mismo tiempo. Para Candy era un sueño, así que hizo el beso más audaz entre abrió más la boca y con su lengua empezó a explorar la boca de Anthony, él se sorprendió pero gustoso la recibió no tardándose en encontrarse con la propia comenzando una danza en la boca de ambos. Candy seguía besándolo cada vez con más pasión, era un sueño tenía que aprovecharlo. Tenía que aprovechar ese sueño donde él la besaba, besaba muy bien, Anthony le correspondía ese beso con la misma pasión. Le estrechaba su mano con amor, el calor iba en aumento y poco a poco cesó la intensidad del beso, era momento de despertar, así que sin separarse de él dejó de besarlo y lentamente abrió sus ojos buscando los de él. Cuando abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo se encontró con un par de bellos ojos azules que la miraban con un inmenso amor, con un brillo tan espectacular que nunca había visto en él, la miraban con amor, con deseo, con pasión, con súplica de que no se alejara. Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas, no era un sueño no estaba dormida, Albert se acababa de ir hace unos minutos, ella había besado a Anthony y él le había correspondido con la misma pasión que ella le había dado. No era un sueño, Anthony la miraba, estaba despierto y se perdía en el verde intenso de su dulce mirar y ella en el azul cielo de sus hermosos ojos. Anthony la veía sonriente con mucho Amor.

Continuará...

Aahhh hasta yo me emociono con esto jajajajaja por fin despertó mi adorado príncipe de las rosas! ya era mucho martirio por parte de la pecosa, mucho becho, abacho y apapacho y se cansó de estar sólo de espectador... jajajaja espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo, saludos a todas y un fuerte abrazo!

03/06/19


	8. Chapter 8 EL EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia quiero agradecer a Selenityneza, TamyWhiteRose, jener, StephanySchreave, Aminaabud, MayelyLeon, LetyJimenenez, Flakitamtz, Sandy Sanchez, Fabiola R, y a todas y cada una de las Guest que están al pendiente de esta historia, si me faltó alguna mil disculpas por favor, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes! Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, solo juego un poco con ellos para divertirme un poco y para darle a la pecosa y a Anthony un final feliz, donde Candy ya para de sufrir por las maldades de todos y solo vive la vida como se merece feliz y amada, es sin fines de lucro y no apta para menores. Comencemos!

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY**

Anthony sintió que Candy comenzó a besarlo mientras le tomaba la mano. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir el contacto fue como si le hubieran dado una descarga de energía. De pronto pudo estrechar su mano, su cerebro le respondía, su boca empezó a moverse al ritmo de la boca de Candy, entre más la movía más le correspondía entre abrió los labios y él pudo hacer lo mismo. Sintió que su lengua se introducía traviesa a su boca, era deliciosa rápidamente su lengua se encontró con la de ella, era una danza dentro de sus bocas y de un beso húmedo y delicioso. Era el sabor más dulce que su boca había probado, el calor empezó a subir en su rostro, por su cuerpo, en su parte baja –_ ¡Oh Dios! Que bien se siente el sabor de sus labios, de su lengua, hasta su saliva es deliciosa._ Poco a poco el beso empezó a disminuir su intensidad a pesar de su negativa, había sido largo y a la vez corto. Sintió que ella no se apartaba de él a pesar de ya no estar besándolo, se quedó junto a sus labios con su frente unida a la de él, abrió los ojos lentamente y al mismo tiempo que ella, quedaron verde y azul uno frente al otro. ¡Sus ojos! Por fin podía ver sus ojos, por fin podía corresponder sus besos, perderse en esos bellos ojos que tenían un brillo intenso, un brillo espectacular. No era el brillo de una niña de doce años, era el brillo de una mujer, de su mujer que lo miraba con amor, con deseo, con pasión, si Candy sería su mujer, él ya había despertado y nada lo detendría para reconquistarla nuevamente.

Anthony vio como rápidamente los ojos de Candy se llenaban de lágrimas, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Le sonrió feliz y él le correspondió con esa hermosa sonrisa de antaño que tanto extrañaba volver a ver. Candy lo miró y besó de nuevo, lo abrazó y él le correspondió, pudo abrazarla que bien se sentía sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus pechos rozándose uno al otro, su aliento sobre su boca.

-¡Anthony! – gritó Candy emocionada llorando incontrolablemente.

-Candy – respondió Anthony con una voz débil pero igual de emocionado que ella, con una voz poco audible pero siendo perfectamente escuchada por la cercanía de ella.

-Anthony, amor mío has despertado ¡por fin!

-Si Candy, por fin pude despertar de ese sueño.

-Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando.

-No amor mío, no estamos soñando.

-¡Anthony, Anthony, Anthony!

-¡Candy!

Candy no paraba de decir su nombre mientras lo besaba por todo el rostro, en sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, frente, labios. Anthony estaba inmensamente feliz, pero aún no podía hablar mucho, así que se limitó a ver la reacción de su pecosa mientras lo besaba y sonreía.

-¡Tengo que avisarle a Albert, al médico, a todos!

-Espera Candy

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?

-Déjame verte primero, por favor.

Candy se detuvo de pronto y lo miró dulcemente, le sonrió con ternura y lo vio recorrerla lentamente de los pies a la cabeza, eso la hizo ruborizarse.

-Candy, estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.

-Anthony –dijo Candy cubriéndose el rostro, con una deslumbrante sonrisa Anthony la miraba.

-Te ves hermosa de enfermera.

-Anthony, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que por fin hayas despertado.

-Yo también Candy. – Decía Anthony débilmente.

Candy se perdió nuevamente en esos ojos azules como el cielo y Anthony de igual forma la miraba hipnotizado, no podían apartar sus ojos uno del otro, no querían hacerlo, era como antes, solo que esta vez no estaban ni Stear, ni Archie para romper el efecto Candy-Anthony. Solo eran ellos dos, dos almas solitarias que se reencontraban de nuevo para compartir su vida una vez más.

-Candy

-Dime Anthony

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo, Anthony mío.

Candy besó a Anthony nuevamente, esta vez con mayor intensidad, ella se sentó sobre la cama y él se sentó también lentamente para corresponder la caricia, esa caricia que tanto había anhelado siendo un niño y que por decencia no se animó nunca a llevar a cabo. Pero había perdido cinco años de su vida, lejos de su pecosa, no iba a desaprovechar esa nueva oportunidad que la vida le brindaba, ya no, Candy acunó el rostro de Anthony con ambas manos y profundizó el beso, cada vez más húmedo, poco a poco la distancia de los cuerpos era más estrecha, era una sensación hermosa. Sentir el tibio calor de los senos de Candy sobre su pecho era un fantasía hecha realidad, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo era una sensación única que lo maravillaba y lo perdía en ese mar de emociones que su pecosa le había despertado siendo solamente un niño.

Eran muchas emociones para un día, pero no importaba lo importante era ella, Candy su Candy el amor de su vida. Candy quería aprovechar cada segundo con Anthony, técnicamente no era su primer beso, pero si era el primero que disfrutaba consciente, ya que el anterior aún creía que había estado soñando, este no, este se sentía más real, más delicioso. Anthony se atrevió nuevamente a buscar la cavidad bucal de Candy al morder levemente su labio inferior buscando acceso a su boca, Candy entendió rápidamente y abrió sus labios para recibir gustosa su lengua dentro de ella, bajó las manos de su rostro y dirigió sus brazos hacia su cuello para apretarse más a su pecho si eso era posible y profundizar así el beso.

"¡_Oh Dios!_ _Nunca había besado así" _era una sensación deliciosa ser besada con esa delicadeza, con ese amor, con esa pasión como si la vida misma dependiera de ello, y así era, porque había recuperado a su príncipe de las rosas de la misma muerte, así que sí, su vida había estado en juego. Siguió besándola, siguió besándolo, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, pero tenía que seguir disfrutando ese exquisito beso. Profundizó el beso con su lengua era delicioso para Candy, para Anthony, era el beso más delicioso que habían tenido en su corta vida. Para ambos eran la única persona que habían besado, para Anthony así era y Candy así lo consideraba, porque así era como se había imaginado su primer beso, era tocar el cielo con los labios, besar a Anthony era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Continuara…

Listo! Este me quedó mucho más corto que los anteriores de hecho era junto con el anterior, pero quise dividirlo por el efecto que tiene esta parejita cuando se ven y se pierde el mundo a su alrededor y quise darle un capítulo especial al título EL EFECTO CANDY-ANTHONY, antes de que llegue Stear y los interrumpa jajajaja bueno niñas, espero lo hayan disfrutado como el anterior, saludos y cuídense mucho…


	9. Chapter 9 EL PRIMER PALADÍN

Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios a los capítulos anteriores, agradezco infinitamente sus muestras de afecto hacia la historia espero la sigan disfrutando, ya que empezarán las ideas descabelladas que tengo en mente… Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados para darles un final diferente a cada uno de ellos, el fic es sin fines de lucro. Esta es una historia no apta para menores. Espero la disfruten!

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL PRIMER PALADÍN**

Tenía una mirada de alegría combinada con nostalgia miraba el inmenso mar a su alrededor. Después de haber pasado unos largos meses fuera de casa, regresaba sano y salvo pero con el corazón lleno de nostalgia. Nostalgia por los amigos que perdió, por las vidas que no pudo salvar, pero había comprendido que tenía que regresar lo había prometido. Prometió a un amigo regresar con vida y tenía otra promesa que había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, cuidar de ella y ya no solo era ella, tenía que ayudar a su hermano a cuidar de ellas. Había sido muy egoísta tiempo atrás al no pensar dejándolo solo al cuidado de las damiselas, pero creyó que su ella estaría bien cuidada por su amigo el rebelde, que equivocado estaba, le habían dicho que él la había dejado y ahora su hermano se hacía cargo de las tres, una carga demasiado pesada para uno solo. Había recibido una noticia que le había dado el valor de regresar, así que también regresaba por él, porque tenía que verlo a él a su otro hermano que había regresado de entre los muertos para estar con ella. Estaba completamente seguro que Anthony había resistido todo este tiempo solo por ella… por Candy. Qué tiempos aquellos cuando los tres estaban perdidos por ella, pero Candy nunca demostró interés por nadie más que por él. Anthony era el único que la hacía quedarse detenida en el tiempo simplemente observándose uno al otro, y que decir de él, Anthony estaba enamorado hasta los huesos por ella. Ella lo hacía sonreír de una manera tan especial que él no había visto ni cuando vivía su tía Rosemary, así que lo mejor era poner su mirada en alguien más, fue muy difícil, pero aún con su supuesta muerte el no consideró como su hermano el tratar de conquistarla, él sabía que era una batalla perdida. Una batalla que aun sin haber iniciado ya había perdido, por ello cuando conoció a Patricia O'Brian y al verla sonrojar solo con su presencia, sintió lo que Anthony debió haber sentido al ver a Candy sonrojarse por él. Había muchas más jovencitas que se sonrojaban con solo verlo o simplemente con que les dedicara una de sus hermosas sonrisas, Patty había sido la única después de Candy que había llamado su atención, así que dirigió su mirada a ella. Sabía que ahí si tenía una enorme posibilidad de salir triunfante en esa batalla.

Cuando conoció a la castaña fue una mañana en la misa dominical, era el día donde todos los estudiantes podían estar más cerca y todos aprovechaban para ver a las chicas y conquistar a alguna para empezar un noviazgo por carta. Ella era demasiado tímida, toda la misa trato de tener un contacto visual más largo de lo que obtuvo, solo unas miradas discretas por parte de ella cuando él "no estaba" viendo. Stear trataba de verla a los ojos pero ella solo se sonrojaba y volteaba "atenta" a la misa. Así duró varios domingos, sin poderse acercar y cada vez más intrigado por conocer a la chica de los anteojos, que ni su nombre había podido averiguar, ya que las demás chicas querían ser ellas las afortunadas de que Alistear Cornwell Andrew volteara a verlas un momento y al ver quién era la que había captado la atención del guapo jovencito, simplemente decían no conocerla. Los jóvenes Alistear y Archivald Cornwell Andrew eran dos guapos jóvenes asediados por las chicas del colegio, sin embargo aunque coquetos y caballeros que eran, ninguno demostraba un interés especial en alguna chica, salvo Stear que se empeñaba en conocer por lo menos el nombre de la chica castaña con anteojos.

Sus memorias regresaron al presente, ahí estaba nuevamente en el barco observando el mar, faltaba poco para volver a verlas, faltaba poco para volver a ver a sus hermanos… sus hermanos, su hermano Anthony. Stear iba a hacer todo lo posible por despertarlo y levantarlo de esa cama, algo se le ocurriría, algo inventaría, por eso él era el inventor de la familia y uno bastante bueno creía él.

-_Ya voy Anthony, ya voy hermano del alma, nos separaron mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy por ti hermano, me necesitas como yo te he necesitado todos estos años._ – Pensaba Stear con nostalgia por los años perdidos, pero con la alegría de quien ha recuperado a su primo que era como otro hermano, ahora sí, los hermanos Brower-Cornwell-Andrew habían regresado y juntos cumplirían la promesa hecha años atrás, cuidar a la Señorita Candy White Andrew. Aunque ahora había otras dos señoritas más a quienes cuidar.

Stear invocó con alegría el rostro de su Patty querida, ansiaba verla, ansiaba poder decirle ahora sí abiertamente que la amaba, que era ella y nadie más quien lo hacía suspirar. Por protegerla a ella y a los suyos había decidido ir absurdamente a la guerra, pero tenía que regresar y si era posible si la guerra llegaba a América, desde ahí la protegería a ella, a sus hermanos y a Candy.

-Pronto llegaré Patty mía_, _espero que me hayas recordado como yo a ti, ahora si vengo por ti para no separaros más. – dijo estas palabras al viento, esperando que llegaran al corazón de Patty. Cuando Candy los presentó agradeció al cielo que se hubieran hecho amigas, hasta entonces pudo saber el nombre de la jovencita tímida de anteojos.

Albert estaba frente a Anthony, lo miraba con ternura como quien mira a un hijo pequeño que acaba de nacer, en su mente estaba la imagen de él de bebé cuando su hermana le había hablado para que lo conociera, era su amado sobrino, pero al estar ausente su hermana lo veía como a un hijo, él y Candy eran los hijos que aún no tenía, pero que cuando llegaran ya tendrían dos hermanos mayores. Los protegería de todo y de todos, nadie les haría daño nuevamente no mientras él estuviera con vida.

Anthony observaba a Albert un poco confundido, él ya sabía quién era su tío, pero no podía evitar recordar que era él con quien Candy lo confundió cuando era niño, tenía ciertos celos hacia él, pero aún así estaba feliz de verlo, se parecía a él o mejor dicho él se parecía a Albert.

-Anthony, hijo ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien Albert, me siento bien.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes ningún dolor? ¿Tu cabeza?

-Estoy bien tío, no te preocupes – decía dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento por preocuparse por él.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, llevo como tres semanas escuchando todo a mí alrededor.

-¿Tres semanas? - preguntaron Candy y Albert al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, hace como tres semanas sentí la presencia de Candy y comencé a escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

-Anthony, hace tres semanas Candy se enteró que tú estabas aquí en Lakewood.

Anthony volteó a ver a Candy quien lo miraba con amor y ternura, asintiendo que era verdad, ella tenía solo tres semanas en Lakewood, lo que quería decir que Anthony había empezado a reaccionar en cuando Candy estuvo cerca de él.

-¿Entonces Candy no sabías donde estaba?

-No Anthony… -dijo Candy con pesar.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-El día de la cacería… cuando ocurrió el accidente tú… -Candy no se animaba a hablar, las palabras se le quedaban en un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Yo qué? Candy…

Esta vez Albert habló en lugar de Candy – Cuando sucedió el accidente, nos dijeron que habías muerto Anthony…

Anthony no podía creer lo que su tío le decía, todos estos años ¡Candy lo creyó muerto!, ella sufrió su muerte, tuvo un duelo, ahora comprendía porqué se había enamorado de otro, para ella él ya no existía, él se había ido para siempre. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos empañándole la vista y alterándose un poco. Candy lo observaba asustada, no quería que se pusiera mal nuevamente acababa de despertar, no quería que hubiera complicaciones.

-Anthony – le habló fuerte para que enfocara en ella - ¡Anthony! – Anthony solo volteó a verla, pero sus ojos seguían perdidos con un inmenso dolor reflejado en su rostro. Candy tomó su rostro y lo acunó entre sus manos buscando su mirada, cuando por fin tuvo su atención Anthony se perdió en esos bellos ojos verdes una vez más, tranquilizándolo poco a poco. Era impresionante ver el poder de Candy sobre él, era como si fueran uno solo y con solo conectar sus miradas, se sentían completos uno en el otro.

-Anthony, no te preocupes todo está bien, vas a estar bien, ya todo pasó, lo importante ahora es tu recuperación. Después hablaremos de lo que pasó. – Anthony asintió levemente recostándose poco a poco había sido un día largo y estaba muy cansado.

-Debes descansar Anthony

-No te vayas Candy

-No te preocupes Anthony, Candy lleva las tres semanas contigo día y noche, incluso duerme aquí contigo. – Dijo Albert señalando la cama que había dispuesto para Candy ignorando que ella había dormido junto al rubio todo este tiempo.

Anthony sonrió, ya que sabía perfectamente donde dormía su pecosa. Si, ella era su pecosa y él, era de ella. Poco a poco se quedó dormido mientras Albert se despedía de Candy, ya que tenía que regresar a Chicago inmediatamente, tenía que avisar a la tía abuela sobre Anthony y ver lo que sucedía con el regreso de Alistear y también si había alguna noticia de Archivald.

-Albert ¿Tú crees que la tía abuela estará de acuerdo con que yo siga cuidando a Anthony?

-Por supuesto Candy, hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes sobre la tía abuela.

-¿Qué cosas Albert?

-Todo a su tiempo pequeña, todo a su tiempo. Por hoy solo te aviso que mañana partiré temprano a Chicago. George vendrá temprano junto con el médico para que revise a Anthony y me iré con él, así que no te extrañe que a más tardar pasado mañana tendrás a la tía abuela interrogándote.

-¡No! Albert, si ella me corre no sé qué haré lejos de Anthony! – Decía Candy con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Candy, la tía abuela no haría eso, si lo hiciera yo no se lo permitiré y sabes que Anthony tampoco lo permitiría.

-Es verdad, pero aun así tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, que aquí tienes a tu enamorado y a tu hermano para protegerte. – Candy se sonrojó cual tomate y abrió los ojos como plato para mirar a Albert.

-Vamos no te apenes, sé perfectamente que Anthony te ama, se le ve en los ojos y recuerda que él me lo confesó en cartas y para él, el tiempo no ha pasado. Tal vez no tenga ya 14 años, pero su corazón tiene los sentimientos congelados en el tiempo, así que te ama igual o más que en esa época.

Candy comprendió que era cierto, que ella también era el primer amor de Anthony y por lo tanto era su único amor. Sintió su corazón dichoso y lleno de felicidad, de pronto le entraron muchas dudas _¿Qué pasaría si con el paso del tiempo, él comenzaba a verla de otra manera? ¿Qué pasaría si él se enamoraba de alguien más? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Soportaría perderlo de nuevo? ¿Soportaría otro abandono? _Y lo peor que sería de él, de su primer amor, ¡del amor de su vida!

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?

-Nada Albert – Dijo bajando triste la mirada.

-Vamos pequeña, no te preocupes el amor de mi sobrino por ti es para siempre, no lo dudes – Era como si hubiera leído su mente y reconociera sus temores.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro Albert?

-Porque un amor como el que Anthony me describía en sus cartas, es un amor que nace muy pocas veces Candy, y yo siempre supe que él y tú estaban destinados desde otras vidas a estar juntos siempre. Sean o no separados por diferentes situaciones de la vida, una y otra vez al nacer, en cada vida ustedes se encontraran para ser felices. Anthony es el tipo de muchacho que solo ama una vez Candy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Albert?

-Porque él es igual que yo y que mi hermana, solo hemos amado una sola vez… y él solo se alejaría de ti, si tú no lo quieres en tu vida. – Decía Albert con una mirada triste y melancólica evocando en su memoria ese amor frustrado que aún le quemaba el alma.

-No Albert, yo siempre he amado a Anthony.

-Lo sé Candy, sé que lo has amado desde pequeña… pero ¿y Terry?

-¿Qué pasa con él Albert?

-¿Ya no lo amas?

-Albert, Terry fue importante en mi vida, como ya te lo había dicho y lo quise mucho, incluso llegué a enamorarme de él, pero al separarme de él pude salir adelante. En cambio cuando perdí a Anthony me costaba respirar, dolía levantarme, cualquier actividad por más simple que fuera traía a mi mente su recuerdo, tú mejor que nadie sabe que duré un año en el hogar de Pony tratando de recuperarme, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, quería dejar de vivir yo también, quería irme con él. Dure días enferma tras su pérdida y en todos estos años nunca dejé de pensar en él, en su mirada, en sus manos en su sonrisa. En cambio a casi un año de la separación de Terry hace tiempo que no pensaba en él, es más, lo he recordado más estos días que me lo recuerdas a cada rato, ¿Por qué?

-Candy yo solo quiero saber, que sientes por él y que sientes por Anthony, él es mi sobrino y no quiero que tenga falsas esperanzas contigo.

-No te preocupes Albert, yo amo a Anthony, nunca pude olvidarlo. Él es la única persona que me ha hecho perder en el infinito mirar de sus ojos, todo se detiene cuando lo miro a él y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

-El efecto Candy-Anthony– Candy lo miró con un signo de interrogación mientras Albert reía alegremente. – Jajajajajajaja así lo llamaban Stear y Archie en sus cartas "el efecto Candy-Anthony". ¿Entonces amas a Anthony?

-Con todo mi corazón Albert, nunca dejé de amarlo.

Anthony tenía el sueño muy ligero y estuvo entre dormido y despierto todo este tiempo, pero al escuchar la confesión de amor de su pecosa abrió los ojos enamorado.

-Yo también siempre te he amado mi dulce Candy.

Albert, salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no interrumpir "El efecto Candy-Anthony" ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ambos, porque ya era hora de llevar a cabo sus planes, esos que se habían truncado por la supuesta muerte de su sobrino…

Continuara…

Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten, espero sus comentarios!, saludos a todas y un fuerte abrazo.

06/06/19


	10. Chapter 10 EL SEGUNDO PALADIN

Aquí estoy reportándome de nuevo, espero que sigan al pendiente de esta historia, quiero agradecerles una vez más el recibimiento que me dieron en este fic, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen los tomé prestados un ratito para poner un bálsamo en mi alma ante la muerte de Anthony, lo hago sin fines de lucro es por mera diversión. No apto para menores de edad.

**CAPITULO 10 **

**EL SEGUNDO PALADÍN**

Llevaban cerca de un mes de vacaciones en Florida, habían ido a visitar a Patty, pero ninguna de las familias sabía que ni Archie estaba con la familia de Annie, ni que Annie estaba con la familia de Archie. Habían logrado escaparse de su familia para estar juntos, habían pasado unos días maravillosos solos los dos junto a Patty, si ambas familias supieran que viajaban solos ya se estarían corriendo las amonestaciones. Habían pasado unas largas vacaciones conviviendo solos aunque ya tenían que regresar. Archie por fin se había dado cuenta que Annie era la mujer de su vida, no era valiente e intrépida como Candy, pero poco a poco con sus atenciones y su amor fue ganándose primero su cariño y después con los años llegó a amar a esa chiquilla miedosa, la amaba por dulce, por tierna, sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla. Ella lo necesitaba a él y él a ella y por fin con esos días de convivir solos y a diario pudo corroborar que no concebía la vida lejos de Annie.

Cuando Candy le dio la tarea de cuidarla la aceptó no muy convencido, pensando que si ella se daba cuenta que solo lo hacía porque ella se lo había pedido, sus sentimientos para con él cambiarían. Archie no sabía que Candy al seguir amando a Anthony, en ningún momento consideró poner sus ojos en alguno de sus primos. Eran los primos del amor de su vida, por eso ella ni siquiera los había contemplado como algo más, para ella eran sus hermanos, sus primos, sus cuñados, no concebía la idea de traicionar a Anthony con las dos personas en las cuales él más confiaba. Le tomó mucho tiempo comprender eso, odiaba a Terry porque según él Candy no lo veía de otra forma por culpa de él, no sabía que para Candy al principio ese rebelde mal educado solo era un amigo que necesitaba ayuda. Para ella aún Terry no ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, sin embargo el corazón de ella nunca sería para alguno de los hermanos Cornwell.

Annie llegó por detrás abrazando a Archie por la espalda, cerró los ojos mientras lo besaba tiernamente, ya no había secretos entre ellos, se conocían por dentro y por fuera. Ella había confiado a Archie toda su integridad de mujer aventurándose a esa danza prohibida entre dos enamorados que aún no están casados, no le importaba lo amaba tanto que decidió dar ese paso sabiendo perfectamente que ahora sí era correspondida. Había sido maravilloso convertirse en la mujer de Archivald Cornwell, había sido magnífico, ella no tenía punto de comparación, sin embargo por el trato que él le dio sabía que él si tenía experiencia en ese tema. Al principio le disgustó, pero al verse envuelta en esa oleada de pasión no le importó en absoluto, sólo quería más y más de ese joven tan apuesto y elegante. Era simplemente perfecto para ella y ella era perfecta para él.

-Annie te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? – Annie asintió tímidamente sonrojándose ante la mirada que Archie le lanzaba. De pronto se arrodilló ante ella y le besó los nudillos de sus manos. – Tal vez no es la mejor manera de decirte esto damita y no lo hago por reparar una falta o por ser un caballero, lo hago porque te amo y no concibo una vida lejos de ti, Patty tiene razón hay que aprovechar el tiempo, porque no sabemos que nos depara el futuro.

-¡Archie! – Decía Annie emocionada.

-Annie Britter, ¿Quisieras hacerme el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – y sí dijo bien, ser su esposa, porque desde hace unos días Annie Britter era su mujer.

-¡Si Archie! Acepto ser tu esposa – Dijo Annie emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le puso el anillo de compromiso y la levantó en brazos aún semi desnudos, los dos bailando y girando emocionados por toda la habitación, esa habitación donde Annie había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en la mujer del más joven de los Cornwell.

Patty estaba afuera en el salón de la mansión, sabía perfectamente donde estaban sus amigos pero los dejaba ser, es más Patty había dicho a Annie que si hubiera sabido que Stear se iría a la guerra, ella mismo se hubiera introducido a su recámara y se hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma a su joven inventor. Ahora él ya no estaba con ella y no sabía si algún día lo volvería a ver, que tonta había sido en no haberlo besado más, en no haber apagado ese fuego que nacía en su interior cuando él la tocaba o la besaba y que por su timidez no se animó a ir más allá de unas simples caricias candentes. Cuanto extrañaba sus manos, esas manos que se colaban por debajo de su vestido tocando su piel, esas manos que ardían quemándola, deseando llevarla a lo prohibido, esos labios que besaban sus pequeños montes sobre su ropa, esa lengua que bajaba lentamente por su cuello. Stear siempre buscaba más, él quería más, eran jóvenes se amaban y cada día más, ese chico de veinte años la tentaba a cometer una locura, pero por su timidez no pudo ir más allá, por sus inseguridades, por no creerse lo suficientemente hermosa y merecedora de un hombre tan guapo y perfecto como él. Stear era un muchacho alto de cuerpo atlético, guapo, fuerte y era además muy noble y bueno, pero sobre todo era todo un caballero. El cuerpo de Patty empezaba a reaccionar ante el recuerdo de las juguetonas manos de Stear, sentía su cuerpo arder en llamas y su centro vibrar anhelante de tenerlo junto a ella, dentro de ella, que tonta había sido por no dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones prohibidas, que para estas alturas ya no tenían importancia porque él se había ido y con él el deseo latente que había dejado en ella.

-Stear regresa pronto por favor – Decía estas palabras al viento, esperando que llegaran al corazón de su amado inventor.

La tía abuela estaba en su despacho, como siempre pensando en sus sobrinos, ya todos estaban en edad de casarse y ya tenía pareja para cada uno de ellos. Stear era el mayor de todos y hacía dos años que lo habían presentado ante la sociedad, sin embargo de todas las muchachas que lo asediaban él solo tenía ojos para la señorita O´Brian, ella sería la esposa perfecta para Stear, sin embargo por la estupidez de irse a la guerra había tenido que detener ese compromiso, pero en cuanto llegara iba a pedir la mano de la señorita O´Brian, antes de que pasara más tiempo.

Archivald era un poco mayor que Anthony y definitivamente él sería un maravilloso esposo para la señorita Britter, lo cual dejaron muy en claro el día de su presentación en sociedad. Aunque tuvo sus pretendientes, él siempre dejo en claro que la señorita Britter era la elegida de su corazón, agradecía de lleno que ambas jóvenes pertenecían a familias distinguidas, aun siendo adoptada la señora Elena había convertido a Annie en una perfecta dama, incluso más distinguida que muchas que habían nacido en cuna de oro. Parecía imposible que ya hubieran pasado tantos años desde aquel baile, en el cual Annie se enamoró de su nieto y empezara a corretearlo por todo el baile. Elroy nunca creyó posible que Archie se dejara atrapar por esa joven tan tímida pero insistente y por fin lo había conseguido y ahora era la única en los pensamientos del menor de los Cornwell.

Le faltaban tres sobrinos, dos de ellos los hermanos Leagan, ya tenía en la mira con quien los casaría, Neal era muy despreocupado y si no actuaba rápido podría convertirse en un delincuente y eso era algo que ella no permitiría, así que Luisa Jones era la indicada para él, ya que Candy no había aceptado ese compromiso. Recordó que la amiga de Elisa, era hija de un importante militar inglés y por la guerra se habían trasladado a América huyendo de la misma, así que hablaría con sus padres para formalizar el compromiso, así se aseguraría de Neal no torciera el camino.

Elisa en cambio era más difícil, era fría, caprichosa y calculadora, siempre se dijo que ella sería la esposa de Anthony, bueno Sara lo decía, sin embargo ella nunca lo consideró un hecho, al contrario, entre más crecía más se daba cuenta que era lo que menos quería para su amado sobrino. Elroy Andrew había entablado una sólida amistad con el señor Steve Stevens, padre de Thomas Stevens. Poco a poco el rancho de los Stevens se había convertido en uno de los más importantes del país gracias a Tom, que se había dedicado a trabajarlo arduamente y hoy en día a sus 19 años era un joven rico, guapo y con un futuro muy prometedor, pero sobre todo era un joven con carácter fuerte que domaría a la vaca más rejega del corral, algo que según Elroy le serviría muy bien si pretendiera a Elisa. Ella ya había hablado con Steve acerca de ese posible compromiso, sin embargo Steve tenía sus reservas con Tom, ya que siempre había criticado a las chicas burguesas como él les decía y Elisa era una clara descripción de ellas.

-Steve, muy buenos días.

-Buenos días Señora Andrew –Decía formalmente mientras le besaba la mano.

-Vamos Steve, ya te he dicho que me llames Elroy, somos amigos recuérdalo.

-Si lo sé, pero me cuesta aún tener como amiga a una señora tan bella y distinguida como tú.

-Qué cosas dices Steve. – mientras decía esto la tía abuela se sonrojaba, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de galanteo, sin embargo la presencia del Sr. Stevens le alegraba ese viejo y solitario corazón. Steve estaba igual que ella, siempre se daba un tiempo cada semana para ir a visitar a esa señora que al principio era una testaruda, pero que poco a poco, fue cayendo en el galanteo que le demostraba, así que ninguno de los dos se sentía tan solo en sus solitarias vidas. Se habían hecho muy amigos, aunque cualquiera se daba cuenta que ambos estaban prendados de las muestras de atención y cariño que se profesaban, había nacido un sentimiento que les llenó poco a poco ese vacío que sentían en sus almas y el visitar a Elroy Andrew hacía que Steve Stevens se sintiera como un adolescente enamorado.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos la última vez?

\- Claro que si Elroy, de hecho mi hijo viene conmigo, dentro de un rato llegará. Me tomé el atrevimiento de invitarnos a comer, así él no sentiría que es algo arreglado, ya lo hice una vez y créeme que aprendí la lección.

\- Jajajajaja solo a ti se te ocurre comprometer a un joven de 17 años, con una niña de 8 años.

\- Ni me digas, hasta Candy tuvo que hacerse pasar por su prometida para que yo lo entendiera.

-¿Candy?

-Sí, esa chica es muy especial Elroy, siempre queriendo ayudar, yo quería que ella correspondiera a mi Tom.

-Vaya, eso sí que no lo sabía.

-Tom nunca ha sido de andar con mujeres, siempre ha sido serio y muy trabajador y aunque siempre ha tenido muchas jóvenes que lo pretenden él siempre las ha respetado.

-¿Dices que no le interesa casarse? ¿O que está enamorado de alguien más?

-Siempre pensé que estaba enamorado de Candy, y que por eso no aceptaba a las muchachas que se le acercaban.

-¿Y no es así?

-Por eso no he aceptado abiertamente el compromiso con la Srita. Leagan, porque pensaba que Tom ya estaba enamorado de Candy, pero hace unos días hablé con él y me dijo que nunca se ha enamorado, y que tanto Candy como Annie son sus hermanitas menores, y que nunca consideraría pretender a alguna de ellas.

-¿Crees que con Elisa será diferente?

-No lo sé Elroy, por eso hice lo de la "invitación" a comer. Tom es muy reservado y a veces no sé qué es lo que está pensando.

-Entonces avisaré para que venga Elisa a comer con nosotros y así puedan conocerse y espero que si tú no convences a Tom de casarse con Elisa, yo lo haré. Él es perfecto para la caprichosa de mi sobrina.

-¿Caprichosa? Jajajajaja me temo que vas a batallar con este chico Elroy, él no es como tus demás sobrinos.

-Tal vez, pero sé que es bueno y noble, muy parecido a Anthony, Steve.

-Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad con él?

-No Steve, todo sigue igual -decía en un tono triste, pero resignado.- No sé qué haré, aún me falta Candy y ella... ella sí que no será fácil de comprometer.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella elija, Elroy?

-Porque siento que no me queda mucho tiempo en esta vida Steve y Candy… Candy es la hija que nunca tuve y deseo dejarla protegida para siempre.

-No digas eso Elroy, yo te necesito aún, no estoy listo para dejar de ver a mi mejor amiga.

Continuará…

Arranca el dicho de "cada oveja, con su pareja" jajajaja. Espero disfruten este capítulo como los demás, les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una espero sus comentarios.

07/06/19


	11. Chapter 11 EL RENACER DE SU AMOR

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados un rato para jugar con mi imaginación, esta historia es sin fines de lucro no apta para menores. Espero que disfruten este capítulo ¡comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL RENACER DE SU AMOR**

Candy preparaba la silla de ruedas para poder bajar a Anthony con sus rosas, era algo que sabía le haría mucho bien, entre Dorothy, Candy y Miles el mayordomo lo ayudaron con mucho cuidado. Anthony podía mover sus piernas, pero era consciente que tenía que ejercitarlas para poder fortalecerlas, Candy empujaba la silla de ruedas fuera de la habitación, ya se había acostumbrado a pasar entre las estatuas de cera, Anthony solo las miraba y recordaba que también a él le daban cierto temor al verlas.

-Candy ¿recuerdas cuando te encontré en este corredor?

-Claro que sí Anthony, recuerdo que Elisa y Neal me encerraron en este cuarto, yo temblaba de miedo cuanto tuve que pasar por aquí.

-Recuerdo que te encontré temblando, de la preocupación de no encontrarte hasta olvidé las estatuas, ¿sabes? Nunca me gustaron.

-Ya me acostumbré a verlas, es más hasta parece que me sonríen.

-Jajajajaja que cosas dices Candy. –Candy lo miraba con una ternura infinita y con sus ojos a punto de llorar. -¿Qué sucede preciosa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tu risa... tu risa Anthony, no sabes cuánto desee volver a escuchar esa risa. –Decía emocionada.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando escuché tu risa nuevamente amor. –Le decía mientras la miraba con una mirada profunda que encerraba todas las emociones que tenía por estar nuevamente a su lado. - ¿Sabes? Pronto volveremos a bailar nuestro vals, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo Anthony, fue mi primer baile, mi primera fiesta y lo bailé con mi primer amor.

-¡Candy! –decía Anthony con un nudo en su garganta feliz de las palabras de su pecosa. –Candy, ¿Quién dijo que había muerto?

-A mí me informaron Stear y Archie, pero creo que la tía abuela fue la que les dijo a ellos.

-¿Fuiste a mi supuesto funeral?

-No… estuve muy enferma, no desperté por tres días, los muchachos dicen que solo deliraba gritando tu nombre. Cuando desperté ya había pasado todo…

-¿Cuándo partiste a Inglaterra?

-Un año después, al mes de tu partida huí al hogar de Pony, no podía estar más aquí me dolía tu ausencia, quería irme contigo, dejé de comer, dejé de reír, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto para poder respirar. Después de un tiempo Stear y Archie fueron a despedirse de mí, ellos ya iban a partir hacia Londres. Después el tío abuelo mandó por mí para que los acompañara y tres meses después partí también.

-Stear y Archie – Sonrió al recordar a sus compañeros de aventuras - ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están aquí?

-Stear pronto llegará, se fue a la guerra hace unos meses – Anthony volteó a verla sorprendido, pero antes de que preguntara algo Candy se le adelantó – pero Albert hizo lo posible por localizarlo, le contó la verdad sobre ti, así que esperamos que llegue muy pronto.

-¿Y Archie?

-Archie está de vacaciones con Annie, su novia, y Albert aún no ha podido localizarlo.

-¿Annie? ¿Annie Britter? –preguntó algo incrédulo.

-¿La conoces Anthony?

-La vi una vez en un baile de la tía abuela, recuerdo que se veía loquita por Archie, y él se escondía de ella jajajaja –Ahí estaba nuevamente esa hermosa risa que era como un canto para Candy.

-Jajajajaja pues ahora son novios, desde el colegio el prometió cuidar de ella y están juntos desde entonces, me atrevería a decir que pronto habrá boda.

-¿Y Stear tiene novia?

-Sí, se llama Patricia O´Brian, es muy amiga mía al igual que Annie, yo los presenté, desde que la conocí supe que sería ideal para Stear, y no me equivoqué. Después él me confesó que desde que había llegado al colegio quería conocerla, pero ella es demasiado tímida, así que tuve que ayudarlos un poco, además Patty también estaba loquita por Stear y yo creo que se hizo amiga mía porque se enteró que era mi primo.

-Me imagino que tu amiga sufrió mucho con la partida de Stear.

-Sí, lloraba mucho, espero pronto puedan reencontrarse y se casen, ella siempre ha soñado con ello.

-¿Y tú Candy? ¿Has soñado con casarte? – Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas con esa pregunta, lo había soñado varias veces de niña, casarse con su príncipe de las rosas y alguna vez pensó casarse con Terry, pero tenía miedo de decírselo a Anthony y que se decepcionara de ella.

-Varías veces Anthony, de niña soñaba que me casaría contigo. – Ambos se sonrojaron esta vez, Anthony también soñaba el casarse con ella, incluso recordaba habérselo contado al tío abuelo por carta.

Habían llegado al jardín, Anthony abría sus brazos al cielo y respiraba el dulce aroma de las rosas. Agradecía a Dios por estar vivo y poder estar junto a su pecosa.

-¿Candy, que fecha es?

-Hoy es sábado 17 de abril de 1915, Anthony. – Sabía que tenía que ubicar al joven rubio en la época que se encontraban.

-O sea que ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños.

-Si Anthony, y será el mejor cumpleaños de todos, porque te tengo a mi lado. –Anthony la miraba con una infinita ternura.

Candy se arrodilló para quedar frente a él, Anthony tomó sus manos con solo una mano y con la otra acarició sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarla, se había aguantado desde el día anterior que había despertado. Sin embargo no pudo aguantar más, sus ojos se perdieron en los verdes de Candy y después como un imán se fijó en sus labios.

Candy entendió rápidamente su necesidad y redujo la distancia entre ellos, rozó sus labios con los de él y aspiró su aliento fresco, cerró los ojos suplicando que ya terminara la poca distancia que aún existía, Anthony hizo lo mismo cerró sus ojos y se perdió en la dulzura de sus labios. La fue besando con delicadeza, como si fuera una flor que se fuera a deshojar, lentamente comenzó a morder y succionar su labio inferior, Candy dejó salir un suspiro y entre abrió los labios para que Anthony profundizara el beso. Buscaba su lengua para empezar a degustarla, el beso poco a poco se volvió más húmedo, más apasionado entre jadeos Anthony besaba a Candy y ella le correspondía, estaban solos en ese amplio jardín, nadie los molestaría, así que se entregaban a las mieles del deseo que les gritaban sus inexpertos cuerpos, el cual poco a poco iba en aumento. Era como un cúmulo de emociones reprimidas que amenazaban con salir, la pubertad de Anthony la había pasado dormido y estaba por estallar, Candy despertaba a una pasión hasta hace poco desconocida, amaba a Anthony y le parecía delicioso besarlo, acariciar su cabello, eso lo volvía loco, él quería más, ella quería más. Lentamente recorrió con sus manos su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, sentía sus manos recorrer su espalda y su piel se erizaba por completo, poco a poco sus besos se fueron a la comisura de sus labios, después recorrían sus mejillas y Candy por instinto ladeó la cabeza para darle acceso a su cuello, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba sentada en sus piernas con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera. Mientras Anthony la recorría con besos húmedos sobre su cuello, Candy se aferraba a su cuello y acariciaba el cabello de su nuca, eso lo volvía loco, le robaba la cordura no quería detenerse, pero tenía que hacerlo, aún no podía hacerla suya, ni tampoco quería que pensara que se quería propasar, no sabía que Candy estaba igual que él con ganas de seguir abandonándose a esa sensación recién descubierta. Sentía su vientre bajo palpitar, rogando por atención al igual que él que ya tenía una fuerte erección que imploraba se atendida, querían fundirse en uno, querían explorar juntos ese camino que nadie les había dicho que era tan fascinante, tan delicioso. Anthony empezó a tranquilizarse y después de besar tantas veces su cuello, regresó a sus labios tratando de serenarse, volvió a acunar su rostro para calmar el fuego que se había encendido en su ser, entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Candy, mi amor… por favor no sigas pecosa… o no podré detenerme. – le decía con súplica.

-No quiero que te detengas, Anthony. – decía Candy mientras besaba su rostro dulcemente.

-Tenemos que hacerlo amor, aún no es tiempo… - Candy dejó de acariciar su cabello y puso las manos en su pecho tratando de serenarse, poco a poco los besos fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar unidos con su frente, sonrojados hasta las orejas, con sus intimidades palpitando de placer y un jadeo que se iba calmando muy lentamente.

-Eso fue maravilloso Anthony, nunca había sentido algo así, no pensé que se sentía tan bien – decía aún con los ojos cerrados, no atreviéndose a mirarlo de frente.

-Candy también para mí es nuevo y fue maravilloso, pero aún tenemos que esperar hermosa. Quiero ser el hombre que te merezca y te haga sentir plena y amada, eres lo mejor de mi vida y el día que estemos juntos por primera vez, será el día más maravilloso de mi vida, quiero hacerlo bien, quiero hacerte sentir mujer, quiero hacerte vibrar de placer y explotar junto contigo. Te amo Candy y quiero que seas muy feliz, quiero recompensar esos años que estuvimos separados.

-Anthony, nada me haría más dichosa que aprender juntos a amarnos, así como hemos aprendido a besar y con solo un beso haces que mi mundo se detenga y me dejas con ganas de que sigas explorando mi cuerpo. Te amo Anthony, pero sé que primero está tu recuperación. – Candy se bajaba apenada de las piernas de Anthony, apenas había caído en cuenta que había terminado sobre él- Perdóname amor, ¿Te he lastimado?

-No princesa, estoy bien, aunque no parezca estoy fuerte – decía con un cierto tono de coquetería y con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que solo se formaba en ellos al estarla viendo.

Candy lo miraba con dulzura, sabía que estaba fuerte y se veía guapísimo para sus ojos, pero tenía que cuidarlo y empezar una nueva terapia para que pronto volviera a caminar.

Ambos trataron de serenarse pero sus miradas aún estaban encendidas, seguían con la mirada obscurecida de pasión, era muy difícil controlarse ante estas emociones y más cuando estaban completamente solos y eran libres para amarse. Ellos siempre habían sentido que estaban destinados a estar juntos, desde pequeños había nacido un sentimiento de amor entre ellos. Candy al verlo en el portal y confundirlo con su príncipe de la colina, había estado enamorada de una imagen, pero al tratarlo y ver que no solo era guapo, sino que era un ser maravilloso, tierno, dulce, un caballero, pero sobre todo un ser recto e inteligente capaz de no juzgar a las personas hasta conocerlas realmente. Él siempre la defendió, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido, todo lo que había deseado su solitario corazón lo había encontrado en él. Se sentía completa a su lado y aunque había crecido rodeada de amor, siempre sentía que algo faltaba a su corazón y al conocer al joven Brower sintió que ya lo tenía todo.

Anthony desde que conoció a Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón, siempre había sido un niño solitario desde la muerte de su madre, su padre lo había dejado bajo el cuidado de Elroy Andrew alegando que por sus constantes viajes no podría darle una estabilidad emocional que un niño necesitaba, así que lo dejó con la familia de su esposa, de todas formas ella ya tenía dos jovencitos casi de su misma edad que estaba criando, ya que ambos eran huérfanos, así que no se sentiría tan solo si se quedaba con ella. Su padre se comunicaba muy a lo largo alegando que era difícil por el tiempo que se llevaba en altamar, sus cartas fueron espaciándose cada vez más hasta que dejaron de llegar por completo, en el fondo de su alma deseaba que su padre llegara pronto por él, lo cual nunca sucedió.

Aunque Anthony pasó su infancia rodeado de lujos y con sus dos primos que eran sus compañeros de travesuras, siempre se sentía solo, sentía un vacío en su corazón, una necesidad de que alguien lo amara, no como a un hijo o como a un primo, sino como hombre. A sus 14 años y con las hormonas revoloteando ya se creía capaz de cortejar y amar a alguna señorita que llenara esas emociones que empezaban a nacer en su interior. Había conocido a varias jovencitas de su edad incluso más jóvenes, pero las de su edad no eran de su agrado, no porque fueran feas, sino porque le parecían falsas y mimadas. Un día en un baile su tía abuela invitó a varias jovencitas de la edad de él y de sus primos, desde entonces ella ya pensaba en buscarles pareja y arreglar un compromiso, entre ellas estaba su prima Elisa Leagan que no lo dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, y eso le molestaba bastante, pero aparte de ser su prima él era un caballero, así que tenía que aguantarla. Cada que su tía Sara hacía referencia que un día ellos se comprometerían, él solo se limitaba a responder que eran muy jóvenes y que no sabían lo que era un compromiso, mucho menos el amor, mentía, él si sabía que era un compromiso y el amor, aunque no lo conocía pero sabía perfectamente que no era el sentimiento que tenía por su prima Elisa.

En ese baile conoció a la hija de los Britter, Annie, una niña tímida pelinegra dos años menor que él, ella lo vio y al tomar su mano se sonrojó bastante, al igual que las demás niñas que le presentaban, pero al ver que Elisa lo jalaba del brazo para llevárselo a bailar y escuchar que la Sra. Leagan había dicho que pronto se comprometerían, Annie desvió la mirada al siguiente joven que le presentaban Archivald Cornwell Andrew. Archie era un joven también muy guapo, fino y elegante, un poco más refinado que su primo y su despistado hermano, no era más guapo que el joven Brower pero para su gusto era más guapo que su hermano mayor el jovencito Alistear Cornwell, además solo le llevaba dos años. A partir de ese día Archie empezó a ser asediado por Annie, eso era lo único que Anthony tenía que agradecer a Elisa, ya que ninguna de las jóvenes invitadas habían sido de su agrado. Ninguna llenaba sus expectativas que debían de ser muy altas porque la mayoría eran bonitas, pero ninguna tenía lo que él buscaba, aunque ni él mismo sabía que buscaba realmente, solo sabía que Archie se escondía de Annie y Stear se llenaba de postres, si, ninguno de los primos Andrew habían encontrado alguien interesante en ese baile.

Cuando Anthony vio a Candy llorando inconsolablemente frente al portal de las rosas, sintió una terrible angustia de verla llorar, quería abrazarla y confortarla para que no siguiera llorando. Sintió la necesidad de protegerla de todos, pero no sabía que decirle para llamar su atención, así que lo primero que dijo fue "no llores por favor pecosa, no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" completó esa frase con la que le decía su mamá cuando quería consolarlo después de algún berrinche. Cuando vio que la pequeña levantaba su rostro y vio sus grandes ojos verdes lo supo, desde ese momento supo que él pertenecía a ese lugar, que ella era la niña que se convertiría en su esposa, fue un amor a primera vista, sintió un vuelco en su estómago y un brinco en su corazón ahí comenzó el efecto Candy-Anthony. Se perdieron cada uno en su mirada, Candy segura que era su príncipe y Anthony seguro que era el amor de su vida. De pronto Anthony se sintió nervioso, no sabía que más decir, nunca se había sentido así ante una niña, por lo general era él el que las ponía nerviosas, pero ella era Especial su corazón se lo decía al latir incansablemente, sus sentidos se alborotaban y al ver sus labios una necesidad de besarla se apoderó de él, tenía mucho calor de pronto y aprovechando que la niña cubría su rostro, salió corriendo avergonzado de ahí. Esa noche Anthony Brower Andrew tuvo su primer sueño húmedo con la pequeña niña de coletas y grandes ojos verdes, eso no era de caballeros y él era uno, pero cuando volvió a verla y tenerla entre sus brazos en ese primer baile, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de diferente manera, no era correcto, es por eso que nunca se animó a besarla solo en la mejilla y unas dos veces porque temía no controlarse, así que se limitaba a abrazarla, solo la abrazaba mucho. Para Anthony el abrazar a Candy era lo más que podía hacer para controlar un poco sus hormonas adolescentes, sabía que era por la edad, pero también sabía que ninguna niña había despertado esos sentimientos en él. Anthony había encontrado a la niña de su vida, a su alma gemela, no se sentía extraño con ello al contrario, era como si siempre se hubieran pertenecido el uno al otro y deseaba profundamente que ella sintiera lo mismo, ya que nunca rechazaba un abrazo o la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo juntos y a solas.

Muchas veces habían estado a solas, pero esa tarde en el jardín se habían dejado llevar por lo que sus corazones y cuerpos anhelaban, ya no eran unos chiquillos ella pronto cumpliría los 17 años y él los 19, ya eran unos jóvenes listos para casarse. En aquella época ninguna Andrew había llegado a los 17 años sin estar comprometida, pero era algo que Candy no sabía, Anthony lo sabía, pero él no permitiría que la tía abuela la presentara ante la sociedad para buscarle un marido, ya que desde los quince años o más pequeñas las comprometían. A los dieciséis años eran presentadas ante la sociedad si no habían conseguido antes un buen partido, pero Candy al haber permanecido lejos de los Andrew había ocasionado que nada de esos formalismos se llevara a cabo, la habían tratado de comprometer con Neal, pero ella lo había rechazado rotundamente, lo que no sabían ambos jóvenes, es que desde la adopción, Candy ya estaba comprometida con Anthony, ese era uno de los pendientes de Albert y que pronto llevaría a cabo.

Continuará…

¡Hola, hola! Me emocionó escribir este capítulo espero que les guste a ustedes también… espero sus comentarios, un saludo a todas!

09/06/19


	12. Chapter 12 EL PROMETIDO DE ELISA

Hola! Muy buen día a todas, espero que estén muy bien aquí estoy de nuevo publicando un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, solo les doy un final diferente y más alegre que en la serie, es sin fines de lucro solo por pura diversión.

**CAPITULO 12**

**EL PROMETIDO DE ELISA**

Había llegado la hora de la comida, Elisa llegaba a la mansión Andrew con su fastidioso hermano y su engreída madre, al llegar unos minutos después llegó el joven Stevens, un apuesto hombre alto, fuerte, moreno con unos hermosos ojos cafés, muy varonil para los ojos de la pelirroja. Tom la observaba de pies a cabeza, una chica pelirroja, hermosa con bellas curvas muy agradable a la vista, pero con un gesto frío y altanero, se dio cuenta que lo miró coquetamente, cosa que alagó al muchacho. Tom no era vanidoso, sabía que llamaba la atención de las mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, pero por alguna extraña razón la mirada que la Srita. Leagan le dirigía lo hacía sentir increíblemente bien, a pesar de ser una chica burguesa le había gustado bastante, sobre todo su cuerpo que sobresalía entre la tela de su vestido, adivinando con solo verla que era un cuerpo hermoso y muy firme al tacto, eso lo sorprendió nunca se animó a tener esos pensamientos con una dama. Sus madres siempre le enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres y a no verlas como objetos sexuales, es por ello que trabajaba duro en el rancho, para alejar esos pensamientos impúdicos que aparecían en su cabeza, pero esa tarde, no pudo evitar pensar en Elisa de una forma nada caballerosa enredada en su cuerpo.

Elisa no estaba menos sorprendida que él, al verlo lo devoró con la mirada, estaba asombrada de ver a un hombre tan guapo, no era que no los había conocido antes, primero se había enamorado de Anthony pero solo porque era guapo, sus demás cualidades a ella no le importaban mucho. Sara siempre le había dicho que tenía que casarse con él que era rico y guapo que con eso bastaba, ella creía que lo había amado, pero murió y no había podido ser. Al conocer a Terry la cautivó con las pocas atenciones que tuvo, y la encaprichó con sus desplantes además de que era Duque, ella había podido ser una duquesa, también era guapo y rico, pero él nunca volteó a verla, es más siempre la rechazó, siquiera Anthony la tenía que aguantar porque eran primos y según su madre pareja, pero aquel rebelde no se sentía mal en rechazarla y humillarla.

Después de la muerte de su padre Elisa quedó muy triste y su madre se empeñaba en buscarle marido, quería comprometerla a toda costa, presentándola ante amigos de su padre que eran viudos o a sus hijos que eran unos verdaderos tontos, a Sara no le importaba con quien casar a su hija, solo le interesaba la fortuna que estos tenían, así podrían sacarlos de la próxima ruina a la que se aproximaban aceleradamente. Elisa no comprendía porque su madre no tenía consideración alguna con los viejos que le escogía ella solo los veía con asco y repugnancia, eran mucho mayor que ella incluso podrían ser su padre ya que la mayoría eran amigos de él, ya uno de ellos había tratado de abusar de ella sintiéndose ofendido porque ella no lo había aceptado como prometido, se ofendió tanto que la agarró a fuertemente de los brazos tratando de obligarla a besarlo, si no hubiera sido por su hermano que en ese momento llegaba no sabe lo que hubiera pasado. Elisa nunca tuvo compasión con nadie pero el no saber con quién la comprometerían había hecho que actuara con cierto temor porque a su madre le daba igual si era viejo o joven, y su padre ya no estaba con ella para defenderla.

Había algo en la mirada de Tom, algo que la hizo sentirse ruborizada y eso era la primera vez que le pasaba a Elisa Leagan, ella siempre los sonrojaba y los ponía nerviosos con su presencia y a los viejos con una cara lujuriosa que hasta la asustaba, pero ese joven la había hecho sentirse deseada y desearlo solo con una mirada, esa sensación era nueva para ella y necesitaba averiguar de qué se trataba. Al ser presentados, Tom no puso mucha atención en su mamá o su hermano, por el contrario cuando tocó la mano de Elisa sintió una leve descarga y un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, así que queriendo llamar la atención de esa chica depositó un beso en su mano, un beso lento y húmedo que le permitía saborear la piel de la pelirroja aunque sea un momento. Elisa al momento de ese contacto tan atrevido para ella, no se molestó al contrario cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo sintiendo que poco a poco los bellos de su brazo se iban erizando hasta llegar a su nuca, era una deliciosa sensación, nunca había sentido algo así. Ese joven vaquero elegantemente vestido había hecho que deseara no solo ser besada en su mano, sintió miedo de ese sentimiento ya que no estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control y sabía perfectamente que ese chico podría ser su perdición.

-Elisa –dijo la tía abuela

-Dime tía abuela

-Elisa, él es el joven Thomas Stevens, hijo del señor Steve Stevens un importante ganadero, dueño del rancho más grande del país y socio de los Andrew. –Elroy sabía que tenía que presentar las mejores credenciales del joven, que si bien se había dado cuenta del bochorno causado en Elisa (mas sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo) sabía que su caprichosa sobrina no se fijaría en él y más si era aconsejada por su madre. Los ojos de Sara brillaron con gusto posicionándose en el joven ganadero, era guapo y había dicho la tía abuela que rico, perfecto para su hija pensó Sara ya que Elisa pronto cumpliría los 18 años y ya tenía que estar casada, ella hace rato lo deseaba y más cuando veía que la fortuna Leagan iba disminuyendo por los excesos de sus hijos, especialmente por las apuestas de su hijo.

-Así que, Joven Stevens, ¿Usted será el heredero del rancho Stevens?

-No solo eso Sara, Tom es el que se ha dedicado a trabajarlo los últimos años convirtiéndolo en el rancho más importante del país.

-No diga eso tía abuela. – Decía Tom, quien por la amistad que tenía su padre con ella y la amistad que tuvo con Anthony, Elroy por fin había tratado a Tom como un sobrino más.

-Claro que sí Tom, de hecho Sara, Tom tiene una raza de caballos que él creó y son exportados a Europa como uno de los mejores caballos de carreras.*

-Vaya por lo visto, usted es un joven muy prometedor además de apuesto ¿verdad Elisa?

Elisa solo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada tímida por primera vez, temerosa que se dieran cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias señora, es usted muy amable. –Decía Tom convencido de a dónde iba dirigido aquel comentario_, ¿así que a esa señora presumida le he gustado para su altanera hija?, _pues bien, él sabía también como jugar y esa chica le había parecido realmente hermosa.

-Dime Tom – Preguntó Neal que al escuchar carreras, le pasó por la mente apuestas- ¿y tus caballos también corren aquí en América?

-Claro que sí, de hecho estoy aquí en Chicago porque he venido a cerrar un trato por una cuadrilla muy importante.

-Vaya que interesante, ¿Y a ti no te interesan las apuestas Tom?

-No, para nada, no tengo tiempo para esas banalidades, eso se lo dejo a los niños mimados y ricos –Neal se quedó callado, lo habían llamado mimado eso era algo que no soportaba, aunque sabía que era verdad, su madre siempre lo protegía demasiado y aunque le convenía para ciertas cosas a los ojos de las féminas no era muy agradable.

-Por cierto tía abuela, ¿Qué noticias tiene de Candy?

-¿De Candy? – Preguntó la tía abuela- ninguna Neal, el tío abuelo ya regresó y me prohibió terminantemente un compromiso entre ustedes, ella es su hija y tiene otros planes según me dijo para ella, y tú no estás en ellos.

\- ¿Compromiso con Candy? – preguntó Tom.

-Sí – dijo Neal – Candy era mi prometida hasta que el tío William apareció.

\- Jajajajaja disculpa que me ría Neal, pero no eres para nada el tipo de Candy.

\- Disculpa ¿Tú qué sabes que necesita Candy? ¡Ni la conoces! ¿O sí?

-¡Claro que lo sé! Y sí la conozco.

-¿Y quién, según usted es el tipo de Candy? – preguntó Sara.

-Candy necesita a alguien que la cuide, que la proteja no al revés, y que la ame por sobre todas las cosas que la ponga en primer lugar antes que todo.

-¿Y esa persona eres tú? – Preguntó Neal intrigado por la forma que hablaba de la pecosa, bajo la mirada suplicante de Elisa de que respondiera que no, no podía competir de nuevo con esa huérfana, no después de lo que había sentido por ese chico.

\- Jajajajaja ¡Que dices Neal!, Candy es mi hermanita menor, ella necesita un tipo más como era Anthony. –La tía abuela estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario.

-¿Hermana? – preguntó Elisa, que todo este tiempo se había limitado a escuchar y observar al guapo vaquero.

\- Si, ella y yo crecimos juntos en el hogar de Pony, hasta que mi padre el Señor Stevens me adoptó a la edad de 8 años, desde entonces no vivo con ella y me he dedicado a trabajar y tratar de incrementar la fortuna de mi padre. – Tom había entrado al juego, sabía bien que a la Señora Leagan le gustaba cada que decían la palabra ¨fortuna".

-¿Eres adoptado? – preguntó Sara asustada.

-Sí ¿es eso algo malo Señora Leagan? – preguntó el papá de Tom.

\- No, claro que no – contestó la tía abuela - de hecho Sara, Tom, Candy y Annie Britter son hermanos, ya que ellos crecieron juntos en el hogar de Pony, hasta que cada uno de ellos fue adoptado.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía eso, ¿Annie Britter también?-

\- ¡Si mamá, ya te lo había dicho antes! – dijo Neal.

\- Sara, querías que Candy se casara con Neal, sabiendo que es adoptada.

-Si tía tiene razón, no es importante – decía Sara con un nudo en el estómago porque tenía que tragarse su orgullo, todo fuera por el dinero del joven Stevens.

\- No se preocupe señora, a mí no me molesta ser adoptado, y el día que me case espero que a mi futura esposa tampoco le importe – Decía Tom dirigiendo una sensual mirada a Elisa, que seguía ruborizándose cada que él la veía, sintiendo un calor delicioso recorrer su cuerpo.

-Por cierto Neal, ya que tocas el tema del compromiso, pronto anunciaremos el tuyo.

\- ¡Tía abuela! ¿Lo hará a escondidas del tío abuelo? – dijo Neal emocionado pensando que la tía abuela lo seguía apoyando con el compromiso con Candy. Todos voltearon a ver a la Sra. Elroy con miradas interrogantes.

\- Para nada Neal, Candy aún no está comprometida, como te dije hace un momento el tío abuelo me prohibió conseguirle marido, pero ya que tu mamá me dejó a mi ser la encargada de buscarles a ti y a Elisa pareja, te informo que tú ya estas comprometido y el día de mañana conocerás a tu futura esposa. La fiesta de compromiso se llevará a cabo junto con la fiesta de compromiso de Elisa.

-¿Qué? – gritaron Neal, Elisa y hasta Tom, Elisa y Neal sorprendidos porque pronto los comprometerían y Tom porque pensó que Elisa estaba comprometida con alguien más y eso no le agradó al muchacho ya que desde que la vio miles de imágenes le pasaban por la mente junto a esa pelirroja y ninguna era apta para menores. No sabía porque, pero esa chica a leguas engreída, le había despertado muchos sentimientos, entre su timidez y sonrojo iba desde un beso tierno, húmedo y pasional, hasta tenerla gimiendo bajo su cuerpo.

Elisa rogaba que la tía abuela la hubiera escuchado y que no le escogiera un marido viejo y asqueroso como los que su madre quería, ella había solicitado su ayuda porque no confiaba en los prospectos que su madre tenía.

-¿Quién es la chica con la que me comprometió tía?

\- Se llama Luisa Jones, tú la conoces.

\- ¿Luisa? ¿La amiga de Elisa? Ella no vive aquí tía abuela.

\- Te equivocas jovencito, ella tiene meses viviendo en Chicago y ya tuve una conversación con su padre, me costó convencerlo ya que no tienes una muy buena fama muchachito y eso llegó a los oídos del General Jones.

\- ¿General?

\- Así es Neal, tu futuro suegro es un General inglés bastante rico.

\- Es verdad Neal, la fortuna de Luisa es incalculable. – Decía Elisa para interesar a su hermano, a ella le convenía que su hermano se casara con Luisa en vez de con Candy.

\- Pero su fortuna no es mayor que la de los Andrew – dijo Neal.

\- Pero sí que la de los Leagan. – dijo la tía abuela dando un bocado más a su comida con un gesto triunfante.

La comida transcurrió lentamente, aún con la duda de Tom sobre quién sería el prometido de Elisa, tenía que saberlo no podía poner la vista en alguien comprometida. La tía abuela parecía adivinar lo que el joven pensaba así que se atrevió a decir.

-Steve, Tom, mañana haremos una pequeña cena para formalizar el compromiso Leagan-Jones, estarán mis sobrinos con sus prometidas, así que me gustaría que nos acompañaran.

\- Claro que sí Elroy – decía Steve.

-Tom ¿te gustaría ser el acompañante de Elisa?

\- ¿Cree que sería correcto tía abuela? Digo ¿no se enojará el prometido de la señorita Leagan? – Elisa solo miraba expectante, quería saber quién era su prometido tenía miedo de la respuesta ya que ella no sabía quién era y no era correcto pensar en ese apuesto joven que tenía frente a ella devorándola con la mirada y que la hacía desear estar entre sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes Tom, el prometido de Elisa aún no sabemos quién va a ser – dijo mirándolo con complicidad y devolviendo la mirada a Elisa, mirada que hizo comprender a Tom, sonrojándose un poco por sentirse descubierto por la Sra. Andrew.

\- Entonces será un placer acompañarla. – Elisa solo asintió con la mirada, sorprendiendo a todos que Elisa no hablara, ella no era así, sin embargo había algo en Tom que la hacía sentir nerviosa y cohibida y era algo que no le gustaba, ella siempre tenía el control.

\- Y dígame joven Stevens – dijo Sara - ¿Usted está comprometido?

\- No, Sra. Leagan, aún no encuentro una mujer con la que quiera compartir mi vida.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es raro, usted es un joven guapo y trabajador, rico y cualquier muchacha se sentiría halagada de ser su esposa.

\- Gracias, Sra. Leagan, me halaga usted, pero la mayoría de las niñas ricas son engreídas, huecas y mimadas y aún ninguna me ha conquistado. – decía mientras Elisa bajaba la vista y Sara se sorprendía, no le gustaba su forma de ser, pero si era guapo y lo mejor rico, su hija sería envidiada por todos y eso era lo que ella quería, ser la envidia de la sociedad.

\- No creas Sara, Tom tiene muchas jóvenes que quieren comprometerse con él, Steve ha tenido muchas propuestas para que conozca a sus hijas, pero él quiere que Tom elija por sí mismo, así que no le queda más que resignarse. – decía la tía abuela, aumentando el interés de Sara para que Tom se fijara en Elisa, era huérfano y hermano de Candy, pero si era asediado por tantas jóvenes, se convertía en un mejor partido para su hija, esa pequeña mancha se borraba con su fortuna.

\- Tía – se animó a hablar Elisa- dijiste que mañana estarán mis primos, ¿o sea que ya regresarán?

\- Así es Elisa, hoy por la tarde llega Stear, en el tren de las 5, ayer por la mañana llegó a Nueva York y mañana viene Archie junto con Annie y Patty, se enteraron del regreso de Stear y llegaran mañana temprano.

\- Vaya –dijo Neal - ¿O sea que ya tienes todo listo tía abuela? ¿Y Candy vendrá?

\- No Neal, Candy tiene asuntos pendientes con el tío Williams.

\- ¿O sea que tampoco estará el tío Williams?

-No Sara, pero en la fiesta de compromiso tendrá que presentarse para hacerlo oficial.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, habían pasado una tarde amena pero tenían que retirarse. Steve se despidió caballerosamente de las damas sobre todo de Elroy quien lo miraba dulcemente, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Tom. Cuando tocó el turno de Tom, igual se despidió de las damas mayores como si se tratara de un chico criado por nobles, Tom sabía muy bien como encajar entre la gente rica, pero cuando iba a despedirse de Elisa, al tomarla de la mano, Sara "accidentalmente" chocó con ella lo que hizo que casi cayera encima de Tom, el cual se apresuró a agarrarla por la cintura, mientras que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y sus pechos rozaban uno al otro, eso aceleró el corazón de ambos jóvenes, aumentando la respiración y el calor recorriendo sus cuerpos.

-Discúlpenme, que torpeza la mía ¿Estas bien Elisita? – decía Sara hipócritamente.

\- Si mamá, no te preocupes.

\- No se preocupe Sra. Leagan, alcancé a detener a su hija para que no se lastimara.

\- Que suerte ¿verdad Elisa? Elisa acompaña a Tom y a su padre a la salida, se amable jovencita.

Sara alentaba a quedar bien, cosa que todos se daban cuenta, Elroy sabía que eso era suficiente para que Tom fuera aceptado en la familia. Elisa los acompañó al salida y al despedirse ahora sí Tom tomó su mano con ambas manos y la besó de la misma forma que cuando los presentaron.

-Ha sido un placer Elisa, nos vemos mañana – decía con una mirada profunda y seductora.

-Hasta mañana Tom, Señor Stevens, los esperamos. –decía Elisa tratando de sonar normal, pero se sentía nerviosa. Tom la miró nuevamente con esa mirada seductora que sólo a ella dirigía, no sabía porque pero esa chica burguesa lo había enamorado.

Continuara…

*excluyendo a pony flash, él fue el conejillo de indias (jajaja perdón pero tenía que decirlo)

Hasta aquí este capítulo, algo extenso pero ya vimos un poco de lo que sintieron Neal y Elisa al conocerse, ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo!

10/06/19


	13. Chapter 13 LA NOTICIA MAS ESPERADA

Hola! Muy buenas noches, espero que estén muy bien todas mis lectoras, aquí reportándome con otro capítulo de este fic, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios! Saludos y cuídense mucho. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé un rato prestados para hacer volar mi imaginación, es sin fines de lucro. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA NOTICIA MAS ESPERADA**

Un rato después Albert llegaba a la mansión en compañía de George, entró rápidamente buscando a la tía abuela, le informaron que estaba con los Leagan y ordenó que se le avisara que era urgente y que los despidiera. Los Leagan no entendían porque el tío abuelo no se mostraba ante ellos, era una descortesía para su familia, pero tenían que ser obedientes si querían ser considerados sus herederos también. La Sra. Elroy se dirigió al despacho donde lucía un Albert despreocupado y feliz, al verla entrar le dirigió una enorme sonrisa y una mirada que sólo ella supo comprender.

Elroy se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del despacho llorando de felicidad y cubriéndose el rostro.

-William, ¡Dime que no me estás mintiendo, por favor!

-No le miento tía, Anthony ha despertado por fin de su largo sueño.

-Elroy se abrazó fuertemente de Albert llorando inconsolablemente, temblando de la emoción mientras reía al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mi niño! ¡Mi Anthony! ¿Cómo está Wiliam? ¿Cómo pasó?

-Apenas sucedió ayer tía y el médico ya fue a revisarlo, dijo que solo necesitaba algunas terapias para fortalecerlo, pero que Candy había avanzado bastante.

-¿Candy? ¿Candy ha ayudado con las terapias?

-Tía la recuperación de Anthony ha sido gracias a la presencia de Candy, él nos ha dicho que desde hace tres semanas tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y es el tiempo que Candy tiene viviendo en Lakewood.

-¡Dios mío! De haber sabido hubiera llevado a esa muchacha antes junto a mi nieto ¿Y cómo está William? ¿Cómo lo ves tú?

-Yo lo he visto muy bien tía, él dice que se siente bien y lo veo más enamorado de Candy.

-¿Y Candy? ¿Cómo la ves a ella William?

-Igual o más enamorada que antes, me tocó ser testigo del efecto Candy-Anthnoy –Decía un poco burlón.

-¿Crees que ya olvidó al joven Grandchester?

-Olvidarlo no tía, pero una cosa si le digo, Candy siempre ha amado a Anthony y yo nunca la vi con Terry como la veo con Anthony. Está feliz con él, se ve plena y eso tía es más de lo que un hombre desea de una mujer, ella ya no piensa en Terry como un amor sino como un amigo.

-No sabes cuánto me tranquilizas William.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué tía?

-Porque ahora sí ya tengo completos los compromisos – Decía la tía abuela con un poco de picardía – bueno, casi todos me faltas tú.

-Jajajajaja tía usted sabe que lo mío es imposible.

-Eso crees tú William, un día voy a descubrir quién es esa chica que te robó el corazón desde que andabas de vagabundo. – Decía la tía abuela tratando de saber quién era la dueña del corazón de su sobrino ya había descartado a Candy, porque él mismo se lo había dicho, sin embargo aún no había podido averiguar nada.

Albert ya no dijo nada solo sonrió con una mueca triste, recordando a aquella joven que lo había amado tanto como él a ella, pero ahora que era el patriarca de los Andrew no podía ser posible. La Sra. Elroy notó inmediatamente el cambio de humor de su sobrino y prefirió cambiar el tema… por lo pronto.

-William hoy llega Alistear en el tren de las cinco, ya el chófer debe estar alistándose para ir a recogerlo.

-¿De verdad tía? No sabe cuánto me alegro, ya se me hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Y Archibald? ¿Ha sabido algo de él?

-Precisamente luego de que te fuiste a Lakewood llamó y llega mañana junto con Annie Britter y Patricia O´Brian.

-Perfecto tía, por cierto ¿Por qué dijo que ya tenía todos los compromisos listos?

-Porque mañana haré una cena para presentar a la prometida de Neal.

-¿Prometida? ¿Tan pronto? Tía si hace menos del mes pensabas casarlo con Candy.

-Si William, pero eso no se dio y entre más pronto se case, más pronto sentará cabeza.

-Por favor tía, ese testarudo ni casado cambiará, ¿Quién es la "afortunada" joven?

-Luisa Jones.

-…Luisa Jones… no me suena tía ¿De dónde es?

-Es hija de un General Inglés.

-¿El General Conrad Jones?

-El mismo.

-Tía, él es un hombre muy duro y estricto ¿Cómo aceptó casar a su hija con Neal?

-Al parecer la muchacha está muy enamorada de Neal desde el colegio, es muy amiga de Elisa y su padre no se pudo negar a la petición de su hija, pero si me advirtió que estaría vigilando muy de cerca a Neal para que no se metiera en problemas.

-Jajajajaj si es así, bien, por mí no hay problema, al contrario uno menos para mí. En Londres es una familia muy distinguida y muy reconocida, Neal se sacó la lotería con esa Señorita. ¿Y Elisa?

-Con Elisa es un poco más complicado ya que por ser tan caprichosa no aceptaría a alguien a quien no quisiera, aunque debo de reconocer que desde la muerte de su padre ha cambiado mucho, como si algo le hubiera sucedido, con decirte que fue ella la que sugirió que le buscara prometido ya que no quería los partidos que su madre le buscaba, y ya encontré a alguien que le arrancó más de un sonrojo el día de hoy.

-¿Y quién es el incauto tía?

-¡Cómo eres William!, se llama Thomas Stevens, hijo de mi amigo Steve Stevens.

-¿El dueño del rancho Stevens? ¡Vaya tía! Se nota que quieres dejarlos en buenas manos. ¿Pero el muchacho que dice? ¿Estará de acuerdo?

-Por la forma en que la vio hace un rato puedo asegurarte que pronto habrá boda.

-Me imagino que con Archivald y Alistear, estás de acuerdo con sus novias.

-Sí, ellos supieron escoger y aunque no fuera así, con lo buen mozos y caballeros que son, no sería difícil encontrar alguna que otra jovencita de buena familia que los quiera, si estas niñas no se animan, que no creo la Srita. Britter correteó muchos años a Archivald, y por lo que sé Alistear siempre tuvo ojos para la Srita. O'Brian.

-¿Y por último?

-Candy y Anthony.

-Candy y Anthony, tía.

-Por fin ese compromiso se llevará a cabo William, lleva un año retrasado desde los 16 de Candy y los 18 de Anthony debió haber sido anunciado.

-Así es tía, pero sabes que pronto será el cumpleaños de Candy y ni pienses en una gran fiesta.

-No te preocupes William, sé muy bien que primero es la recuperación de Anthony y hasta que no esté bien completamente, será presentado en sociedad al mismo tiempo que anunciaremos su compromiso.

-¿Cuándo irás a verlo tía?

-Pronto William, mañana es la cena de compromiso de Neal, el enganche de Tom y Elisa y hablaré con los muchachos también, así que pasado mañana partiremos a Lakewood.

-Muy bien, entonces mañana hablaré con Alistear y Archivald y nos pondremos de acuerdo en lo que haremos para ayudar a Anthony.

Candy y Anthony ya habían regresado a la mansión, Anthony estaba feliz de ver todo nuevamente, a pesar de que para él solo habían pasado tres semanas de su accidente, se daba cuenta cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en cinco años.

Dorothy, Rosie, el Sr. Whittman y Miles el mayordomo, estaban felices al igual que Candy por la recuperación de su querido "patrón" aunque ellos lo veían más como un hijo.

Mientras Anthony era revisado por el médico y Candy recibía instrucciones, los demás preparaban la comida para los señoritos en el comedor principal, por primera vez en tanto tiempo el joven Brower estaría presente para comer. El médico le daba instrucciones a Candy de lo que iba a necesitar para que Anthony pudiera recuperar la fuerza en sus piernas, los tubos y las sondas habían desaparecido ahora tenían que ver cómo iba a responder a los alimentos, ya que al haber estado alimentado artificialmente debían tener cuidado con lo que comía, por lo pronto tendría una dieta blanda. Candy indicó a Dorothy y a Miles que prepararan una habitación para el doctor, ya que había decidido quedarse un par de días para ver el avance del joven Brower y cerciorarse que todo estaría bien.

Cuando pasaron al comedor el médico pudo observar la dedicación con la que Candy cuidaba de Anthony y el amor en los ojos de él y de cómo era correspondido, sintió felicidad por la pareja ya que no podían negar lo muy enamorados que estaban.

Al llegar la noche Anthony pidió ayuda a Miles para bañarse, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Candy ya que ella era la encargada de eso, al escuchar el médico comprendió porque lo pedía el joven Andrew ya que no se iba a sentir cómodo si Candy lo bañaba, así que se ofreció a ayudar al jovencito para que estuviera más tranquilo ante la mirada triste de Candy.

Una vez terminado el baño Candy ingresó a la habitación lista para avisar a Anthony que dormiría en su habitación, Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué Candy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres cuidar de mí?

-No es eso Anthony, pero tú ya no necesitas que te ayude con el baño – decía Candy sonrojada y con la mirada triste puesta en el suelo, Anthony le sonrió dulcemente.

-Amor, no quiero que te separes de mí, me haces mucha falta además eres mi enfermera y debes cuidarme.

-Por eso mismo, porque soy tu enfermera mi deber es cuidarte y bañarte es uno de mis deberes.

-¿Deberes? Candy, debes comprender que cuando estaba imposibilitado para moverme no podía decidir nada, pero cuando tú me bañabas mi cuerpo reaccionaba a esos estímulos, te habrás dado cuenta. – Candy se cubría el rostro, solo de pensarlo le daba calor y unas ganas de volver a verlo, tal vez ese era el enojo de Candy que ya no lo vería de nuevo – y ahora que puedo moverme, solo necesito un poco de ayuda para bañarme, de hecho sentado en la tina puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, en cambio si tú continúas haciéndolo, no podría responder de mis impulsos y no podría evitar hacerte el amor.

-¡Anthony! –dijo Candy ya más tranquila pero con el corazón acelerado no lo había pensado de esa forma, pero ahora que lo decía Anthony tenía toda la razón, ella tampoco podría evitar hacerlo ya que lo deseaba tanto como él.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila princesa?

-Si –Decía Candy aún sonrojada.

-Bien entonces vamos a dormir – Candy se dirigió a su cama ante la mirada traviesa de Anthony negando con su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Anthony?

-Esa no es tu cama Candy, todas estas semanas has dormido junto a mí y anoche me sentí muy solo, así que ven a mi lado, prometo portarme bien. – decía levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

Candy asintió levemente tomando una almohada y dirigiéndose a la cama de Anthony, se acomodó a su lado y se recostó en su pecho. Anthony se inclinó para besar sus rizos y ella levantó el rostro ofreciendo sus labios, delicadamente Anthony la besó y al abrazarla pudo sentir que la tela del camisón de Candy era lo único que lo separaba de su blanca piel, ya que no traía corpiño ni nada parecido bajo el. Candy sintió el contacto de sus manos y su piel se erizó, pero pronto se tranquilizaron, porque él había prometido portarse bien… por lo menos esa noche…

A la mañana siguiente Candy amaneció con el camisón hasta la cadera, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas blancas, definitivamente su cuerpo era muy bello y firme. Anthony la veía enamorado, embelesado, tenía un par de horas de haber despertado pero se limitaba a ver dormir a su amada. Era hermosa y las imágenes de ella sin ropa y encima de él cruzaban por su mente, no quería despertarla pero no pudo evitar poner una mano en su pierna, sus manos ardían y poco a poco la fue subiendo hasta sus muslos, Candy ante este contacto se despertó ansiosa fijando su mirada en la de él, todo era muy incitante y Candy estaba lista para corresponder a esas caricias. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando tocaron a la puerta y Candy rápidamente se bajó de la cama para acomodarse el camisón, ante la mirada asombrada y nerviosa de Anthony que igualmente trataba de recobrar su compostura.

-Adelante – dijo Candy aparentando tranquilidad.

-Buenos días Srita. Candy, Joven Anthony.

-Buenos días Dorothy – dijeron ambos aún sonrojados.

-Vine a preguntar si desean desayunar en el comedor – Candy volteaba a ver a Anthony para preguntar con la mirada.

-Vamos a bajar Dorothy – dijo Anthony amablemente.

-Bien, entonces avisaré a Rosie que ponga la mesa y puedan bajar pronto. Candy ¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar al joven Anthony?

-No Dorothy, no te preocupes yo me encargo.

-Muy bien, con permiso. – una vez que salió Dorothy, Anthony buscó la mirada de Candy y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Candy yo…

-No digas nada Anthony, yo… yo estoy igual que tú – Candy se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó por el cuello, Anthony la tomó por la cintura y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-Deja te preparo la ropa para ayudar a vestirte. –Candy empezó a cambiar a Anthony y al tocar su pecho sentía su cara arder, pero trataba de serenarse igual que Anthony que notaba el sonrojo de Candy y se emocionaba por ello. Una vez que terminó fue a ponerse su uniforme de enfermera, se recogió el cabello en un cola como lo estaba haciendo últimamente dejando caer unos cuantos rizos y se colocó su cofia. Anthony la miraba embelesado, se veía hermosa, cuantas ganas tenía de recuperarse completamente para poder estar juntos para siempre y cumplir por fin su promesa. Candy observaba al rubio y mientras él la miraba en silencio lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

-¡Candy te ves hermosa!

-Gracias Anthony, tú también estás muy guapo. – ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, esto los ayudó a relajarse y no pensar tanto en la tensión sexual que tenían el uno por el otro. Se dirigieron hacia el elevador para llegar al comedor, el cual estaba listo y solo los esperaban a ellos, el doctor ya los esperaba para desayunar y cerciorarse de que la dieta del joven Andrew fuera la adecuada.

El doctor y Candy estaban en el salón que adecuarían para los ejercicios de Anthony, había muchos aparatos que lo ayudarían a recobrar sus movimientos, Candy estaba emocionada ya que estaba desesperada de volver a ver a Anthony caminar nuevamente.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas, Gracias por leer! Saludos

13/06/19


	14. Chapter 14 EL REGRESO DE LOS CORNWELL

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia sus porras me animan a seguir adelante, ojalá me sigan acompañando hasta el final. Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen solo los tome un ratito prestados para hacer mi propia historia, lo hago sin fines de lucro es por pura diversión. Ahora sí, comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 14**

**EL REGRESO DE LOS CORNWELL**

La tarde anterior Stear había llegado a la mansión Andrew de Chicago, ahí fue recibido por el tío abuelo William y la tía abuela Elroy, se sorprendió al saber quién era en realidad el tío abuelo, que aunque ya había hablado con él no lo había visto en persona y no era nada menos que su amigo Albert, de haber sabido que era él el tío abuelo, nunca le hubiera golpeado la cabeza o le hubiera llenado de humo el departamento para según él provocarle un trauma y regresarle la memoria. Hablaron largo rato, entre reproches por parte de Stear a la tía abuela y disculpas por parte de ella, pero aún había muchas cosas que aclarar y lo haría ya que estuvieran en Lakewood.

Stear se levantó muy temprano ya que quería recibir a Archie y a su novia Patty, los había extrañado mucho y moría por verlos. Una mirada ansiosa bajaba del tren mirando en todas direcciones, dejando atrás a sus acompañantes, de pronto se encontró con ese par de anteojos que conocía bastante bien, el cual ya lo había ubicado anteriormente. Sus bellos ojos cafés se nublaron de la emoción corriendo ambos jóvenes para encontrarse y fundirse en un emotivo abrazo.

-¡Stear! – Gritó Archie.

-¡Archie! – Gritó Stear - ¡hermano! Que gusto verte, te extrañé mucho – decían entre lágrimas.

Detrás de ellos dos jovencitas observaban la escena ambas con los ojos llorosos, pero una de ellas con las piernas que apenas podían sostenerla. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, no pudo más y sus piernas la traicionaron cayendo de rodillas sollozando, pensando que era un sueño.

-¡Patty! – decía Stear acercándose a ella para levantarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuertemente. Patty le correspondía el abrazo entre risas y llanto, amaba a su inventor y estaba feliz de verlo no le importó el lugar en el que estaban, acunó su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo por todo el rostro. -¡Patty! – decía Stear dejándose querer y abandonando su cuerpo a las caricias recibidas.

-Bueno parejita, es hora de irnos antes de que se haga más tarde, tengo mucha hambre.

-¡Archie! – decía Annie regañándolo ya que no había querido comer casi nada en todo el camino, pero al ver a su hermano le volvía el apetito.

-¡Hola cuñadita! –decía un alegre Stear saludando a Annie.

-Hola Stear, que bueno que estés de regreso. –Patty seguía abrazando a Stear no quería soltarlo.

-Vamos Patty, mi hermano no se volverá a ir ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no Archie, estos meses fueron muy difíciles pero con las noticias que he recibido, nadie me apartará de su lado nuevamente.

-¿Noticias? ¿A qué te refieres Stear? – preguntaba un curioso Archie.

-Vamos Archie no te hagas el que no sabes, por lo pronto hay que irnos preparando para la fiesta de compromiso de Neal.

-¿Neal? ¿No me digas que la tía abuela se salió con la suya? ¿Va a casar a Candy con ese mequetrefe?

-¿Casar a Candy con Neal? ¿Pero qué te pasa Archie? Neal está comprometido con Luisa Jones, la amiga de Elisa y Candy pronto se comprometerá con Anthony como estaba dicho desde un principio. – decía el despistado inventor, sin saber que Archie no estaba ni enterado de todo lo que había acontecido en ese último mes y daba la noticia de lo más natural sin notarlo.

-¿Con Anthony? ¿Pero qué te pasa Stear? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Tanto te afectó la guerra?

-¿A mí? Para nada hermano, ¿pues en qué mundo vives? ¡Ohh! ¿No sabes nada? ¡No lo sabías! – rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Nada de qué? ¡Pasé más de un mes de vacaciones en Florida, no tengo idea de lo que dices!

-¡Ohh! ¡Entonces no estabas enterado! Bien vamos a la mansión Andrew y ahí les explicamos.

Entre quejas y preguntas se dirigieron a la mansión, Archie cada vez más indignado por no haber sido informado y al entrar a la mansión se olvidó de todos, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el despacho. Stear corría apresurado detrás de él no sin antes dar instrucciones al mayordomo que llevara a las chicas a su habitación. Stear trataba de calmar a Archie, cuando estaban en el despacho Albert lo saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días, Archivald, Alistear.

-Buenos días Albert ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía Archie confundido.

-Muy buenos días tío abuelo –Decía Stear para que Archie empezara a comprender.

-¿Tío abuelo? ¿Pero qué broma es esta? – decía Archie cada vez más confundido.

-Ninguna broma Archivald – decía fría y solemne la tía abuela – Él es el tío abuelo William Albert Andrew, tío de Anthony, hermano de su tía Rosemary, primo de su madre y padre de Candy. - Archie abría la boca sorprendido, esperando más datos sobre lo que le estaban informando.

-¿Pero qué dices tía abuela? ¡Albert, Stear, explíquense por favor! ¿Y Anthony? – decía el pobre chico todo confundido.

-No hay mucho que explicar Archivald, solo que yo soy el famoso tío abuelo, aquel al que un día pidieron la adopción de cierta niña pecosa y aquel vagabundo que Stear golpeó en la cabeza para que recuperara su memoria. – decía esto mientras Stear se rascaba la cabeza apenado.

-¿Y Anthony? ¿Es verdad que está vivo? ¿O realmente Stear volvió loco en la guerra? – decía ante la mirada ofendida de Stear.

-No Archie, efectivamente Anthony está vivo y hasta hace unos días estaba en coma. Acaba de despertar de un profundo sueño que lo mantuvo en cama por casi cinco años.

-¿En coma? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Y Candy ya sabe de esto? ¿Por qué me voy enterando apenas? – decía indignado por ser el último en enterarse de tan maravillosa noticia.

\- Si no te hubieras desaparecido con la señorita Britter sin siquiera avisar a donde ibas, hubieras estado enterado de todo. Hasta Alistear que estaba en la guerra fue informado y eso que a él William tuvo que buscarlo y arreglar su traslado, pero a ti no supimos donde localizarte, hasta hace unos días.

-Lo siento tía abuela – decía Archie apenado, pues entendía que tenían razón ellos no sabían en donde se encontraba.

-No te preocupes, ya hablaré contigo y la familia Britter más tarde. – A Elroy nadie la engañaba y sabía muy bien que de ese viaje lo más seguro es que se hubieran ido dos y regresado tres, y no se refería a la señorita O´Brian. Archie solo bajó la cabeza apeado y sonrojado, lo cual dio la razón a la tía abuela una vez más.

Sara entró corriendo a su casa gritando, hasta los modales había olvidado.

-¡Elisa! ¡Neal!, ¿Dónde están? ¡Vengan inmediatamente!

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Elisa ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Durmiendo como siempre, llegó muy tarde.

-Pero que le pasa a ese muchacho, ve por él Elisa y tráelo rápido. –Elisa salía corriendo a la habitación de su hermano, intuía que algo grave había pasado. Una vez que ambos jóvenes estaban frente a su madre, ella los observaba con malicia.

-Elisa, acabo de averiguar sobre el joven Thomas Stevens.

-¿Qué hiciste que madre? –Preguntó Elisa sobresaltada, simplemente con escuchar su nombre su corazón daba un vuelco.

-Investigar, ya que tú no quisiste hacerlo y efectivamente, es un joven con mucho dinero y asediado por las jóvenes casaderas de Chicago, y lo mejor de todo nadie sabe que es adoptado.

-Madre, ayer dijiste que no importaba.

-¡Claro que importa Elisa! Tu eres una niña de buena cuna, pero eso se borra si nadie sabe y más si es rico.

-¿Qué quieres insinuar mamá?

-No insinúo nada Elisa, vas a conquistar a ese joven no me interesa que no te guste, una vez casados lo podrás hacer como te dé tu gana y nos llenará de joyas, viajes y mucha ropa fina, seremos la envidia de todo el país – Sara hacía castillos en el aire, como siempre que le presentaba un pretendiente a su hija, sin importarle que ella estuviera o no de acuerdo.

-Madre ¿Y si yo no le gusto a él?

-Que tonterías dices, claro que le gustaste ¿No viste como te miraba? Es más esta noche estaría bien que te vistieras un poco más provocativa y lo comprometieras antes que Anastasia Mc´Dowell, dicen que su padre quiere hablar con el señor Stevens para ofrecerle una jugosa dote para su hija.

-Madre, yo no necesito ese tipo de cosas, si Tom se fija en mí, bueno, sino ya habrán muchos más.

-¡Elisa! Te la has pasado rechazando a todos tus enamorados.

-¡Mamá, son puros viejos o tontos!

-¿Y qué querías? Desde la muerte de tu padre la gente empieza a sospechar que no tenemos dinero, además el Sr. Simmons estaba muy interesado en ti, y no le importaba que no tuvieras una dote, aun no comprendo que fue lo que pasó que ya no quiso seguir el compromiso. – Elisa y Neal se miraban, mientras ella bajaba la mirada triste su madre seguía hablando sin percatarse de ello. – Además no creas que todos los pretendientes de una mujer son jóvenes ¿A poco crees que tu padre era un jovencito cuando nos casamos? Sabes que me llevaba 15 años y me casé igual que todas en un matrimonio arreglado el amor o el cariño llega después, lo que importa es el dinero.

-¿Para eso me despiertan? ¿A mí que me importa ese tal Tom? Lo único que me importa son sus caballos y si es mi cuñadito o quiere serlo deberá tratarme bien.

-¡Tú cállate Neal! Que no me tienes muy contenta, lo bueno que la tía abuela pudo arreglar un matrimonio con una muchachita decente y de mucho dinero.

-Vamos mamá Luisa fue mi novia en el Colegio y te puedo asegurar que no era muy decente que digamos.

-¡Neal! – gritó Elisa- No puedes hablar así de Luisa, sabes muy bien que era una niña buena hasta que se le ocurrió salir contigo.

-¿Qué dices Elisa? ¿Neal? ¿Cómo que no es decente?

-Lo que oyes mamá, tu hijito convenció a Luisa de que le diera la "prueba de amor" y una vez que ella lo hizo, él la dejó sin más.

-¡Neal! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tanto?

-Vamos mamá, soy hombre y necesitaba experiencia, además no soy el único que lo ha hecho.

-Menos mal que no hubo consecuencias, lo bueno que pronto repararás tu falta y una vez que estén casados la fortuna de ella pasará a tus manos.

-Dalo por hecho mamita. – decía cínicamente Neal.

-Eres un sinvergüenza Neal, Luisa no se merece que la hayas tratado así, tú fuiste el único y el primero en su vida.

-No me refiero a eso hermanita, me refiero que no soy el único que buscaba tener ese tipo de experiencia con mujeres, aunque debo de reconocer que mis primos y Terry no elegían a las chicas del Colegio.

-¿Mis primos? ¿Terry? ¿A qué te refieres Neal?

-Elisa, un día Stear, Archie, Terry y yo terminamos tomando en el cuarto de Terry, ¿Cómo me invitaron? Fácil, ellos sabían que yo tenía ciertas amigas fuera del Colegio, así que una noche nos escapamos y terminamos bebiendo en un burdel, cada uno muy bien acompañado, solo el santurrón de Stear no se animó a irse con la muchacha, pero Terry era el más animado y fue el primero en desaparecer, Archie estaba muy borracho y enojado porque Candy le había encargado a Annie y quería olvidarse de todo y yo, pues para eso había ido. Los hombres somos diferentes hermanita, necesitamos de cierta experiencia para tratar a las damas – decía orgullosamente Neal, que siempre había sido un machista y mimado por su mamá, nunca fue enseñado a valorar a una mujer y eso apenas se daba cuenta la Sra. Leagan.

-¡Eres un cerdo Neal!

-¡Mamá! No le permitas a Elisa que me llame así.

-Neal, Elisa tiene razón, tendrás que comportarte como un caballero con Luisa y honrar el apellido Leagan, la tía abuela estaría muy avergonzada de ti si supiera lo que hacías en el Colegio.

-¡Vamos mamá!

-¡Nada!, si quieres la fortuna de Luisa, tendrás que tratarla como una dama y repararás la falta que cometiste con ella. – Después de todo Luisa era mujer igual que ella, igual que su hija y no le gustaría que engañaran a su hija, así que mínimo debería poner un alto a su hijo, ella más que nadie había sufrido de los engaños de su marido, que sus largas ausencias solo eran para darse tiempo con su amante en turno, esto lo supo cuando el Sr. Leagan había tenido un accidente donde perdió la vida e iba acompañado de una "señorita" de dudosa reputación.

La cena se llevaba a cabo muy tranquilamente, Neal ya acompañaba a Luisa y Stear y Archie a sus novias, solo faltaba Elisa que aún no bajaba y era esperada por un ansioso Tom. La tía abuela compartía con el General y su esposa, así como los padres de Annie, Elena y Santiago Britter y por supuesto su atento Steve, todos estaban muy divertidos ante el sonrojo de los jóvenes, recordando cuando ellos habían pasado por eso. Los señores Britter hablaron con la Sra. Elroy sobre el compromiso de Archivald y Annie y acordaron que también esa noche sería la indicada para hacerlo oficial. Los padres de Annie tampoco estaban ciegos ante la posibilidad de lo que haya pasado en ese viaje, y menos con la sortija que Annie portaba en su dedo anular ya se les habían adelantado a ese compromiso, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo entre más pronto mejor, así los rumores no serían muchos.

Una vez que bajó Elisa, Tom se acercó a las escaleras para recibirla ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes Cornwell, conocían muy bien a Tom y no creían que hubiera caído en los encantos de Elisa, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que Elisa no solo aceptaba el galanteo de él, sino que se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada tímidamente, algo nunca visto en Elisa, si, definitivamente Elisa se había enamorado de tan apuesto joven. Annie los veía sorprendida, más le valía a Elisa no burlarse de su hermano o se las vería con ella y con Candy, bueno más bien con Candy. El baile empezó cada quien con su pareja, Neal y Luisa bailaban tímidamente, Neal no podía creer lo hermosa que se había puesto Luisa después de su salida del Colegio, sus formas habían embarnecido , tenía una diminuta cintura y unos grandes pechos, definitivamente sería una delicia volver a llevarla a la cama, pero los ojos del General no se apartaban de él en lo más mínimo, esta vez Neal Leagan estaba completamente perdido, su suegro lo haría trabajar para ser merecedor del amor de su hija.

Annie y Archie bailaban a un ritmo lento dirigiendo miradas cómplices con un brillo muy particular, que eran apreciados por la tía abuela.

Stear y Patty también bailaban, pero el sonrojo de Patty le aseguraba a la tía abuela, que esos dos no iban a esperar mucho tampoco. Por último Elisa y Tom, ese par estaba embobado el uno con el otro ambos se miraban con cierta pasión en la mirada querían saber más de ellos. Tom le pidió salir al jardín, sabía el juego de las señoras y quería saber que tan cómplice era la Srita. Leagan. Una vez en el jardín Tom empezó a platicar con Elisa sobre sus negocios y su fortuna, cosa que aburrió rápidamente a Elisa. Tom rápido lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa Señorita Leagan? ¿Le aburre mi plática?

-La verdad que sí, Sr. Stevens

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué no es como las demás chicas ricas que solo quieren saber cuánto dinero tengo?

-Más bien, pienso que lo hace para llamar la atención de las mujeres, para que lo acepten por su dinero.

-¿Eso piensa señorita Leagan? Si supiera que tengo muchas jóvenes detrás de mí y que quieren que las despose.

-Si tantas pretendientes tiene ¿Qué hace aquí conmigo?

-La tía abuela me pidió acompañarla.

-¡Oh! Así que es solo por eso. – decía Elisa con el rostro triste y las lágrimas a punto de salir, sin desear ser vista, dio media vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió rumbo a la mansión, no hubo dado dos pasos cuando la detuvieron por la cintura y la voltearon bruscamente, trató de esconder su mirada llorosa y Tom le levantó el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa Elisa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso te he ofendido? – preguntaba tiernamente Tom olvidándose de todo y comenzando a tutearla.

-¿Crees que es muy bonito para una chica como yo ser solamente una compañía a fuerzas?

-No quise ofenderte Elisa, pero quería ver hasta dónde estás interesada en mí o en mi dinero ya que la mayoría solo se fija en eso. –Elisa no quería levantar la mirada, hasta que Tom la forzó a hacerlo-

-¿Tan poca estima te tienes? ¿No sabes que eres asediado porque eres muy guapo?

-¿Te parezco guapo? – Elisa trató de huir nuevamente, pero solo consiguió que Tom la apegara más a su cuerpo ocasionando un sonrojo muy notorio al rozar sus senos con su pecho. Tom estaba en el cielo con ese roce, así que sin más se animó a besar sus labios que pedían a gritos ser atendidos, Tom se dio cuenta que Elisa no tenía experiencia alguna besando, lo que hizo que suavizara el roce para besarla dulcemente, era su primer beso Elisa nunca había besado, pero rápidamente se colgó del cuello de Tom abandonándose a esa dulce caricia que él le ofrecía. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo del beso, hasta introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, Tom había besado a otras chicas, pero nunca había sido el primer beso de alguien y nunca había besado con esa pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo quería más, quería abandonarse a sus labios, saborear su lengua y perderse en esa maravillosa sensación. Tom cada vez la apretaba más con su pecho, quería fundirla en él, así que después de saborear esos labios bajó lentamente por su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva al ir bajando poco a poco por su piel hasta llegar a sus hombros. Elisa estaba en las nubes, nunca había sentido algo parecido, era maravilloso sentir mariposas en el estómago y lo mejor de todo es que era correspondida, alguien que ella amaba la amaba, porque ella ya lo amaba por eso se había abandonado a sus besos y caricias y quería más, ahora comprendía porque Luisa había sucumbido por amor, antes no lo entendía pero ahora ella quería saber que era despertar a su sexualidad. Tom besaba delicioso y ella quería más, poco a poco el beso fue cesando quedando aún unidos por sus frentes y sus cuerpos abrazados, respirando sus alientos con los ojos aún cerrados tratando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Elisa, esa chica caprichosa y mimada estaba perdida entre los encantos de un joven y guapo vaquero, quien lo diría el hermano de Candy, la odiosa de Candy tenía un hermano maravilloso que la hacía temblar solamente con mirarla, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Elisa buscó nuevamente los labios de Tom, el cual inmediatamente los atrapó fundiéndose nuevamente sus lenguas buscando calmar un poco el fuego que habían encendido en sus corazones.

Sara los veía desde la ventana del salón, sonreía satisfecha había ganado nuevamente, Elisa había hecho lo que ella le aconsejó, comprometer al joven Stevens para que tuviera que cumplir su palabra, tenía que portarse como un caballero y desposar a su hija, pensaba maliciosamente no sabía que Elisa lo que menos tenía en mente era el plan ambicioso de su madre, ella solo se había dejado abandonar a la pasión y el enamoramiento que sentía por aquel guapo joven.

-Elisa yo, lo siento… -decía tímidamente Tom- pude darme cuenta que no tenías experiencia alguna.

-Tienes razón Tom – decía Elisa apenada y con el rostro enrojecido – nunca había besado a nadie, cuando lo quise hacer no me consideraron suficiente y cuando quisieron, no fueron suficientes para mí.

-Elisa, ¿me permitirías visitarte más seguido? Quisiera conocerte, saber más de ti.

Elisa asintió sin decir palabras, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por fin alguien se daría tiempo de conocerla, ella también quería conocerlo. El baile continuaba en el interior del salón y Elisa y Tom bailaban con sus miradas fijas, los hermanos Cornwell los observaban curiosos recordando como Elisa jalaba a Anthony para obligarlo a bailar, pero la mirada de Elisa, ahora era diferente, ella se veía feliz, emocionada y muy ilusionada, eso tranquilizaba a los hermanos, ya que así dejaría en paz a Anthony y Candy, bueno era lo que ellos esperaban.

Una vez anunciados los compromisos Cornwell-Britter y Leagan-Jones, el baile continuó. Tom se armó de valor y habló directamente con la tía abuela, ya que recordó que ella era la encargada de buscarle marido a Elisa y al ver que había varios jóvenes interesados en ella se animó a dar ese paso. Dicen que al mal paso darle prisa ¿No?

-Tía abuela, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas.

-Tom ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Es importante, es acerca de Elisa.

-¿Le pasa algo a mi sobrina?

-No tía abuela, me preguntaba si usted me daría permiso para frecuentarla.

-¿Lo dices en serio Tom? –preguntaba la Sra. Elroy haciéndose la inocente, pero feliz de que su plan había funcionado, aunque debía admitir que fue más rápido de lo que ella pensaba.

-Claro Tía abuela, quisiera cortejar a Elisa y permitirle y permitirme conocernos más.

-Tienes mi consentimiento Tom, por su madre y hermano no te preocupes ellos tendrán que obedecerme, ¿pero Elisa está de acuerdo? – preguntaba Elroy volteando a ver a una Elisa decidida al verla.

-Sí tía abuela, me gustaría frecuentar a Tom Stevens.

-No se diga más, yo hablaré con tu madre. – dicho esto los jóvenes se retiraron muy contentos tomados de la mano.

Continuará…

Wow! Este si me quedó largo jajajaja pero si los separaba quedaban dos muy cortitos, así que le seguí hasta terminarlo! Espero que lo disfruten mucho, saludos a todas!

15/06/19


	15. Chapter 15 LOS TRES PALADINES

Hola a todas! Gracias por los comentarios y PM que me envían con cada capítulo, me emociona saber que les está gustando la historia, se vienen algunas cosas interesantes espero sigan al pendiente. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen solo los he tomado prestados para moldearlos un poco entre mis manos, lo hago como pasatiempo no por lucro. No apto para menores de edad. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 15**

**LOS TRES PALADINES**

Muy temprano por la mañana Elroy, los jóvenes Cornwell, Annie y Patty partían hacia Lakewood, nerviosos y felices porque pronto verían a su amado Anthony.

Anthony y Candy estaban en el jardín de las rosas, junto al Sr. Whittman dando el mantenimiento a las rosas, mientras Anthony daba instrucciones al viejo jardinero Candy se perdía en sus recuerdos agradeciendo a Dios que pudiera estar junto a su adorado Anthony. En eso escuchó un automóvil entrando por el portal de las rosas, reconoció al conductor, era George que traía a la tía abuela y a sus sobrinos, las chicas se habían quedado en la casa de Annie y después irían a la mansión de Lakewood a sorprender a Candy, pero primero tenían asuntos que arreglar. Candy al ver a sus primos acompañados de la Sra. Elroy comenzó a temblar, pero a la vez estaba feliz de verlos, volteó a ver a Anthony el cual también estaba atento al automóvil, él le sonrió y tomó su mano fuertemente.

-No te preocupes princesa, estamos juntos. Tú no te volverás a ir de mi lado. – decía Anthony seguro y decidido a mantener a su pecosa junto a él.

-Gracias Anthony, te amo. –decía Candy agradecida y enamorada de aquel maravilloso jovencito.

-Yo también te amo princesa, ¿Vamos? – Candy asintió y empujó la silla de ruedas directo a la entrada de la mansión, en donde ya estaba el automóvil estacionado. Primero bajó Stear observando la mansión entusiasmado al igual que Archie, ninguno había percibido la presencia de los rubios Andrew. Ambos jóvenes ayudaron a bajar a la tía abuela quien fue la primera que se percató de la presencia de sus sobrinos y su mirada se cristalizó al instante.

-¡Anthony! - Gritó emocionada, advirtiendo a Stear y Archie de su presencia, ambos voltearon emocionados a verlo.

-¡Anthony, Candy! – ambos primos gritaron al verlos, corriendo a abrazar a su primo, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Stear, Archie, hermanos! – gritó Anthony de igual modo dejándose abrazar por sus hermanos contento de volver a verlos, estaban mucho más altos y fuertes, eran casi tan altos como él, pero no se advertía por su condición.

-¡Tía abuela! – dijo Anthony extendiéndole sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas feliz de ver a su amada tía, la vio más cansada que nunca y parecía que en ella no habían pasado cinco sino diez años. Comprendió que los remordimientos de la anciana eran mayores, así que no le reprochó nada sólo se limitó a abrazarla y besarla, diciéndole lo mucho que le alegraba verla. Nadie había notado el paso del tiempo en Elroy todos la veían igual porque estaban acostumbrados a verla más seguido, pero para Anthony era como si la acabara de ver unos días atrás y haber envejecido 10 años de la noche a la mañana.

Elroy se arrodilló ante Anthony con la mirada empapada en llanto, lo besaba y pedía perdón al mismo tiempo tratando de explicarle su comportamiento. Anthony le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la vio dulcemente dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar tía abuela, no se preocupe. – Elroy asintió mecánicamente y volteó a ver a Candy, ésta se tensó al ver que atención estaba en ella, pero al ver la mirada de Elroy se tranquilizó un poco.

-Candy muchas gracias por este milagro – Candy estaba molesta con la tía abuela por haberla separado de Anthony, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún reclamo, después había dicho Anthony, pero ella bien sabía que Anthony no le reprocharía nada a su tía abuela.

-No tiene que agradecer nada Sra. Elroy, Anthony es muy importante para mí y de haber sabido que estaba en el tercer piso, nunca me hubiera ido de la mansión de las rosas. – Elroy bajó triste la mirada, si, nunca se hubiera ido, pero a ella si la había abandonado. Candy siempre estuvo ahí por Anthony, por nadie más, menos por ella que en su afán de convertirla en una dama la había tratado muy duro, tal vez si hubiera demostrado más sus sentimientos a esa pequeña niña pecosa que un día llegó a los Andrew, la hubiera llegado a querer un poco, como ella una vez lo había soñado, definitivamente debió de prepararle más postres, con uno no había sido suficiente para demostrarle su cariño. Albert se unió a la reunión avisando que pusieran la mesa para que comieran todos juntos. Una vez en la mesa Elroy dispuso los lugares.

-William, tú al frente – decía Elroy, ubicada ahora al lado izquierdo de Albert. – Anthony, tú al lado derecho de William, Stear tú a mi lado, Archie tú enseguida de Stear y tú Candy – todos miraban a la Sra. Elroy estaban a la expectativa, sabían de sus sentimientos por Candy, bueno los que ellos creían, sólo Albert sabía por la propia tía abuela la verdad, así que la escuchaban atentos. – Candy tu enseguida de Anthony, al ser la primogénita de Albert, ocupas el segundo puesto de sucesión en la familia, después de Anthony. – Todos estaban asombrados, pero felices el lugar de Candy era incluso más importante que el de la tía abuela, pero nadie dijo nada solo se limitaron a sonreír felizmente.

-Gracias, tía abuela – decía Candy nerviosa.

-Candy, ese es tú lugar de ahora en adelante al lado derecho de Anthony – decía Albert a Candy y Anthony, los cuales se tomaron de la mano felices, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Elroy, pero aún no era tiempo de hablar con ellos.

-William, Athony, Candy, quiero informarles que ya están listos algunos compromisos en la familia.

-¿Compromisos? – preguntaron Anthony y Candy, volteando a ver a Stear y Archie, que los miraban felices.

-Sí muchachos, anoche se hizo oficial el compromiso de Neal. –Candy se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y apretó más fuerte la mano de Anthony, el cual también agudizó sus sentidos para protestar inmediatamente, cuando la tía abuela dijo… - con la Srita. Luisa Jones.

-¡Con Luisa! – dijo Candy sorprendida y suspirando aliviada. – pobre Luisa.

-¡Candy! – dijo la tía abuela sorprendida.

-Perdón – dijo Candy apenada y sacando la lengua ante la risa de los demás.

\- Y el compromiso Cornwell-Britter. –continuó diciendo la tía abuela.

-Archie felicidades, por fin serás mi cuñado – dijo Candy alegremente.

-Así es Candy, pronto seremos cuñados, aunque sé de otra cuñada que vas a tener pronto…

-¿Cuñada?, si te refieres a Patty, ella será mi prima.

-No Candy – dijo Stear, también entrando a la plática, - nos referimos a tu hermano Tom.

-¿¡Tom!? Hace mucho que no lo veo ¿Está de novio? ¡Vaya! Por fin, no lo veo desde que lo ayudé a cancelar su compromiso con Diana jajajaja.

-¿Diana? – Dijo la tía abuela- ¿la niña de ocho años? Bueno ahora tendrá unos diez.

-¿Se comprometió con una niña de ocho años? –Preguntó divertido Anthony.

-No exactamente, el padre de Tom lo comprometió con Diana porque si algo le pasaba a él, no quería dejarlo solo, así que por sí mismo hizo los arreglos del compromiso con el padre de Diana, yo iba a ayudarle a romper el compromiso, pero ella me pareció muy tierna y se preocupaba realmente por Tom, pero él no quería ese compromiso, así que le dijo a su padre que yo era su novia. –Al decir esto, Anthony abrió los ojos asombrado, pero Candy lo tranquilizó acariciando su mano. – El señor Steve estaba feliz por ello, así que fue a cancelar el compromiso ganándose una paliza por parte del padre de Diana, después que le dijimos que nosotros tampoco éramos novios lo llevamos al hospital y estuvo de acuerdo en no volver a comprometer a Tom si su consentimiento.

-Pues creo que ya encontró a la novia perfecta para él, ¿Quién lo iba a decir no, Stear?

-Si Archie, para mí también fue una sorpresa, pero ambos se veían felices anoche.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? – Preguntó Anthony más tranquilo de que Tom no amaba a Candy.

-Elisa – Dijo la tía abuela tranquilamente.

-¿Elisa? – Preguntaron Candy y Anthony al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, Tom habló conmigo y su padre anoche, para pedirme permiso de cortejar a Elisa.

-¿Y Elisa estuvo de acuerdo? – Preguntó Candy asombrada y temerosa por su hermano.

-Sí, de hecho percibo una química muy especial entre ambos, hacen una bonita pareja – Decía Elroy.- Y lo mejor que no fue arreglado. –Aunque ella sabía que sí, Candy continuó en silencio y Anthony le dijo dulcemente al oído

-No te preocupes princesa, Tom estará bien.

-Candy – Dijo Stear – si te sirve de algo, déjame decirte que Tom es un hombre seguro y formal, sabe lo que quiere y Elisa, aunque caprichosa nunca la habíamos visto actuar como anoche, verdaderamente está enamorada de Tom y Tom de ella, ¿Verdad Archie?

-Así es Candy, Elisa tiene otra actitud para con Tom, se ve feliz cosa que nunca habíamos visto ninguno de los tres. – Decía Archie, recordando al igual que sus primos que Elisa nunca había sonreído feliz, siempre era de burla o sarcásticamente, más nunca de felicidad al igual que Neal.

-Por cierto Alistear, ¿Cuándo podré hablar con los padres de la Srita. O'Brian?

-¿Con los padres de Patty? ¿Para qué tía abuela?

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Alistear! Ya tienes veinte años, ya deberías de estar casado, sino hubiera sido por la loca idea de ir a la Guerra, en estos momentos ya estuvieras casado y tal vez a punto de ser padre. – Decía Elroy muy animada, ya que estaba desesperada de ver que ninguno de sus sobrinos estaba casado o a la espera de un primogénito, aunque tenía sus reservas con Archie, el cual al verse observado bajo la mirada de Elroy, solo carraspeó un poco bajando la mirada al recordar que él ya había empezado la tarea de escribirle a la cigüeña.

-Qué cosas dice Tía abuela, aún no se si Patty aceptará casarse conmigo.

-¿Estás bromeado Stear? – Preguntó Candy- Patty lo único que piensa desde que te conoció es en ser la Sra. Cornwell.

-¿Y tú la Sra. Brower? – Preguntó Stear, para desviar un poco la burla hacia su persona. – Candy se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, ante la hermosa risa de Anthony que estaba feliz de que ella deseara ser su esposa y contemplando maravillado su hermoso rostro, los demás también reían hasta que Albert los interrumpió.

-Bueno dejémonos de bromas que ahora lo más importante es la recuperación de Anthony, del compromiso Cornwell-O´Brian, ya me encargué yo de mandar una carta a los padres de Patricia y ellos estarán en Chicago después del cumpleaños de Candy.

-¡Es verdad Candy tú cumpleaños!, hay que hacer una gran fiesta – Dijo Archie emocionado.

-Eso lo decidirá Candy, Archivald – Dijo Albert - ¿No es así hija? – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Albert, Sra. Elroy, para mí lo más importante como dijiste tú Albert, es la recuperación de Anthony, y mi cumpleaños será el más feliz de todos porque él está de nuevo a mi lado, quiero decir a nuestro lado.

-¡Candy! – Decía Anthony perdiéndose uno y otro en sus ojos verde-azul, besando a la vez tiernamente la mano de Candy, pero esta vez no estaban solos, así que como siempre Stear los interrumpió para no perder la costumbre.

\- El efecto Candy-Anthony, se me había olvidado por un momento. – Decía Stear, mientras los demás reían, los rubios se ruborizaban apenados pero sin soltar sus manos, y la tía abuela y Albert se miraban cómplices del momento.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Anthony tenía mucho avance en su recuperación, pero había momentos que lo apartaban de Candy, todos los días dos horas, con el pretexto que era charla de chicos y ella tenía que tomar el té con Albert y la tía abuela, o recibir a Patty y Annie que diario los visitaban ya que sus novios no podían ir a verlas porque no querían dejar a su primo solo. Lo cual hacía que ambas chicas fueran a verlos, aunque tenían que entretener a Candy mientras ellos a escondidas de la Rubia ayudaban a Anthony con su recuperación y con una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su amada.

-Stear, Archie, quiero preguntarles algo.

-Claro que sí Anthony ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Ustedes conocen a un tal Terry? – Los hermanos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos por la pregunta de su primo menor, asintiendo con dudas al respecto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Anthony? – Preguntó Archie.

-Lo que pasa que cuando estaba en coma, escuché a Candy y Albert hablar de él, y aunque Candy dijo que ya era parte de su pasado, no he podido sacar esa duda de mi cabeza.

-Anthony – Dijo Stear - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Candy? Nadie mejor que ella para decirte quien es él realmente.

-No te preocupes Anthony, Terry es un tipo engreído que estuvo con nosotros en el Colegio, pero lastimó a Candy y por lo que he visto ella ya lo superó.

-¿Fue su novio? –Preguntó Anthony con temor de escuchar la respuesta.

-Hasta donde sabemos nunca le declaró su amor abiertamente, pero yo llegué a pensar que él la cuidaría bien, por eso me fui más tranquilo a la Guerra, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Podrían decirme?

-Lo sentimos Anthony, es algo que solo ella puede decirte. –Anthony asintió un poco triste, pero sabía que era lo correcto, con más ganas que nunca se apoyó sobre las barras, dando varios pasos solo sin ayuda de nadie, lo cual asombró a sus primos que lo felicitaron sinceramente, sabían que ese impulso era producto de los celos que sentía en esos momentos. Candy, su Candy había amado a alguien más y aunque lo comprendía porque ella lo creía muerto, no dejaba de doler, tenía que averiguar si ella aún lo amaba, antes de pedirle que fuera su novia, ya quería pedírselo lo antes posible, quería recuperarse pronto porque tenía una promesa que cumplir y solo le quedaba una semana, así que tenía que ampliar la terapias para recuperarse más rápido.

Candy no sabía que los jóvenes Cornwell y la tía abuela ayudaban a Anthony con las terapias, ella creía que era la única encargada de hacerlo, pero el rubio estaba tan desesperado por volver a caminar que les pidió ayuda. La tía abuela por las noches cuidaba de Anthony, había dicho que no era correcto que Candy durmiera en la misma habitación que Anthony, así que ella pasó a ser la enfermera de noche y Candy de día, todo eso era un pretexto para que Anthony le pudiera dar una sorpresa a Candy.

Una tarde en el jardín Candy se encontraba sola mirando las rosas, pensativa porque rápidamente la habían reemplazado y ya no podía estar a solas con Anthony y eso la entristecía mucho, ansiaba estar a solas con él anhelaba sus besos, cosa que no se había repetido desde la llegada del clan Andrew, ella seguía pensando que todo era obra de la tía abuela ya que ella no la consideraba digna de ser una Andrew. Anthony la observaba desde el salón de terapia y la vio triste, optó por terminar antes la terapia y le pidió a los chicos que lo acercaran lo más posible a Candy, era el momento de hablar con ella, tenía que estar seguro de los sentimientos de su pecosa.

Al sentir la presencia de alguien Candy giró sorprendida su cuerpo, encontrándose con su príncipe de las rosas, estaba ahí frente a ella más guapo que nunca, había ganado peso, sus piernas y su torso estaban más fuertes lo que le hacía verse sumamente atractivo, Candy pensaba en lo bien que se veía y se imaginó nuevamente entre sus brazos, al momento se sonrojó lo cual halagó al joven Brower, sabía que ese sonrojo era por él, anteriormente lo había visto ya.

-Candy ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto triste y estás muy pensativa. Acaso ¿Estás recordando a alguien?

-Sí Anthony, me he perdido en mis recuerdos – Anthony se puso triste, porque suponía a quien recordaba.

-¿Se puede saber quien ocupa tus pensamientos pecosa?

-El único que los ha ocupado en todo este tiempo… Tú Anthony, estoy pensando en ti.

-¿Y pensar en mí, te pone triste? – Candy asintió tímidamente, mientras Anthony sentía un dolor en su pecho. – ¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Hice algo que te lastimara?

-¡No! Tú no Anthony, pero desde que llegó la tía abuela y los muchachos no hemos podido estar a solas… ¿Y sabes? Te extraño y extraño tus… -Candy calló abruptamente y se cubrió la boca ante la mirada curiosa de Anthony.

-Candy, yo también te extraño, extraño tu risa, tus anécdotas, tus bromas, tus ojos, tus besos, extraño tu cuerpo junto al mío, todas las noches es una tortura no poder besarte y tenerte recostada en mi pecho. –Candy se acercaba cada vez más perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos maravillada de lo bellos que eran, tan transparentes, tan tiernos, tenía la misma mirada de niño, pero a la vez la miraba con deseo y eso le alegraba, porque ella también lo deseaba y cada vez que estaban cerca el calor de sus cuerpos se incrementaba reclamando uno al otro su cercanía, gritándoles que se necesitaban cada vez más y que ya no era suficiente un beso, una caricia, un roce, al contrario sus cuerpos anhelaban fundirse en uno solo para siempre, deseaban por fin estar en el lugar donde pertenecían uno al otro, porque para ella habían nacido para ser uno solo.

-Candy, quisiera hablar contigo, sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar sobre tu pasado porque es algo muy personal, pero tú sabes todo de mí y me gustaría saber todo de ti. Hay algo que me quema por dentro y quiero saber si puedes responderme. –Candy asintió decidida a hablarle con la verdad, intuía su duda y el por qué le costaba hablar sobre ello, pero era algo que tenía que aclarar porque como dijo él, era ya el pasado. – Candy, ¿Quién fue Terry en tu vida?

-Terruce Grandchester, como dije mientras dormías, no tienes por qué preocuparte, pero te voy a contar sobre él. – Candy comenzó a contarle sobre como lo conoció y cuanto lo odió al principio, sobre su falta de respeto hacia los demás y la enorme soledad que tenía su alma al igual que ella, ya que después de su supuesta muerte quedó muy sola, su corazón estaba sangrando y se sintió identificada con él, igual de solos e incomprendidos. Cuando llegó a la parte del beso notó que Anthony abrió los ojos enfurecido gritando que si como se había atrevido a tanto. Candy lo tranquilizó y le dijo que ella lo había abofeteado, pero que él le había devuelto la bofetada. Anthony se tensó más, sus ojos tenían mucho coraje con ese tal Terry, pero recordó que él una vez lo había hecho aunque por diferentes motivos, pero tampoco tenía excusa por ello, él lo había hecho en un arranque de desesperación porque ella había aparecido muy campante, mientras que él sentía morirse al pensar que pudiera haberla perdido, sin embargo, la había abofeteado y eso era algo que no se perdonaba todavía.

-Candy, yo lo siento mucho… - Dijo Anthony tomando dulcemente sus manos besándolas varias veces.

-¿Por qué Anthony? Tu no tuviste la culpa, aunque confieso que si no hubiera pasado el accidente, no hubieras permitido que nadie me lastimara.

-Candy, yo te lastimé a ti hace mucho años, el día que caíste a la cascada, el día que abrió la primera Dulce Candy, el día que te regalé tu cumpleaños, y por ello me disculpo nuevamente, aún no dejo de arrepentirme por ello y creo que nunca me lo perdonaré. – Decía Anthony apesumbrado, Candy que estaba sentada en su banca favorita, esa donde le había confesado que lo amaba de niña, se acercó más a él y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios, dulce y tiernamente.

-Sé perfectamente que te arrepentiste en cuanto lo hiciste Anthony y sé que es sincero tu arrepentimiento, al contrario de Terry, él nunca se disculpó por ello, él se sintió ofendido porque rechacé su beso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy?

-Porque yo siempre había deseado que mi primer beso fueras tú Anthony, y cuando él lo hizo, fue brusco, tosco y nada agradable. Fue sin mi consentimiento además para mí él era solo un amigo.

-¿Cuándo cambió tu sentimiento hacía él Candy?

-Después de que dejó el Colegio me sentí sola y me di cuenta que lo extrañaba, él se había sacrificado para que yo me quedara en el Colegio gracias a una trampa de Elisa, eso me hizo dar cuenta que él me amaba, pero ya se había marchado. Yo decidí abandonar el Colegio para buscar también mi vida, todos creían que lo había ido a buscar, pero no, él había ido a buscar su camino en la actuación y yo tenía que valerme por mí misma también, sin ti no tenía caso seguir siendo una Andrew.

-Candy ¿Tú lo amas?

-Anthony, no niego que me enamoré de Terry, nunca fuimos novios, aunque él lo dio por hecho en una carta nunca se me declaró, nunca pude amarlo, me gustaba, quería estar con él porque te lo debía a ti, ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? "La soledad nunca nos vencerá" y con Terry no me sentía sola, tal vez, si no nos hubiésemos separado hoy estuviéramos casados, tal vez lo hubiera llegado a amar, pero en mi corazón siempre estuviste tú Anthony. Dejé de hablar de ti porque Terry me ayudó a entender que no volverías y que yo seguía aquí, pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti, siempre estabas en cada rosa, en un paciente que tenía el color de tus ojos, tu sonrisa o simplemente al voltear a ver el cielo ahí estaban tus bellos ojos Anthony, mi príncipe de las rosas. Así que si lo que quieres saber es si amé a Terry, mi respuesta es no, no lo amé, lo quise mucho porque tenía que seguir viviendo y en su momento pensé que estaríamos menos solos si compartíamos nuestras vidas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Candy? ¿Por qué se separaron de nuevo?

-Hubo un accidente en el teatro donde ensayaban y la protagonista de la obra evitó que las luces lo aplastaran, ella perdió una pierna. Aunque ya había escuchado rumores de que se les veía juntos en todas partes, yo no lo creía, pero después de ver cómo me ignoró cuando fui al estreno y cuando ella trató de suicidarse para según no obligarlo a nada, comprendí que no solo era agradecimiento lo que él sentía por ella, sino algo más aunque él lo negaba, le prometí ser feliz y nos despedimos para siempre.

-¿Aún te duele?

-No, ya no Anthony, llegué a Chicago enferma después de esa despedida, pero era porque había estado nevando muy fuerte y yo me descuidé caminando bajo la nieve. Seguí adelante y después al saber que tú nunca habías muerto, fue como si mi corazón siempre lo hubiera sabido, tal vez por eso se negó a olvidarte.

-Candy, si dices que con Terry estabas porque nos habíamos prometido que la soledad no nos vencería ¿Por qué no te fijaste en uno de mis primos? Ellos te amaban igual que yo.

-Igual que tú no creo Anthony, pero de todas formas no podía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué Candy?

-Para mí ellos son tus hermanos, y aparte de mis primos son como mis cuñados y yo nunca pondría mis ojos en mis cuñados, sería como traicionarte y yo nunca quise hacerlo, ni siquiera con Terry, me costó convencer a mi corazón que tú nunca volverías. Anthony yo te amo y nunca dejé de hacerlo, nunca pude olvidarte.

Anthony no pudo más tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente primero, después buscaba su lengua perdiéndose dentro de su boca, él también la amaba y al saber que ella seguía amándolo su dicha era muy grande, lo amaba a él, únicamente a él.

-Dilo Candy, di que me amas por favor – Decía Anthony entre jadeos y besos quería escucharlo una y otra vez.

-Te amo Anthony, te amo solo a ti, te he amado siempre – Decía mientras lo veía a los ojos y después lo volvía a besar, mordiendo sus labios y saboreado su saliva tan exquisita y deliciosa, era adicta a sus besos y los había extrañado bastante, no quería separarse de él. Poco a poco ella empezó a ofrecerle su cuello para que le lo besara, rápidamente accedió al pedido, comenzó a dejar un camino húmedo desde sus labios hasta su cuello, pero quería más, así que bajo su manga para tener acceso a su hombro, era tan blanco y suave lo besó delicadamente tenía miedo de que lo alejara por haberse sobrepasado, pero al ver que Candy empezaba a gemir y su rostro a enrojecer de la pasión se animó a ir más allá y puso una de sus manos en su seno mientras con la otra detenía la manga de su vestido. Candy al sentir ese contacto dio un respingo leve, pero no lo detuvo al contrario, puso su mano sobre la de él y lo invito a que lo masajeara más fuerte, eso los enloqueció a ambos. Candy sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, empezaba a palpitar esperando ser atendida, su humedad incrementó y al contrario de sentirse incómoda le agradaba, se sentía tan bien, era algo delicioso, sabía bien que era lo que su cuerpo anhelaba, pero sabía que tal vez la tía abuela no lo aprobaría, pero en ese momento no le importaba quería más y no permitiría que la separaran nuevamente de él. Anthony por su lado estaba quemándose por dentro, sentía que su pantalón le estorbaba, su masculinidad quería salir y encontrar ese camino que aún era prohibido, la amaba y quería hacerla suya, ser su hombre, ella su mujer, lo decían sus besos, sus labios, su cuerpo, se lo confirmaban esas manos que apretaban más la suyas animándolo a estrujar más fuertemente ese seno tan maravilloso y firme, que seguramente estaba delicioso. Cuanto deseaba que no tuviera esa tela estorbosa sobre ella, ese vestido y ese corpiño que le impedía disfrutarlo, un dolor en su parte baja se hizo presente advirtiéndole que era mejor detenerse, estaban en el jardín, aunque solos no era propio de un caballero poseer a su dama, aunque en esos momentos deseaba no ser un caballero y quería dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos que sólo ella había despertado en él desde muy temprana edad e instintos que él sólo había despertado en ella desde que lo vio postrado en esa cama.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados desde la ventana del despacho, unos ojos viejos y cansados, pero que veían muy bien lo estaba pasando. Elroy sabía que los Andrew eran de temperamento fuerte y por ello era necesario que se comprometieran cuanto antes.

Un carraspeo los volvió a la realidad sobresaltándolos rápidamente, lo bueno que ya habían dejado el juego de las manitas calientes y solo seguían besándose hasta quedarse sin aliento. –Stear se rascaba la nuca y miraba el suelo. – Anthony, Candy, dirán que me gusta interrumpir…

-¿Y no es así? – Preguntaba Anthony mientras Candy reía apenada.

-¡No! Lo que sucede es que la tía abuela quiere hablar contigo en su despacho Anthony. Candy se entristeció ya que se iban a separar y hasta mañana en la mañana podrían estar solos de nuevo. Anthony la acarició dulcemente y le dijo que después de la cena iría a verla a su habitación, esperaría a que la tía abuela se durmiera ya que tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Continuara…

Ahora sí quedó largo jejejeje pero espero que lo disfruten, ya necesitaban tener esta charla con respecto al rebelde renunciado jajajaja ahora si mi rubio hermoso debe de estar feliz y tranquilo de que su pecosa lo ama solo a él y a nadie más. Saludos hermosas y espero sus comentarios.

17/06/19


	16. Chapter 16 UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten, quiero agradecer mucho cada una de la personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, me alientan mucho a seguir adelante y me han hecho reír mucho con algunos comentarios, de verdad mil gracias. Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen si no Anthony no hubiera muerto y Candy hubiera terminado junto a él sin tanto drama, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro solo para hacer una historia a mi gusto. Es un fic no apto para menores, dicho esto ¡comenzamos!

** CAPITULO 16 **

**UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE**

Dorothy lloraba en silencio en la cocina.

-Dorothy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntaba Candy preocupada realmente.

-Candy, me han informado que mi niña… digo… mi hermanita está muy grave y pregunta por mí.

-¿Tu niña o tu hermanita, Dorothy? – Dorothy bajó la mirada avergonzada por ocultar que tenía una hija.

-M niña Candy, mi hija está enferma y quisiera ir a verla, pero no puedo. – Candy se sorprendió con lo dicho por la mucama, pero era algo personal y ella tenía también una vida privada así que no preguntó más.

-Vamos Dorothy, primero está tu hija, habla con Albert, él te dejará ir es más yo voy contigo y te puedo asegurar que no habrá problema con que la tengas aquí contigo.

-No Candy, eso sería mucho pedir.

-No, Claro que no, ven vamos con Albert antes de que sea más tarde.

Candy entró al salón donde estaba Albert tocando el piano, tocaba una melodía muy triste, que lo llevaba a sus días donde había sido tan feliz, al lado de… _no, no tenía caso recordarla, ya no podía ser la sociedad y los Andrew no lo permitirían._

-Albert, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Decía Candy mientras una tímida Dorothy se negaba a levantar su rostro.

-Dime Candy, Dorothy ¿Qué sucede?

-Dorothy necesita ir con su hija que está enferma y la está llamando, yo podría ir con ella para revisarla.

-¿Un hija? Dorothy no sabía que eras casada.

-No lo soy. – Dijo apenada Dorothy – Pero tengo una hija pequeña.

-Ya veo, claro que pueden ir, es más que George las lleve así llegaran más rápido.

-¡No es necesario! –Casi gritó Dorothy.

-Vamos Dorothy, primero es tu hija y entre más rápido lleguen mejor.

-Albert, te aviso que traeré a la niña de ser necesario.

-Claro que si Candy, vayan antes de que sea más tarde, así llegaran antes de la cena. – Al salir las jóvenes Albert se quedó pensativo. Dorothy era una hermosa joven cuatro años mayor que Candy y cuatro años menor que él, la conoció muy jovencita siendo él tan solo un vagabundo, ella siempre procuraba llevarle alimento a la cabaña del bosque, se hicieron muy amigos, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de esa jovencita de 16 años. No imaginaba que era madre, no le había hecho ninguna gracia él seguía pensando en ella, él había sido su primer hombre, _¿Con quién había tenido esa hija?_ _¿Quién sería ahora el dueño de su corazón?_ Dejó de verla antes de irse a Londres, cuatro años atrás y aunque siempre procuró cuidarla nunca más volvió a buscarla, primero la amnesia y después porque al ser el patriarca de los Andrew ella lo había rechazado al darse cuenta quien era él realmente, no podía ser, ella creía que él se había burlado de ella, tenía que hablar de nuevo con ella, tenía que saber que él la amaba a pesar de que ella había hecho su vida con alguien más, no se había casado según había dicho, pero le había dado una hija a alguien más.

Al llegar de nuevo a la mansión, George bajaba en brazos a una niña de unos tres años aproximadamente, rubia de ojos azules, muy blanca y con dos trenzas que le adornaban su bello rostro, sin duda se parecía un poco a su madre, pero por lo demás debía ser igual a su padre.

Albert al ver a la niña sintió algo en su corazón y de pronto dio la orden de que la llevaran a una de las habitaciones de arriba, Candy y Dorothy fueron detrás de George hasta la habitación que les indicaron y Albert iba con ellas angustiado, sin saber porque.

-Candy ¿Cómo está la pequeña…?

-Isabella – Dijo Dorothy.

-Isabella, hermoso nombre ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dentro de poco cumplirá 4 años. – A decir esto Albert sintió un mareo y todo a alrededor quedó como congelado, tuvo que detenerse de la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa Albert? – Preguntó Candy preocupada.

-Nada – Dijo Albert – Estoy bien, tienes que ir a revisar a Isabella.

-Tiene fiebre y un fuerte resfrío, pero ya le hablé al doctor no debe tardar en llegar con los antibióticos, no te preocupes Dorothy, yo la cuidaré muy bien.

-No Candy, ya hiciste suficiente, debes estar cansada, en cuanto llegue el médico puedes irte a descansar, además yo soy su madre, yo la cuidaré si el Sr. William lo permite. – El "Sr. William" que raro se escuchaba su nombre de sus labios, así no lo llamaba antes, se notaba que lo odiaba y eso lo ponía muy triste. Albert tenía dudas sobre la niña, le recordaba a alguien eran muy familiares sus rasgos, pero tenía que preguntar más.

-No te preocupes Dorothy, puedes encargarte de tu hija, si quieres puedes avisar a su padre para que venga a verla y esté más tranquilo.

-¿¡Su Padre!? – Preguntó Dorothy nerviosa – No será necesario Sr. Andrew, mi hija no tiene padre.

-¡Albert! – Candy reprendió a Albert con la mirada, no comprendía por qué actuaba tan raro, él no era así, de pronto tenía mucho interés en Dorothy y su hija. Él era noble pero había algo en su actitud que no lograba comprender, eso aunado a que cuando conoció a Isabella no pudo evitar pensar en que estaba viendo a Albert en pequeño, pero esa había sido una idea loca, ¿O no?

Anthony entró al despacho de la tía abuela, dirigiendo él mismo la silla de ruedas, Stear lo había acompañado hasta la puerta y se había ido.

-Pasa Anthony.

-¿Qué pasa tía abuela?

-Quiero hablar contigo Anthony.

-Tú dirás tía abuela.

-Primero quiero pedirte de nuevo perdón Anthony por toda esta mentira en la que te involucré, fue mi desesperación de perderte y el anuncio anticipado de los médicos de tu muerte. No quería que tus primos te vieran en ese estado y les dije que ya habías muerto, después de todo era cuestión de horas.

-Tía abuela, sé perfectamente lo que pasó, Albert me lo explicó todo, y aunque no lo entiendo, la comprendo y sé perfectamente que aunque Candy y la familia fueron los más afectados, usted también ha sufrido mucho, ha pagado cada una de sus mentiras con soledad y tristeza y eso es más que suficiente castigo, a pesar de todo la amo y por mi parte no tengo nada que perdonar, Albert piensa igual que yo, más no sé qué pensarán mis primos y Candy… Candy es buena tía abuela, es noble, si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad de conocerla.

\- Lo sé muy bien Anthony, aunque no lo creas todo este tiempo he sabido de su vida, y aunque parezca lo contrario yo siempre la he visto como la nieta que nunca tuve. Hablando de Candy, Anthony ¿Tú la amas?

-¿Amarla tía? Amarla es poco, Candy es la razón de mi vida, desde que la conocí se convirtió en mi motor de vida. Después de la muerte de mi madre vivía porque así tenía que ser, después de conocerla vivía porque yo quería vivir, por ella, por verla sonreír, ya no me sentía solo a su lado, si tía, la amo, la amo más que a nada y todos estos años mientras estuve dormido mi amor por ella se fue acumulando y por ella desperté. Su voz y su amor fueron la guía que tuve para encontrar el camino de regreso, y de una vez le digo tía abuela, nada ni nadie me separará de Candy.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Ya estás decidido?

-Por supuesto. – Dijo Anthony con la mirada fija en la tía abuela, en ningún momento la retiró, ese jovencito seguía siendo un rebelde por Candy, había sido insolente con ella muchas veces para defenderla y aunque eso la enorgullecía tenía que demostrarle que tenía que respetarla, como su tía abuela que era. Definitivamente era un Andrew, no solo había heredado la galanura de los Andrew, además era noble, valiente, decidido, rebelde, libre, pero sobre todo era justo, así era Anthony Brower Andrew, un partido que pocas chicas merecían y una de ellas era Candice W. Andrew, nadie mejor que ella para su sobrino consentido.

-Muy bien – dijo en tono serio- Entonces tendré que decirte la verdad. – Elroy observaba que la mirada de Anthony se tornaba decidida, esperando para responder inmediatamente, estaba a la defensiva.

-Anthony, desde que Candy fue adoptada tenía un propósito en esta familia, tanto Williams como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en lo mismo, solo espero que tú estés de acuerdo.

-¿Qué propósito es ese? – preguntó Anthony con un tono fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

-Hijo, Candy fue adoptada para comprometerse contigo.

-¿Conmigo? – Dijo Anthony feliz, su voz ya no era la misma, ahora se escuchaba feliz, ansioso.

-Así es Anthony, desde que Albert la adoptó me di cuenta que era perfecta para ti, era noble, buena, sincera y sobre todo te amaba y tú a ella. Decidí convertirla en una dama para ti, ella sería la compañera perfecta para el que un día será la cabeza de los Andrew. Candy siempre había sido un diamante en bruto hijo, pero es el complemento perfecto para ti, siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro y a juzgar por lo que vi en el jardín, creo que ambos estarán de acuerdo. – Anthony solo se rascaba la nuca sonrojado al saber que si los habían visto.

\- Vamos Anthony, no te apenes, los Andrew siempre han sido apasionados y yo no me asusto de nada, es más por ello estoy apurada con sus compromisos, antes de que pase algo inevitable. Aunque tengo mis dudas con Archivald.

-¿Archie? –Pregunto Anthony, que ya lo había visto muy cariñoso con Annie, cosa que para él era muy raro todavía, ya que aún no se iba de su cabeza la imagen de Archie escondiéndose de Annie en aquel baile.

-Así es Anthony, algo me dice que tendrá que ser el primero en casare. Solo te quiero pedir algo Anthony.

-Dime tía abuela.

-Prométeme que respetarás a Candy hasta que estén casados, por lo menos inténtalo, ella es una señorita decente Anthony y ha sufrido mucho, no la expongas a las habladurías de la sociedad, aunque me imagino que querrán casarse pronto.

-Así es tía abuela, quiero hacer feliz a Candy toda la vida y me gustaría que fuera pronto, la amo y no sé qué tanto pueda esperar, pero primero quiero recuperarme por completo, así que no te preocupes tía abuela, trataré de esperar.

-Bien por lo pronto, con eso me conformo. El cumpleaños de Candy pienso informarle de su compromiso ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto. Gracias tía abuela, gracias por quererme tanto y por desear que sea feliz con la mujer que tanto amo.

-Anthony, siempre he creído que las personas nacemos en parejas, cada uno tiene su alma gemela, pero solo pocos tienen la suerte de reconocerla y otros llegan a confundirla, pero cuando esas dos almas se encuentran, no hay poder alguno que los separe, y eso es lo que les pasa a Candy y a ti, son el uno para el otro y en esta vida han tenido la suerte de encontrarse, así que yo no soy nadie para separarlos. Te amo mi niño y Candy es tu complemento perfecto, juntos serán unos grandes líderes de los Andrew cuando llegue su tiempo.

Elroy escuchó que Dorothy había llevado a su hija enferma a la mansión y al ver el alboroto se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Cuando vio a la pequeña no pudo más que sorprenderse e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Albert, este rápido vio la reacción de la tía abuela y vio que también había visto algo extraño en Isabella.

-¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Dorothy? – Todos se miraron extrañados, George fue el primero en salir porque sabía que sucedería, él era el único al igual que Elroy que había entendido quien era Isabella. Candy salió después y Albert no quería dejarlos solos, temía por Dorothy, sabía que la tía algo intuía mas no sabía a ciencia cierta qué. Albert aún se negaba a ver lo obvio, lo que todos habían notado al conocer a la pequeña.

-Albert, tú también sal por favor. –Una vez a solas, Elroy habló con Dorothy.

-¿Cuántos años tiene la niña Dorothy? ¿Ya la atendió algún medico?

-Lo estamos esperando Sra. Andrew. Isabella tiene casi cuatro años.

-Isabella, hermoso nombre… Isabella Andrew – Dijo seria y a la vez emocionada Elroy.

-¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó Dorothy asustada.

-Vamos Dorothy, no soy ninguna tonta, me he dado cuenta que esa niña es una Andrew, es igualita a mi cuñada la mamá de Albert, tiene tus labios, pero Isabella es una Andrew ¿Verdad? – Dorothy asintió en silencio con temor de lo que haría la tía abuela.

-Pero es mi hija y nadie me la quitará, nadie se enterará que es una Andrew, ella lleva mi apellido y nadie, ni mi familia sabe quién es el padre ¡se lo juro!

-No te preocupes Dorothy, nadie te quitará a tu hija, eres su madre y estarás a su lado siempre, no soy tan mala.

-No quise decir eso Sra. Andrew, además el Sr. William no sabe, yo nunca se lo dije.

-Sabía que Albert estaba enamorado de alguien, pero nunca quiso revelar su identidad, decía que era libre de amar a cualquier persona, sin importar su posición, yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello, por eso lo obligué a irse a Londres a cuidar a los muchachos. Después pasó lo de su desaparición y al tomar su cargo como el patriarca, no supe que fue de ese amor, nunca me quiso decir quién era y mucho menos que había sido algo más intenso que un simple noviazgo. Dorothy no te preocupes por Isabella, estará atendida por los mejores médicos de ser necesario, por el momento ambas estarán aquí en la mansión, arreglaré unos asuntos y al recuperarse Isabella volveremos a hablar.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿cómo ven con Albert? Que guardadito se lo tenía ¿no? Jajajajaja sé que a algunas no les gustan las parejas que estoy armando, pero tenganme paciencia, es que no soy una chica normal jajajajaja Esta pareja se me ocurrió hace mucho por un fic que Leí donde decía que Dorothy miraba embelesada a Albert, así que quise darles una oportunidad, además Albert era solo un vagabundo perseguido por los vigilantes de los Andrew quien diría que Dorothy no pudo atenderlo un poquito ;). Espero sus comentarios!

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo a todas las lectoras las que dejan su opinión y las que leen anónimamente.

19/06/19


	17. Chapter17 UNA PROMESA DIFICIL DE CUMPLIR

¡Hola! Espero que tengan un excelente día, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, cada vez va avanzando más la trama que como les había dicho es sin tanto drama. Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las lectoras que se reportan, TamyWhiteRose, Selenityneza, mayely leon, paulina osorio, Aminaabud, StephanySchreave, jener, Lety Jimenez, Flakitamtz, Sandy Sanchez, Fabiola R, así como los comentarios anónimos y a las que no comentan gracias por leer. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los moldeo un poco para que tomen el camino por el cual los lleva mi imaginación, es sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, no apto para menores. Espero que lo disfruten. Comenzamos

**CAPITULO 17**

**UNA PROMESA DIFÍCIL DE CUMPLIR**

Después de irse cada uno a su habitación, la tía abuela quedo dormida profundamente, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Isabella estaba mucho mejor y dormía junto a su madre. Stear y Archie también se habían retirado temprano y Albert seguía en el despacho pensando en Dorothy e Isabella. Candy estuvo esperando a Anthony, pero eran casi las diez de la noche, así que pensó que había olvidado ir a verla, así que sin ganas se puso un camisón de tirantes y se dispuso a dormir, en eso tocaron suavemente a su puerta, se levantó pesadamente cuando de pronto vio a Anthony entrar en sus silla de ruedas, cerrando lentamente y asegurando la puerta, después de haberse cerciorado que nadie lo había visto.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la belleza rubia que estaba parada frente a él y lo miraba emocionada, con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal, se podía apreciar el perfecto cuerpo de la pecosa a través de la traslúcida tela, era una imagen digna de los Dioses, su pelo largo cubría uno de sus hombros y el otro había sido abandonado por el travieso tirante que lo dejaba descubierto. Anthony quería tomar una fotografía mental y quedarse con esa imagen que lo había dejado totalmente embelesado.

-¡Anthony! Pensé que se te había olvidado que ibas a venir. – Candy fue la primera en romper el embrujo en el cual estaban envueltos.

-Nunca princesa, solo que estaba esperando que todos durmieran, pero Albert aún no tiene pensado hacerlo, así que por eso me atreví a entrar antes de que me abrieras la puerta. – Anthony se fue acercando a la cama y se sentó en ella. Candy se arrodilló ante él para estar más cerca y lo abrazó, ambos estaban en pijamas, Candy solo traía el camisón y su ropa interior y Anthony solo el pantalón y una bata encima. Candy se perdió en el blanco pecho que se asomaba levemente por la bata tocándolo tímidamente, Anthony lanzó un suspiro al sentir el contacto con su piel, tomando su mano para besarla dulcemente. Candy se sentó enseguida de él para poder besarlo, abrazándolo por el cuello, temblando notablemente por el nerviosismo que los invadía, por estar solos en la habitación de ella, sabiendo que nadie los interrumpiría en ningún momento.

-¡Anthony! – dijo en un suspiro Candy, mientras él la besaba desesperado en sus labios, mejillas y frente.

-¡Candy! No puedo soportar más estar lejos de ti, te quiero a mi lado día y noche, quiero que seas mi esposa pecosa, por favor dime que lo serás.

-Si Anthony, seré tu esposa, yo tampoco puedo soportar más tiempo lejos de ti, te necesito, ya fue mucho tiempo sin ti amor mío.

Candy quería volver loco a Anthony, que estuviera igual que ella loca de pasión que la deseara tanto como ella a él, Anthony estaba igual o peor que ella no quería dejar de besarla, sabía que había hecho una promesa de no hacerla su mujer aún, pero quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar sin hacerlo. Tenían muchas dudas, ambos eran inexpertos y sus cuerpos querían conocerse, aprender juntos, Anthony había escuchado que el hombre debía tener experiencia, esos eran los comentarios de los hombres de la alta sociedad de la época, pero él no pensaba igual, él quería explorar a Candy, aprender con ella y que solo fuera ella la única mujer en su vida, él se encargaría de hacerla disfrutar, no estaba de acuerdo en los principios que dictaba la época quería ver el cuerpo de Candy, conocerlo, explorarlo y disfrutarlo, así se lo decía su cuerpo, eso le exigía y eso haría, se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones. La tomó por la cintura firmemente, sintiendo su piel bajo el camisón, empezó a besarla poco a poco jugando con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello, besándola lentamente y recorriendo con su lengua su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, bajó los tirantes poco apoco hasta que los descubrió totalmente buscando en Candy con la mirada una señal de que se detuviera, pero él deseaba una mirada de aprobación, la cual encontró en esos ojos verdes maravillosos que estaban dilatados por la pasión, por el deseo igual que los de él. Ella lo miraba dándole la aprobación de que continuara, de nuevo la besó buscando ansiosamente su lengua para jugar dentro de su boca, saboreando tan exquisito sabor, sus besos eran húmedos, deseaba devorar su boca succionándola al mismo tiempo que bajaba su camisón hasta la cintura, de pronto su piel se sintió expuesta, no tenía frío al contrario un calor delicioso los acompañaba, sus intimidades palpitaban de deseo, sus cuerpos ardían buscando más. Anthony se animó a separarse de Candy para observar ese par de hermosos montes, cuando los tuvo frente a sus ojos se perdió en ellos, eran hermosos, blancos, firmes del tamaño perfecto para su gusto, nunca había visto unos pero sabía que para él eran perfectos, en la punta de cada hermoso monte los coronaba un bello botón rosa que se endurecía a medida que su mirada se detenía más en ellos. Candy apartó su cabello y ofreció su pecho echando los hombros para atrás, le estaba dando permiso de tocarlos, lentamente levanto sus manos y los tocó tiernamente, como un niño que tiene miedo de romper algo, Candy contuvo el aire por un segundo para luego soltar un suspiro. Anthony se inclinó y comenzó a jugar con uno en su boca, mientras con su otra mano tocaba con mucho cuidado el otro era maravilloso sentirlo directamente con su piel sin esa estorbosa tela que antes lo impedía, Candy suspiraba sintiendo que su humedad iba en aumento, Anthony repitió la acción cambiando de seno y atendía al otro con su mano, pasaba su lengua de uno a otro, mientras sentía que sus pantalones querían romperse, los besaba, los chupaba uno a otro como un niño saboreando el más delicioso dulce, eran deliciosos, mejor de lo que hubiera soñado tantas veces, su sabor era indescriptible, no había comparación en su sabor, pero era lo más delicioso que había probado hasta ese momento.

Candy suspiraba y jadeaba abandonando su cuerpo a tan maravillosas sensaciones, nunca pensó que lo que le habían dicho que era malo o prohibido fuera tan fascinante, poco a poco se fue recostando en la cama aumentando el deseo de Anthony por ella, se quitó la bata que cubría su fuerte torso, Candy lo vio embelesada, era tan perfecto no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero ahora se notaba el trabajo que había estado haciendo con su recuperación, estaba más marcado, más firme, era un cuerpo perfecto. Anthony se recostó sobre Candy deseaba sentir su pecho desnudo sobre el de ella, sentir el contacto de piel con piel ahogando ambos un suspiro en sus oídos.

-Quiero más Anthony.

-Yo también pecosa, quiero saborear tu cuerpo completamente. –Anthony siguió besando sus labios y lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a ese par de deliciosos botones, los succionaba y besaba por igual, los lamía y juntaba con ambas manos delicadamente, no quería lastimarla era su más delicada flor y no se permitiría hacerlo, se animó a besar entre ellos para dirigirse hacia el sur la iba besando hasta llegar a su ombligo. Candy bajó un poco su camisón hasta quedar en su cadera, eso fascinó a Anthony que rápidamente lo sacó por completo de su cuerpo, dejándola simplemente con su prenda inferior, seguía besándola, besaba su vientre y con la lengua la recorría hasta su senos, su cuello su boca, sus hombros la estaba volviendo loca con tantos besos, quería más y había una parte de ella que necesitaba atención y que cada vez estaba más húmeda y palpitaba fuertemente buscando ser atendida, Candy no se decidía si bajarse la última prenda, era sumamente erótico ver como ella estaba dispuesta a mostrarse abiertamente ante sus ojos completamente desnuda, en eso escucharon unos pasos que venían de las escaleras, ambos se detuvieron abruptamente, mientras respiraban agitados y sus cuerpos sudados se incorporaban. Candy se puso el camisón rápidamente al igual que Anthony se acomodó su bata y sin ayuda como se había sentado en la cama casi saltó a la silla, agradecía que al estar sentado no se podía apreciar tan fácilmente el problema que le marcaba su pantalón, Candy tomó la bata para levantarse y se la puso, ya que sobre el camisón se apreciaban sus pezones aún erectos que pedían atención, se recogió el cabello con una cola baja secándose el sudor mientras escuchaba que los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, contenían la respiración por el miedo a ser descubiertos, más cuando los pasos se fueron de largo volvieron a respirar con sus mejillas aun ardiendo. Anthony bajó la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo, aun impresionado por su belleza, para él era perfecta, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello, sus senos, su cuerpo en si era totalmente hermoso.

-¡Maravillosa! Eres hermosa Candy. – Dijo amorosamente perdiéndose en el bello mirar de sus ojos.

-Anthony, te amo… yo… no sé qué decir. – Decía mientras se sentaba en él para abrazarlo y acurrucarse tímidamente en su pecho.

-No digas nada princesa, para mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero no debemos continuar, estuve a punto de cruzar una línea que no hubiera tenido retorno… y yo… no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo.

-Anthony, desde tu ausencia aunque he tenido momentos felices he tenido muchos más difíciles, mi vida no ha sido fácil, y yo también quería cruzar esa línea, ahora soy feliz a tu lado, te amo Anthony y me haces mucha falta. Escuchar tu corazón latir es el mejor sonido para mis oídos, mirar tus bellos ojos son como el mismo cielo, siempre salí adelante sola, no ocupaba la ayuda de nadie solo mi optimismo, pero hoy quiero caminar contigo, quiero ser tu esposa, tu mujer, quiero perderme dentro de ti y encontrar por fin esa paz que solo he sentido a tu lado. Te amo mi príncipe de las rosas.

-Candy, de no haber sido por ese accidente ya estuviéramos casados, en estos momentos no importaría que te tomara entre mis brazos una y otra vez, pero quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta, quisiera regalarte la mejor de la noches, recompensar con una vida feliz y plena todos los días de llanto que has pasado por culpa mía.

-Mi príncipe si tú estás conmigo, si eres tú quien me da todas esas noches a su lado, mi vida será perfecta. Ya es perfecta estando juntos.

-¿O sea que ya no soy tu paladín número uno?

-No, tú eres mi príncipe de las rosas, los muchachos son mis paladines y tú, tú eres el amor de mi vida -Dijo esto besando una vez más sus labios, lo habían hecho tantas veces pero no se cansaban de hacerlo al contrario era un reclamo de sus cuerpos, como si exigieran recuperar los besos perdidos tantos años. Anthony se arrepentía de no haberla besado antes, hoy agradecía tener la fortuna de poder hacerlo, eran deliciosos, su aroma, su aliento, su saliva y su lengua y adivinaba que toda ella. Había explorado parte del cuerpo de su pecosa y era exquisita, de pronto pasó por su cabeza que sabor tendría su intimidad, eso hizo que aumentara la pasión del beso y la aprisionó de la nuca para acercarla más a él. Candy se puso a horcajadas sobre él acomodando sus piernas entre la silla, al tocarse sus intimidades una ola de energía los recorrió por completo, Candy empezó a moverse automáticamente para aumentar el placer que había sentido y Anthony la tomó de la cadera, él estaba dispuesto y quería que sintiera que era exclusivamente para ella, eso aumentó el placer de Candy, separaros sus bocas y ella se detuvo en sus hombros siguiendo con sus movimientos aumentando el sonrojo en su rostro, Anthony la veía emocionado arcar la espalda hacia atrás ofreciéndole una vista espectacular de sus senos asomándose entre la tela del camisón erectos y deseosos de ser atendidos, los besó sobre la tela humedeciéndola cada vez más, de pronto un temblor se apoderó de ellos haciendo tensar sus mandíbulas sintiendo millones de espasmos que recorrían desde su intimidad hasta la punta de los pies fue como una ola de pasión que los atrapó de pronto sumergiéndolos en una liberación deliciosa de su néctar. Ambos explotaron por igual quedando relajados lentamente, sus cuerpos aún jadeaban sudorosos, sonrojados, sus mejillas ardían de deseo, sus ojos estaban dilatados oscurecidos del placer que aún no asimilaban _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_ Fue una experiencia maravillosa, una sensación indescriptible que iba más allá de lo que habían sentido alguna vez, _¿Tanto así podían gozar sin haber tenido contacto directo? ¿Eso contaba cómo hacer el amor? ¿O seguían siendo vírgenes?_ Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, ambos jóvenes inexpertos buscaban respuestas, pero en ese momento al verse a los ojos y ver las caras de satisfacción y alegría uno en el otro, comprendieron que el amor que se habían tenido por años platónicamente acababa de tomar forma, ahora era real, palpable y lo que acababa de pasar era _"hacer el amor"._

Ambos estaban maravillados de todo lo que acababan de experimentar, Candy abrazó a Anthony tiernamente se fundió en sus brazos y él le dijo al oído en un susurro.

-Te amo – Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Candy.

-Yo también te amo – terminaron por besarse tiernamente sellando con ese beso el inicio de su despertar al verdadero amor.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí este apasionado capítulo espero les haya gustado, a mí me gustó jejeje espero sus comentarios al respecto. Estos niños se quieren comer la torta antes del recreo, pero aún les falta el plato fuerte jajajaja

20/06/19


	18. Chapter 18 EL SUSTO DEL GATITO

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que el anterior les haya gustado, he recibido mensajes de algunas de que no sea tan cruel con los rubios y que no le hagan caso a la tía abuela y que quieren más acción jajaja vamos a ver que hacemos al respecto. Gracias por los PM que me envían agradezco mucho que estén pendientes de la historia, un saludo a todas. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo lo tomé un rato prestados para escribir esta aventura, es sin fines de lucro. Comenzamos.

**CAPITULO 18**

**EL SUSTO DEL GATITO**

A la mañana siguiente todos en la mansión estaban muy movidos, Dorothy era la única ausente, mientras que todo el personal por órdenes de la tía abuela limpiaba la mansión para festejar al día siguiente el cumpleaños de la pecosa, Elroy Andrew había salido muy temprano a Chicago, solo Albert sabía que era lo que había ocasionado dicho viaje y eso le hacía muy feliz, aunque solo sabía la verdad a medias. La mente de Albert solo rondaba en Dorothy e Isabella, sin pensarlo más se dirigió al cuarto que habían dispuesto para la niña, tocando levemente.

-Adelante – Dijo Dorothy ignorando quien sería, pensaba que era Candy, quien después de la acalorada noche que había pasado estaba cansada disfrutando de su cama.

-Buenos días Dorothy – Dijo Albert.

-Buenos días Sr. William – Contestó fríamente Dorothy.

-Por favor no me llames así, sigo siendo Albert.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Sr. William?

-Vengo a ver cómo sigue Isabella – Dijo Albert desistiendo en convencer a Dorothy que lo tratara como antes.

-Mucho mejor, el médico dice que si sigue respondiendo así en unos dos días podrá levantarse, aunque necesitará seguir en reposo y en cuanto esté bien la llevaré de nuevo con mi familia.

-No hay apuro Dorothy, puede quedarse contigo aquí en la mansión si así lo quieren.

-Gracias, pero mi hija no está acostumbrada a estos lujos.

-Pero ella tiene derecho Dorothy. - Dorothy volteó a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba asustada.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo? - ¿cómo se había enterado? La tía abuela no pudo ser ella le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Dorothy, ¿Isabella es mi hija verdad?

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo puede pensar eso Sr. William?

-Dorothy, Isabella es una Andrew, no tiene caso que lo niegues.

-¿Quién se lo dijo? ¡Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie! ¡Se lo juro!

-No hace falta, además Isabella es igualita a mi madre de niña, mi corazón me lo dijo en cuanto la vi, además todos los demás que la vieron tienen sus dudas, yo no, yo estoy completamente seguro de que es mi hija. –Dijo mostrando una foto de una niña de aproximadamente unos 6 años, igualita a Isabella solo que con el pelo suelto, era como ver a su hija, pero ella era la esposa del Sr. Willliam Andrew, Anabelle Andrew, la madre de Albert y de Rosemary, abuela de Anthony y por supuesto de Isabella.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo Dorothy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué sentirlo? Dorohty, ¡Isabella es mi hija! ¡Nuestra hija! Fruto del amor que nos tenemos – Dorothy abrió los ojos sorprendida, había escuchado "nos" había hablado en presente, es decir, ella lo seguía amando, pero él, él era el Sr. William nunca le contó quien era en realidad, si lo hubiera sabido nunca se hubiera entregado a él, tal vez se hubiera enamorado, pero no se hubiera atrevido a más, él era el Sr. Y ella una simple empleada. Ella no sabía que Albert no la veía así, él era un hombre, ella una mujer, su mujer, para él ella era suya y la seguía amando, quería tenerla cerca y al saber que tenían una hija nadie los separaría, así tuviera que renunciar al apellido Andrew.

Lo que Albert no sabía era que Elroy había ido a Chicago, no solo por el regalo de Candy, sino por los papeles "extraviados" de su matrimonio con Dorothy y arreglar así inmediatamente esta situación. Isabella no podía vivir como lo hacía, era una Andrew y como tal debía vivir, y eso era bajo el seno de una familia, así que arreglaría las cosas para que Albert y Dorothy formaran la familia que esa niña merecía. Elroy había prometido a su hermano cuidar de sus hijos y de sus nietos e Isabella y Anthony eran nietos de su hermano, no importaba si Dorothy era una muchacha del pueblo, ella se encargaría de ella y junto con Candy la ayudarían a ser una Andrew, Candy no se negaría al contrario, pensaba Elroy, un punto más para acércame a esa muchacha.

Elroy abandonaba la notaria con un libro y unas carpetas en sus manos y con una sonrisa triunfante, pronto todo tomaría su cauce.

-¿Todo bien madame? – Preguntó George al verla sonreír.

-Claro que si George soy Elroy Andrew, recuérdalo – Asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía perfectamente que era lo que había hecho, ya que él había sido una pieza clave en las fechas que ella necesitaba, al ser George un espectador desde los inicios del romance entre Albert y Dorothy.

Candy se levantó dándose un rápido baño para bajar a desayunar e ir con Anthony para darle su terapia, como siempre iba tarde, se peinó apurada, se puso su uniforme y bajó corriendo al comedor donde todos la esperaban.

-Buenos días Anthony – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla por la espalda sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

-Buenos días hermosa – Dijo con una sonrisa de ensueño robándole un suspiro al recordar su maravillosa noche.

-Buenos días gatita, ¿A nosotros no nos saludas?

-Buenos días Stear y Archie.

-Buenos días Candy ¿Cómo dormiste? Que tienes la misma mirada enamorada y boba que Anthony. – Ambos rubios se sonrojaron apenados, como si los hubieran descubierto mirándose uno al otro.

-¡Bien! ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Contestaron al unísono.

-¡Vaya! Hasta para hablar están coordinados – Dijo Stear, haciendo que todos rieran relajando el ambiente.

-¿Dónde están Albert y la tía abuela? – Preguntó Candy.

-La tía abuela fue a Chicago y Albert desayunó muy temprano y dijo que iría a cabalgar. –Dijo Anthony un poco melancólico, Candy fue la única que entendió el motivo.

-Anthony no te preocupes, pronto podrás cabalgar tú también.- Decía no muy convencida de ello, no porque lo dudaba, sino porque aún tenía miedo de verlo montar nuevamente.

-Así es Anthony – Dijo Archie animándolo.

-Eso es si no le quedó fobia a los caballos como a Candy.

-¡Stear! – Gritaron Archie y Candy al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vaya! Solo falta que nos coordinemos tú y yo Candy.

-Princesa, ¿Le temes a los caballos?

-No Anthony, ya no, pero si duré como dos años sin poder acercarme a uno.

-Hasta que cierto rufián engreído la obligó a subirse a uno, para que lo superara, y no me refiero al miedo a los caballos.

-¡Archie! –Gritó Stear y Candy al mismo tiempo, mirándose al mismo tiempo empezando a reír todos.

-¿Quieres contarme cómo fue? – Candy asintió.

-Una noche, un año después de haber llegado al Colegio escuché un caballo cabalgar fuera de los dormitorios, me levanté para ver quién era, y de pronto te vi Anthony ibas cabalgando en tu corcel blanco y con tu larga capa, tus cabellos rubios se mecían con el viento, no pude más y bajé corriendo gritando tu nombre. Al ir corriendo y ser de noche caí de las escaleras, desperté en la enfermería al otro día, dijeron que había tenido fiebre y deliraba gritando tu nombre, llamaron a Stear y Archie porque eran mis primos, solo ellos me comprendían. A los días me enteré que Terry era el que había estado cabalgando y me encontró porque me escuchó gritar y me llevó a la enfermería. Un día me obligó a subir a un caballo yo lloraba gritando tu nombre, cada vez que te sentía cerca te desvanecías, ahí comprendí que ya no volverías, dejé de mencionar tu nombre en presencia de los demás, pero mi mente y mi corazón seguían haciéndolo, a partir de ese día perdí el miedo a los caballos de nuevo, pero el amor por ti nunca lo perdí.

-¡Candy! – dijeron los tres chicos en un susurro, los jóvenes Cornwell no conocían bien la historia y se habían conmovido por cómo había sido. Anthony miraba a Candy con más amor que nunca, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, cada vez la amaba y admiraba más era una chica excepcional, como no amarla como lo hacía, si a pesar de su supuesta muerte ella siempre lo había amado. Anthony besó su mano tiernamente y con la otra mano acarició su mejilla viendo los ojos verdes que le robaban el aliento.

\- Bueno parejita no coman pan delante de los pobres, que nosotros no tenemos a nuestras dulcineas con nosotros – decía en tono de burla Stear. -¿Archie, irás a ver a Annie?

-Si Stear, un rato más iré a verla, ya me reclamó que no he ido a visitarla.

-¿A visita? ¿Será por esos extraños mareos que tiene?

-¿Mareos?

-Sí, Patty me dijo que la ha visto sin apetito, algo pálida y que hasta se ha mareado seguido.

-Annie no me ha dicho que está enferma.

-Stear ¿Sabes cuánto lleva así Annie? – Preguntó la enfermera.

-Creo que alrededor de una semana.

-Archie, ¿tienes idea de que le pasa a Annie?

-No Candy, no sabía que se sentía mal, es más iré ahorita mismo por un médico, no entiendo como la Sra. Britter no le ha llevado uno.

-Archie, Patty me dijo que no quería que nadie se enterara ni su mamá, creo que acabo de cometer una indiscreción.

-¿Indiscreción? ¿Tú hermanito? ¡Qué raro!

-¡Archie! – Gritó Candy llamando la atención de todos – Annie tiene mareos, no tiene apetito, está pálida, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron de "vacaciones"?

-Un mes Candy, pero ya sería mucho tiempo para que se reflejara hasta hoy una enfermedad.

-¡Archie! –Gritó Candy más ofuscada – pasaron un mes en Florida, hace dos semanas regresaron, Annie tiene mareos, la falta de apetito son las náuseas que debe tener, Archie… Tú y Annie… - trataba de preguntar Candy un poco apenada.

-¡Candy! – Gritó Archie mientras Anthony y Stear abrían los ojos como platos, al comprender también a que sospecha había llegado Candy.

-Archie ¿Tú y Annie? ¿Voy a ser tío? – preguntó emocionado Stear- ¡un momento! ¡Ustedes no están casados! ¡La tía abuela! ¡Tus suegros! ¡Te van a matar! Archie ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¿Pensando? ¿Quién va a pensar en esa situación? ¡Tú has hecho lo mismo que yo! Y no me miren así ustedes dos que por sus miradas se nota que si no lo han hecho han estado a punto de hacerlo – Decía Archie nervioso. Todos se quedaron pensando un poco, hasta que Stear reaccionó.

¿Cómo sabes que he hecho lo mismo?

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo lo sabes? Candy y yo no hemos hecho nada – Decía Anthony seguro aunque pensaba que estuvieron a una tela de consumarlo.

\- A ti te he visto salir en la noche rumbo a la casa de Annie, sé que vas a encontrarte con Patty y si fuera algo inocente, no lo harías de noche. –Stear se rascó la cabeza avergonzado por que había sido descubierto y recordando cómo había sido Patty la que lo había citado la primera vez a media noche, aunque solo era algo inocente, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en el cuarto de Patty demostrándose ese amor que ambos se tenían. – Y ustedes se ven de una forma que sé muy bien que les falta poco para hacerlo, sino fuera porque Anthony está en una silla de ruedas. – Ambos bajaron la vista sonrojados pero pensando que esa silla no era un problema, al contrario era de mucha ayuda y bastante cómoda para cierta posición que los elevó al cielo, pero ninguno diría nada. Anthony protegería a su dama no tendría que hablar o echarse de cabeza, como ese par de bobos que habían admitido abiertamente que se habían comido la torta antes del recreo.

-Ahora comprendo a la tía abuela – dijo Anthony

-¿Qué pasó con ella? – Preguntó Archie que aún estaba con el miedo en la cabeza.

-Que tenía sus reservas contigo y que tal vez tu boda y la de Annie sería la primera.

-La tía abuela es como un halcón siempre vigilando, pero es verdad, ella me descubrió desde el día que llegamos.

-Vamos Archie, ustedes se aman y tal vez solo nos estamos adelantando, que les parece si organizamos un día de campo esta tarde aprovechando que no están ni la tía abuela, ni Albert, nos vamos los seis cerca del lago, además Anthony necesita salir de la mansión un rato, y si quieres platico con Annie, Archie.

-Archie asintió un poco más tranquilo, no lo asustaba la idea de ser padre, le asustaba la idea de enfrentar a Santiago Britter.

-Vamos Archie, anímate, Stear y yo estamos contigo y sabes que si es necesario sacamos la cara por ti –Decía Anthony seguro de ello.

Salieron los cuatro muy contentos en el auto de Stear ya que Anthony no podía cabalgar, llegaron por las chicas a la casa de los Britter y una Annie muy sonriente salió a saludar con el rostro muy iluminado, saludando a Archie de beso muy contenta y efusiva.

-¡Annie! –Grito Elena Britter sonrojada por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Sra. Britter, buen día – saludaron todos muy alegremente. La Sra. Elena se acercó a saludar a todos, en especial a Candy por quien tenía un cariño especial por ser la hermana de Annie.

-Sra. Britter, venimos por Annie y Patty para ir de día de campo, si usted nos lo permite. – decía Archie atento a su futura suegra, mientras tomaba la mano de Annie y ella se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto, de hecho le acaba de decir el médico que le hacía falta estar más al aire libre para que se repusiera más rápido y como van en coche y no a caballo, Annie no se agitará y podrá descansar, porque no puede caminar mucho, aún está débil.

-¿Médico? – preguntó Archie temeroso, ya sabía porque había ido el médico, pero veía muy tranquila a la Sra. Britter. -¿Te sientes mal Annie? – preguntó "inocentemente".

-Ya no Archie no te preocupes, tenía un virus estomacal, pero dijo el médico que solo duraba una semana, y ya ha pasado.

-¿Virus estomacal? ¡_Gracias a Dios!_ –Decía Archie mirando de reojo a Candy y los chicos que solo lo habían asustado y hecho confesar su secreto con ellos, mientras ellos reían apenados diciéndole a Annie que estaban contentos de que todo hubiese pasado.

Archie y Stear ayudaron a Anthony a pasarse al frente del auto, ya que viajaba en la parte trasera del auto junto a Candy, y para ser justos y no separar a alguna parejita, los chicos viajarían adelante y las chicas atrás, Patty detrás de Stear, Candy de Anthony y Annie de Archie, los seis iban felices con sus cabellos a viento, felices de estar juntos. Anthony puso su mano en su hombro al sentir la mando de Candy en él, no podían estar sin tocarse un rato, se necesitaban, siempre había sido así, buscaban un pretexto para tocarse, pero hoy no existían pretextos, se amaban y aunque los Cornwell lo sabían desde años atrás apenas hasta hoy lo hacían público, ya no importaba quien los viera, solo importaban ellos dos.

Candy fue el tema de conversación de la tarde, Anthony quería saber por sus primos y sus amigas las anécdotas de su adorada pecosa, Anthony reía feliz de las historias que platicaban, sin sentirse incómodo sobre cierto rebelde que era incluido, aunque si celoso, celoso de que no había sido él partícipe en esa parte de la vida de su amada. Comprendió un poco más del porque se había enamorado de ese chico, y le dolía que no hubiera sido completamente feliz por su culpa. Candy tomo sus manos adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Siempre estuviste conmigo, en mi mente y mi corazón, siempre estabas ahí – le sonrió con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que solo era para ella, esa sonrisa que la embelesaba y que la había enamorado por completo, esa sonrisa que amaba y deseaba solo para ella.

Archie y Stear salieron a caminar cada uno con sus novias. Archie indagando más sobre la enfermedad de Annie y esta le contestaba ignorando que todos sabían del miedo que Archie había pasado horas atrás. Stear llevaba a Patty de la mano, pensando que también tendrían que casarse rápido, sino podría volverse una realidad el susto que había tenido su hermano, pero ahora sería él. Candy y Anthony se habían quedado solos donde hacían el picnic, porque Anthony no podía levantarse, bueno eso creía Candy, pues los chicos sabían que era parte de la sorpresa para Candy mañana en su cumpleaños.

-Candy ¿Te asustaste por lo de esta mañana?

-¿Por lo de Annie? Si, un poco, pero no por mi sino por ella. Annie es muy miedosa y temía la reacción de sus padres, me preguntaba si ahora podría defenderla.

-¿Siempre la has defendido? –Candy quería decirle a Anthony que ella desde pequeña había sido la defensora de Annie, pero no estaba segura de hablar de algo que no le pertenecía.

-Si, en el Colegio, la defendí varias veces de los comentarios mal intencionados de Elisa.

-Lo siento Candy.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Elisa siempre te ha hecho la vida imposible.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque temo por Tom?

-Te entiendo, pero Tom es muy listo y no se doblega muy fácilmente, además ahora él también evitará que Elisa te siga haciendo daño.

-Dicen que desde la muerte de su padre ha cambiado mucho, pero a mí no me consta.

-Yo no la he visto, así que tampoco me consta. Candy con referencia al susto de hace rato ¿No tienes miedo de que a nosotros nos pase lo mismo?– Preguntó Anthony pendiente de la respuesta de Candy.

-No, al contrario – respondió feliz y entusiasmada -¿Te imaginas a un bebé nuestro? ¡Con tus ojos, tu nariz y tu sonrisa! ¡Sería hermoso Anthony!

-Con tus rizos, con tus grandes ojos verdes, con tus pecas y con esa fuerza y valentía que siempre has demostrado, con tu optimismo, una pequeña como tú, hermosa y valiente, ¡te amo Candy!

-Yo te amo más Anthony. –Decían mientras Stear y Archie los abochornaban.

-Ya basta parejita, sabemos que se aman, es más Stear y yo fuimos testigos de su amor antes que ustedes mismos.

-Eso es mentira Archie, yo sé que amo a Anthony desde que lo vi en el portal de las rosas.

-Y yo también ese día supe que me había enamorado por primera vez.

-Pero hasta ahora que se han vuelto a ver se han declarado su amor - dijo Stear.

-No – Dijeron Candy y Anthony – Candy me lo confesó hace muchos años, en el jardín de las rosas me dijo que me amaba.

-Y Anthony me dijo que me amaba una tarde cuando cabalgábamos juntos.

Ambos chicos se miraron y comprendieron que tal vez fue el día en el que cerca del lago, mientras paseaban juntos, escucharon a Candy gritar al viento que amaba a Anthony. Ahí fue cuando ellos comprendieron que tenían que hacerse a un lado por el menor de los Andrew, ella lo amaba, él la amaba, ellos sobraban. Candy no sabía que la habían escuchado gritarlo y no sabía que fueron varias noches de insomnio de los chicos Cornwell escuchando "_¡Me gustas Anthony! Me gustas ¡Anthony te amo!"._

Continuará…

Hasta aquí llego con el capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo ven las mañas de la vieja Elroy para conseguir un acta de matrimonio? Bien dicen que con dinero baila el perro. Albert tuvo que salir a montar para despejar su mente ya que Dortohy no le cree que la ama. Archie se llevó tremendo susto gracias a los mal pensados de sus primos y hermanos, y los pobres Cornwell se desilusionaron cuando Candy gritó a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba Anthony, y nosotros que pensamos que nadie la había escuchado… muy bien hermosas, ahora si me despido, espero sus comentarios… Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

23/06/19


	19. Ch 19UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA LA PECOSA

Hola, muy buen día a todas! Gracias por los comentarios y si, es verdad estos niños andan como en primavera, se entiende hasta cierto punto jajaja. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo estoy jugando un poco con ellos y con mi imaginación intentando darles un mejor final que el que obtuvimos, en donde la felicidad va de la mano con los personajes ya fue mucho drama en la serie, lo hago sin fines de lucro es solo por diversión, no es apto para menores, si eres muy sensible a este tipo de temas te sugiero no leas, dicho esto ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 19**

**UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA LA PECOSA**

El 07 de Mayo de 1915 había llegado, era el cumpleaños número 17 de Candy, todo estaba listo para la cena en su honor. Candy dormía plácidamente, cuando un dulce olor la despertó, enseguida reconoció ese aroma eran unas _dulce Candy_, siempre florecían ese día y para su suerte ese año no había sido la excepción, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al levantar la vista no vio una, sino docenas de _dulce Candy_ en todo el cuarto, estaba lleno de rosas era hermoso ver el cuarto lleno y ella rodeada cual princesa en el centro de tantas rosas.

-¡Anthony! – Sonrió suspirando su nombre, al levantarse encontró una tarjeta.

"_Eres la flor blanca más hermosa entre tantas rosas, tu belleza_

_Hace que hasta la más bella flor se vea opacada. _

_Feliz cumpleaños Princesa, que este día sea uno de los más felices de tu vida"._

_Te Amo_

_**Anthony.**_

Candy besó la tarjeta emocionada, ese día empezaba muy bien, si era feliz porque lo había recuperado con ese regalo ahora era más feliz. Se levantó animadamente cuando vio en el sillón Junto a su cama un hermoso vestido verde como sus ojos, el color favorito de Anthony, era hermoso y también tenía una nota "_Feliz cumpleaños hija te esperamos abajo"._ Candy sonrió por lo de "hija" y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, hoy nadie le ayudaría, Dorothy seguía ocupada con Isabella. En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Buenos días Señorita Candy.

-Buenos días Rosie, adelante.

-Feliz cumpleaños Señorita – Decía Rosie al entrar a la habitación.

-Gracias, Rosie.

-He venido para ayudarla a vestirse.

-No es necesario Rosie, puedo hacerlo sola.

-Déjeme ayudarla, no se arrepentirá – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Candy accedió y permitió que le ayudara con el corpiño, ajustándolo de tal manera que le resaltaba más el busto y la pequeña cintura, pero sin estar incómodo, le colocó la faldilla y le ayudó a poner el vestido que le llegaba bajo las rodillas, el escote recto aunque discreto, resaltaba sus atributos, cosa rara en Candy que siempre era más recatada, pero el vestido era un poco más atrevido con los hombros descubiertos sujetándose a los brazos, se veía simplemente hermosa. Rosie le recogió el cabello de un solo lado, colocándole una peineta de brillantes, unos aretes tipo chandelier y un collar a juego, le acomodó los rizos de tal manera que parecían recién hechos, su cabello no estaba abultado era tan largo que llegaba a su cintura, Candy sonrió ante su imagen, _¿Qué pensaría Anthony al verla?_ Se apresuró a bajar, cuando iba a la puerta tocaron al mismo tiempo.

-Adelante_\- _Dijo Candy, eran Stear y Archie que habían ido por ella para escoltarla, cuando la vieron quedaron asombrados.

-¡Hermosa! Como siempre – Dijo Stear, abrazándola para felicitarla.

-Te ves hermosa gatita – Decía también Archie haciendo lo mismo que su hermano – Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias chicos, ustedes también se ven muy bien.

-Gracias, lo sabemos – dijo Stear bromeando.

-Jajajaja lo bueno que no eres modesto Stear.

-Es una cualidad de los Andrew, espera que veas a Anthony –Dijo ante la mirada enamorada de Candy.

-¿Dónde está?

-Está abajo esperándote con los demás Candy. –Dijo Archie. Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, y al término de ellas estaba un apuesto príncipe esperándola de pie con esa sonrisa tan varonil y cautivadora que tenía, al ver a su pecosa sus ojos se iluminaron, ambos se perdieron ante la imagen que veían ante sus ojos, ahí estaba esa bella chica, hermosa ante él escalera arriba perdidamente embrujada ante sus encantos, lo miraba enamorada, embelesada con su traje color azul que resaltaba sus bellos ojos, estaba ahí al pie de la escalera tan gallardo, tan guapo, era tan alto, esperándola con un brazo extendido esperando que bajara y se aferrara a él.

Candy bajaba hipnotizada, asombrada, no perdía de vista los ojos de su amado, él estaba igual perdido en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, descendía lentamente como si un canto de sirena la llamara como en un embrujo, al tocar su mano una corriente eléctrica los alcanzó, una sensación para ambos conocida, era un sentimiento que tenían cada vez que se tocaban como lo habían hecho la primera vez. Al tomarla de la mano Anthony la atrajo suavemente hacía él para apretarla a su pecho, ante la mirada de los demás, pero en ese momentos para ambos rubios no existía nadie más, más que ellos, ambos estaban en su lugar favorito en los brazos uno del otro.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa – Decía cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer con solo escucharlo.

-¡Anthony! ¿Estás de pie? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien amor, ya puedo caminar gracias a ti.

-Sí, gracias a ti Candy – Decía sarcásticamente Stear y Archie y con ello rompiendo una vez más el efecto Candy-Anthony.

-Vamos Stear, Candy fue el verdadero motivo por el cual volví a caminar, aunque debo reconocer que ustedes me ayudaron mucho para lograrlo, gracias.

-Está bien, te perdono – Dijo en un tono burlón mientras Patty se acercaba a él y Annie a Archie, para abrazar a la rubia.

-Vamos Anthony, deja que la felicitemos, no la acapares.

Todos se acercaban a felicitar a Candy, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en Anthony, no lo perdía de vista, él estaba igual, veía que todos la felicitaban alegremente, hasta que llegó el turno de la tía abuela Candy reaccionó sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Candy, quiero desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños y deseo que este sea el primero de muchos que pasarás junto a nosotros. – Candy sonrió sinceramente y recibió el abrazo agradecida.

-Gracias Sra. Elroy.

-Dime tía abuela Candy, soy tu tía abuela – Dijo ante la mirada atónita de Candy.

-Gracias tía abuela – Ambas sonrieron cálidamente.

-Mucho mejor – Dijo la tía abuela – bien, pasemos al comedor, Candy te aviso que hoy por la noche habrá un pequeña cena en tu honor, solo será la familia y por la tarde la comida será en el jardín, espero que estés de acuerdo.

-No se preocupe Sra. Elroy, digo… tía abuela, para mi es más que suficiente pasar este día con todos ustedes. –Decía esto mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Anthony, que la veía de la misma forma cómplices el uno del otro de saber que estando juntos no importaba quien estuviera presente.

-Bien, pasemos al comedor – La tía abuela dispuso los lugares de cada uno ubicando a Annie y Patty enseguida de sus respectivos novios. El desayuno paso tranquilamente entre risas, bromas y anécdotas que no podían faltar.

La tía abuela los observaba a todos felices, sus tres sobrinos-nietos preferidos, cada uno con su pareja, le faltaba su sobrino William que estaba muy serio escuchando a cada uno, observándolos pero al mismo tiempo ausente. Elroy sabía muy bien el motivo de su mente ausente, le tomó la mano con cariño y lo miró como una madre.

-William, sabes bien que te quiero como a un hijo, siempre vi en ti y en Rosemary los hijos que nunca tuve y sus hijos son mis nietos al igual que Alistear y Archivald, todos llegaron a mí desde pequeños y aunque no parezca, su felicidad es lo primero para mí. Tú eres el patriarca de los Andrew, solo tú decides que harás con tu vida y decidirás con quien casarte, yo, yo solo te daré una pequeña ayuda –Decía guiñándole un ojo- Todos quedaron extrañados ante el comentario de la tía abuela, pero comprendieron al ver el rostro de Albert, que aunque agradecía las palabras de la tía abuela aún se veía triste.

-Hijo, siempre has sido un alma libre, sigue siéndolo, eso no limita tu posición ante los Andrew.

-¡Vamos Albert!, ¿Qué te pasa? hay que celebrar, no porque es mi cumpleaños, sino porque Anthony está a nuestro lado ya recuperado completamente.

-Tienes razón Candy, hay que celebrar muchas cosas, tu cumpleaños, la recuperación de Anthony, el compromiso de los muchachos y otras cosa más que ya sabrán en su momento, lo que sí puedo decirles es que estoy completamente feliz, gracias tía abuela por tus palabras ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. – Dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de esperanza, ahora había alegría en su alma, la tía abuela había dado consentimiento de hacer lo que le dictara su corazón, no lo que dictaba la sociedad y eso sabía que había sido difícil para la gran Elroy Andrew, pero sabía bien que ese cambio no era reciente, ella había cambiado no solo por amor a ellos, sino por el amor al Sr. Stevens. Para Albert eso no era nuevo, pero como había dicho, eso se sabría en otro momento.

Al terminar el desayuno pasaron al salón, Candy observaba que sus primos estaban junto a sus amigas y Albert acompañaba a la tía abuela, y aunque ella había estado cerca de Anthony todo el tiempo, sentía temor de lo que diría la tía abuela, sin embargo Anthony la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un sillón doble solo para ellos, la rubia miraba a Elroy pero ella estaba de lo mal tranquila.

-Candy – Dijo de pronto y la rubia se separó un poco de Anthony, el cual la retuvo firmemente junto a él mirándola dulcemente, él no permitiría que se alejara de su lado. – Ahora quisiera que recibieras este regalo de mi parte, lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ti, para que lo uses el día de tu fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Compromiso? – Dijo Candy con temor, aún tenía sus reservas y según ella para la tía abuela, ella no era la apropiada para Anthony.

-Vamos Candy, algún día te comprometerás y me gustaría que usaras mi regalo en ese día tan especial.

-Claro que sí tía abuela. –Dijo un poco más tranquila. Candy observó el regalo de Elroy y sus ojos se maravillaron al ver una gargantilla de esmeraldas y diamantes hecho con oro blanco que estaba muy de moda por la época, junto con unos aretes a juego y una peineta del mismo material, una pieza exquisita, digna de una reina, no podía creer que ese era exclusivamente para ella, el diseño era único nadie más tendría una joya como esa, había sido diseñada para ella por pedido de la tía abuela.

-¡Tía abuela, es hermoso! No debió molestarse, le agradezco infinitamente su regalo – Decía Candy con lágrimas en los ojos y acercándose a dar un abrazo a la tía abuela y besarle con cariño la frente, gesto que recibió enternecida y agradecida ya que siempre había soñado que esa pequeña revoltosa algún día la viera como una verdadera abuela.

-Es nuestro turno – Decían Archie y Annie que extendían una caja finamente envuelta, donde se encontraba un delicado y hermoso prendedor que iba a juego con un hermoso vestido y unas zapatillas, como siempre ese par encargándose del guardarropa, tenían buen gusto ambos y sabían combinarlo. Candy los abrazaba feliz agradeciendo el detalle.

-Patty ahora vas tú – Decía Stear tan animado como siempre.

-Claro, este lo hice con mis propias manos – entregándole una caja elegantemente envuelta, donde había un suéter tejido de color rosa pálido, que aunque no hacía frío Patty sabía que a Candy le había gustado uno que tejió para ella y decidió hacerle uno igual.

-¡Gracias Patty, es hermoso!

-Ahora voy yo – dijo Stear, extendiéndole una caja mas pequeña-

-¿Una caja musical!? – exclamó Candy emocionada.

-Supe que la caja de la felicidad se la diste a Patty para que me recordara, así que decidí hacerte otra para ti Candy. – la caja comenzó a sonar, era una melodía que Candy y Anthony conocían muy bien, era el vals que habían bailado por primera vez, pero a media melodía la cajita empezó a dejar de tocar y se le salieron los resortes y engranes ante la risa de los demás y la mirada decepcionada de Candy.

-¿Stear, nunca funcionará uno de tus inventos? – decía Archie riéndose de su hermano.

-Parece que sigue siendo el mismo inventor de siempre – decía Anthony feliz de ver los fracasados inventos de su primo.

-Me imaginé que podría pasar esto –dijo Stear dándole otra caja un poco más grande – esta es comprada, pero la melodía la mandé poner yo para ti primita. – decía cerrándole el ojo, era el mismo vals, su primer vals, para ella era hermoso perderse en su recuerdo mientras por la espalda Anthony se acercaba a ella abrazándola, se inclinó a su oído para susurrarle.

-Más tarde te daré mi regalo – decía con una voz aterciopelada que sonaba muy sexy e hizo que Candy cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera al contacto.

-Bueno – dijo Albert carraspeando un poco para que la parejita atendiera – Esto es algo que te pertenece Candy y como todo Andrew debes conservar, le dio una caja igual que la de la tía abuela, solo que esta contenía el broche con el emblema de los Andrew que Candy había usado el día de la cacería.

-¡Mi broche! ¿¡Albert, lo guardaste!?

-No Candy, lo guardó la tía abuela, yo solo te lo entrego como patriarca de los Andrew, no lo vuelvas a dejar, te pertenece como la Andrew que eres. –Candy asintió tristemente al recordar el día que lo había usado. Para ella había sido un día de mala suerte, al advertirlo Anthony tomó sus manos.

-Amor, lo que pasó fue un desafortunado accidente, el emblema Andrew también te pertenece, como hija del tío Albert, de ahora en adelante será símbolo de buena suerte. – besando su frente la acercó a su pecho, aspirando el olor de su cabello, Candy correspondió la caricia abrazándolo por la cintura, era raro pero la tía abuela aún no los retaba por tanta muestra de amor, pensaba Candy.

Después de la comida en el jardín y pasar una tarde amena platicando entre las rosas, Anthony acompañó a Candy a su habitación para que descansara un poco, antes de la velada que tendrían, había sido un día largo. Una vez en la habitación Anthony se despedía con un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te veo más tarde princesa.

-Está bien amor, te veo un rato más – decían ambos sin querer apartarse uno del otro abrazados perdidos en sus miradas, verde-azul se encontraban en uno la mirada se empezaba a tornar como una tormenta en el mar, mientras que los de ella eran como un bosque salvaje que imploraba ser explorado. Se fueron acercando poco a poco como dos imanes que no pueden ser separados, unieron sus bocas nuevamente ansiosas por no haber sido besadas en todo el día, cosa que ambos anhelaban. Candy se colgó del cuello de Anthony quien la recibió gustoso abrazándola por la cintura, ciñéndola a su cuerpo impidiendo que se separara de él, Candy ofrecía su cuello para que lo degustara, él gustoso lo recibió dirigiéndose hasta sus hombros que por el escote del vestido era sumamente fácil alcanzarlos. Candy quería repetir la experiencia del día anterior era algo que ya no podría olvidar y que los dos deseaban con locura. Anthony la recostó dulcemente besándola en los labios, seguía ardiendo por dentro, pero había prometido no hacerla su mujer, fue bajando lentamente y subió su falda acariciando lentamente sus piernas mientras se dirigía al norte rozando con sus manos el borde de su ropa interior, mientras la miraba enamorado ella estaba sonrojada no tenía vergüenza en ese momento, no sabía que iba a hacer, pero confiaba plenamente en él. Anthony se dejó guiar por sus instintos, Candy le rogaba que no se detuviera y aunque lo había prometido también quería complacer a su princesa, a su mujer, lentamente fue besando sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, tenía el vestido hasta la cintura, él la veía hipnotizado poco a poco fue bajando su prenda interior apareciendo unos rizos que adornaban su zona intima era simplemente divina, se acercó un poco más para aspirar ese aroma que desprendía su intimidad, era un aroma que lo embriagaba y lo invitaba a llenarse de ella y emborracharse de pasión, sin dudarlo mucho y ante la mirada suplicante de Candy se hundió ante el aspirando de cerca su aroma, besándolo dulcemente, arrancando un suspiro de pasión. Candy se aferraba a la colcha estrujándola con sus manos, cosa que animó a Anthony a seguir degustando ese delicioso manjar que tenía frente a él, la miraba como queriendo aprendérsela de memoria, presiono sus labios contra su intimidad aumentando el ritmo conforme iba avanzando. Candy gemía más y más, levantando su pelvis animándolo a seguir con ese maravilloso contacto, Anthony saboreaba su dulce néctar cada vez lo disfrutaba más, estaba embriagándose de placer que cada vez iba en aumento, Candy sentía que su intimidad se humedecía cada vez más a medida que aumentaba el placer, Anthony observaba su cuerpo, de pronto Candy arqueó la espalda agarro a Anthony por la nuca con ambas manos y explotó sorpresivamente poniendo sus ojos en blanco, mientras se aferraba a él y su cuerpo se abandonaba a un delicioso cosquilleo que la recorrió completa hasta llegar a sus pies, disfrutando enormemente esa sensación. Candy había tenido un fabuloso orgasmo gracias a la estimulación de Anthony. Mientras Candy se relajaba Anthony seguía explorándola no se cansaba él también estaba disfrutando mientras lo hacía, quería más él también, así que siguió con su cometido, había aprendido que con estimularla en esa parte Candy había tenido un orgasmo, eso era, eso debía ser, los libros lo describían como la culminación del acto sexual, para él era un acto de amor, era hacer el amor y quería seguir aprendiendo a gozar solo con ella, seguía en su labor Candy se lo exigía quería más y sentía un enorme placer al hacerlo, acelerando su ritmo nuevamente Candy se convulsionó explotando una vez más, mientras disfrutaba aquel maravilloso espectáculo que le regalaba su amada. Era una maravilla verla gozar de ese modo, Candy se abandonó cansada y pesada a la cama, satisfecha por los dos orgasmos que había experimentado, gracias a la estimulación de Anthony, hasta que él se levantó por un dolor en su entrepierna, Candy atendió al leve quejido que escuchó y se levantó pesarosa, viendo como sobre el pantalón de su amado se notaba un gran bulto queriendo salir, ella como estando en un trance quería tocarlo, pero Anthony tomo sus manos y la miró dulcemente.

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo estaré bien, solo necesito tranquilizarme – dijo sonriendo en una mueca.

-Anthony que puedo hacer, ¡dímelo por favor!

-Tranquila pequeña, si puedes arreglarlo pero aún no es tiempo, solo quería que disfrutaras y apagar un poco el fuego que encendiste en mí siendo un adolescente.

-Anthony – decía Candy apenada y sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Es la verdad, soñé contigo muchas veces has sido protagonista de mis sueños y hoy hecho realidad uno de ellos.

-¿Cuál fue Anthony?

-Contemplarte como lo he hecho hoy hermosa – Candy sonrió apenada, abrazándolo feliz y diciendo al oído.

-Gracias mi amor, ha sido maravilloso.

-Este no es tu regalo, más bien fue un regalo para mí – Decía Anthony pícaramente, sin saber que también había sido un regalo para ella, ya que era muy raro que una mujer disfrutara de esa manera. En esa época no se permitía ver el cuerpo de una mujer mientras hacían el amor, eso solo lo hacían las mujeres de dudosa reputación, las cortesanas que se encargaban de dar placer a los hombres, ya que las damas no podían gozar, pero Anthony, Anthony era diferente a esos absurdos principios, para él lo más importante era ella, Candy, su Candy y quería hacerla gozar igual que él, que gozara junto con él, quería disfrutarla y que ella hiciera lo mismo, además estaban en pleno siglo XX. Aún les faltaba aprender y eso tendría que esperar un poco más, les faltaba saber que podía enloquecerla más de placer y enloquecer él también, seguían siendo dos jóvenes inexpertos, buscando hacerse feliz uno al otro.

-Hermosa ahora si tengo que irme, debo tomar un baño para relajarme y tú igual, ya falta poco para la cena. –Candy asintió no muy convencida y Anthony salió de la habitación no sin antes volver a besarla tiernamente.

Candy lo miraba ahora sí apenada y aún sonrojada por lo hecho anteriormente, mientras Anthony se dirigía a la puerta mandándole un beso al aire y cerrándole el ojo coquetamente, gesto que ella correspondió rápidamente.

-Te amo – dijeron ambos rubios, felices de haber compartido tan maravilloso momento. Cuando Anthony salió de la habitación se encontró en el pasillo con la tía abuela.

-Anthony ¿Aún no estás listo? Casi es hora de la cena y sabes que tienes que estar preparado.

-Si tía abuela no te preocupes, en seguida estoy listo, solo estaba platicando un rato con Candy. – Decía apurado para que no advirtiera su estado.

-No tardes – Decía la tía abuela siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que entró a su cuarto, sabía que algo había pasado, conocía a sus sobrinos y sabía que Anthony no sería la excepción, comprendía que estaba enamorado y que era muy apasionado, siempre lo había sido, y al haber estado tanto tiempo en coma debió haber restringido sus hormonas y hoy estaban saliendo a flote, tenía que apurarse ya que presentía que todos estos chicos también la harían bisabuela muy pronto.

Candy terminaba de bañarse y Rosie llegó a ayudarla de nuevo sacando un vestido de color ocre tipo halter, era más bonito que el anterior y este era largo, para una cena más formal, le sujetó bien el corpiño de la misma forma resaltando su figura, le recogió el cabello en un chongo alto y algunos rizos traviesos descansaban en sus hombros, unos bellos aretes, un brazalete que hacía juego y unos zapatos altos que la hacían lucir más estilizada, estaba hermosa.

-Se ve hermosa Señorita Candy.

-Muchas gracias Rosie. – En eso tocaron suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Candy emocionada esperando a su príncipe. Al entrar Anthony se detuvo en seco, sabía que encontraría a Candy hermosa, más que nunca, pero había quedado sin palabras, cada día la veía más bella, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, su mirada la recorría lentamente de los pies a la cabeza hasta detenerse en sus bellos ojos grandes, brillantes como una piedra preciosa, con tan solo verlos él quedaba embelesado con ella. Siempre había sido así desde niños, había algo en ella que lo atrapaba y lo hacía perderse en el tiempo. Candy lo miraba igual viendo como la veía la hacía estremecerse, era tan guapo, tan varonil, elegante, tierno, era un verdadero príncipe lo amaba tanto y el verlo ahí frente a ella de pie tan alto y gallardo se lo comía con los ojos abochornada aún por lo acontecido recientemente, su mente la traicionaba evocando tan maravillosos momentos. Estaba ahí frente a ella, con un traje a la medida que lo hacía ver bastante guapo, parecía que el tiempo en cama y la recuperación había sido hace mucho tiempo, se veía fuerte, su pecho se delineaba sobre el saco y sus piernas se marcaban sobre le pantalón grisáceo que hacía que sus ojos fueran más profundos, un carraspeo por parte de Rosie los volvió al presente.

-Estás hermosa princesa.

-Tú también estás muy guapo Anthony – decía mientras él se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos? Quiero presumir que tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado.

\- Jajajajaja ¡Anthony! Stear y Archie, dirán lo mismo de Patty y Annie.

-Tal vez, pero yo tengo la razón. – le decía coqueto guiñándole un ojo.

Tomó delicadamente su barbilla y la acercó hacia él dándole un dulce beso, ofreciéndole su brazo salieron de la habitación muy enamorados, al bajar las escaleras los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, en verdad ese par hacían una pareja perfecta, ninguno de los presentes podría negarlo.

-Lo ves Archie, ellos son el uno para el otro. – dijo Stear a su hermano, sin ser escuchado por sus novias, dando un suave suspiro.

-Lo sé hermano, ella siempre lo prefirió a él, nunca tuvimos oportunidad, se ven maravillosos juntos. – dijo Archie también soltando un suspiro. Volteó y vio a Annie que le sonreía de lejos junto a Patty, ambas estaban cerca de la tía abuela, le regresó su sonrisa suspirando ahora por ella _"ella es perfecta para mí"_ pensó convencido.

Cuando terminaron de bajar, Candy y Anthony se acercaron a la tía abuela quien estaba con Albert y las muchachas.

-Candy, te ves hermosa realmente eres una verdadera Andrew. – lo decía sinceramente y era que Candy se esforzaba en ser un poco más educada y arreglarse más, no por parecer una dama sino porque quería estar hermosa para él, para Anthony que a los ojos de ella, era demasiado guapo y quería que él la viera más hermosa cada día, no sabía que Anthony estaba totalmente perdido por ella desde el primer momento que la vio. – Pasemos al comedor.

Cenaron tranquilamente y como solo eran pocos los invitados pasaron al salón, ahí la Sra. Elroy llamó a Candy para darle otro obsequio, uno que quizá nadie hubiera esperado, pero este era el más importante de todos, aunque después de la aparición de Isabella tendría que ser modificado nuevamente.

-Candy, hace años yo te di este libro para que lo aprendieras de memoria. – decía Elroy refiriéndose a un libro grueso que sostenía en sus manos. – Cada año se revisa para que sea actualizado, pero desde el accidente de Anthony ha permanecido intacto, nadie notó que la biografía de Anthony nunca se modificó, por obvias razones nunca autoricé un cambio ya que mantenía una esperanza muy dentro de mí que algún día volvería. Cada integrante de la familia tiene uno, este es el tuyo y quisiera que lo conservaras.

Candy se acercó y tomó el enorme libro, notando que tenía un separador dentro, mirando a la tía abuela como pidiendo permiso para abrirlo, el cual obtuvo con un asentimiento de cabeza, no podía creer lo que vio al abrir el libro ahí estaba su foto, era ella con una foto que no recordaba que le habían tomado hace tiempo, era su biografía en el libro de los Andrew.

_**Candis White Andrew**_

_Candis White Andrew, nació en Chicago Illinois en el año de 1898, creció en el hogar de Ponny, siendo educada por la Srita. Alfonsina Smith y la religiosa María Jhons, quienes la cuidaron desde que era un bebé. A los 11 años fue adoptada como dama de compañía por la familia Leagan, siendo después adoptada nuevamente por el Sr. William Albert Andrew. El joven Anthony Brower Andrew le obsequió una fecha de cumpleaños al florecer una nueva estirpe de rosas que él mismo creó en honor a ella, siendo establecido legalmente su fecha de cumpleaños el 07 de Mayo de 1910, celebrándose ese día su 12vo. Cumpleaños. A la edad de 13 años, viajó a Londres a estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo y a los quince años regresó a América a estudiar enfermería, graduándose en el año de 1914, ejerciendo su profesión hasta la fecha. Actualmente está comprometida con el joven Anthony Brower Andrew._

-¿Comprometida con Anthony? – preguntó Candy en un susurro buscando la mirada de Anthony quien la miraba emocionado y enamorado asintiéndole feliz, después volteó a ver a la tía abuela quien emocionada le decía.

-Así es Candy, desde pequeña cuando fuiste adoptada, ese fue el propósito de convertirte en una dama, serías la esposa de Anthony, solo necesitabas pulirte un poco.

En los ojos de Candy comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de alegría, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, siempre había estado comprometida con Anthony, pero ¿y lo de Neal?, como si Elroy adivinara sus pensamientos se apresuró a decirle.

-Siento mucho lo de Neal, Sara me convenció de que era lo mejor y yo absurdamente acepté, al haber perdido la esperanza de recuperar a mi querido Anthony. Candy no sabía que decir, Albert comenzó a tocar el piano seguido de Annie tocaban una hermosa melodía. Se Sentó lentamente en un sillón cerca del piano procesando la información cuando vio a Anthony acercarse nuevamente a ella con una rosa roja en sus manos y una pequeña caja. Candy abrió los ojos al verlo arrodillarse ante ella extendiendo la caja mientras ella tomaba la flor.

-Candy, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que descubrí que te amo, y aunque para mí no ha sido tan larga la espera, ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, este compromiso lleva mucho tiempo retrasado y quisiera que por fin pudiera realizarse, te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, mi razón de ser, por ti me levante de esa silla para poder ser digno de ti, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me hicieras el honor de ser mi esposa.

Candy continuaba con los ojos nublados de lágrimas no podía hablar, solo temblaba mientras su garganta se cerraba por el nudo que sentía impidiéndole contestar emocionada, así que solo atinó a poner su mano frente a él en señal que le pusiera el anillo. Anthony lo retiró de la caja tomando su mano y deslizando aquella maravillosa joya hecha especialmente para ella, diseñada por él mismo, era un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante que sin ser muy grande y ostentoso era fácil de distinguir y alrededor de la argolla tenía diminutas esmeraldas incrustadas por todo el anillo, haciéndole una pieza hermosa y delicada que resaltaba en la mano de la pecosa, una vez hecho esto Candy se levantó del sillón y abrazó a Anthony quien la recibió gustoso en brazos.

-¡Sí! Acepto Anthony, acepto se tu esposa, yo tampoco puedo esperar más. – decía esto último en su oído haciéndole ver que estaba igual que él de desesperada por ser su mujer. – Muchas gracias a todos. – decía mientras Albert y Annie dejaban de tocar para escuchar a la rubia. – Sabía que hoy sería el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, pero no imaginé que tendría tantas muestras de cariño y tantas sorpresas, por primera vez desde que salí del hogar de Ponny, siento que pertenezco a una familia que me ama y a la cual amo de la misma manera. Gracias Albert por adoptarme, gracias tía abuela por aceptarme como soy, gracias Stear y Archie por nunca abandonarme, gracias Annie y Patty por ser más que unas amigas, por ser mis hermanas del alma, pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a un hombre maravilloso, a un ser magnífico que me ama tal como soy, que me amó sin importar quién era o de donde venía, gracias amor por amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti. Gracias por hacer de mi mundo un lugar mejor, te amo mi verdadero príncipe de las rosas. – decía mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y él la ceñía por la breve cintura acercándola a él cuidadosamente, pero con un agarre firme dándole la seguridad que siempre sentía a su lado.

El pequeño cuarteto contratado empezó a tocar un vals para amenizar la velada, se había convertido en una fiesta de compromiso, pero aún faltaba la oficial "_no se pensarán estos niños que los Andrew no tendrían una fiesta de compromiso diga de ellos"_ y más siendo una de las parejas más importantes del clan, porque Anthony era el primogénito de Rosemary y Candy era la primogénita de Albert, ambos hijos directos del desparecido William Andrew, antiguo patriarca del Clan.

Anthony hizo una reverencia y empezó a bailar con Candy, quien se sentía dichosa de hacerlo, bailaba nuevamente con él, con su príncipe, sus pasos se sincronizaban a la perfección, no había necesidad de ensayos ni había pisotones, ella se dejaba guiar por él, siempre había sido un excelente bailarín pero con Candy era como si ambos hubieran bailado siempre se acoplaban perfectamente ambos cuerpos bailando felices al compás de la melodía.

Cada quien tomó a su pareja y disfrutaban de la velada, Albert bailó con la tía abuela y esta se animó a bailar un buen rato contagiada por la dicha de sus sobrinos, observaba como Candy y Anthony se decían todo con la mirada, como Stear y Patty se sonrojaban al verse y como Annie y Archie sonreían felices. Solo faltaba Albert de bailar con su esposa, ya mañana arreglaría eso, solo era cuestión de darle un empujoncito, pero hoy, hoy era la fiesta de Candy… mañana… mañana sería otro día.

Continuará…

Woooow! Este sí quedó largo de verdad, tenía que ser en un solo capitulo el cumpleaños de la pecosa, además que hoy se cumple el mes de que publiqué el primer capítulo, que rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Cómo ven? ¿Bien merecido no? Por fin se enteró que está comprometida con el amor de su vida y ya no se sentirá extraña cuando la tía abuela los mire acaramelados, aunque creo que esto va a detonar que se apresuren a comerse la torta que solo saborean jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no haber ofendido susceptibilidades, espero sus comentarios.

Saludos!

24/06/19


	20. Chapter 20 EL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW

¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, muchas gracias por los mensajes que he recibido y las porras para seguir adelante, la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia o si me atreveré a escribir otra, como lo dije en un principio no soy escritora, ni quiero compararme con una yo respeto su vocación y aunque alguien me dijo que si quería sentirme una escritora lo hiciera, sus comentarios me hicieron volarme un poco jajaja muchas gracias, aprecio sus buenos deseos, sus bendiciones, sus consejos, sus muestras de afecto, ha sido increíble esta experiencia que no creí llegara tan lejos de verdad las aprecio a todas y cada una de ustedes, a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, a las que me han seguido, las que dejan su comentario en cada capítulo y las que leen de forma anónima, me ha sorprendido la cantidad de vistas que tiene la historia y los lugares en los que la han leído, muchísimas gracias, espero no romper sus expectativas en los siguientes capítulos. Mil gracias, que los buenos deseos y las bendiciones que he recibido por este medio se les multipliquen a ustedes también… Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen los he tomado prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y sacarlos del drama de la serie, que ya tenemos bastante en la vida real, hay que soñar con un felices para siempre, aunque sabemos que eso no es posible por lo menos en mi imaginación así será, lo hago sin fines de lucro es un solo porque si, vuelvo a advertir no es un fic para menores de edad. Disfrútenlo y comenzamos.

**CAPITULO 20**

**EL PATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW**

Dorothy seguía cuidando a Isabella en su cuarto, no había querido salir para nada temía encontrase con Albert, el Sr. William para ella, lejos habían quedado los días donde solo era Albert, el joven vagabundo que irrumpía en la vieja cabaña de los Andrew que poco tenía para comer y que ella amablemente ayudaba a escondidas de los Leagan. Al principio él se había negado para no ocasionarle problemas, pero con el paso de los días se fue acostumbrando a su compañía y poco a poco nació un amor que ella creía era correspondido, él era tan guapo, tan varonil y tan caballero con ella, la trataba como a una dama, ahora comprendía sus modales tan finos, porque a pesar de ser un simple vagabundo tenía cierto aire distinguido, ella nunca encontró relación alguna con los Andrew y más con aquella espesa barba y cometió el error de enamorarse perdidamente de él y ella creía que él también de ella, y no se equivocaba Albert había encontrado en esa humilde y bella jovencita la compañía que anhelaba su solitario corazón, él la amaba vaya si la amaba que cuando cometió la falta de convertirla en su mujer, aunque había sido maravilloso lloró la falta cometida porque sabía que no sería bien visto por la familia Andrew, se arrepintió de haberla convertido en su mujer. Había sido el primero en su vida y la había deshonrado, por ello cuando Elroy le propuso ir a Londres a cuidar de los muchachos desapareció de pronto, con una enorme pena en su alma, con el corazón destrozado y dejando a Dorothy en las mismas condiciones, solo que acompañada con un pequeño fruto de su grande amor.

Candy había ido a verla después del desayuno, asegurándose que la pequeña estuviera mejor, lo cual al confirmarlo sonrió agradecida porque el peligro ya había pasado, ya podría levantarse de esa cama ya que como cualquier niña era inquieta y algo curiosa y quería explorar por esa enorme casona que para ella sería una gran aventura.

Elroy Andrew entraba a la habitación para hablar con Dorothy, pidió a Candy que se quedara un momento con Isabella. Albert ya las esperaba en el despacho. Después de ver a la pequeña quien dormía plácidamente, Elroy sonrió para sí misma _"ya pronto tomarás el lugar que te corresponde mi niña"._ Salieron rumbo al despacho, Dorothy estaba temerosa por su hija, por su trabajo, por su familia, pero no se dejaría intimidar, si bien es cierto que su hija era una Andrew ante todo era su hija y aunque le habían dicho que no la separarían de ella no sabía que esperar de ese Clan.

Al entrar al despacho Albert dirigió una mirada enamorada a Dorothy, ya no temía hacerlo, la tía abuela sabía todo y le había dicho que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictaba y su corazón le gritaba que dejara esa vida vacía llena de soledad e hipocresía, amaba a esa mujer y quería conocer a su hija, ya se había perdido sus primeros tres años, no permitiría que pasara más tiempo.

La tía abuela se sentó al frente del escritorio dejando que Albert se colocara enseguida de Dorothy.

-Dorothy, como ya sabes estamos enterados que Isabella es hija de William, ya no tienes por qué negarlo. – decía esto mientras Dorothy bajaba la vista y Albert la abrazaba por los hombros para darle fuerza y hacerle ver que estaba con ella. – Ayer fui al notario en Chicago y conseguí los papeles para reconocer a Isabella con el apellido Andrew.

-¡NO! – Gritó Dorothy asustada – ella es mi hija, solamente mía ya lleva mi apellido no necesita el de ustedes.

-Dorothy tienes que reconocer que Isabella tiene derecho a disfrutar lo que le pertenece. – decía Elroy.

-Dorothy, el hecho de que reconozca a Isabella como mi hija no implica que debes renunciar a ella, al contrario, implica que tú también llevarás el apellido Andrew. – Dorothy abría los ojos sin comprender que pasaba, buscando una respuesta en la Sra. Elroy que la miraba complacida.

-¿Qué quiere decir Sr. William?

-Soy Albert Dorothy, y lo que quiero decir, es que si aceptas ser mi esposa y dejarme ser parte de tu vida y la de Isabella, para formar esa familia que siempre he soñado desde que te conocí. –Dorothy temblaba, no podía creer que fuera cierto lo que escuchaba, volteó a ver a Elroy viendo que esta le sonreía amablemente como dando consentimiento a todo, de pronto sintió la mano de Albert sobre la suya con una mirada suplicante.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Isabella, ya no soy solo yo, ella es primero en mi vida, ¿Además que dirá la gente de usted Sr. William?

-Lo que diga la gente no es importante para mí Dorothy, yo te amo y sé que tú a mí, además Isabella merece crecer en una familia que la ame y que la proteja.

-Dorothy tienes que saber algo más, podemos aprovechar el anonimato de Albert para que firmen los papeles de la boda civil, logré que pusieran una fecha anterior al nacimiento de Isabella, y la boda religiosa se podrá llevar a cabo lo más pronto posible, con discreción omitiendo a los demás la fecha de la boda, si tú estás de acuerdo en tener una boda sencilla, solo con la familia.

-Nunca he sido una persona interesada, no me importaría tener una boda sencilla, lo importante para mí sería estar con la persona que amo.

-Entonces ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

-Si Albert, acepto ser tu esposa.

En ese momento Albert puso el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Dorothy y Elroy sacó los papeles que guardaba en su escritorio para que ambos los firmaran quedando la fecha de la boda civil cuatro años atrás. Rosie entró a una orden de la tía abuela y se llevaba a Dorothy a su habitación. Con la ayuda de Candy la vistieron con un bello y elegante vestido blanco, le recogieron el cabello en un sencillo chongo y con un hermoso velo adornado con un bello tocado, con un collar y unos aretes de piedras preciosas que hacían resaltar la belleza de Dorothy, ella misma estaba atónita con lo que pasaba. Candy la miraba feliz, sabía que Isabella era hija de Albert lo intuyó al verla, pero no podía afirmar nada, Dorothy veía que Candy traía puesto un vestido rosa pálido muy hermoso y elegante, ella no comprendía aún que en ese preciso momento se llevaría a cabo su boda por la iglesia con el gran William Albert Andrew. Patty y Annie quienes estaban vestidas igual que Candy, se unieron a la futura novia, ellas habían arreglado a Isabella con un vestido blanco similar al de su mamá llevando una corona de flores y su cabello suelto, lista para acompañar a su madre. La pequeña no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo estaba feliz de tener un vestido tan bonito y un peinado diferente al de sus dos trenzas que siempre usaba, al entrar a la habitación donde estaba su mamá exclamó.

-¡Mami, mira! ¡Soy una princesa!... ¡Mamá! ¡Te ves muy bonita tú también pareces una princesa! – Dorothy la miraba maravillada al verla vestida como una niña de la alta sociedad, efectivamente Isabella tenía el porte de los Andrew, no podía negar la cuna de donde venía. Los grandes ojos cafés de Dorothy se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la felicidad de su hija la abrazó dulcemente y ella correspondió al abrazo de la misma forma.

-Isabella, siempre me preguntaste por tu papá. – La niña asentía tímidamente.

-¿Dónde está mami?

-Tu papá está en esta casa.

-¿Es el señor alto de ojos como los míos?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, pero se parece a mí – dijo inocentemente.

-Ese señor, es tú papá, se llama William Albert Andrew y quiere que vivamos con él. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Si mami! ¡Yo quiero vivir con mi papá! – decía alegremente Isabella dejándose llevar por la emoción de tener a su padre con ella.

Tocaron la puerta, al abrir los tres paladines estaban esperando para escoltar a la novia y a sus prometidas. Alistear al ser el mayor de los tres, se encargó de escoltar a Dorothy, mientras que Anthony iba con Candy e Isabella en cada lado, Archie iba con Annie y Patty, los empleados miraban con alegría a Dorothy, era una buena muchacha y estaban felices de verla convertida en una Andrew, ya estaban avisados así que ninguno diría nada sobre la repentina boda.

Todos se dirigían a la Capilla de los Andrew donde ahí los esperaban un Albert nervioso al pie del Altar junto al Sacerdote, la hermosa capilla estaba adornada con flores de colores claros haciendo que se viera sencilla pero hermosa. Candy le dio a Dorothy un ramo de Dulces Candy y le sonrió alegre recordando el día que Dorothy le dijo "_ahora eres una de los Andrew"._

-Ahora eres una de los Andrew – dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo – Dorothy asintió y volteó a ver a su reciente esposo que la veía impresionado. La belleza de Dorothy no era discutible, pero vestida de novia se veía maravillosa, su cabello rojo resaltaba con su blanca piel y sus ojos cafés brillaban de una forma que la hacía ver más hermosa, se veía como toda una dama. Elroy estaba feliz de que Dorothy tuviera porte y elegancia, solo era cuestión de darle algunas clases para que fuera una completa Andrew.

La ceremonia comenzó ante la mirada enamorada de ambos novios, la familia de Dorothy estaba ya en la Capilla, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja al verlos a todos elegantemente vestidos, su mamá y sus tres hermanos. Isabella iba detrás de su mamá sosteniendo la cola del vestido, Candy y Anthony se miraban cómplices, nerviosos como si fueran ellos los novios que se encontraban frente al Altar.

-¿Te lo imaginabas Stear? – preguntó Archie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Isabella es hija del tío Albert?

-¡Pues sí! Yo no me lo esperaba, pensaba que Albert nunca se había enamorado.

-Al ver a Isabella, recordé a mi tía, la abuela de Anthony así que pensé que había algo raro.

-¡Silencio! – les decía la tía abuela a ambos chicos para que dejaran escuchar la ceremonia, sonriendo ambos apenados y guardando silencio.

Ese día Albert contraía matrimonio por la iglesia con Dorothy, la muchachita de dieciséis años de la cual se enamoró perdidamente cuando solo era un joven vagabundo y hoy se convertía en la esposa del gran William Albert Andrew, desde hoy ella sería Dorothy Andrew, la compañera del patriarca del Clan.

La fiesta fue igual de sencilla pero elegante y de muy buen gusto todo para que los novios disfrutaran el comienzo de una vida juntos. Los obsequios no se hicieron esperar, que aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo los primos Andrew armaron un guardarropa para Dorothy e Isabella. La tía abuela ya había organizado el viaje de bodas incluyendo a Isabella en él, ya que se imaginaba que ni Albert, ni Dorothy dejarían a la pequeña lejos de ellos, además sería un buen comienzo para que padre e hija se conocieran, el viaje duraría alrededor dos meses y ese tiempo es el que tendrían que esperar todos los compromisos de los muchachos y tendrían que ser vigilados muy de cerca, sino querían que otro Andrew llegara antes de lo esperado.

Mientras Albert y Dorothy estaban de viaje la tía abuela iba a Chicago a ver cómo iba la relación de los que Leagan, tenía semanas sin saber de ellos, así que se presentó ante Sara para averiguar que estaba pasando. Al llegar se encontró a una Sara muy preocupada, esto alarmó a la tía abuela.

-¿Qué sucede Sara? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Tía abuela, que bueno que vino usted, necesitamos hablar sobre el compromiso de mis niños.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

-¿Un problema? ¡Muchos problemas dirá usted tía abuela!

-Pero que es lo que pasa, habla de una vez.

-Mi pobrecito Neal.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Pasa que el General es muy duro con mi niñito, lo viene a buscar muy temprano y lo deja hasta muy tarde todos los días. Neal ya no soporta, dice que eso de trabajar de las 9:00 de la mañana hasta las 5:00 de la tarde es muy agotador y creo que tiene razón, además a las 6: 00 exige que vaya a ver a Luisa para visitarla y a las 9:00 de la noche viene llegando mi pequeño cansado y solo para dormir.

-Ya veo – decía Elroy muy pensativa.

-Tía abuela, no podría usted decir por favor al General que no sea tan estricto con mi muchachito, se va a enfermar, él no está acostumbrado a este tipo de vida, él es un muchacho que merece otro trato ¿No le parece?

-Lo que me parece Sara, es que el General hace muy bien en mantener ocupado a Neal, así él aprenderá que el dinero se gana trabajando, no apostando o invirtiéndolo en negocios clandestinos.

-¡Tía abuela! Neal no es capaz…

-¡Claro que lo es! No nos hagamos Sara, agradece que el tío abuelo William se ocupara de las deudas de tu "niño" y no lo desheredó o peor, no lo expulsó de la familia. Quiso darle una última oportunidad a pesar de estar molesto porque quisimos comprometerlo con Candy.

-¿El tío abuelo lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe Sara, desde la otra vez te lo dije, y aún está molesto conmigo – mintió Elroy parque no quería que Sara siguiera tratando de convencerla- ahora salió de viaje y regresará en poco menos de dos meses y el compromiso de Neal seguirá adelante.

-Como usted diga tía abuela – dijo aceptándolo muy a fuerzas.

-¿Y Elisa? ¿Cómo va con el joven Stevens?

-Ese muchacho es un trabajador empedernido tía, empieza su rutina desde las 4:00 am. Hasta las 6:00 de la tarde viene a visitar a Elisita, mi hija necesita más atención es una joven hermosa, asediada por los jóvenes y uno que otro viudo, habrá que decirle que no trabaje tanto y que se ocupe más de Elisa tía.

-Sara, Tom es un joven responsable, digno de cualquier muchacha decente, es muy trabajador y gracias a eso tiene una posición económica excelente, Elisa vivirá muy bien y por supuesto tú también. ¿Ella se ha quejado de algo?

-¿Elisa? ¡No, qué va! Ella está enamorada de Tom como una tonta, y está de acuerdo con que él la visite a la hora que tenga disponible, no entiende que debe darse su lugar y obligarlo a que la consienta como se merece.

-Sara yo creo que ellos se entienden, pero hablaré con Elisa para ver que dice, por lo pronto deja de ser una suegra metiche, que a esas nadie las quiere. – Dicho esto la tía abuela se retiró a su mansión para descansar, ya hablaría después con Elisa y Tom, para ver si su compromiso podría llevarse a cabo.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí quedó el capítulo, sé que la boda de Albert no es como la que él se merece siendo el patriarca de los Andrew, pero por las circunstancias en las que se desarrollan los hechos me pareció lo mejor. Tal vez piensen que no es creíble lo del cambio de fecha, pero como dije anteriormente "con dinero baila el gua gua" jajajaja además es solo un fic y recuerden que no soy una chica normal jajajaja por favor sigan teniéndome paciencia… Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero les guste y que arranquen los comentarios! Saludos y cuídense mucho.

26/06/19


	21. Chapter 21 DISFRUTANDO LA LIBERTAD

Hola! Aquí de nuevo reportándome, espero que todas estén muy bien y gozando de buena salud. Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han hecho llegar y los PM agradezco mucho sus muestras de afecto y sobre todo los halagos a mi historia. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé un rato prestados con el fin de jugar un rato con ellos, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. No es apto para menores, vuelvo a recordar. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 21**

**DISFRUTANDO LA LIBERTAD**

Patty caminaba de la mano de Stear muy enamorada, él no paraba de platicarle sus anécdotas en la guerra y el cómo sufrió por la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Caminaban felices de estar juntos y entre risas y anécdotas llegaron junto al lago, Stear se sentó para observarlo mientras Patty se sentaba junto a él.

-¿En qué piensas Stear?

-En nosotros Patty querida.

-¿En nosotros? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, solo que con lo que pasó con Archie y Annie hace unos días y la paternidad repentina del tío William, me ha puesto a pensar.

-Yo también he pensado en eso Stear, y la verdad es que tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué Patty? Yo solo pensaba en esperar para no provocarte un problema con tú familia, no quisiera que te señalaran o hablaran mal de ti. Patty yo te amo y será difícil para mí no ceder a la tentación, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí.

-Stear, yo también te amo… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-¿Y si estoy embarazada?

-¿¡Embarazada!? ¡Patty! ¿Estás dudando? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

-Aún no puedo confirmarlo, pero tú sabes que podría ser.

-Si es así, hablaré con la tía abuela, para que la boda se celebre lo antes posible, como ya te dije te amo y nada me separará de ti, menos si estuvieras esperando un hijo mío.

Stear abrazó a Patty dulcemente acercándola a su pecho, mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello. Patty se refugió en él feliz de lo que escuchaba, había decidido entregarse a él después de haber sufrido tanto por su partida y habérselo reprochado tanto, esto le dio el valor de hacerlo, no quería que volviera a enlistarse de nuevo y arrepentirse toda su vida por no haberlo hecho. No se arrepentía, al contrario había sido maravilloso, él había sido dulce, tierno, cariñoso, la había amado con mucho cuidado llevándola hasta tocar el cielo, la había llevado al clímax de placer y no se arrepentía de ello, pero tenía que confesar que tenía miedo, no por la gente, sino por sus padres. La habían educado para guardarse después de la boda y aunque los tiempos habían cambiado bastante, sus padres no pensaban igual a ella.

Por otro lado Archie tenía a Annie tomada por la cintura mientras la veía a los ojos, pensando cómo sería tener un hijo con su temerosa novia, ella lo veía extrañada, no sabía que se había enterado de su supuesto embarazo.

-¿Te pasa algo Archie? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿No puedo ver a mi hermosa novia?

-Sí, pero te noto distraído.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en cómo serán nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos? – Dijo Annie pegando un brinco, hace días creyó estar embarazada, pero se había equivocado.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaría?

-Claro que sí – Decía mientras se separaba de él y le daba la espalda.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Sabes? Hace días pensé que estaba embarazada. – Decía apenada bajando su rostro.

-¿Lo dices por el virus?

-Sí – Dijo tímidamente.

-Annie, si eso pasa seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-¿De verdad Archie?

-Claro que sí damita, yo te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Archie. –Dijo aventándose a su cuello y agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que fueron a dar al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes chicos? ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí Stear, solo que perdimos el equilibrio, pero no pasó nada. – Decía Archie levantándose y levantando a Annie, pero sobándose el trasero, mientras Patty y Stear los veían sorprendidos.

-¿Y dónde está Candy y Anthony?

-Es verdad ¿Dónde están esos dos?

-Vamos chicos, cualquiera diría que están celosos.

-¿Celosos nosotros? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros nunca hemos tenido celos de Anthony.

-Eso no es de lo que nos enteramos.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Anthony que justo en ese momento llegaba abrazando a Candy y alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta.

-De nada Anthony, preguntábamos dónde estaban.

-¿Y por eso están celosos? – Preguntó divertida Candy – No se preocupen, que aunque su primo es mío, se los puedo prestar un poco.

-Pero no hoy, ya que me voy a robar a esta señorita toda la tarde. – Decía Anthony guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

-¿Qué van a hacer por la noche?

-Aún no tenemos nada planeado. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Estaba pensando en hacer una cabalgata nocturna – Dijo Stear.

-¡Si! – Gritó Candy emocionada – ¡Y podemos hacer un picnic a media noche!

-Perfecto – Dijo Archie –Antes de que llegue la tía abuela y nos lo prohíba.

-Me parece bien – Dijo Anthony y las chicas asintieron.

Anthony y Candy se separaron del grupo, querían estar solos y libres como cuando eran niños.

-Anthony ¿Crees que podrás montar a caballo?

-Claro que si princesa, me siento bien. Además solo será una cabalgata, será tranquila no pienso galopar. ¿Tienes miedo? Hace rato estabas emocionada.

-No me había dado cuenta que no has montado.

-No te preocupes mi vida, seré cuidadoso, además iremos en un solo caballo. Candy, ¿Sabes qué pasó con Pegaso? –Candy agacho la mirada negando tristemente.

-Después del accidente, yo estuve enferma por tres días, y cuando pregunté por él solo me dijeron que había quedado muy lastimado de su pata, por la trampa en la que había caído, así que supongo que…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. –Dijo Anthony triste. – Pegaso era hijo de la yegua de mi madre, me hubiera gustado tenerlo más tiempo, lo tenía desde que era un potrillo.

-Stear y Archie deben saber que pasó realmente, yo la verdad no quise saber más, le tenía tanto miedo a los caballos y ver a uno me ponía muy triste. – Dijo bajando la vista con los ojos a punto de derramarse, Anthony le levantó el rostro delicadamente y le buscó su mirada.

-No llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron mostrando la mejor de las sonrisas para su amado, quien la miraba tiernamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios. Selló ese momento con un tierno beso mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba fuertemente acariciando su cabello haciéndolo estremecer, la danza de las lenguas se hizo presente, para luego extender los besos por todo su rostro, mientras besaba sus ojos unos pasos se acercaban a ellos, eran sus primos con sus respectivas novias que les daban alcance.

-Vamos parejita, hay que preparar todo para esta noche. –Anthony y Candy se sorprendieron y sonrojaron por haber sido sorprendidos, pero disimulando la vergüenza Anthony preguntó mientras tomaba de la mano a Candy.

-Stear ¿Sabes lo que pasó con Pegaso? – Archie y Stear se miraron brevemente y asintieron.

\- Después del accidente, Pegaso quedó muy lastimado de la pata, se la fracturó y por la caída se lastimó mucho. El Sr. Smith quería sacrificarlo para que no sufriera, pero la tía abuela dio la orden de cuidarlo y hacer lo posible para sanarlo, nadie lo volvió a montar. Duró mucho tiempo en rehabilitación y después nos fuimos a Londres. Lo último que supimos fue que la tía abuela por órdenes del tío abuelo lo dejó de semental, ya que por ser un pura sangre era muy valioso, de hecho hace como un año supe que aún vivía y tuvo unos potrillos. Yo creo que si le preguntas a la tía abuela te dirá si tiene alguno todavía.

-Gracias Stear por lo menos sé que tuvo una buena vida.

-Sí, la tía abuela y el tío William se aseguraron de ello.

-Bueno vayámonos porque hay que arreglar todo.

-¿Anthony qué caballo montarás?

-No lo sé, no he ido a las caballerizas.

-¿Por qué no montas la yegua de Candy?

-¿Mi yegua?

-Si Candy, aún la tienen en las caballerizas.

-Stear, ¿Tú crees que aún viva Pegaso?

-No lo sé, si quieren vamos a ver, hace mucho que no vamos a las caballerizas.

Apresuraron el paso, los seis jóvenes iban apurados para llegar a las caballerizas y elegir un caballo para Anthony, ya que sabían que tenía que ser el más dócil y gentil y recordaban que la yegua que Candy había montado el día de la cacería era bastante dócil.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Smith.

-¡Buenas tardes joven Anthony! ¿Viene a ver a Pegaso? -Preguntó el capataz feliz de ver al joven Brower.

-¿Pegaso sigue aquí?

-Claro que sí joven, está junto a Afrodita, nunca los hemos podido separar.

-¿Afrodita? – preguntó Candy.

-Sí señorita Andrew. Afrodita era muy joven cuando usted la montó y siempre fue muy dócil, se quedó todo el tempo junto a Pegaso, pero muy pocas veces la han montado. Han tenido dos potrillos, el más grande tiene 4 años, solo que está en el rancho del Sr. Stevens, es grande y blanco como su padre y dócil y noble como su madre. El otro como aún es joven y está en las caballerizas.

-¿Quiere decir que Pegaso y Afrodita han tenido hijos?

-Así es Señorita, los peones les dicen "los enamorados" porque nunca se separan y aunque quisieron que Pegaso fuera semental nunca quiso a otra yegua, solo quiso estar con Afrodita y viceversa.

-Bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño. –Dijo Stear en un tono de burla.

-¡Stear! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, estallando en risas.

Anthony tomó la mano de Candy y se adentró lentamente a las caballerizas, iba emocionado por ver a su fiel amigo. No lo veía por ningún lado, pero vio a Afrodita reconociéndola inmediatamente ya que tenía una mancha blanca cerca del cuello, la conocía perfectamente ya que él mismo la había elegido para Candy. Había muchos caballos, algunos nuevos y entre ellos debería estar el potrillo de Afrodita y Pegaso. Candy y Anthony se acercaron a Afrodita y la acariciaron, el noble animal pareció reconocer a Anthony ya que él la había alimentado cuando era un niño. La eligió para Candy cuando esta tenía cuatro años, así que debía tener 9 años, aún estaba joven y Pegaso tendría unos doce años, pero aún seguía sin verlo.

-Candy, no veo a Pegaso por ningún lado.

-Yo tampoco, pero el Sr. Smith dijo que aquí estaba. - La caballeriza que le correspondía a Pegaso estaba vacía, estaba enseguida de la de Afrodita, así que se acercaron un poco más y pudieron ver dentro de la caballeriza al fondo un caballo blanco acostado plácidamente y vieron que ambas caballerizas estaban comunicadas.

-¡Pegaso! –Lo llamó Anthony. –¡Pegaso! – Volvió a llamarlo. El animal levantó la cabeza rápidamente y volteó a ver a Anthony. Se le quedó viendo fijamente -¡Vamos Pegaso, es hora de cabalgar! – Dijo alegremente la frase que siempre decía cuando llegaba por él y que el caballo ya conocía. El caballo rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a Anthony agachando la cabeza, como cuando quería ser acariciado. Anthony lo acarició y abrazó al mismo tiempo y unas lágrimas aparecían en sus bellos ojos, el animal se veía igual de impresionado hacía ruidos extraños que se interpretaban de alegría, Afrodita se acercó a Pegaso y puso su cabeza en el cuello de él como abrazándolo, de pronto Pegaso relinchó emocionado, ya que después de esa frase el relinchaba contento porque era hora de pasear, de ser libre y había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a su joven amo que deseaba salir con él, añoraba correr por el campo en compañía de ese joven que no había vuelto a ver.

-Sr. Smith, ¿Habrá algún problema si monto a Pegaso?

-Pegaso es fuerte, joven Andrew, pero no está acostumbrado de nuevo a la silla, no se ha dejado volver a poner una. –Ante el asombro de todos, Pegaso se acercó a una silla que estaba dentro de las caballerizas, la cual se utilizaba cuando sacaban a pasear a Afrodita, pero nunca se había acercado a ella.

Anthony entendió que Pegaso no se había dejado montar por nadie que no fuera él, y éste al escuchar de nuevo esa frase sabía que era hora de pasear. Anthony entro a las caballerizas con el miedo en los ojos de Candy, él siempre había ensillado a Pegaso sabía hacerlo y extrañaba hacerlo, milagrosamente el corcel accedió sin ningún problema, ante la mirada de asombro del capataz que después de su recuperación intentaron montarlo de nuevo para ejercitarlo, pero nunca lo permitió.

-¡Anthony ten cuidado! –Decía Candy temerosa.

-No te preocupes amor, Pegaso no puede galopar rápido además nunca fue un caballo salvaje.

Anthony después de asegurar la silla puso su pie en el descanso y subió a él. El caballo cambió su expresión y su pose a una más erguida y elegante acercándose a la puerta, salieron de las caballerizas seguidos por todos y ante las miradas de asombro de los demás trabajadores ya que Pegaso tenía casi cinco años sin ser montado y había permanecido solo dando cortos paseos amarrado por un lazo, pero ahora se veía feliz, parecía que había estado esperando a su dueño y así era, Pegaso había esperado a Anthony todo este tiempo. Iban a paso lento y Pegaso se empezó a inquietar porque quería correr, quería galopar, lo extrañaba así que Anthony dio la instrucción de galopar ante la mirada de miedo de todos.

-Anthony ten cuidado. –Decía Candy, no quería que nada le pasara. Anthony no quiso preocuparla de más, así que disminuyó el galope, Candy tenía las manos entrelazadas a su pecho agradeciendo que Anthony la escuchara, la invitó a subir con él y ella aceptó, la sentó frente a él y la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra guió a Pegaso de nuevo a las caballerizas. La cabalgata se haría esa noche y Anthony iría en su fiel Pegaso.

-¡Listo! – Decía Archie – entonces irás en Pegaso, Candy en Afrodita…

-Te equivocas Archie, Candy irá conmigo en Pegaso.

-¡Que buena idea, cabalgaremos en parejas! – Decía Stear.

-Está bien, entonces yo llevaré a Afrodita ya que mi caballo murió- Decía Archie.

-Lo siento Archie. – Decía Anthony.

-No te preocupes, hace tiempo que me avisaron.

-Pues Sansón sigue aquí, - decía Stear acariciando a su amigo equino, mientras Patty se escondía con miedo detrás de él.

-¿Annie, irás conmigo?

-Si Archie, de hecho para mi mejor yo le temo a los caballos desde que Neal asustó al caballo que monté en su casa.

-No te preocupes Annie, Afrodita es muy noble.

-Patty tu irás conmigo, Sansón es un buen caballo, el mejor para mí. – Decía Stear alegre.

-Está bien Stear, confío en ti. – Decía Patty tímidamente y con miedo.

-Vamos chicas no teman, los tres son muy buenos jinetes. Anthony, tienes que prometer que no galoparás muy rápido, por favor.

-Te lo prometo princesa todo será poco a poco, no quiero preocuparte.

Salieron de las caballerizas rumbo a la mansión a preparar la comida y a alistarse para poder salir a tiempo.

La tía abuela estaba en su despacho pensando en lo que iba a hacer en la ausencia de Albert, los chicos no debían estar solos no era correcto, así que ella debería de regresar lo más pronto posible para tenerlos vigilados y no salieran con su domingo siete. El mayordomo entró al despacho para avisar que había llegado Sara con sus hijos.

-Muchas gracias Norberto, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso Madame. –Elisa entró primero, seguida de Neal y Sara.

-¡Tía abuela! – dijo la pelirroja, siendo honesta en el gusto de ver a su tía, ya que estaba agradecida por el prometido que le había encontrado.

-Elisa, que gusto verte hija ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien tía abuela, feliz – Decía con una sonrisa que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre en su rostro muy distinta en su pasado.

-Me alegra niña, ¿Y tú Neal cómo estás?

-No puedo quejarme tía.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-No, no puedo quejarme porque podría enterarse mi querido suegro.

-Vaya muchacho, no pensé que estuviera tan mal.

-No tía, no está mal tengo que reconocer que estoy aprendiendo mucho y que el General ha tenido mucha paciencia.

-¿Y con la señorita Jones como van las cosas?

-Bien tía, de hecho estoy hasta feliz de estar con ella, es una muchacha muy inteligente y eso me ayuda a comprender más al General.

-¿Entonces estás conforme con tu compromiso?

-No tía, no estoy conforme, estoy de acuerdo. Luisa será una buena esposa, tiene dinero, buena posición y tal vez podría enamorarme de ella.

-Eso me gustaría, ella lo merece y por lo que veo puede que tú también lo llegues a merecer. –Decía esperanzada la tía abuela de que su sobrino cambiara por fin, y así ya no fuera un dolor de cabeza para ella. ¿Y tú Elisa? ¿Eres feliz con Tom?

-Feliz es poco tía abuela, nunca me había enamorado así de alguien y nunca había sido correspondida.

-¿Ni de Anthony? – preguntó Sara indignada.

\- No mamita, Anthony era mi primo y lo quise mucho, tal vez me hice ideas locas en mi cabeza por tus comentarios. Tal vez me hubiera enamorado de él de verdad, no lo sé, pero nunca sentí por él lo que siento por Tom. No se ofenda tía abuela, Anthony fue maravilloso, muy guapo, de los muchachos más guapos que he conocido, sino el más guapo, pero nunca lo amé ahora lo comprendo, en cambio a Tom lo amo con solo verlo basta para que sonría y mi corazón salte de alegría al estar con él. No es un sentimiento forzado, no sé si usted me entienda.

-Te entiendo muy bien niña. – Decía Erloy, ya que ni ella había sentido por su difunto marido lo que sentía ahora por el viejo Steve o aquel viejo amor de juventud. – Pero no me ofendes, es más Anthony no era tu prometido como quería tu mamá.

-¿Ah no? – Preguntó Elisa, volteando a ver a su mamá.

-No, pero ya no tiene caso hablar de ello, lo importante es que ahora eres feliz con Tom. ¿Entonces podemos hablar de un compromiso?

-¡Sí! –Grito Elisa, ya que le urgía se anunciara el compromiso con Tom, porque si no tendría más opción que fingir un embarazo de 7 meses. Aún no estaba segura, pero tenía la sospecha que aquel encuentro con Tom podría haber dejado consecuencia y una que tendría nombre y apellido. Siempre habían estado vigilados muy de cerca, ese día habían salido de paseo con Luisa y su hermano, pero ellos tuvieron que ir al hotel donde se hospedaba Tom a recoger unos papeles que necesitaba para un negocio y al estar ahí solos cedieron ante la tentación, dejándose llevar por ese maravilloso embrujo al que habían caído semanas atrás cuando habían sido presentados, no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, pero sí temía la reacción de su tía abuela y peor, la de su madre.

-¡Elisa! Por favor compórtate, ¿Qué dirá la tía abuela?

-No te preocupes Sara, el compromiso se llevará a cabo muy pronto, en cuanto regrese el tío abuelo de su viaje.

-No sabía que el tío abuelo salió de viaje - Decía Elisa preocupada.

-Fue repentino salió a arreglar unos asuntos a Escocia, pero en dos meses llegará y celebraremos el compromiso.

-¿En dos meses? – Preguntó Elisa nerviosa. - ¿No le parece mucho tiempo tía abuela?

-No me parece, pero… ¿Tienes algún problema Elisa? – Preguntó la tía abuela con cierto recelo.

-Bueno… no sé, lo que usted decida está bien tía abuela. –Decía no muy convencida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la anciana.

-Bien, entonces así se hará, por lo pronto van a pasar un tiempo en Lakewood, no es necesario que se queden aquí en Chicago, será mejor que se alisten para que en una semana salgan para allá. Mientras se realizan los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso, ahí se anunciaran los compromisos y la presentación del tío abuelo, esa debió haber sido antes pero debido al viaje que tuvo que hacer también se retrasó.

-¿Qué compromisos se anunciarán tía? Los compromisos de Archie y Neal ya se anunciaron, hasta la fecha de la boda tienen ya.

-Sería tu compromiso con Tom. Pero tengo que hablar con el Sr. Stevens sobre ello, el compromiso de Stear William ya se encargó de ello con el Sr. O'Brian.

-¿Y el de Candy tía abuela? – Preguntó Neal curioso.

-El compromiso de Candy ya es un hecho, según el tío abuelo William.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ahora sí está de acuerdo el tío abuelo?

-Aún no lo sé Neal, pero ahora sí tendrá que obedecer. – La señora Elroy aún no quería que se supiera que Anthony estaba vivo, quería esperar a que llegara Albert, así que decidió mandar a Elisa y Neal a Lakewood y a los chicos a Chicago para que se hicieran cargo de las empresas en ausencia de Albert. Archie ya estaba siendo preparado para llevar los negocios al igual que Stear, que antes de ir a la guerra también había sido entrenado y en ausencia de Albert ellos deberían estar al pendiente y se llevaría a Anthony para que fuera entendiendo el negocio de la familia, al haber perdido tantos años de Colegio tenía que esforzarse el doble que sus primos ya que le llevaban mucha ventaja. Sabía que siempre había sido muy inteligente, pero también eran muchos años sin estudio, además era buen pretexto para calmar las ansias de los muchachos ya que los veía con las hormonas muy alborotadas, el único que mantenían a raya era a Neal, ya de Elisa dudaba por la forma en que había reaccionado, así que cerca de ella estaría más vigilada, creía la tía abuela.

-Tía abuela ¿Qué pasará con el General? Tal vez no esté de acuerdo en que me vaya a Lakewood.

-No te preocupes Neal, ya hablaré con él, además podría aprovechar en ir por el vestido de novia de Luisa, pronto llegará la fecha de la boda y de seguro no querrá estar apurada.

-De acuerdo tía – Decía Neal contento porque ya no estaría bajo el escrutinio del General por lo menos un tiempo.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí quedamos con este capítulo, como verán Elisa tiene sus dudas ¿Qué andarían haciendo? Así que ya tenemos una idea de que se aproxima. Espero hayan disfrutado esta capítulo que hasta el caballo es feliz aquí jajajajaja yo y mis locas ideas de que habría pasado con el caballo, no quise darle muerte y como Anthony amaba montar pensé que sería una parte importante de su vida y empecé a divagar un poco con ello, no sé cómo se llamaba el caballo solo recuerdo los de Elisa y Neal, "César y Cleopatra" y como el caballo de Anthony era blanco le puse Pegaso, iba a ponerle Tiro al Blanco jajajaja no es cierto. Si alguien sabe el nombre les agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber y lo cambio, pero me gustó ese nombre, muchas gracias por todo, las dejo para que hagan sus comentarios. Saludos!

28/06/19


	22. Chapter 22 CABALGATA NOCTURNA

Hola a todas ustedes, espero estén muy bien todas llenas de bendiciones y buenos deseos. Amiga Mayely León quisiera que no me odiaras por no cumplir aún con tus deseos jajajaja sorry pero como ya había comentado tenía avanzado varios capítulos y no quería perder la continuidad sobre la trama pero te prometo que pronto lo harán no son de piedra, espero no herir susceptibilidades con esto pero ya era algo que tenía en mente desde el principio, pero sus buenos avances han tenido jajajaja. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos un poco para darles el felices por siempre de los cuentos de mi infancia, es sin fines de lucro solo para divagar de los problemas que sorteamos en la vida. Espero no ofender con mis ideas y expresiones ya que a veces suelen mal interpretarlo. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**CABALGATA NOCTURNA**

El lento andar del caballo hacía que sus cuerpos se rozaran lentamente. Candy iba recargada en el fuerte torso de Anthony que la sostenía por la cintura mientras guiaba a su caballo con la otra mano, aspirando el dulce aroma a rosas que despedía su cabello, ese olor que lo enloquecía y que con el lento andar de su caballo permitía que un leve roce se ejerciera entre sus piernas, no quería pensar mucho en eso, no estaban solos además Candy se notaba de lo más tranquila, así que no quería incomodarla, no quería que pensara que era un aprovechado que solo pensaba en hacerla suya. Si lo pensaba, porque mentiría si lo deseaba, no era por lujuria, sino por amor, por las ganas que tenía que ya fuera su esposa, pero sabía que había que esperar. Trató de concentrase en otras cosas lo cual era muy difícil, el silencio en el que cabalgaban no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Candy también iba muy seria disfrutando de su compañía, cerraba sus ojos y se permitía sentir el roce en su cuerpo, pero tenía que controlarse, sabía que la posición en la que iban cabalgando era inevitable, pero no quería hacer sentir incómodo a Anthony, así que solo disfrutaba el momento y trataba de serenarse.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la colina favorita de Anthony?

-Me parece muy bien – Dijo Anthony.

-¿No les parece que está muy lejos? – Preguntó Stear.

-Vamos hermanito aún es temprano y no está tan lejos, además el camino está muy despejado e iluminado por la luna, es una noche muy clara. – Anthony notó que Candy se puso rígida ante la propuesta de Archie, ya que recordó que cerca de ese lugar, había ocurrido aquel accidente.

-¿Princesa, qué te pasa?

-Ese lugar Anthony, cerca de ahí…

-No te preocupes hermosa, estoy aquí a tu lado y todo eso es un mal recuerdo, no te abandonaré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo – dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla suavemente.

-Vamos tortolitos, no cuenten el dinero delante de los pobres.

-Vamos Stear, no seas envidioso mejor atiende a tu novia. –Patty y Annie se sonrojaron.

Cuando llegaron a la colina de Anthony los tres caballeros bajaron primero para ayudar a sus damas, Anthony tomó delicadamente la cintura de Candy y la atrajo para sí mismo lentamente disfrutando su carga, la bajó con facilidad, sus brazos y su cuerpo ya estaban fuertes. Candy lo notó complacida al tomarlo por los brazos y sentir sus músculos dirigiendo una mirada cómplice y pícara a su deslumbrante Anthony, él comprendiendo esa mirada le respondió atraiéndola más a su cuerpo hasta posicionarla frente a él muy cerca, compenetrándose en su verde mirar, no hacían falta las palabras, sus miradas decían todo, un te amo, un te deseo, un te quiero, un soy tuya, un soy tuyo, esas miradas estaban cargadas de amor, pasión, ternura, deseo. Eran miradas que se perdían en la profundidad de uno y del otro y el mundo dejaba de existir, nada importaba solo ellos y nadie más, era la maravillosa e inexplicable conexión que desde niños habían forjado, era el reconocimiento que sus almas habían tenido siendo unos niños, si pudieran pedir un deseo sería que siempre se encontraran y se enamoraran en todas la vidas que tuvieran, su verde- azul mirar era una conexión más allá de una sola vida. Pero como siempre sus primos se encargaban de romper el efecto.

-Niños vamos, hay que preparar el picic, para nuestra noche de campo. – Decía Stear bromeando con lo último.

Candy y Anthony voltearon lentamente sin separarse, ya se habían acostumbrado a las interrupciones de sus primos, principalmente a la de Stear, avanzaron a paso lento abrazados para ayudar a las otras dos parejas.

-Vamos Stear, ¿No te da vergüenza interrumpirlos siempre? – Preguntó Archie, también burlón.

-Sí, pero me la aguanto, si no este par se quedaría así toda la vida, en vedad no entiendo cómo pueden hacer eso.

-¿Qué a ti nunca te ha pasado Stear? –Preguntó Candy con una mirada traviesa y ante la mirada curiosa de Patty. –Yo recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el Colegio, principalmente en misa no dejabas de ver a cierta castaña que está a tu lado. –Stear se ponía rojo se rascaba la nuca mientras los demás se reían de él.

-¡Sí, pero no tanto como ustedes dos! – Se defendía Stear - ¿Verdad Archie?

-Es verdad, el efecto Candy-Anthony es algo único, no lo he visto en ninguna pareja, así es como comprendimos Stear y yo que ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que todos los demás y todas las demás no importarían para ustedes, solo la muerte los podría separar.

-Ni la muerte – dijo Stear seriamente.

-Es verdad ni la muerte los separó – Dijo Archie muy pensativo, Patty y Annie solo eran espectadoras, conocían el efecto por Stear y Archie, pero tenían poco tiempo que lo habían experimentado.

-¿Siempre fue así? - se animó a preguntar Annie- ¿Siempre se miraron así?

-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el portal de las rosas, era como si un imán me jalara a esta dulce pecosa y sus bellos ojos, simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de ella, pero cuando ella rompió el efecto porque se tallo los ojos, salí corriendo.

-Es verdad Anthony, ¿Por qué desapareciste de pronto?

-Porque me asusté –Dijo simplemente sin vergüenza de confesarlo. – Me asustó el sentimiento que tuve al ver tus ojos, cando te vi llorando tan desvalida me dio mucha ternura y me acerqué a consolarte, pero al ver tus bellos ojos me quedé paralizado, mi corazón se aceleró y mi cuerpo tenía un leve temblor, estaba nervioso y mi cuerpo me iba a delatar, por eso cuando frotase tus ojos, decidí emprender la huida, nunca nadie me había puesto así de nervioso.

-Yo recuerdo que te vi en el portal y me pareció estar viendo a un Ángel, un bello Ángel ahí estabas con tu bella sonrisa y hermosos ojos tratando de consolarme, me perdí en tus ojos, pero me dio vergüenza que estaba toda sucia, traté de limpiar mi rostro para que me vieras bonita y de pronto ya no estabas.

-¿Lo ves Archie? Desde la primera vez que se vieron se enamoraron, tú y yo nunca tuvimos oportunidad.

-¡Stear! – Gritó Candy avergonzada.

-¿Qué? Es verdad, Patty y Annie lo saben, no es un secreto.

-Es verdad Candy. – Dijo Patty, haciendo que Candy bajara la mirada y se refugiara en los brazos de Anthony. – No tienes que avergonzarte, eres una persona bella, por dentro y por fuera y este par también se dio cuenta de ello, lo bueno que supieron superar ese amor por ti. –Decía Patty muy segura de su amor por Stear.

-Tienes razón Patty querida, tú me ayudaste bastante desde la primera vez que te vi en el Colegio.

-Para mí no fue tan fácil. –Dijo Annie tímidamente y Archie se sonrojo y rió nerviosamente.

-Vamos hermosa, sabes que te amo.- Annie asintió.

-Lo sé, pero si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo aquel día a darte tu regalo y si no los hubiera interrumpido, tal vez…

-¡No! – Gritó Candy ante el asombro de los demás. – Annie yo nunca podría ver a Archie diferente a como lo veo, él es mi amigo, es como mi hermano igual que Stear. Él estaba destinado a ti.

-¿Y si él se hubiera declarado ese día? –Preguntó ante la mirada de asombro de Anthony, Stear y Archie. Anthony desconocía eso y Stear sabía pero no muy bien lo acontecido porque Archie solo le contó a grandes rasgos.

-¿Declarado? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Anthony confuso ante la mirada triste de Archie, porque ahora sentía que había traicionado a su primo.

-Anthony, cuando fuimos al Colegio, un año después del accidente yo… - decía nervioso- yo intenté declararme a Candy… - Dijo tímidamente, ante la mirada indescriptible de Anthony.

-Anthony… -Decía Candy tomándolo del brazo. - ¿Estás bien?

-Anthony, creí tener una oportunidad o crear una, en ese momento no sabía que estabas vivo, no lo vi como una traición, ahora si lo veo así y aunque gracias a Annie no lo hice, quiero que me perdones. – Decía Archie apenado, buscando la comprensión de su primo.

-Archie, como dices no sabías que estaba vivo y tenías derecho a intentarlo, no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Sí me disgusta, no lo voy a negar, pero si yo hubiera estado en tu situación hubiera hecho lo mismo, por mi pecosa lo hubiera intentado todo hasta conseguirlo. – Así era Anthony decidido hasta conseguir lo que quería, hasta lograrlo, pero sabían todos que ni Stear, ni Archie hubieran tenido esa oportunidad. – ¿Y tú Stear? ¿Por qué no intentaste declararte a Candy?

-Porque a Candy nadie la gana Anthony, ella se entrega y ya había entregado su alma a ti, era una batalla perdida y yo quería a alguien que me mirara de la forma que ella te miraba a ti, que se quedara sin aliento simplemente con aparecer como a ella le pasa contigo y sabía que Candy no lo iba a hacer. Ella no miró a nadie de la forma que te mira a ti Anthony, si me burlo de efecto no es por ofender, es porque me gusta recalcar al mundo que ustedes se pertenecían mucho antes de nacer. Anthony, Candy nunca ha mirado a nadie como te mira a ti.

-¿Ni a Terry? – Preguntó Annie, ante la mirada furiosa de Stear, Patty y Archie, la mirada de asombro de Candy y la mirada de duda de Anthony. ¿Qué le pasaba a Annie? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? ¿Estaba aún celosa? ¿Le removieron sus celos los recuerdos?

-No Annie, ni a Terry – Dijo Candy segura de sí misma, volteando a ver a Anthony mientras tomaba su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla con amor. Anthony se refugiaba en su mano y cerraba sus ojos para abandonarse a esa dulce caricia. Anthony fue, es y siempre será el amor de mi vida, aunque lo perdí por unos años nunca se fue mi sentimiento hacia él.

-Eso es porque eres una mujer que solo ama una vez Candy, igual que yo y Annie – dijo lo último con duda, pero no quería que la pelinegra se ofendiera al no nombrarla, Annie se asombró y bajo el rostro apenada.

-Lo siento Candy, pero al recordar eso me puse celosa de vuelta, sabes que siempre amé a Archie.

-No te preocupes Annie, además Archie te ama.

-Es verdad Annie, yo te amo y no tienes por qué sentirte insegura. –Archie sabía que amaba a Annie mucho, tanto para casarse con ella y ser la madre de sus hijos, pero sabía que si hubiera tenido una oportunidad con la pecosa, la hubiera amado más de lo que amaba a Annie. – Te amo mucho Annie, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, si hubieras desistido de tu amor por mí yo estaría perdido. –Dijo besando sus manos y abrazándola dulcemente.

-Vamos parejita – Dijo esta vez Anthony – Hay que prepara la "noche de campo" jajajaja – Todos rieron y se pusieron a preparar todo para sentase a cenar a gusto. Anthony se sentó recargándose en su árbol preferido y colocó a Candy entre sus piernas recargándola en su pecho, ese era el lugar favorito de ella, en el latir de su corazón, se había convertido en su música favorita, amaba escuchar su latir y nunca quería dejar de escucharlo, era maravilloso sentirlo vivo.

-Annie ¿Cómo conociste a Candy?- Preguntó Anthony, sabía que decían que eran hermanas, pero imaginaba que era porque se querían mucho, no imaginaba que eran hermanas de crianza. Candy miró a Annie, para ver su reacción y con un poco de pena contestó, total ya lo sabían todos.

-Candy y yo, nos conocemos del hogar de Ponny.

-¿Del hogar de Ponny? – preguntó mirando a Candy quien le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí amor, Annie y yo somos hermanas. – Anthony seguía sin comprender bien, ellos conocieron a Annie cuando tenía unos once años, en la fiesta donde su tía abuela les quería conseguir esposa.

-¿Hermanas?

-Sí, Candy y yo fuimos abandonadas el mismo día, en una nevada tardía en el mes de mayo de 1898.

-Es verdad, Tom alertó a la hermana María de nuestro llanto, así que él nos salvó.

-Eso sí que es sorprendente, nunca imaginé que fuera así, vuelvo a corroborar que la Srita. Ponny y la hermana María han hecho un estupendo trabajo, Tom, Annie y por supuesto tú amor, son unas maravillosas personas. Amor pronto conoceré a tus madres y les pediré permiso para casarme contigo, estamos comprometidos pero aún falta conocerlas y cumplir con la promesa que te hice en este mismo lugar hace casi cinco años.

-¿No lo has olvidado?

-¿Olvidarlo? Nunca, olvidar mí promesa, es como si me olvidara de mí mismo, si perdiera mi memoria mi corazón seguiría recordándote, amándote y gritando tu nombre.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que hablar con ellas también. – Decía Archie apenado, porque nunca se le ocurrió, todos rieron por lo despistado de Archie.

-Annie, ¿Qué día festejas tu cumpleaños?

-Según la hermana María, Candy y yo nacimos a principios de Mayo, pero como a mí me adoptaron los Britter a la edad de 6 años, mis padres me dieron la fecha de cumpleaños del 21 de marzo, mamá dice que porque les gusta mucho la primavera, pero yo pienso que es porque Anabel nació ese día, lo descubrí por casualidad cuando encontré su acta de nacimiento.

-¿Anabel? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Sí, la hermana de Annie, bueno Anabel Britter la primera hija de los Britter quien murió cuando ella tenía unos seis años, dos años después el señor Britter nos conoció y fueron al hogar de Ponny y adoptaron a Annie.

-Ahora recuerdo –Decía Anthony – Cuando fueron a ese baile la tía abuela preguntó por la hija de los Britter, estaba particularmente interesada en esa niña para presentarla con nosotros, recuerdo que le dijo a tus padres que ella creía que eras mayor.

"_-Annie Britter, disculpa Elena pensé que tu hija se llamaba Anabel y que tenía más edad, voy a reprender al que se equivocó con esto._

_-No se preocupe Sra. Andrew, ni a mi esposo ni a mí nos preocupa eso, Annie tiene once años, pero me alegro que haya sido incluida en la invitación…"_

-Sí, yo también recuerdo eso – Dijo Archie – pero la verdad no dimos mayor importancia.

-Es verdad – Dijo Stear – pensamos que solo era un error y todos lo olvidamos.

-Candy ¿No te has dado cuenta de algo?

-¿De qué Annie?

-Tú ibas a ser adoptada por los Britter, si hubieras ido a la fiesta, ahí hubieras conocido a Anthony también.

-¡Es verdad Annie!

-¿Tú ibas a ser adoptada por los Britter, Candy? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Si amor, el Sr. Britter quería adoptarme a mí, decía que le recordaba a su hija, pero yo no quería separarme de Annie, era mi hermana y no permitiría que nos separaran, teníamos solo seis años, así que les hice creer que mojaba la cama, eso fue un escándalo para la Sra. Britter, pero el Sr. Britter se dio cuenta que no era cierto y que no quería ser adoptada. Se iban a ir, pero la Sra. Britter vio a Annie y se enamoró de ella, era menos revoltosa que yo y más fácil de moldear. – Candy se entristeció al recordar esa parte de su vida, si ella hubiera sido adoptada, su vida hubiera sido mejor y nunca hubiera sido separada de Anthony, pero también Annie hubiera sido adoptada por los Leagan y ella sí no hubiera tolerados sus malos tratos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios a pesar del camino tan difícil recorrido ahora era feliz junto al hombre de su vida, ya lo merecía, se lo debía la vida.

-Entonces en aquel baile, yo hubiera conseguido a la niña de mi vida. – Dijo Anthony besando a Candy en la mejilla.

-O tal vez no te hubieras fijado en mí. – Dijo Candy tocándole la punta de la nariz dulcemente con su dedo índice.

-No lo creo Candy, en cuanto se hubieran visto a los ojos se hubieran quedado los dos sin moverse perdidos el uno en el otro, formándose el efecto Candy-Anthony un año antes jajajajaja –Decía Stear haciéndolos reír a todos.

-Vamos Stear ya no bromees con eso, sino Candy y Anthony ya no volverán a perderse en sus miradas.

-Eso es imposible Archie, tan solo ver los hermosos ojos de Candy, me atrapa con ellos y todo lo demás pierde sentido. –Candy se abrazó nuevamente al pecho de Anthony, refugiándose en ese bello latido que la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentirse segura y protegida.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.

-Anthony, siempre has dicho que los ojos de Candy se parecen a los de la tía Rosemary, pero la verdad ni Stear ni yo encontramos mucho parecido, solo el color.

-Mi madre tenía los ojos verdes, con una mirada dulce que me transmitía paz. Los ojos de Candy igual son verdes, con un brillo espectacular, son grandes y hermosos como los de mi madre, pero lo que me recuerda a ellos es que en su mirada hay esa misma paz y mucho amor cuando se dirigen a mí, tal vez ustedes no lo ven igual porque Candy me mira con amor y a ustedes no… - Dijo Anthony con un tono pícaro a lo último.

-Tiene sentido.- Dijo Stear un poco desilusionado, ya que Anthony le recordaban a su madre, así que por la comparación que hizo quería decir que Candy siempre lo había visto con amor, su amor no solo fue a primera vista, sino que estaba entrelazado de vidas anteriores. – A nosotros Candy siempre nos vio con gusto y alegría, pero nada más.

-Vamos Stear, yo los quiero mucho a ambos, son mis primos y mis cuñados, pero sobre todo son mis paladines, nunca me han dejado sola siempre han estado ahí para mí.

-Candy tiene razón Stear, ustedes siempre la cuidaron en el Colegio, aun cuando ya estaban noviando siempre nos preguntaban por Candy a Annie y a mí.

-Gracias hermanos, es lo menos que yo esperaba de ustedes, si yo no hubiera despertado nunca Candy estuviera en buenas manos, gracias por cumplir su promesa.

-¿Promesa? – preguntó Candy

-Si amor, de niños prometimos cuidarte y protegerte siempre, sin importar a quien de los tres eligieras.

-¿A quién de los tres?

-Vamos Candy, sabes bien como todos que los tres buscábamos tu atención.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero…? – preguntó Archie

-Pero yo nunca tuve dudas, nunca pensé a quien elegir, mi corazón siempre se aceleraba por una persona.

-También lo sabíamos Candy, pero en el corazón de un adolescente siempre hay esperanzas, aunque en el fondo sabíamos que era una batalla perdida. – Candy miró a Anthony y solo con la mirada le dijo "_te amo_"_, _Anthony igualmente le respondió "_lo sé hermosa, yo también te amo"_ era un código que habían desarrollado al verse por primera vez, sus ojos hablaban más que las palabras, por eso para ellos el silencio no era incómodo, al contrario era una caricia de sus almas que se buscaban para complementarse.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente entre bromas y pláticas triviales, ya casi para amanecer decidieron irse ya que no querían que la tía abuela los sorprendiera llegando, ya que sabían que ese día llegaría, por ello se habían escapado de noche, no sabían que tanto les permitiría la tía abuela estar a solas, algo intuían así que aprovecharon para estar juntos, además tenían que llevar a Annie y Patty con los Britter, sin ser vistos y eso era antes de que los sirvientes despertaran.

Continuara…

Buenas tardes, hoy tocó doble, jajajaja lo que pasa que el fin de semana no sé hasta cuando pueda volver a actualizar, estaré algo ocupada el fin de semana así que aprovechen. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos y disfruten mucho su fin de semana

28/06/19


	23. Chapter 23 UN PRESENTIMIENTO ACERTADO

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien me impresiona la cantidad de países en los que se ha leído mi historia, les agradezco infinitamente tomarse un tiempo para leerlo, así que les mando saludos hasta: México, Colombia, USA, Perú, Brasil, Venezuela, Argentina, Chile, Ecuador, Reino Unido, España, El Salvador, Costa Rica, Italia, Hong Kong, China, Guatemala y Francia, el orden va por el número de visitantes espero sigan al pendiente les mano un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer volar mi imaginación y creer que la vida es más bella lo hago sin fines de lucro, es un fic no apto para menores así que espero no herir susceptibilidades de ser así pido favor abstenerse a leer, gracias. Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 23**

**UN PRESENTIMIENTO ACERTADO**

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando un grupo de cuatro jóvenes entraban silenciosos a las caballerizas, dejaron a sus respectivos corceles y se dirigieron del mismo modo a la mansión, aún no había movimiento todo estaba quieto, así que entraron por la puerta de atrás, sabían que estaba abierta y que si alguien los veía no dirían nada a la tía abuela. Siempre los habían ayudado en sus travesuras, pero si eran vistos por Miles ya no tendrían tanta suerte, y como sabían que él no se dirigía nunca a la puerta de servicio sería más fácil pasar desapercibidos. Al llegar a la escalera, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto. Anthony escoltó a Candy hasta el de ella, una vez ahí la abrazó y besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Hasta un rato más princesa.

-Hasta un rato más mi príncipe. –Decían sonrientes, Candy abrió la puerta de su recámara y al entrar sintió levemente que la empujaban al interior con dulzura. Anthony la tomó por la cintura y cerró la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido, aún no quería despedirse de ella.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Nada, es solo que hoy llega la tía abuela y no sé porque siento que ya no será nada igual sin Albert aquí.

-Yo también tengo esa sensación y tengo miedo Anthony, no quiero separarme de ti.

-No te preocupes amor, no lo permitiré. – La besaba lentamente pero poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo al iniciar esa dulce y embriagante danza con sus lenguas que se introducían a sus labios para acariciarse tiernamente y a la vez apasionadamente. Candy pronto le correspondió a ese deseo y siguió tentándolo, quería saborear sus labios nuevamente, ya habían pasado muchos días y el no tenerse tan cerca era una tortura para ambos. Hacía poco más de dos meses que se habían recuperado, pero poco más del mes que él había despertado y que le proporcionaba esas caricias tan anheladas, era tan poco tiempo y ella necesitaba más de él y él de ella, caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la cama. Anthony recostó a Candy con delicadeza como si de una flor de cristal se tratara, se posicionó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla, poco a poco aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, la besaba mientras con su mano derecha se dedicaba a acariciar sus formas de mujer. Candy gemía sutilmente aumentando el deseo en él, ella quería seguir, él quería seguir, ya no podían aguantar el consumar su entrega, en hacer suya por completo a su alma gemela, ya era suya su alma, pero lo querían todo, sin embargo la promesa hecha no lo dejaba actuar con libertad, como él realmente quería. Anthony no quería que Candy fuera señalada por los demás, la amaba y no permitiría que sufriera más, ella lo amaba y él sabría esperar por esa entrega que ambos anhelaban desesperados, ninguno quería parar, sólo un poco más decían ambos, mientras sus juguetonas manos exploraban más allá de lo permitido. Anthony seguía besándola bajo por su cuello y se dirigió a sus hombros era delicioso besar su piel tan blanca como la nieve, tan perfecta y suave. Candy arqueaba la espalda para dar mayor acceso y así invitarlo a continuar, quería ser la mujer de Anthony Brower, era su más grade anhelo, ser su mujer quería entregarse a él, demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que confiaba en él, que sólo él era el único que la llevaba a experimentar ese deseo, que sólo él sabía despertarlo. Esos sentimientos que si bien por época le habían dicho que eran impuros, ella sabía que su amor por él era el más puro que podía haber, y que entregarse a él lo hacía precisamente por eso, por amor.

Candy abrazó la cintura de Anthony con sus piernas exclamando ambos un gemido al sentir el contacto de sus intimidades sobre su ropa, era una sensación maravillosa.

-Candy… hermosa, - decía mientras la seguía llenando de besos- princesa… no seas así conmigo…

-¿Así como?... – Decía Candy inocentemente, pero siendo consciente de lo que estaba provocando.

-Mi amor, si sigues haciendo eso, no podré detenerme…

-No quiero que te detengas… - Decía en su oído, mientras rozaba su lengua en él.

-Es necesario amor, aunque también quiero continuar.

-Anthony

-Dime princesa - Decía entre jadeos, dejando que Candy lo besara en el cuello.

-¿Tú me amas?

-Sabes que eres mi todo amor, te amo, te amo como nunca pensé que podía amar a alguien.

-Entonces, quiero ser tuya – Decía Candy sonrojada pero jugueteando con sus manos en su cabello tentándolo en demasía, no pensaba ceder esta vez, ya no, lo había hecho en otras ocasiones pero esta vez ella no lo dejaría ir.

-Nada me haría más feliz hermosa, pero…

-Pero… - Decía mientras quitaba su saco de montar. Anthony no sabía cómo explicarle que no quería rechazarla, y menos cuando su amigo ya estaba bastante despierto, lo enloquecía esa faceta de su pecosa y quería terminar dentro de ella y hacerla vibrar de placer, demostrarle que era ella y solo ella la mujer de su vida, su razón de ser.

-Te amo Candy, siempre te he amado, pero quiero hacer de esa noche una noche especial digna de ti, digna de nuestro amor, quiero que sea perfecta para los dos. – Decía mientras sus besos eran más pausados tratando de serenarse, rogando que Candy entendiera y no se ofendiera, porque solo Dios sabía cuánto le estaba costando hacer esto, era lo que más deseaba estar por fin dentro de ella. Aun así siguieron frotando sus intimidades, buscando por lo menos un orgasmo virginal, como ya lo habían experimentado y no quería un dolor como el de la noche que la vio por primera vez casi completamente desnuda, donde la saboreó y probó su dulce néctar, pero él tuvo que darse un baño de agua fría para poder calmarse. Candy no podía detenerse, no quería, pero si esa noche no iban a entregarse totalmente, por lo menos lo haría terminar para que no tuviera que sentir dolor esta vez, siguió frotándose con mayor intensidad para poder atravesar esa gruesa pared que los limitaba en su sentir, esa ropa que deseaba desapareciera como por arte de magia y que los detenía para ser uno solo completamente. Candy evitaba que Anthony se quitara de encima de ella girándose para quedar ella encima y así proseguir con el vaivén de su cuerpo sobre la virilidad de su amado, animándolo a seguir ese ritmo que ambos terminaron bailando al mismo compás. Era tan delicioso sentir esos espasmos que empezaban a aparecer, cada vez más fuertes y deliciosos embriagándolos de placer mientras seguían en esa danza prohibida de sus cuerpos disfrutando lentamente ese inusual roce, de pronto Candy sintió como una oleada de placer la invadió, ya sabía lo que venía, ya reconocía esa maravillosa sensación, tomó a Anthony por la mejilla y le sonrió provocativamente anunciándole que estaba por llegar al clímax. Anthony no perdía de vista la expresión de su rostro, quería verla cuando llegara, ya que no había logrado ver su expresión mientras disfrutaba tan maravillosa sensación, Candy cerró sus ojos y apretó sus hombros tensándose mientras los gemidos aparecían en su boca empezando a convulsionar hasta estallar por fin de placer, soltando un suspiro agitado, mientras gemía y disfrutaba el momento perdiéndose en esa maravillosa sensación y mordiendo su labio inferior anunciándole a su amado cuanto lo estaba disfrutando, abandonando su cuerpo mientras poco a poco los espasmos en su zona íntima iban cesando. Anthony la veía embelesado, el simple hecho de verla disfrutar de esa manera había hecho que se excitara en demasía, y con solo unos cuantos movimientos más terminó por abandonarse a esa maravillosa sensación que aún disfrutaba su pecosa, aferrándose a su cadera fundiendo más su hombría contra su intimidad dejándose llenar de su humedad sobre su ropa, sin importar nada más que la sensación que acababan de experimentar, ambos estaban felices, deseosos de que fuera completa su entrega, pero por el momento tendrían que conformarse ya faltaba poco para unirse en matrimonio y nada ni nadie evitaría que se amaran libremente y con locura. Por lo pronto se abrazaron al mismo tiempo dejando que sus corazones se calmaran poco a poco de la fabulosa experiencia compartida. Candy se acercaba sobre su pecho a descansar en él aún con su corazón desbocado colocándose de tal forma que sus latidos se sincronizaban uno al otro, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban y que estaban en la misma sintonía a punto de perder la cordura uno por el otro. Una vez que su ritmo se calmó ambos rubios se miraron con un amor infinito reflejado en sus ojos verde-azul se miraban para calmar sus ansias en ese dulce mirar que los perdía en el infinito mar y bosque de sus emociones.

-Anthony, ha sido maravilloso. – Decía la pecosa aún sudorosa y sobre su pecho.

-Lo sé princesa, gracias. –Decía Anthony enamorado completamente de ella.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por confiar en mí, por saber esperar para nuestra entrega total y por haberme enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor.

-Te amo mi príncipe de las rosas.

-Te amo, mi princesa encantada.

Una vez después de las declaraciones ambos se abandonaron a los brazos de Morfeo, quedando ambos dormidos y abrazados, con los rostros aún enrojecidos de la pasión y una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Eran felices, ambos se amaban y poco a poco aprendían en como complacerse uno al otro, Anthony quería disfrutar al máximo de su pareja, pero quería que ella también disfrutara y al parecer por su sonrisa lo estaba logrando, eso lo hacía muy feliz.

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por el ventanal escuchándose el cantar de los pájaros, para sorpresa de todos Candy fue la primera en despertar, aún era muy temprano y al parecer la ausencia de la tía abuela la hacía madrugar. Se quedó un poco sorprendida al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con ese apuesto rubio que la hacía tan feliz, su sonrisa aún estaba en sus bellos labios, lo miró embelesada, enamorada, se quedó contemplándolo un rato, admirando su semblante que irradiaba paz y felicidad, ella también se sentía igual podría pasar horas observándolo dormir, era algo que disfrutaba, verlo dormir y escuchar el ritmo acompasado de su respiración era algo que la tranquilizaba, el dormir junto a él había sido maravilloso, desde la llegada de la tía abuela no habían podido hacerlo y era algo que ya extrañaba. Al recordar a la tía abuela su corazón se encogió, no porque no hubiera aprendido a quererla, sino porque tenía una amarga sensación, no sabía porque temía su regreso, era algo que no podía controlar, sabía que estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso pero aun así no sabía cómo describir ese presentimiento.

Había pasado ya media hora que Candy había despertado cuando sintió que Anthony lentamente empezaba a despertar y a abrir poco a poco los ojos, lo primero que encontró fue ese par de esmeraldas que lo veían bobaliconamente. Su sonrisa se amplió la cual fue inmediatamente correspondida, esa sonrisa era hermosa, ver el brillo en su mirada combinada con esa sonrisa era como estar viendo un ángel. Candy pensaba lo mismo de su príncipe, ella decía que sus ojos como el cielo y su sonrisa eran lo más maravilloso que había visto, él era tan perfecto que era imposible pensar que era real, si, él era perfecto para ella y ella era perfecta para él.

-Muy buenos días amor.

-Muy buenos días princesa. – Contestaba Anthony con una paz y una tranquilidad que sentía en todo su ser.

-¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a ver tu hermoso rostro cada mañana por el resto de mi vida.

-Ya quiero que llegue ese día, para poder despertarme siempre a tu lado.- Decía mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y besarla tiernamente. Candy se dejaba querer, le encantaba sentirse amada y deseada y Anthony era especialista en mimarla y hacerla sentir una reina, siempre la había tratado dulcemente y mimoso y era algo que ella adoraba. A Anthony le gustaba mimarla, hacerla sonrojar adoraba ver su rostro cuando se coloreaba de rojo ya que resaltaba sus pecas que tanto adoraba.

-Eres hermosa amor, adoro verte sonreír. –Decía mientras la besaba nuevamente. De pronto Candy recordó que ya no estaban solos en la mansión y que pronto los interrumpirían, así que con pesar tenía que levantarse, no sin antes robar otro apasionado beso de su amado, no sabía hasta cuando tendría nuevamente la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que se acercó mimosamente a él ofreciendo sus labios para que él los tomara y los degustara a su antojo. Anthony la tomó por su rostro acercándola lentamente aceptando esos labios que lo traían de cabeza, mordiéndolos delicadamente para degustarlos y pedir permiso de acceder a ellos introduciendo su lengua lentamente acariciando la de ella, convirtiéndose en un beso húmedo y apasionado, saboreando esa saliva tan deliciosa que lo invitaba a perderse en ella mientras seguía devorando a su paso sus labios y dejando su saliva impregnada en ella.

-Amor, tenemos que levantarnos – Decía Candy entre beso y beso sin mucho ánimo de romper tan idílico momento.

-Lo sé, pero no me quiero separar de ti. –Contestaba Anthony mientras daba cortos besos húmedos en sus labios y en la comisura de ellos, succionándolos a la vez que los mordía delicadamente.

-Ni yo… pero no deben de tardar… - No pudo completar la frase cuando ya tocaban a la puerta, ambos voltearon asombrados y asustados.

-Buenos días Candy. – Decía Stear al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Stear? – Decían ambos sorprendidos, solo para que ellos pudieran escuchar.

-Candy, perdón la molestia, pero Anthony no está en su cuarto y quedamos en ir a mi laboratorio a probar un invento. – Candy abrió los ojos asustada, porque tenía miedo que el invento fallido de Stear lo lastimara, así que dirigió una mirada de angustia a Anthony, lo cual él agradeció besando su nariz diciéndole que no se preocupara, que estaría bien.

-Candy – Decía insistentemente Stear, sabía que era dormilona, así que tenía que insistir mucho.

-Buenos días Stear. – Dijo Anthony abriendo la puerta.

-¡Anthony! – Dijo Stear sorprendido al ver a su primo tan temprano en el cuarto de Candy.

-¿Qué pasa Stear? He venido a dar los buenos días a Candy. – Stear se asomó al interior del cuarto.

-Buenos días Candy, disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-Buenos días Stear. – Contestó Candy tímidamente.

\- Vamos Stear. –Decía Anthony mientras lo empujaba para que no siguiera indagando dentro de la habitación.

-Vamos Anthony, hasta más tarde Candy. – Decía mientras la miraba con cierta complicidad en su rostro, con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez burlesca.

-¿Qué te pasa Stear? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Viniste a dar los buenos días tan temprano?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Candy es mi prometida, nos tenemos confianza.

-Ya veo – Decía Stear con el mismo tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, no tiene nada de malo primito, solo que ambos traen la misma ropa de ayer. – Dijo con un leve tintineo para darle a entender a su primo que los había atrapado infraganti. Anthony se detuvo en seco volteando a ver a Stear y señalándolo con su dedo.

-No te atrevas a pensar mal de Candy. - Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

-No te preocupes primito, yo sería incapaz, aunque ya debería de decirte primo, ya que ahora eres todo un hombre. – Seguía jugando con él mientras ponía su mano derecha al lado en señal de promesa.

-No pasó nada entre nosotros, yo respeto mucho a Candy, la amo y prometí que esperaría, no quiero presionarla. – Decía esto porque ante todo era un caballero y no quería que nadie supiera que no solo era él el desesperado, aunque Candy estaba más que dispuesta, él decidió esperar su momento.

-Vamos Anthony, yo también amo a Patty y la respeto, pero es mi prometida y pronto nos casaremos.

-No hasta dentro de dos meses mínimo, ya que llegue el tío Albert.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que si Patty queda embarazada de aquí a la boda tendrá dos meses, bueno eso si no lo está ya… - Dijo Anthony ahora él con un tono burlón para desquitarse de los comentarios del mayor.

-Vamos Anthony, no creerás que Patty y yo… - Dijo mientras callaba ante la mirada inquisidora de Anthony. – Bien tienes razón, no tiene caso ocultarlo, pero recuerda que eres un caballero. – Decía mientras caminaba persiguiéndolo tras de él y señalando con su índice en señal de reclamo.

-No te preocupes Stear, eso no saldrá de nosotros tres.

-¿Tres? ¿Te refieres a Candy?

-No Stear, recuerda que Archie ya te echó de cabeza el día que se asustó con lo de Annie.

-¡Ahhh Tienes razón! Tendré que hablar con él.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los hermanos aún no hablan?

-Es un tema complicado Anthony, tú sabes somos hombres, pero ante todo caballeros, recuerda como los mayores hablaban de eso sin ningún respeto y nosotros siempre juramos no hacer lo mismo.

-Tienes razón Stear, sobre todo porque nuestras prometidas son unas verdaderas damas.

-Por cierto, Archie me reclamó delante de todos, eso quiere decir que Candy también escuchó. Anthony ¿Te ha dicho algo ella?

-No, no te preocupes Stear y ahora espérame abajo voy a bañarme para irnos a desayunar y después a tu laboratorio.

-¡Vamos Anthony, no me dejes así!

Pero Anthony ya no escuchaba, solo decía adiós con su mano dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Candy había tomado un baño, aún se sentía con sueño no había dormido casi nada, pero contrario a lo que siempre sentía esta mañana no podía seguir durmiendo, a pesar de esa sensación incómoda se esmeró demasiado en su arreglo, decidió soltarse el pelo y colocarse solo una diadema que hacía juego con su vestido rojo de tirantes que se unían en un moño en los hombros, era ajustado a su cintura y en corte circular de la falda, un poco más corto de lo normal, se puso unas zapatillas blancas que le estilizaban las piernas, hacían juego con el cinto del vestido, se colocó unos aretes de un brillante sencillo y un collar a juego discreto, no sabía por qué, bueno si sabía pero no quería admitirlo, pero desde que Anthony estaba de vuelta quería verse siempre hermosa, quería que se diera cuenta que podría ser la dama que él merecía como esposa sin perder esa sencillez que la caracterizaba. Se observó al espejo complacida, con un brillo especial que aparecía en ella con solo recordar su amor.

Anthony salió de su habitación, con un traje azul como sus ojos se veía muy guapo como siempre o más que nunca, sus ojos centellaban un brillo de hombre enamorado y plenamente correspondido.

Estaban en el comedor los tres jóvenes esperando pacientemente a Candy, esta vez Anthony no pudo escoltarla ya que Stear no lo había dejado en paz desde que lo encontró a tal grado de esperarlo en su habitación mientras se bañaba, eso no le molestaba al contrario quería a su primo, pero hubiera querido ir por su amada. Un rato después llegó Archie a la habitación aún somnoliento, era el más dormilón de los tres, decía que el sueño le ayudaba a mantenerse guapo, sus primos se reían de él diciéndole que no le servía de mucho, ya que ellos siempre habían madrugado y eran mucho más guapos que él, se reían ante la mirada molesta de Archie.

-Ahora no tienes excusas Anthony, tú pasaste mucho tiempo dormido.

-Buen punto, Archie, tiene razón Anthony.

-Mmmm, entonces debo haber despertado deslumbrantemente guapo. – Decía entre risas y reclamos de los demás, cuando de pronto su sonrisa se congeló al voltear a las escaleras, sus primos que estaban de espaldas a ellas solo atinaron a decir.

-Candy – Al mismo tiempo sin apresurarse a voltear, mirando divertidos el rostro de Anthony deseando tener una cámara para que viera lo bobo que se veía cada que se hipnotizaba con Candy, al voltear ellos también se sorprendieron de lo hermosa que se veía, habían notado el cambio en Candy, el regreso de su primo le había sentado de maravilla volviéndola más hermosa, para Anthony Candy siempre fue la más hermosa desde niña siempre lo atrapó con su belleza y con su bondad y para él siempre sería la más hermosa del mundo y cada día que la veía estaba más bella. Salió de su ensoñación para poder moverse e ir por ella, pero sin despegar su vista de tan bella imagen. Candy se sonrojaba al ver la reacción de él, siempre se perdían uno en el otro, pero el recuerdo de su encuentro matutino la hacía sonrojarse más y devolverle una mirada cómplice y coqueta.

-Sabía que llegarías a ser una hermosa dama. – Le decía al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura para atraerla a él y después besar su mejilla con un roce que llevó hasta su oído haciéndola estremecer y que su piel se erizara por completo, lanzó un leve gemido que fue únicamente audible para él, lo cual lo hizo sonreír complacido al notar las sensaciones que despertaba en su pequeña pecosa. Era hermosa, para él siempre había sido hermosa.

-Vamos parejita. - Dijo esta vez Archie.

-Me robaste mi papel de rompe efecto, Archie.

-Si hermano ya has sido lo suficientemente metiche jajajaja. – reían todos alegres con el comentario de Archie, raro en él generalmente era Stear el burlón. Caminaron hacia el comedor los cuatro chicos, dos de ellos muy abrazados, cuando escucharon llegar un coche frente a la puerta. Atacados por la curiosidad se dirigieron a la entrada, sabían que llegaría ese día la tía abuela, pero la verdad esperaban que fuera mucho más tarde. No tardaron mucho en encontrarla ya subiendo las escaleras de la mansión, se acercaron a recibirla y darle la bienvenida.

-Buenos días tía abuela – decían los cuatro alegremente (ya no les quedaba de otra).

-Buenos días niños, veo que me estaban esperando. – Dijo complacida.

-Sabíamos de tu llegada tía abuela. –Dijo Anthony.

-Me alegra que estén todos juntos ¿Ya desayunaron?

-No tía abuela, y la verdad tenemos hambre, ¿Verdad Candy? – Decía Stear sabiendo que Candy era una comelona, al escuchar la pregunta Candy se sonrojó.

-Stear – Decía apenada.

-¿Qué? Es verdad los cuatro estamos hambrientos, ¿Nos acompañas tía abuela?

-Claro que sí niños, salí tan temprano de Chicago que no desayuné. – Después de abrazarlos y besar a los cuatro le dijo a Candy lo hermosa que se veía, agradeciendo esta tímidamente, aún le costaba creer que la tía abuela la quería.

Una vez que habían desayunado, la señora Elroy los citó en el despacho haciendo que Stear suspirara resignado al interrumpir su invento, ni modo tendría que esperar.

-Niños quiero hablar con ustedes algo muy importante. – sin saber porque Candy apretó la mano de Anthony, este sintió la presión y con su otra mano trato de tranquilizarla acariciándola suavemente.

-¿Pasa algo tía abuela? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Debido al viaje de William, los negocios quedaron sin alguien al frente. – Stear y Archie se voltearon a ver, sabían hacia donde eran dirigidos los comentarios.

-¿No es usted, quien se encarga de las decisiones tía abuela? – Preguntó Stear.

-Efectivamente Stear, pero ahora lo harán ustedes dos, deberán instalarse en Chicago dentro de una semana- ambos chicos resoplaron resignados.- Y Anthony, esta semana vendrá el doctor para hacerte unos estudios y dependiendo de los resultados irás con tus primos para prepararte como todo un Andrew, para que vayas aprendiendo todo lo relacionado con los negocios. – Candy y Anthony se miraron sorprendidos y ella bajó triste su mirada.

-¿Tía abuela, no podría empezar aquí mis estudios? Tu misma has dicho que aún no quieres que se enteren de mi regreso, hasta la presentación del tío Albert.

-Lo sé hijo, pero es mejor que empieces en Chicago.

-Pero allá están los Leagan, ¿O ya les informó sobre mi regreso?

-No, nadie sabe, solo nosotros y Steve.

-¿Steve? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Si niños, Steve fue el único con el que pude desahogarme de esta pesada carga, además los Leagan vendrán en una semana a pasar un tiempo en Lakewood y no es conveniente que te vean aún Anthony.

-Entiendo- Decía Anthony no muy convencido.

-Anthony, Candy, solo será un corto tiempo, además podrán venir los fines de semana para verse, recuerden que por el accidente Anthony perdió muchos años de estudio y ustedes le llevan ventaja, por lo que tendrás que esforzarte el doble que tus primos. – Candy asintió más tranquila sabía que Anthony tenía que prepararse para tomar su lugar y entre más rápido mejor, así podrían estar juntos más pronto.

-Me alegra que entiendan, no quería que lo sintieran como una orden.

-No te preocupes tía abuela, entendemos que es necesario.

-Anthony todo será decidido en cuanto el médico haga los estudios y dé la autorización, sino tendrás que estudiar aquí, pero con cautela de los Leagan. En cuanto a Alistear y Archivald tendrán que presentarse en Chicago en una semana a más tardar.

-Sí tía abuela. –Todos salieron del despacho muy pensativos, tendrían que separarse y verse solo los fines de semana, pero sabían que si surgía algo ni los fines de semana descansarían y no podrían ver a sus prometidas, tendrían que hablar con ellas muy seriamente.

Candy y Anthony salieron a su banca en el jardín de las rosas, por la ventana del despacho Elroy los miraba en silencio, "_es necesario"_, pensaba la anciana "_sino estos niños no aguantarán mucho tiempo"_. Candy mantenía la cabeza con la mirada en el piso, pensativa sin decir nada, Anthony le levantaba con dulzura su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa hermosa? ¿Qué piensas?

-Tengo miedo Anthony, no quiero separarme de ti.

-No lo harás amor, vendré los fines de semana, no te preocupes, la tía abuela tiene razón Stear y Archie están más avanzados en los negocios que yo y quisiera valerme por mí mismo, no quisiera ser solo un adorno en la familia.

-Si te entiendo amor, sé que necesitas valerte por ti mismo y demostrarte que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti, pero aun así tengo miedo, no puedo dejar de asociarlo con nuestra anterior separación y eso me da miedo.

-No pienses así, regresé por ti, ni la muerte me separó de ti, no te librarás tan fácil de mi princesa – decía guiñándole un ojo y acariciando su mejilla. - ¿Por qué no pasas una temporada en el hogar de Ponny? ¿Tienes tiempo de no ir?

-Sí, hace rato que no voy. – Dijo más animada.

-Entonces podrías ir a visitar a tus madres.

-No creo que sea bueno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La tía abuela pensará que la estoy abandonando, y no quiero que crea que no la quiero, ya lo hizo mucho tiempo y sin saberlo la lastimé.

-Eres tan buena Candy - Decía acunando su rostro no resistiendo más acercándola para fundirse en un tierno y largo beso.

Elroy los observaba complacida por la ventana, feliz de ver a sus nietos felices. Candy se veía hermosa, se había convertido en una digna portadora del apellido Andrew y Anthony, Anthony era el vivo retrato de los Andrew, guapo, alto, fuerte, noble, decidido, pero sobre todo apasionado y sabía que su fuerte naturaleza era difícil de contener, confiaba en él pero no en sus hormonas.

Continuará…

Buen día, espero les haya gustado el capítulo me gustó escribirlo espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios, que casi llego a los 100 jajajaja me siento luria, eso sin contar todos los PM que me llegan jejejeje. Cuídense mucho les mando un fuerte abrazo.

02/07/19


	24. Chapter 24 UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Hola! Muy buen día a todas, espero que estén muy bien, aquí estoy de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, PM y correos que he recibido, gracias por leer la historia y espero continúen hasta el final. Gracias a las que dejan su mensaje y a las que leen anónimamente. Los personajes de la serie Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado un rato prestados para darles un felices para siempre, algo que siempre soñamos todas, es sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, no es apto para menores así que si eres sensible a estos temas te agradecería no seguir leyendo. Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 24**

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, los Cornwell se preparaban para su partida ya habían informado a sus novias sobre sus responsabilidades y aunque tristes comprendían que era necesario. Tenían días que diario pasaban desde el desayuno hasta la cena juntos, con la autorización de la tía abuela, pero es sí, siempre tenía que ser bajo la supervisión de alguien o salir los tres en parejas.

El médico llegaba a la mansión bastante alegre porque estaba muy satisfecho que el joven Brower hubiera despertado, sabía que había tenido mucho que ver la Srita. Andrew y al verlos juntos y con esa cara de enamorados confirmaba una vez más que no se había equivocado. Su amor los había reunido de nuevo, era algo que no podían ocultar.

-Buenos días Doctor. – Lo recibía cortés la Sra. Elroy.

-Muy buenos días Sra. Andrew.

-Qué bueno que llega, necesito que la revisión de Anthony sea más detallada el día de hoy.

-¿Qué pasa Sra. Andrew, ha habido algún problema?

-No, claro que no, Anthony ha estado de maravilla a Dios gracias, sólo que necesito saber si puede hacer un viaje a Chicago porque es necesario que se prepare.

-Me parece muy pronto, pero déjeme revisarlo para poder darle una opinión más concreta.

La tía abuela asintió mientras el médico se dirigía a la habitación donde Candy y Anthony lo esperaban, ambos nerviosos, serios tratando de darse ánimos uno al otro, todo estaría bien ambos lo deseaban, pero también deseaban que el doctor no diera aún su autorización.

El médico entró por la puerta como si de un juez se tratara ante sus ojos, un juez que tendría la última sentencia que dar, lo miraban ansiosos, con súplica, eso no pasó desapercibido para el Doctor que los miró complacido de verlos como una bella pareja de enamorados.

-Buenos días jóvenes Andrew.

-Buenos días Doctor. – Ambos respondieron.

-Srita. Enfermera, prepare al paciente por favor. –Candy se sorprendió porque estaba de civil, no como enfermera, pero rápido acató la orden del Doctor, ante la mirada divertida de Anthony.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntaba Candy mientras el Doctor sacaba los instrumentos de su maletín.

-Nada, sólo que me gusta ver a mi enfermera trabajar. – Decía en tono juguetón, Candy lo miró igual de divertida.

-Pues entonces joven Andrew desvístase. – Dijo tratando de sonar profesional, Anthony se sonrojó pero accedió de inmediato a descubrirse el torso. Candy lo miraba maravillada, era tan guapo y tan fuerte, su cuerpo se había fortalecido muy rápido, la mirada de ella en él los hizo a ambos sonrojarse, el médico se dio cuenta de ello pero actuó con naturalidad para no abochornarlos más.

Una vez que terminó con el chequeo médico, este procedía a guardar sus instrumentos, muy serio sin decir nada, Candy y Anthony lo miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte, un comentario, pero nada.

-Doctor ¿Sucede algo? – Se animó Candy a preguntar.

-Doctor, ¿Ha encontrado algo de que alarmarse? – Preguntó ahora Anthony, aunque no tenía ningún síntoma o dolor se mantenía a la expectativa por el silencio del médico.

-En todos los años que llevo como médico he tenido muchísimos casos extraños, algunos demasiado locos. He viajado por muchos países y he tratado enfermedades que incluso aquí no son conocidas, he visto muchos jóvenes que caen en sueños profundos en los cuales sus familias pierden la esperanza al poco tiempo y son desconectados con el dolor de su alma. Cuando conocí al Sr. William en África ahí nos hicimos amigos, él me ayudaba con mis pacientes y yo de vez en cuando con los suyos, claro que en ese entonces yo lo conocía sólo por Albert, en ese lugar no era necesario saber más el uno del otro. Cuando llegue de África llegué al hospital en Chicago dispuesto a trabajar, pero mi curiosidad se posó en un hombre elegantemente vestido que buscaba al mejor médico del lugar o que lo contactaran con él. Lo reconocí cuando se giró al verme y me contó tu caso Anthony, me sorprendió el tiempo que tenías en coma y en cómo te habías mantenido con vida todos estos años, debía de haber algo muy fuerte que te aferraba a la vida y debías de ser muy querido para que no te hubieran desconectado o perdido las esperanzas.

Me ofrecí a ayudarle, pero tenía mis reservas con tu recuperación, creía que lo había visto todo hasta que llegó una enfermera rubia de hermoso mirar y con unos métodos poco convencionales para su profesión. –Candy bajaba la vista apenada por el comentario, siempre le decían eso. – Siempre tuvo la Fe y la devoción para cuidarte con esmero, nunca vi a una enfermera desvivirse por alguien de esa forma, no solo era amor a su profesión lo que la motivaba, me di cuenta pronto de ello, desde el primer día que posó sus ojos en ti comprendí que le amaba joven Andrew, y eso, eso era lo que usted necesitaba para regresar a la vida, ella era a quien usted estaba esperando para poder levantarse de esa cama. Cuando despertó comprendí que era por la Srita. Andrew que usted había aguantado pacientemente su despertar, se tomó el tiempo para sanar totalmente para estar a su lado, y lo logró. Usted está sano por completo, no tiene ningún impedimento para hace de su vida lo que le plazca, es un hombre sano, fuerte y sobre todo joven, viva la vida joven Andrew, disfrútela y ame intensamente a esta jovencita que daría lo que fuera por usted. - Ambos jóvenes escuchaban atentos las palabras del médico, felices por lo que implicaba pero ansiosos porque al darlo de alta tendría que irse a Chicago con sus primos.

-Muchas gracias Doctor y créame que no hay nadie en este mundo que ame más a Candy que yo. Tiene usted razón ella fue el motivo por el que regresé. – Decía Anthony enamorado viendo a su princesa. Candy le regresaba la mirada correspondiendo a ese amor.

-Lo sé joven, se nota. Srita. Andrew déjeme decirle que no descarte la posibilidad de trabajar un día para mí, se necesitan enfermeras como usted en esta profesión, así que más adelante hablaremos de ello.

-Si Doctor. – Decía Candy feliz de saber que era buena enfermera y que esta vez no la había reprendido.

-Con permiso, que la Sra. Andrew espera mi reporte. –Dijo abandonando la habitación, Candy abrazó a Anthony que empezaba a vestirse nuevamente.

-Te ves mejor así – Le dijo pícaramente.

-Eso sería injusto. –Le decía mientras la jalaba hacia su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Injusto?

-Sí, porque tendríamos que estar iguales para que fuera una situación equitativa. –Decía guiñándole un ojo. Anthony la atrajo más a su cuerpo besándola en la frente. – Candy, ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? – Ella asintió tristemente.

-Lo sé amor. Tenemos pocos días antes de que te vayas.

-¿Sabes que volveré, verdad?

\- Sí, lo sé mi amor, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté triste.

Todas las mañanas los tres primos se levantaban muy temprano a cabalgar, habían convencido a Archie de que los acompañara interrumpiendo su sueño de belleza. Anthony ahora comprendía por qué Candy era tan hermosa (tanto por dentro como por fuera) era una dormilona, pero así la amaba.

A lo lejos vieron que se acercaba un jinete galopando tranquilamente. Era un vaquero se podía apreciar por su sombrero, una vez que estuvo más cerca pudieron reconocerlo.

-¡Tom! – Gritaron los chicos asombrados venía Anthony con ellos y no podían esconderlo.

-¿Qué te trae por acá? – Decía Stear algo nervioso.

-Buenos días muchachos, no pensé encontrarlos aquí. – Anthony se mantenía en silencio no sabía si lo había reconocido. –Venía a verlos, especialmente a ti Anthony.

-¡Tom! – Dijo Anthony bajándose del caballo para abrazar a su querido amigo. - ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

-Hace mucho tiempo que lo sé. –Los tres primos se miraron sorprendidos.- Vamos no creerán que la tía abuela le dijo a mi papá y él no me había dicho.

-¿Tu papá? – Preguntó Archie confundido-

-Sí, mi padre Steve, fue el único con el que la tía abuela pudo desahogarse de todo esto y él me lo contó un día que estaba muy preocupado por tu salud.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, por un momento pensé que tendríamos que convencerte de guardar el secreto.

-No te preocupes Anthony, sé muy bien que aún nadie debe saberlo. Pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien Tom, disfrutando de estar vivo, disfrutando a la razón de mi vida, mi hermosa pecosa cuñadito.

-¡Válgame! ¿Por fin mi hermanita te atrapó?

-¿Atrapó? ¿Pero qué dices Tom? Anthony y Candy quedaron unidos desde la primera vez que se vieron ¿Verdad Archie?

-Es verdad Stear, esos dos desde hace mucho tiempo se pertenecen.

-Quien iba a decir que esa revoltosa se enamoraría un día jajajaja. –Decía Tom riendo feliz por su hermana.

-Cuidado Tom, si te escucha mi princesa no te defenderé.

-Y que lo digas, siempre le tuve miedo.

\- Jajajajaja – Reían felices los cuatro.

-Pero que te haces Tom, nosotros nunca nos imaginamos que Elisa se enamoraría de alguien que no fuera Anthony.

-¿Es verdad Tom, te comprometiste con Elisa?

-Primero que nada, Elisa nunca estuvo enamorada de Anthony.

-¿Lo ven chicos? – Decía Anthony ante la mirada burlona de los Cornwell. – Elisa siempre me vio como lo que es, mi prima.

-Sí, y yo soy virgen. – Dijo Archie tapándose la boca porque eso lo debió haber pensado.

-No hermanito, ya sabemos que no.

-Jajajaja – Reían todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya dejen de reírse a costa de Elisa, que es mi prometida.

-Lo sabemos, que el Cielo te cuide. – Decía Stear.

-¿Tan mala era?

-No es mala, mala – Decía Archie – Solo intrigosa.

-Malcriada – decía Stear.

-Grosera.

-Altanera

-Mentirosa

-Odiosa

-Berrinchuda. –Decían Stear y Archie contando con sus dedos los apelativos que tenían para Elisa, alternándose uno y otro cada descripción.

-Para, para Archie, vas a asustar a Tom y después ¿Quién se animará a casarse con Elisa? – Decía Stear nuevamente.

-Vamos chicos, no lo molesten más, si Tom se fijó en Elisa es por algo. –Decía Anthony para darle un respiro a Tom.

-Pues no sé si yo me fijé en ella, o ella se fijó en mi Anthony, sólo sé que desde que la vi no pude apartar mis ojos de ella y al tocar sus manos fue como si una corriente eléctrica sacudiera mi cuerpo.

-Si te entiendo. – Decía Anthony. – A mí me pasa lo mismo siempre que veo a Candy y nos tomamos de la mano.

-Si – Dijo Stear.- A mí con Patty.

-Sé de lo que hablan, aunque a mí no me pasó con Annie hasta mucho tiempo después, poco a poco tu hermanita me conquistó Tom y ahora no podría estar sin ella.

-Me alegro por Annie, siempre fue muy miedosa y siempre estaba atrás de Candy, quien la protegía de mí siempre. Yo la molestaba porque era divertido, pero Candy siempre la defendía y me correteaba con su lazo obligándome a pedir disculpas, al final Candy y yo siempre éramos los castigados. Así que cuñadito – dijo refiriéndose a Anthony – cuídate de mi hermana pecosa porque si te quieres escapar de ella, aunque vayas a caballo a todo galope, ella es capaz de regresarte con su lazo. Archie cuida mucho a Annie, ella siempre ocupó más amor que nosotros, me imagino que por su carácter temeroso. Confío en que sabrás cuidarla.

-No te preocupes Tom, yo también cuidaré mucho a Patty – Decía Stear abrazándolos a los tres mientras lo miraban con curiosidad. - ¿Qué? A mí nadie me lo pidió, pero me sentí excluido.

Reían felices los cuatro guapos jóvenes, todos a su estilo, el galán, el intelectual, el elegante y el vaquero, todos tenían lo suyo y cada uno había encontrado el amor en sus respectivas damiselas.

Los cuatro jinetes iniciaron una cabalgata, entre bromas Tom terminó retando a Anthony a una carrera.

-No creo que sea buena idea Tom – Decía Stear

-¿Por qué? Anthony se ve fuerte, yo lo veo bien para una carrera corta.

-No creo Anthony, sabes lo que opinaría Candy. – Insistía Stear.

-Si te dice algo me echas la culpa. –Decía Tom muy seguro.

Anthony no muy convencido aceptó con una condición, que fuera antes de llegar a la mansión para que Candy no se diera cuenta. Los caballos iniciaron su galope Anthony sintió el viento en su rostro, su cabello se movía libremente. Inhaló profundamente y se sintió feliz de estar vivo, recordó lo mucho que le gustaba montar, desaceleró el galope de Pegaso disfrutando más la libertad que sentía montando. Tom empezó a reír y burlarse de él al decirle que había ganado, Stear y Archie también lo habían dejado atrás, y reprendieron a Tom por mofarse de él, pero el rubio no los escuchaba, estaba disfrutando de su galope lento, estaba vivo, tenía a su princesa con él, su familia ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? De pronto reaccionó al ver a Tom y a sus primos llevándole ventaja.

-¡Vamos Pegaso, es hora de cabalgar! – El caballo relinchó emocionado obedeciendo la orden, también disfrutando de tan anhelado paseo, pronto les dio alcance, y ya casi llegando a la mansión sus ojos se encontraron con cierta rubia que los miraba petrificada. Anthony detuvo su galope dirigiéndose a ella, que no hacía más que mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Candy, amor ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba mientras bajaba de su caballo sin obtener respuesta.

-Candy – Decía Tom –Vamos revoltosa, no pasa nada, yo reté a Anthony a una carrera – Lo dijo tan natural que Candy volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina.

-Amor, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Anthony cada vez más angustiado por la reacción de Candy. – Vamos hermosa, contéstame – Le decía mientras la abrazaba apretándola contra su pecho. En ese momento Candy pareció reaccionar y empezó a sollozar e hiperventilar, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de pánico.- Candy mi vida ¿Qué tienes?, ¡por favor no me asustes pecosa!

-¡Anthony!- dijo por fin Candy. - Sin poder recuperar bien el habla.

-Candy ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Archie.

-¡Candy! – Decía Stear.

-Vamos revoltosa, deja de hacer tanto drama. –Decía Tom.

-¡Tú! – Gritó Candy señalando a Tom con su índice muy cerca de su rostro. - ¡Me las vas a pagar! – Tom abrió los ojos asustado y dio un paso hacia atrás. Anthony siguió abrazando a Candy hasta que logró tranquilizarla. La tomó de su barbilla suavemente y la miró a los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas y bastante rojos.

-Perdóname amor, no quise preocuparte, pensé que habías superado el miedo a los caballos.

-Anthony, mucho tiempo pasé evitando un caballo, hoy ya no tengo miedo montar, pero hay algo que no he superado y eso es el verte a ti montando un caballo, me da miedo, me da terror.

-Vamos hermosa, siempre fui un buen jinete, lo que pasó fue un accidente.

-Lo sé, sé que eres un buen jinete, pero no pude evitar al verte galopar que llegaran a mi mente de nuevo imágenes del accidente. Te amo Anthony y no quiero perderte. – Decía Candy aferrándose más a su pecho, como si quisiera fundirse en él.

-Mi amor, siento mucho haberte hecho revivir ese terrible recuerdo, pero debes entender que el montar es parte de lo que soy, si no lo hiciera, es como si tú no tuvieras esa alegría que te caracteriza, montar es parte de mí, confía en mi amor, créeme que soy yo el que menos quiere separarse de tu lado nuevamente.

Stear y Archie comprendían el estado de Candy, aún recordaban como había salido corriendo al ver montar a Tom en su rancho, tal vez ella había superado su miedo a montar, pero no había superado el miedo de verlo a él montar.

-Lo sentimos Candy. – Dijeron Stear, Archie y Tom. – Ella asintió más tranquila, Anthony la llevó de la mano la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en Pegaso, después se colocó detrás de ella como antes abrazándola con un brazo, mientras dirigía a Pegaso con la otra.

-¿Vamos? – Le preguntó cariñosamente.

-Sí – Dijo Candy más tranquila mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres galopar? – Antes de que respondiera Pegaso comenzó la carrera nuevamente. Candy cerraba los ojos recordando todo como si fuera ayer. Cuando ya estaban lejos de sus primos Anthony comenzó a gritar.

-¡Te amo Candy! ¡Te amo!

-¡Te amo Anthony! ¡Te amo!

Siguieron galopando cada vez disfrutando más esa carrera. Candy se sentía más segura de ir acompañándolo, pensaba que solo por ir con él no pasaría nada.

-¿Pensarán que no escuchamos sus gritos? – Preguntó Stear divertido.

-Jajajajaja quien sabe – Dijo Archie y lentamente volvieron a la mansión junto con Tom. -Tom ¿No tienes miedo?

-¿A Candy? – Preguntó confundido – La verdad si – dijo rascándose la nuca. – Espero que Anthony la calme realmente y pida clemencia por mí.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí llegamos con otro capítulo más, poco a poco nos acercamos al final, creo que está quedando más larga de lo que había pensado jejejeje espero no les moleste. Sé que había dicho que nada de drama, pero que puedo hacer, está en la naturaleza de la pecosa ser un poco dramática y como siempre ponen que Candy ya no tiene miedo a montar, pero pensé que pasaría si viera a Anthony montando de verdad no el creer verlo, sino verlo realmente cabalgando, creo que ese sería un trauma más difícil de superar, así que me enfoque un poquito en ello, dicen que toda historia tiene un capítulo de relleno tal vez en esta historia sea este, ¿ustedes que piensan? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

04/07/19


	25. Chapter 25 UNA TRISTE SEPARACION

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, aquí estoy nuevamente para compartir un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, en respuesta a Mayely León que me pregunta de dónde soy te comento que soy de México, desde el océano pacífico les mando estas locas ideas que salen de mi mente. Quiero agradecer profundamente a todas las Terrytanas que me han mandado su PM gracias por leer mi fic aunque sea un Anthonyfic me halagan enormemente que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, todas son bienvenidas. Sigue aumentando las vistas del fic! Que emoción! Lo que me llama la atención que los capítulos para mayores de edad tienen más lecturas. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé un ratito prestados para jugar un poco con ellos y llevarlos a otro lugar, un lugar más tranquilo y relajado donde puedan descansar un poco del trauma vivido en la serie y alojarse en un lugar feliz, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro es solo por diversión y entretenimiento. Es una historia no apta para menores de edad así que pido por favor si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura por favor no continúes. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 25**

**UNA TRISTE ****SEPARACIÓN**

El día de la despedida había llegado, Candy se encontraba en las escaleras de la entrada muy triste, sabía que era por el bien de Anthony, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse así. Anthony se acercó a ella besándola tiernamente y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te veré el próximo fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Contestaba en automático.

-No te preocupes amor, pronto estaremos juntos y ya no nos separaremos nuevamente.

Stear y Archie subían al automóvil esperando al rubio, mientras sus novias los veían con lágrimas en los ojos, menos Candy seguía sin soltar una lágrima. Anthony no quitaba la vista de ella y así continuaron hasta que el coche se dirigía hasta el portal de las rosas.

-Vamos Candy. –Dijeron Annie y Patty abrazando a la rubia.

-Estarán bien, pronto será viernes y así podremos verlos. –Decía Patty tratando de animar a Candy. Fue en ese momento que Candy comenzó a llorar.

-¡Anthony! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El automóvil se detuvo y el rubio descendía de él. Corrió al encuentro de su amada al verla correr detrás de ellos, se abrazaron desesperadamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Candy lo abrazaba.

-¡Amor perdóname! Siento ser tan egoísta, mereces irte tranquilo, estaré ben te lo prometo. – Anthony sonrió feliz de escuchar aquello, la verdad es que estaba angustiado por dejarla así, pero Candy una vez más mostraba la fuerza que tenía y la cual él siempre había admirado.

-Gracias amor, estaré mucho más tranquilo al saber que tú estarás bien. – Unieron sus bocas una vez más para ahora sí despedirse. La tía abuela sonreía al observarlos desde la entrada de la mansión. Anthony regresó al coche y lentamente se fueron perdiendo en el camino.

Dos horas después de su partida, llegaba otro automóvil, Candy y las chicas se encontraban aun conversando en el jardín cuando vieron que descendían dos figuras ya conocidas para ellas. Una de ellas las ubicó rápidamente y se acercó muy galán a saludarlas.

-Muy buenos días señoritas. –Decía mientras se inclinaba como si de un caballero se tratara. Annie y Patty se escondían tras de Candy ya que conociendo a Neal tal vez sólo era una treta más de su repertorio.

-Muy buenos días Neal, Elisa. –Dijo Candy amable, pero con la mirada altiva, dándose el lugar que le correspondía. Elisa solo asintió en forma de saludo.

-¿Me extrañaste Candy? – dijo Neal.

-¿Tendría que hacerlo? – Contestó Candy despreocupadamente.

-Bueno… -No terminó de hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

-Neal, Elisa, bienvenidos. – Dijo la tía abuela. – No los esperaba hasta más tarde.

-Tía abuela llegamos hace rato, mamá se quedó en casa y nosotros venimos a avisarle.

-Muy bien, pero no era necesario, con que hubieran mandado a un mozo. - Elisa bajo la mirada un apenada. – Bien niñas – Dijo llamando a Candy y compañía. – Vamos al salón que ya empieza a hacer calor. Elisa, Neal ¿Nos acompañan?

-Tía abuela yo quería hablar con usted a solas. –Soltó Elisa de repente.

-Muy bien Elisa, vamos al despacho. – En ese momento escucharon el galope de un caballo que entraba a la mansión. Era Tom que llegaba a recibir a su novia.

-Buenos días tía abuela, amor, cuñado, hermanitas, Patty – Estaba tan nervioso que solo le faltaba saludar al mayordomo.

-Tom, muy buenos días. – Decía extrañada la tía abuela, pero al ver la mirada y el rostro sonrojado de Elisa combinado con los nervios de Tom no le quedó de otra que sospechar el motivo, más sabía el diablo por viejo… ese era su dicho favorito. – Pasen los dos al despacho. Neal tu ve a decirle a Sara que yo me encargaré de todo. El moreno sabía a qué habían ido y porque su madre no los había acompañado, la verdad era que Sara estaba a medio infarto con la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Candy y las chicas se preguntaban qué había pasado.

-Candy ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – Preguntó Annie al ver a su hermano de crianza entrar tan nervioso de la mano de Elisa.

-No lo sé Annie, pero hay que averiguarlo. – Dijo curiosa como siempre, no podía quedarse con la duda.

-No Candy, no seas curiosa la tía abuela nos informará más tarde. –Dijo Patty.

-No lo creo Patty, la tía abuela está muy seria, creo que algo intuye.

-Será que… - Dijo Annie un poco insegura.

-¿Qué, qué? Annie. – Annie solo se limitó a hacer el ademán de un vientre abultado señalando un posible embarazo. Todas se quedaron calladas llegando a la misma conclusión.

Después de haber hablado con los dos jóvenes la tía abuela hizo algunas llamadas. Se había comunicado con Albert hasta Escocia para informarle de lo sucedido, y para que diera la autorización para adelantar la boda de Tom y Elisa. Era necesario hacerlo cuanto antes si no querían tener un sobrino-nieto de siete meses y el tiempo apremiaba. Albert dio la autorización ya que era bien sabido que la boda se realizaría cuando él regresara a Lakewood, pero había otro problema, la presentación de Anthony, él tendría que ir a la boda porque Candy tenía que asistir como representante de su padre y lo más seguro era que el rubio no iba a querer que Candy estuviera sola y se prestara a que creyeran que no tenía compromiso y como resultado recibiera propuestas para cortejarla, ambos sabían que con el temperamento de Anthony no lo permitiría. Ambos acordaron resolverlo antes de la boda, pero eso implicaba revelar a los Leagan la verdad sobre el rubio heredero.

Elroy pasó varias horas en el despacho, ya todos se habían marchado y Candy estaba preocupada por la anciana, así que se animó a tocar la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante – respondió escuetamente.

-Tía abuela ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Candy con algo de duda.

-Adelante Candy. – era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a solas a ella, pero no quería dejarla sola esta vez, quería conocerla más.

-Tía abuela ¿Está usted bien? – Preguntaba con real preocupación.

-Si Candy, estoy bien, un poco alterada pero bien.

-¿Hay algo en lo que yo puedo ayudar?

-Candy ¿Sabes por qué mandé a los muchachos a Chicago?

-Para que se hicieran cargo de los negocios en ausencia de Albert.

-En realidad, fue para evitar que sus hormonas los traicionaran. –Soltó de golpe la tía abuela. – Candy bajo sonrojada la mirada, sabía muy bien de que hablaba y le daba vergüenza que la tía abuela hubiera sospechado.

-Conozco a mis nietos Candy, los tres son muy buenos y sé que son unos caballeros, pero también sé que a los tres les faltó la figura paterna. Albert no estuvo cerca de ellos, sus padres fallecieron siendo muy jóvenes y lo poco que saben sobre el tema son los libros y me imagino que las conversaciones mal interpretadas por terceros, vivimos en una sociedad muy estricta y al ser mujeres somos más vulnerables a las palabras. A un hombre se le perdonan más cosas, pero a una mujer… - Decía Elroy con la mirada puesta en la ventana. – Anthony es el más inocente de los tres por obvias razones, pero lleva la pasión en la sangre se nota que es un Andrew - Decía orgullosa. – Y aunque sé que me prometió comportarse, entiendo que será muy difícil para él hacerlo.

-Tía abuela yo… - Decía Candy apenada.

-Vamos Candy, no tienes por qué apenarte, yo también fui joven y me enamoré también profundamente de un muchacho, yo también soñé en casarme con él y vivir ese sueño de amor y pasión entre ambos, pero él se fue de Lakewood y nunca más supe de él. Aunque nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, en ese tiempo los jóvenes ya no veían con buenos ojos a las jóvenes que habían tenido novio, así que las propuestas de matrimonio nunca llegaron. Hasta que un viudo puso su mirada en mí y me ofreció matrimonio, mis padres lo aceptaron, pero yo no lo amé como a aquel joven del cual nunca volví a saber.

-¿El padre de la Sra. Sara?

-Así es Candy, el padre de Sara, mi esposo fue el único que se atrevió a pedir mi mano en aquella época.

-Tía abuela, yo no sabía nada…

-No te preocupes Candy, es un pasaje de mi vida que sólo sabían mis padres y ahora tú…

-Gracias por la confianza tía abuela.

-Candy, la boda de Elisa y Tom tendrá que adelantarse. –Candy se sorprendió por lo dicho por la tía abuela.

-¿Adelantarse? ¡Pero Albert no está!

-Así es, es por eso que tú serás la representante de él como su hija es tu deber hacerlo. – Candy no sabía que decir, era algo que no esperaba, ella no sabía nada de eso. Elroy vio la inseguridad en su mirada. – Descuida tienes el valor y la fuerza de una Andrew, sabrás hacerlo bien. – Candy asintió tímidamente.

-Tía abuela ¿Y Anthony? Él querrá estar conmigo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que tendremos que hablar con los Leagan acerca de él, lo que no sé, es como le vamos a hacer con la prensa.

-¿Por qué aún no quieren presentarlo?

-Aún no es tiempo Candy. – La verdad era que Elroy no se sentía capaz de enfrentar sola las críticas de la sociedad.

-¿Por qué no limita la entrada a la prensa?

-¿Limitarla? – Preguntó Elroy no muy convencida de haberlo entendido.

-Sí, se puede citar a la prensa después de la ceremonia religiosa y antes de la fiesta y a los demás basta con decirles que Anthony es mi prometido, sin dar más explicaciones.

-A Elisa y Sara no les gustará.

-Puede contratar a un fotógrafo particular y después mandar las fotografías a la prensa y así todo Chicago sabrá de la elegante boda de los Stevens-Leagan.

-Tienes razón Candy, eso sí podría funcionar. – Decía la tía abuela un poco más tranquila al haber compartido esa información con Candy, por una extraña razón haber hablado un poco más de su vida le había sanado un poco el alma, siempre lo había guardado para ella sola y nadie más salvo su hermano y sus padres sabían lo que había sucedido. Lo que nunca supo fue lo que había pasado con aquel joven que tanto amó, el cual partió de Lakewood para informar a su familia que había encontrado a la mujer con la cual le gustaría casarse, partió muy feliz e ilusionado dejando a una Elroy igual de feliz, esperando su regreso el cual nunca llegó. Elroy nunca se enteró que el joven que había amado en su juventud había perdido la vida a manos de unos malhechores que asaltaban la diligencia en la cual viajaba al dirigirse al puerto de Nueva York en donde tomaría un barco que lo llevaría a Inglaterra para tener la autorización de sus padres. Así se pasó la juventud de Elroy quien nunca obtuvo una propuesta de matrimonio ya que todos sabían de su noviazgo con el joven James Swcharzbeck. Hasta que un hombre viudo ya entrado en años puso sus ojos en ella convencido de que sería una buena madre para su berrinchuda hija Sara, desposándola al poco tiempo de haber pedido su mano, sus padres habían aceptado ese matrimonio porque no querían dejarla sola cuando ellos ya no estuvieran en este mundo.

Continuará…

Bueno, este quedó un poco más cortito que los demás, pero igual espero que lo disfruten. No se preocupen por los rubios no habrá mucho sufrimiento, nomás mucho aguante jajajaja espero que ustedes aguanten igual hasta que este parecito nuevamente estén juntos ahora si para no separarse más y por fin puedan unir sus vidas. ¿Cómo ven con Elisa? Salieron ciertas sus sospechas, vendrá pronto un Tomcito a dar lata a sus padres. Candy estaba un poco reacia a dejar ir a su amado, pero recapacitó a tiempo y se despidió con la fortaleza que siempre la ha caracterizado y la tía abuela se llenó de recuerdos al enfrentarse a la apresurada boda de Elisa y Tom, y pudimos ver porque se había quedado sin propuestas de matrimonio, en realidad yo siempre creí que por fea y testaruda jajaja en fin espero que disfruten el capítulo y espero sus comentarios! Un saludo a todas!

06/07/19


	26. Chapter 26 LA BODA DE ELISA

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí estoy de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo y agradeciéndoles a cada una de ustedes el estar pendiente de esta historia. Mayely León me dices que tu abuelita lee el fic! Que bárbara! Tendré que poner que es para mayores de 21 años y menores de 60 jajajajaja Que bueno que les guste mi historia, aquí les voy a dejar otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten igual. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, si no mi Anthony no hubiera muerto, Candy no hubiera quedado sola y el tierno Stear tampoco hubiera muerto, tal vez hubiera quedado como novela barata pero todos felices y contentos jajaja, lo hago sin fines de lucro es solo por diversión, no es para menores de edad así que les pido abstenerse de leer, dicho esto ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 26**

**LA BODA DE ELISA**

Los Leagan habían sido citados a cenar con los Andrew, junto con Tom y su padre. Candy estaba feliz ya que vería de nuevo a su amando Anthony. Había estado tan ocupada esa semana con todo lo que había sucedido que se le había ido muy rápido, a Anthony no le había ido del todo bien, la semana pasó muy rápido para él pero muy cansada, aun así ambos se dieron tiempo para extrañarse mutuamente y hacerse una llamada por las noches antes de dormir. Todos los días a las 9:00 de la noche ambos estaban en el despacho de cada mansión esperando su llamada, con esos pocos minutos en los que la operadora los enlazaba habían logrado resistir su primera semana.

La tía abuela ya había hablado con los Leagan acerca de lo acontecido con Anthony, esto para que al verlo no se llevaran una sorpresa, especialmente por el estado de Elisa. Ninguno lo tomó bien, sobre todo Sara que estaba molesta porque la tía abuela no había considerado a Elisa como prometida de Anthony. Neal estaba bastante molesto, ya que aunque estuviera comprometido con Luisa y estuviera vigilado constantemente por su suegro no perdía la esperanza de tener algo con Candy, aun se decía que podía conquistarla, pero con el rubiecito de por medio ya no sería tan fácil.

Elisa estaba sorprendida y hasta cierto punto ofendida, Anthony era su primer amor platónico porque nunca le correspondió y aunque no lo amó como a Tom, le había dejado un mal sabor de boca su rechazo. Lo bueno que ahora con Tom podría formar la familia con la que soñó un día de niña y que por centrarse en sus maldades había olvidado por completo.

Anthony, Stear y Archie llegaron muy temprano a la mansión, estaban desesperados por llegar a Lakewood después de la semana tan tortuosa que habían pasado. Candy salió corriendo a recibir a su príncipe, en la carrera y con la emoción no se percató que era observada por la tía abuela.

-¡Anthony! – Gritaba emocionada.

-¡Candy! – Gritó Anthony abriendo feliz los brazos para recibirla, giraba con ella feliz entre risas y besos.

-¡Candy! – Dijo la tía abuela sorprendida. - ¿Qué son esos modales jovencita? Antes creía que tú eras una mala influencia para Anthony, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura. – Candy se sonrojó tapándose el rostro, mientras la tía abuela y los demás reían alegres.

-Perdón, tía abuela. – Decía Candy apenada.

-Nada de perdón, es el mejor recibimiento que he tenido en mi vida, creo que me lo merezco. – Decía mirando coquetamente a Candy mientras la acercaba más a él rodeándola por la cintura.

-Vamos parejita, ya pronto se pondrán al corriente ahora a desayunar. – Decía un hambriento Stear.

Después de los recibimientos y los preparativos para la cena, todos estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para la misma. Stear y Archie habían ido por sus prometidas, mientras que Tom llegaba con un alegre Steve, quien solo de ver a Elroy se le olvidaba que iban a fijar la fecha para la boda. Un rato después llegó Elisa acompañada de Sara quien no lucía muy contenta que digamos, no quería saber lo que diría la sociedad de tan repentino adelanto de la boda. Tom se acercaba a Elisa quien lo abrazaba efusivamente. Neal llegaba después ya que había ido a la estación a recibir a Luisa y sus padres que no habían querido dejarla a solas con él y optaron por acompañarla, cosa que no le agradó a Neal ya que tenía la intención de obtener un adelanto de la luna de miel, que más daba si pronto se casarían y se molestó más al saber que sus suegros se instalarían en Lakewood por una temporada para que Neal siguiera el entrenamiento en los negocios del General, ese muchacho tendría que entender que nadie jugaría con su hija, si no fuera porque Luisa había relatado lo sucedido en el Colegio a sus padres, ellos nunca hubieran autorizado tal compromiso, menos porque él nunca había ofrecido reparar su falta así que se cobraría con creces la ofensa. Si quería la herencia de su hija, por lo menos eso iba a costarle bastante trabajo, además Neal había demostrado tener astucia en los negocios y eso lo utilizaría a su favor.

Candy terminaba de arreglarse con ayuda de Rosie, había quedado perfecta le decía Rosie con una gran sonrisa. Candy vestía un vestido verde como sus ojos con los hombros descubiertos ajustado hasta la cintura y largo línea A que hacía resaltar su delgada figura, se veía hermosa, llevaba el cabello recogido con unos cuantos rizos adornando su rostro, con una peineta de brillantes como tocado y su broche de la familia Andrew colocado discretamente a la izquierda de su escote.

Anthony fue por ella para escoltarla, ya que como representante del tío abuelo ella sería la anfitriona de la noche, la tía abuela estaba de acuerdo, ella la guiaría de ser necesario. Al tocar la puerta Rosie la abrió emocionada y sonrojándose levemente al ver al galán que aparecía ante ella, cosa que Anthony no notó, ya que quedó prendado de la imagen que tenía ante él. Una bella dama de grácil silueta lo veía de la misma forma que él a ella observándolo en su traje negro que lo hacía ver bastante atractivo, fue hasta que Rosie habló que despertaron de su ensueño.

-Con permiso joven Brower. – Decía aun sonrojada, retirándose rápidamente.

-¡Eh!... si… pasa Rosie. –Candy rio divertida ya que ella si notó el nerviosismo de Rosie.

-Vaya, vaya ahora resulta que mi príncipe pone nerviosa a las chicas. –Decía un poco celosa.

-¿Chicas? ¿A qué te refieres amor? ¿A Rosie? Vamos princesa, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti. – La tomó por la cintura besando uno de sus hombros para ir subiendo poco a poco por su cuello y finalizar en la comisura de sus labios, cada beso era lento, húmedo provocando en Candy una agradable sensación.

-¿De … de verdad… Anthony? – Decía nerviosa mientras cerraba sus ojos y se abandonaba a esa caricia que le erizaba la piel, una reacción que Anthony adoraba ver en ella.

-De verdad… - Dijo suavemente mientras atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamía delicadamente, mientras Candy soltaba un suspiro.

No los dejaron avanzar cuando Rosie tocó la puerta de nuevo para avisar que ya todos estaban esperando en el salón. Ambos se sobresaltaron apresurándose a bajar. Anthony ofreció el brazo a su dama y con un paso elegante llegaron a las escaleras donde todos voltearon a verlos. Nadie pudo negar que hacían una magnífica pareja, ambos dignos de ser lo que verdaderamente eran "los herederos del Clan Andrew".

La Sra. Elroy los vio orgullosa bajar las escaleras, no podía estar más de acuerdo en su elección, porque ella creía que estaban juntos gracias a ella, no quería creer que esa parejita hubiera armado una verdadera revolución por tal de estar juntos por siempre.

-¡Candy! ¡Te ves hermosa! – Decía Annie y Patty, Stear y Archie asintieron dando la razón a sus novias, pero no queriendo meterse en problemas.

-Buenas noches – Decían Candy y Anthony.- Sean todos bienvenidos.

Todos los invitados eran pura familia o que pronto lo serían, los padres de Luisa agradecieron la invitación quedando encantados con la pareja anfitriona.

La noche pasó muy rápido, fue una magnífica velada, Elisa pudo controlarse al ver a Anthony gracias a que ya sabía que estaba vivo, así que se contuvo de saltar sobre él, no solo porque amaba a Tom, sino también por su embarazo.

Todos habían disfrutado la noche, menos Sara que aunque estaba de acuerdo con la boda (como no estarlo si Tom era tan rico e importante) no soportaba la idea de que se enteraran del motivo de la misma.

La tía abuela y los respectivos padres de los novios, estuvieron de acuerdo en que la boda se realizaría en quince días, era un verdadero reto, pero sabía que lo lograrían. Elroy se ofreció a pagar la boda y Steve les regalaría el viaje de bodas, la casa ya la tenían desde hace mucho ya que Steve había mandado remodelar su rancho, ahora si parecía de gente adinerada. Sin embargo Sara no estaba del todo feliz.

-¿Qué vamos a decir por el repentino adelanto de la boda?

-No te preocupes Sara – Decía Elroy –Tom tiene que ir a Europa a negociar la venta de una cuadrilla de caballos y es muy importante que esté presente, y cómo estará varios meses fuera, Tom quiso adelantar la boda para poder llevarse a su esposa. – Aunque la verdad era que Albert logró convencer a los compradores de que adelantaran la fecha de la entrevista.

-¡Pero Elisa no estará en la boda de Neal!

-Eso se puede arreglar – Dijo el General Jones, entrometiéndose en la plática. – Podemos hacer la boda el mismo día, además los preparativos para ambas bodas van muy adelantados, así entre más rápido estén casados los muchachos más rápido nos vamos a Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York? – Preguntó Neal asombrado.

-Así es Neal, allá tengo la mayoría de los negocios y se requiere mi presencia, pero no quiero irme sin ti, ya que tienes que manejar todo a la perfección, allá trabajarás el doble.

-¿El doble? – Preguntó Neal.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno. – Decía Neal maldiciendo un poco porque su suegro no lo dejaría disfrutar a su esposa y era algo que tenía en mente desde que la volvió a ver.

Candy, Anthony y los muchachos, reían disimuladamente, pensando que por fin Neal había encontrada la horma de su zapato, solo les quedaba esperar que esa fórmula funcionara.

Las dos semanas pasaron bastante rápido, Anthony y sus primos se habían quedado en Lakewood para apoyar en lo que fuera necesario ya que las damas estarían muy ocupadas con los preparativos. Candy nunca imaginó que estaría ayudando en los preparativos de la boda de Elisa, si bien no se llevaban bien, estaban aprendiendo a convivir en armonía todo por Tom, porque si por ella fuera nunca hubiera intentado siquiera acercarse a Elisa, era de la familia, de su familia ya que ahora era más que nunca una Andrew, ya que estaba representando a su "padre". La boda fue algo espectacular, si bien Elroy sabía que Sara era muy ambiciosa quiso darle a Tom y a Elisa, una fiesta con la que pudieran soñar y además no levantar sospechas con una boda sencilla y apresurada.

Las novias se veían hermosas, Elisa a pesar de su porte altivo empezaba a portarse más serena y Luisa después de lo que había pasado en el Colegio con Neal, se había hecho más sencilla. Los vestidos fueron confeccionados por los diseñadores de moda, con telas francesas, ambas chicas los lucían muy bien, incluso Neal quedó como bobo cuando vio aparecer a Luisa ante el Altar del brazo de su padre, definitivamente le había sentado convertirse en mujer en sus brazos. Elisa caminaba lentamente del brazo de Neal quien la entregaba a un feliz Tom en el Altar. Neal se quedó ahí esperando que el General entrara con Luisa, y así iniciara la doble ceremonia. Candy y Anthony estaban al frente, al igual que Elroy y los Cornwell con sus respectivas prometidas, fue una ceremonia muy emotiva, entre promesas y juramentos que hicieron a Candy y Anthony entrelazar sus manos como reforzando sus mismas promesas. Candy lucía emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos volteó a ver enamorada a su príncipe agradeciendo al cielo la oportunidad de tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Anthony elevó la mirada al Altar haciendo lo mismo que su pecosa.

Al terminar la ceremonia Candy, Anthony y los muchachos se retiraron discretamente, alegando que las fotos de la prensa solo serían para los novios, así que se adelantaron a la mansión para cerciorarse que ningún periodista estaría ahí. El fotógrafo que habían contratado ya había llegado así que aprovecharon y se tomaron unas fotos en pareja y en grupo felices de estar juntos.

Candy y Anthony, Stear y Patty y Archie y Annie, Candy lucía hermosa junto a Anthony, no sólo era el vestido negro con escote de corazón y corte de sirena que llevaba, ni el porte y elegancia que la distinguía, sino la sonrisa de felicidad que llevaba tatuada en su rostro. Todos estaban impresionados con la belleza de la heredera del Sr. William Andrew, los que no sabían que había sido adoptada juraban que era muy parecida al antiguo Patriarca Andrew, diciendo que había heredado su elegancia y su porte. Todos se preguntaban quién era el apuesto prometido de la joven Andrew, era tan guapo que arrancaba suspiros entre las jóvenes casaderas y las casadas, esto no pasó desapercibido por Candy a quien no le causaba ninguna gracia este tipo de manifestaciones para con su amado Anthony. Ninguno se separó uno del otro, ya que Anthony estaba igual de celoso al ver como Candy era devorada con la mirada por varios jóvenes solteros y uno que otro sátiro que volteaban a verla cuando ella grácilmente departía entre los invitados.

-¿Quién será el guapo joven que acompaña a la Srita. Andrew?

-Es su prometido. –Contestaban únicamente.

El baile dio inicio con las parejas de novios bailando al centro del salón, Tom estaba anonadado con la belleza de Elisa, el embarazo la hacía lucir más hermosa y sus atributos físicos se habían acentuado principalmente en su busto, el cual Tom no dejaba de admirar discretamente, ya no le faltaba mucho para volver a saborearlos y a deleitarse la vista con tan bella diosa, para Tom, Elisa era la mujer más bella del planeta, caprichosa pero hermosa y aunque el embarazo la había hecho más berrinchuda, no era nada comparado con los berrinches que hacía en el Colegio, según le habían dicho.

La fiesta por fin terminó, los novios se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que al otro día partirían a su luna de miel, y por las negociaciones de Tom, no sabían a ciencia cierta cuando regresarían.

Neal se llevó rápidamente a Luisa a su habitación la había mandado decorar con flores de todos colores, no era romántico, pero esa era su noche de bodas y quería hacerla especial. Luisa era una bella jovencita que le había entregado su virtud y ahora era su esposa y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla ampliamente, ya no soportaba la difícil espera, si su padre le había puesto como castigo tanto trabajo, era justo que ahora obtuviera ese premio tan maravilloso como era el cuerpo de su esposa, era tan hermosa que Neal no podía dejar de disfrutarla. La hizo su mujer una vez más haciéndola gozar entre sus brazos, Neal no era ningún santo y no creía mucho en eso de que la mujer también debía gozar, pero en el afán de disfrutar su cuerpo y perderse en ella había conseguido hacerla explotar de placer logrando con ello una maravillosa entrega.

Tom y Elisa estaban nerviosos, no sabían si podían hacerle daño al bebé, ambos eran inexpertos y aunque Tom no había tenido su primera vez con Elisa, no sabía mucho sobre cómo tratar a una embarazada, poco a poco los besos se hicieron presentes aumentando la intensidad, logrando aminorar los nervios, dejándose llevar poco a poco por la ternura. Tom besaba delicadamente el vientre de Elisa, y ella respondía placenteramente. Esta vez su entrega fue dulce e inocente llena de ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, Tom volvió a hacerla suya disfrutando enormemente esa danza de sus cuerpos a la cual se volverían adictos. Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, quedando dormidos desnudos abrazándose uno al otro con la esperanza en sus sonrisas de su recién formada familia.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí quedamos con las bodas de los Leagan, así que Neal ira a la tierra del rebelde a vivir con su nueva familia y trabajará el doble jajaja ni modo quería azul celeste. Tom y Elisa están hasta emocionados de que ya por fin son una familia y que pronto aumentará. Los rubios pudieron pasar dos semanas juntos gracias al adelanto de la boda, pero aún tienen que seguir sus estudios, aunque no se preocupen mucho ellos son fuertes y van a aguantar. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo, espero sus comentarios!

08/07/19


	27. Chapter 27EL CUMPLIMIENTO DE UNA PROMESA

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otro capítulo para esta historia, nos acercamos al final espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo, era algo que había quedado pendiente y la escritora lo dejó en el limbo. Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que han estado al tanto de esta historia, las que comentan y las que leen de forma anónima a mis paisanas y a las que no gracias infinitamente gracias por sus palabras de aliento. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados un rato para darles un cierre digno de todas las personas que amaron la serie, más las Anthonyfan, es sin fines de lucro es solo por diversión, es un fic no apto para menores de edad, si eres Sensible a este tipo de temas te pido por favor te abstengas de leer. Dicho lo anterior ¡comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 27**

**EL CUMPLIMIENTO DE UNA PROMESA**

En Chicago los tres primos Andrew comenzaron nuevamente su entrenamiento y esta vez a marchas forzadas. Anthony ya empezaba a tener atención de la gente, era imposible que no se hiciera notar tan apuesto joven, las miradas de las jovencitas y no tan jovencitas casaderas estaban interesadas en saber quién era el misterioso y guapo joven que acompañaba a los hermanos Cornwell, ya todos sabía que Stear y Archie estaban comprometidos, pero querían saber si aquel galán de revista tenía dueña. A Anthony no le preocupaban todas esas miradas que eran dirigidas hacia su persona, nunca fue vanidoso, si bien bromeaba con sus primos era simplemente por el hecho de jugar con ellos mas no por creerlo fielmente, además su corazón solo pertenecía a una sola mujer y esa era su hermosa pecosa.

Cada vez tenía menos tiempo para hablar con ella, en una ocasión al hablar por teléfono se había quedado dormido, provocándole una infinita tristeza a Candy, él estaba buscando la manera de recompensar a su amada. Esa noche había llegado muy cansado llevaban dos semanas trabajando y estudiando en las empresas y eso lo tenía exhausto, al llamar a Candy como cada noche el cansancio se apoderó de él que al momento de sentirse relajado se durmió profundamente despertando con el teléfono descolgado y él recargado sobre el escritorio. Se había propuesto que esa noche hablaría con su pecosa y se disculparía con ella hasta que lo perdonara, conocía a Candy, sabía que no le reprocharía nada, pero también sabía que era muy sentida y no quería hacerla sentir mal. Después de llegar de las empresas George lo mantenía en el despacho impartiéndole clases sobre todo de los negocios, querían enseñarlo a negociar ya que habían notado que tenía un talento innato en ese ramo, así que querían pulirlo bien. No se dio cuenta de la hora, generalmente George se retiraba a las 8:30 pm y tenía 30 minutos para cenar y después marcarle a su pecosa. Esa noche no fue así, George se fue a las 10:00 de la noche y al marcar a la mansión de las rosas nadie había respondido.

Era viernes por la noche y los tres primos estaban cenando más temprano de lo normal, los habían dejado terminar antes, pero estaban cansados sin ánimos de nada, ese sería el segundo fin de semana sin ver a sus prometidas, tal parecía que la tía abuela les quería sacar toda la energía posible que ni ganas tendrían de darles un beso. Anthony estaba muy pensativo, preocupado por no poder hablar con su pecosa, se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con su comida.

-Anthony ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Archie.

-Anthony ¿Qué sucede? - Decía Stear al no obtener respuesta del rubio.

-No sucede nada. – Decía con un triste mirar.

-¿Seguro? Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Anthony. – Eso le hizo asentir con una bella sonrisa.

-Lo sé, sé que ustedes siempre estarán para mí y yo estaré para ustedes.

-¿Entonces? – se miraron ambos hermanos confundidos.

-Necesito su ayuda – Dijo dirigiendo una mirada que implicaba romper las reglas un poco.

-¿De qué se trata Anthony? – Decía Stear emocionado.

-Mañana no abre el consorcio Andrew, así que solo nos tendríamos que quedar aquí a estudiar, así que podríamos escaparnos muy temprano antes de que George se levante. – Decía Anthony sorprendiendo a Archie quien lo miraba divertido.

-Anthony Brower ¿Quiere romper las reglas?

-Por Candy haría hasta lo imposible, tengo dos días sin hablar con ella y creo que ya es hora de cumplir esa promesa que le hice hace cinco años. – Ambos hermanos lo miraban entusiasmados, eso significaba que ellos también escaparían y verían a sus novias.

Decidieron irse esa misma noche, se prepararon para salir rumbo a Lakewood y por estar preparando todo para su repentino viaje Anthony tampoco tuvo tiempo de llamar a su novia esa noche. Era tarde pero irían los tres en un auto del tío abuelo, el de Stear nunca estaba en condiciones, además no era hora de irse a nadar. En dos horas llegarían a Lakewood así que no había tiempo que perder, la oscuridad había sido su aliada habían llegado relativamente temprano, nadie se había dado cuenta que un automóvil entraba a la mansión y tres figuras masculinas descendían de él sigilosamente.

Anthony se dirigió al jardín para recoger unas cuantas rosas, mientras los hermanos Cornwell iban en busca de sus damiselas para ponerlas al tanto del plan. Les costó trabajo convencer a la Sra. Britter de despertar a las chicas a esa hora eran casi las 11:00 de la noche y no era hora prudente para que dos señoritas decentes recibieran visitas, aun siendo estos sus prometidos.

-Muy buenas noches Sra. Britter. –Saludaron caballerosamente.

-Buenas noches jóvenes ¿Qué los trae tan tarde de visita? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No Sra. Britter, no se preocupe, solo hemos venido a ver a Annie y Patty, vamos llegado de Chicago y como usted sabe tenemos dos semanas sin verlas. – La Sra. Britter los miraba no muy convencida, pero por fin accedió, de todas formas era la primera vez que hacia eso ¿O no?

-Muy bien en un momento les hablo, solo espero que no tarden mucho.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Britter. – Dijo un sonriente Stear.

Annie y Patty salieron muy sonrientes y felices de ver a sus respectivos galanes, estos a su vez se encargaron de ponerlas al tanto del plan que tenía en mente Anthony, poniéndose de acuerdo en que todo sería muy temprano en la mañana.

Anthony y los muchachos partieron de madrugada tenían que llegar temprano a prepararlo todo, habían avisado a la tía abuela, ya que por la noche George se comunicó con ella avisándole de la repentina huida de los jóvenes Andrew. La tía abuela se había enojado muchísimo, pero como siempre la sonrisa de Anthony y los mimos de Stear y Archie consiguieron ablandarla un poco, quedando de acuerdo que ya no regresarían hasta que Albert estuviera de vuelta. No les había quedado otra más que aceptar, ya se les ocurriría de nuevo algo para poder ver a sus novias.

Era muy de mañana cuando los jóvenes Andrew llegaban a la Colina de Ponny, Anthony quedaba maravillado por la hermosa vista, ahora sabía porque era para Candy su colina favorita, ahora tenía otra razón más para que se convirtiera en la favorita de él. Bajaron del automóvil y Archie se dirigió a la casa hogar, era el único que había estado ahí de visita.

-Muy buenos días Srita. Ponny. – Saludaba contento mientras tocaba la puerta, a los pocos minutos le abría una sorprendida hermana María.

-Muy buenos días joven Cornwell ¿Cómo está? ¿Vienen las niñas con usted?

-No hermana, hoy no vienen conmigo, en esta ocasión vengo con mi hermano Stear, no sé si lo recuerda.

-Claro que sí muy buenos días joven.

-Muy buenos días hermana María, es un gusto volverla a ver.

-¿Y este otro joven tan apuesto? – Preguntó sonriente la hermana María.

-Muy buenos días hermana María, mi nombre es Anthony Brower Andrew, el prometido de Candy.

-¿Anthony? – Preguntó sorprendida la buena mujer. - ¿Anthony Brower? ¿El amor de Candy? – preguntó sin percatarse de lo que decía. – Pero…

-Sí hermana María, el mismo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? – Decía asombrada por el milagro que estaba viendo. - ¡Señorita Ponny! – Gritaba sorprendida. – Venga señorita Ponny ¡Rápido! – La anciana mujer iba lo más rápido que podía acudiendo al llamado de la religiosa.

-¿Qué sucede hermana María? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Muy buenos días jóvenes. – Saludaba amablemente.

-Muy buenos días – Contestaban los tres al unísono.

-¿Qué sucede hermana María? Jóvenes disculpen, pasen ustedes, están en su casa. –Decía la señorita Ponny mientras reconocía a Archie. – Joven Cornwell ¿Qué milagro que nos visita?

-Verá señorita Ponny, estamos aquí para pedirles su permiso para preparar una sorpresa para Candy.

-¿Para Candy? – preguntó la hermana María. – ¿Ella no sabe nada de usted joven Brower? – asumiendo que la sorpresa sería Anthony.

-No se preocupe hermana María, Candy sabe que estoy vivo, ella misma ha cuidado de mi desde hace unos meses.

-Así que usted es el joven Anthony Brower, el gran amor de mi pequeña Candy. – Anthony asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, parecía que la Srita. Ponny ya estaba al tanto de él. – Con razón Candy se enamoró de usted, ella siempre nos hablaba en sus cartas de usted, de sus ojos maravillosos y de su hermosa sonrisa. – Anthony se sonrojaba, pero feliz de que Candy hubiera hablado de esa forma de él.

-¿Candy ya le había hablado de mí?

-Así es joven, precisamente ayer leí su carta, en donde me explicaba todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vimos, solo que la hermana María no la leyó por estar cuidando a los niños que estuvieron enfermos, usted disculpará su reacción. - Decía tranquilamente la buena mujer.

-No se preocupe, debí haber tenido más cuidado al presentarme.

-Díganme ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?

-Señorita Ponny, hace cinco años hice una promesa a Candy, que por obvias razones no pude cumplir, y estas semanas hemos estado lejos uno del otro, no hemos podido comunicarnos estos últimos días y pensé que sería el momento adecuado para cumplir esa promesa. – Decía Anthony feliz de por fin lograr lo que tanto había deseado.

-Claro que sí, joven Brower, Candy merece todo la felicidad del mundo, hace muchos años se apagó ese resplandor que tenía en su mirada y aunque trató de recuperarlo no ha vuelto a brillar de la misma forma. Siempre supe que eso se debía a la pérdida de usted joven, espero que ese resplandor, esa chispa en su mirada vuelva a resurgir nuevamente.

-¡Uh! Señorita Ponny, por eso no se preocupe, Candy ha recuperado ese brillo y más, mi primito ha sabido hacer renacer de nuevo ese resplandor de su mirada y pronto lo verán ustedes mismas.

-Los tres paladines, al fin conozco a los tres paladines, nunca pensé que esto pudiera pasar. – Comentó la hermana María ya repuesta de la sorpresa, recordando las palabras de Stear hacia tantos años atrás.

-Así es hermana María, en aquella ocasión Anthony estaba ocupado creando una rosa para la niña de sus sueños, aunque ahora ya no es su paladín, más bien es su Príncipe de las Rosas. – Decía Stear mientras todos reían por sus ocurrencias, eran unos chicos muy alegres y sencillos, cosa que alegraba mucho a las dos madres de Candy.

Candy como siempre se levantaba tarde, aunque esta vez nadie había ido a despertarla, eso le pareció extraño ya que Rosie siempre la despertaba para alistarla y avisarle que la tía abuela ya la esperaba. Se levantó aflojeradamente y vio que ya tenía listo el baño y la ropa, eso la avergonzó ya que pensó que tal vez la habían levantado y ella no escuchó nada, rápidamente se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida y bajar a desayunar.

Al bajar al comedor, solo se encontró con que no había nadie en la mesa, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, así que salió al jardín para ver si habían decidido desayunar ahí. En la puerta de la mansión se encontró a una sonriente Elroy en compañía de Patty y Annie.

-Muy buenos días Candy. – Decía la tía abuela.

-Muy buenos días tía abuela, perdón por el retraso. – Dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes Candy, has llegado justo a tiempo.

-Buenos días Candy. – Dijeron Annie y Patty.

-Buenos días chicas, no sabía que iban a venir a desayunar con nosotras.

-De hecho Candy, ustedes vendrán con nosotras.

-¿Con ustedes? ¿A dónde?

-Hemos pedido permiso a la tía abuela para que nos acompañes al hogar de Ponny, hace mucho que no vamos.

-¿Al hogar de Ponny? – Preguntaba Candy feliz de ver a sus madres, aunque ya les había contado por carta lo acontecido, ella quería platicarlo personalmente con ellas.- ¡Sí! ¿Vamos tía abuela?

-Candy yo tengo un compromiso con Sara, y no podré ir con ustedes, pero ve y diviértete y mañana puedes regresar, no hay problema. – Dijo la tía Elroy, quien en realidad iría a Chicago a atender unos asuntos que habían salido de pronto y como no estaban los muchachos ella tendría que ir a resolverlos.

-¿Está segura tía abuela? ¿No quiere que me quede a acompañarla? – Preguntaba Candy sinceramente, aunque tenía ganas de ver a sus madres. Ese gesto enterneció a la anciana y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Anda ve tú hija y cuídense mucho. – Dijo dándoles la bendición a las tres muchachas, cosa muy poco usual en la tía abuela, pero lo hacía porque Candy poco a poco se empezaba a interesar en ella y eso la hacía muy dichosa, no sabía expresar mucho sus sentimientos, pero aprendería, quería hacerlo y esa chiquilla sabría enseñarle muy bien. Tenían todo listo en el auto, subieron las tres chicas mientras Elroy subió a otro automóvil que la llevaría a Chicago. Candy iba feliz, pronto llegaría a su amado hogar de Ponny, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

-¡Anthony!

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Anthony me llamará hoy a las nueve, y ya van tres noches que no he podido hablar con él.- decía tristemente Candy.

-Vamos Candy, si quieres más tarde vamos al rancho de Tom y le hablas para avisarle, así hablas más temprano con él. – Decía Annie quien sabía bien dónde estaba el rubio.

-Está bien- dijo no muy convencida, no quería molestar y más sabiendo que Tom no estaba en el rancho.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando iban llegando a la colina de Ponny, pero esta vez entraron por el otro camino, cosa que extraño a Candy ya que a ella le gustaba ver el hogar desde su amada colina.

Stear salió corriendo en cuanto divisó a los lejos el automóvil de los Andrew, llegó agitado junto a Anthony y Archie.

-¡Anthony! Ya vienen acabo de ver el automóvil.

-Bien, justo a tiempo ¿No han pasado por la colina verdad?

-No para nada, los niños también ya saben que deben guardar silencio. – Candy bajaba del auto corriendo y gritando como siempre.

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!- Decía mientras entraba al hogar apurada.

-¡Candy! – Decía Annie, seguida de Patty quien con la mirada buscaba a su amado inventor, el cual no se veía por ningún lado. - ¡Candy espera! – Annie la perseguía, sino los sorprendidos serían otros y no ella.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – Salió la hermana María de repente deteniéndola de golpe, a la vez que la abrazaba feliz de verla.

-¡Hermana María, hemos venido a verlas! – Decía mientras detrás entraba Annie seguida de Patty.

-Ya veo pequeña ¡Annie! – Decía feliz de verla, ya que a la pelinegra tenía que pasar mucho tiempo antes de verla de nuevo, la abrazaba con la misma ternura que a Candy, después de todo ambas chicas eran sus hijas.

-Hermana María, ella es Patty la prometida de Alistear Cornwell.

-Mucho gusto Patty ¿Así que prometida? Muchas felicidades.

-Annie también está comprometida, hermana María.

-¿De verdad? Que bueno Annie felicidades, el joven Archivald es el afortunado ¿verdad? – Annie asintió. –Me alegra que por fin estén juntos Annie.

-¿Y tú Candy? – Preguntó ante el sonrojo de la pecosa, fijando su vista en el hermoso anillo de compromiso que portaba en su mano izquierda. – Ya leímos tu carta, y no sabes la felicidad tan grande que fue enterarnos de todo, ya era justo que fueras feliz Candy, nadie lo merece tanto como ustedes.

-Gracias hermana María ¿Y la señorita Ponny?

-La señorita Ponny está en la capilla ¿Por qué no le das una sorpresa? Mientras Annie y Patty me ayudan a preparar el desayuno que se hace tarde.

-¿No han desayunado?- preguntó extrañada Candy.

-No… - dijo la hermana María retirándose rápido del lugar, ante la mirada curiosa de Candy, quien optó por ir a buscar a la Srita. Ponny a la capilla.

Candy iba camino a la capilla recordando a su amado príncipe, viniendo a su mente la promesa hecha años atrás "_Candy, tengo algo que decirte, pero lo haré cuando vayamos juntos a la Colina de Ponny"_ recordaba esa promesa y que no había hablado nuevamente con él, la primera noche porque se quedó dormido, la segunda noche ella no escuchó la llamada porque la había hecho más tarde y anoche tampoco había llamado, lo que no sabía Candy era que su rubio ya iba en camino a Lakewood. De pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que había llegado a la capilla, abrió la puerta alegremente esperando ver a la señorita Ponny rezando en el altar como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso.

Al entrar la sorprendida fue ella al observar que la capilla estaba adornada por docenas de Dulce Candy, eran maravillosas todas las rosas que adornaba el lugar, así como varias velas que iluminaban el espacio haciéndolo ver como un sueño, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura, estaba tan emocionada de ver aquello que no sintió que una figura masculina entraba a la capilla detrás de ella. Al sentirse rodeada por esos fuertes brazos que ya conocía a la perfección no pudo más que recargarse en su pecho cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma, era él su amado príncipe que estaba ahí con ella embriagándola de su perfume que se mezclaba con el intenso olor a rosa y cera que inundaba el ambiente.

-¡Anthony! – dijo en un susurro, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su contacto y su presencia, mientras unas desobedientes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos que evitaban llorar, feliz de tal recibimiento.

-¡Candy! – Dijo Anthony en su oído confirmándole que no era un sueño, que era verdad que él estaba ahí erizándole la piel al sentir su voz susurrándole al oído envolviéndola con su aroma. Lentamente se giró y poco a poco abrió sus ojos encontrándose con ese dulce mirar que tanto había extrañado. – Bienvenida a tu hogar mi amor. – Que bonito se escuchaba esa frase en sus labios "_mi amor"._

-¡Anthony! – Decía Candy, se había quedado in palabras el solo hecho de tenerlo ahí junto a ella era más que suficiente para ser feliz, pero el ambiente que había creado para ella la dejaba sin aliento, sin que decir. Anthony la sentía temblar en sus brazos, para él eso era más que suficiente no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, bastaba con estar uno en brazos del otro. Lentamente Anthony fue acercándose a los labios de Candy, la besó de una manera dulce y tierna acariciando con un roce sus rostro, haciéndola vibrar con ese inocente toque, sabía dónde estaban por ello sus besos fueron tiernos e inocentes. Sus corazones galopaban desbocados de la emoción de volver a verse, una vez que se tranquilizaron se animaron a hablar.

-Amor ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Estuve esperando tus llamadas.

-Lo siento amor, estuve muy ocupado toda la semana y el miércoles me ganó en cansancio, el jueves me dejaron libre muy tarde y cuando llamé ya nadie respondió y ayer no pude aguantar más sin verte y nos escapamos de George para prepararte esta sorpresa y cumplir por fin mi promesa. Amor hace años prometí venir contigo a la Colina de Ponny y hoy que lo he conseguido hago ante este Altar otra promesa "Prometo que te amaré todos los días de mi vida, prometo que tú y nuestros hijos serán lo más importante para mí, prometo que te seré fiel toda mi vida y prometo que dedicaré todos y cada uno de mis días en hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo".

-¡Anthony! ¡Te amo mi amor!

-Adoro cuando me dices así "mi amor"- Entrelazaron sus manos y se dieron otro largo beso sellando esa nueva promesa que había salido de lo más profundo de su corazón, salieron de la capilla mientras los niños entraban felices para apagar las velas ya que ese sería su trabajo para evitar un posible accidente.

-Bien parejita, no se pueden quejar que no los hemos interrumpido para nada. – Decía Stear muy divertido.

-Porque no te dejamos – Dijo Archie quien había tenido que detener a su hermano para que dejara a los dos rubios disfrutar su momento.

\- Gracias Archie.- Decía Anthony, sabía que Stear no aguantaría mucho. – Jajajaja – reían todos mientras Stear se defendía diciendo que no era a propósito.

La señorita Ponny y la hermana María los invitó a pasar a desayunar ya que con el alboroto de la sorpresa nadie había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, ya había sacado una gran mesa al jardín en donde todos desayunaron alegremente. Candy se veía feliz, su mirada y su risa lo confirmaban, efectivamente el resplandor de sus ojos había vuelto y ahora con mayor intensidad.

Habían pasado un día maravilloso, pero aún no terminaba, mientras Anthony y Candy platicaban con la Srita. Ponny y la hermana María, Stear, Archie, Patty y Annie hacían lo suyo afuera.

-Srita. Ponny, hermana María, Candy siempre me habló de ustedes y de sus enseñanzas, sé que ustedes son la madre que ella conoció. Es por eso que he venido a pedirles su consentimiento para casarme con ella, les prometo que la haré muy feliz y que no habrá un día de mi vida que no lo dedique a verla sonreír y trataré de evitar que se apague esa luz de sus hermosos ojos. – La Srita. Ponny y la hermana María estaban felices de escuchar al joven Andrew hablar de esa manera, amaba sinceramente a Candy y eso era suficiente para ellas.

-Joven Andrew – Habló la Srita. Ponny. – Me alegra mucho saber que los sentimientos de mi niña son correspondidos, ella siempre ha sido muy valiente ante la adversidad y aún recuerdo lo difícil que fue para ella salir adelante ante su pérdida, nunca la habíamos visto en ese estado, pero a pesar de que se levantó y siguió adelante, Candy ya no era la misma, algo le faltaba. Por eso al verla hoy reír nuevamente como antes me doy cuenta que eso que le faltaba y que había perdido era usted. Gracias por devolverle esa felicidad que estaba incompleta, gracias por amarla por sobre todas las cosas, pero sobre todo gracias por honrarnos con esa maravillosa palabra "madre", si, Candy y cada uno de los pequeños del orfanato son nuestros hijos, y cada que uno es adoptado sufrimos su ausencia, pero Candy jamás se ha ido, siempre viene y toma fuerzas para seguir su vuelo, así que hoy quiero decirle que aceptamos concederle su mano y de ahora en adelante sea usted ese lugar donde ella tomará nuevas fuerzas para seguir juntos su camino.

-¡Señorita Ponny! – decía Candy emocionada de las palabras de la anciana, feliz de que por fin tenía su aprobación para convertirse en la esposa de su amado Anthony.

-Les agradezco la confianza que han depositado en mí, y les aseguro que no las defraudaré.

-¡Muchas felicidades! – decían ambas mujeres, los niños jugaban felices afuera cuando vieron salir a la parejita de rubios, cuando todos gritaron "sorpresa", Candy iluminó su rostro y apareció una sonrisa incluso más hermosa de la que ya portaba.

-¡Anthony! – lo miró a los ojos -¿¡Tú preparaste eso!?

-En realidad fueron mis primos. - Dijo amorosamente y agradeciéndoles una vez mas a sus primos por ayudarlo.

-Sí – Dijo Stear – Pero todo fue idea de Anthony solo él es así de cursi. – Decía mientras Patty le daba un codazo.

-¿Por qué tú no eres así de romántico Stear? – Preguntó Patty divertida.

-Vamos hermosa, sabes que este día es para este par de tortolitos, pero yo también soy muy romántico y cursi. – Decía el inventor disculpándose por no haber tenido esa idea para su novia, estaba en problemas, por haber querido bromear y reírse a costa de sus primos, salió regañado. Todos reían de las maniobras que hacía Stear para ser disculpado.

-Bien parejita, adelante vayan a la Colina y disfruten su cena. –Decían Archie y Annie animándolos a ir a la Colina la cual habían adornado con algunos focos iluminando la oscuridad que había en ese lugar, dándole un toque romántico. Pusieron una mesa elegantemente servida con un ramo de rosas y en el centro dos candelabros con sus respectivas velas solo para ellos dos. La hermosa pareja caminaba subiendo la colina con sus manos entrelazadas, Candy iba feliz mientras que todos los demás entraban al hogar para darles privacidad.

-Candy ¿Recuerdas el día de la cacería? Te dije que quería decirte algo.

-Claro que sí Anthony, y me prometiste que me dirías cuando estuviéramos en la colina de Ponny.

-Pues bien, ese día en la cacería yo te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia, te iba a declarar mi amor ya no podía esperar, sin embargo al mencionarme lo importante que era para ti esta colina decidí esperar y por poco no logro hacerlo. – Candy escuchaba atentamente asombrada de sus palabras, jamás imaginó que él quería declararle su amor desde entonces, eran unos niños, sin embargo ya sabían que se amaban.

-Anthony todo este tiempo estuve preguntándome que era lo que querías decirme, imaginando muchos panoramas, pero al ver todo esto te confieso que es mejor de lo que había soñado.

-Candy, ya te he pedido que seas mi esposa y ya eres mi prometida, sin embargo no te he pedido que seas mi novia, así que en tu colina favorita hoy quiero decirte lo que antes no pude hacer, no solo quiero cumplir con la promesa que te hice, sino que también quiero cumplir con la promesa que me hice a mí mismo hace cinco años. Señorita Candice White Andrew ¿Me haría usted el maravilloso honor de ser mi novia? – Decía Anthony feliz ante la mirada divertida y enamorada de Candy.

-¡Sí! – Dijo gritando y riendo al mismo tiempo. - ¡Si Anthony! Acepto ser tu novia. – dicho esto Anthony la levantó en brazos mientras giraba con ella felices los dos, sellando con un beso apasionado y muy necesitado esa promesa que al fin habían podido realizar.

Continuara…

Por fin! Por fin! El guapo rubio regresó a cumplirle la promesa a su pecosa del alma, ya era hora que cumpliera con ella, como todo un caballero que es tenía que hacerlo, así que le di la oportunidad de enmendar su error de no haberse declarado el día de la cacería, si tan solo le hubiera robado un beso ahhh jajajaja en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, a mí me gustó mucho pero pues yo lo escribí jajaja así que espero sus comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!

10/07/19


	28. Chapter 28 EL REGRESO DE ALBERT

Hola, de nuevo aquí estoy reportándome con un nuevo capítulo y haciendo la espera más corta de lo que pensaban ¿verdad? Si ya pronto regresará el gran William Albert a poner todo bajo control de nuevo y dejar todo en orden. Muchas gracias por los comentarios recibidos, a todas y cada una de ustedes que comentan en cada capítulo se los agradezco en el alma, las que me envían su PM gracias de igual forma, podemos intercambiar ideas y eso me anima a seguir también, las que leen de forma anónima y no se animan a dejar un comentario, les agradezco de igual forma ya se refleja en la cantidad de vistas y visitantes que tengo, muchas, muchas gracias. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para seguir con la historia en la cual siempre soñé una segunda parte y el regreso de Anthony, dicen que se vale soñar, y antes de que me haga viejita al igual que muchas de ustedes decidí darles un final más feliz, lo hago sin fines de lucro simplemente por mandar a volar mi imaginación. Es una historia no apta para menores así que pido de favor abstenerse a leer si eres susceptible a este tipo de temas, dicho esto ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 28**

**EL REGRESO DE ALBERT**

El tiempo seguía rápidamente su curso y se acercaba la fecha límite para que todos regresaran a Lakewood, pronto llegaría Albert y con él todos regresarían juntos al lado de sus prometidas. La tía abuela los había hecho cumplir su promesa de que ya no se escaparían de nuevo así que las últimas semanas tuvieron que aguantarse solo con las llamadas nocturnas y solo unos pocos minutos, ya que el teléfono no permitía estar mucho tiempo conectado.

Anthony y sus primos empacaban felices sus pertenencias para poder partir en cuanto llegara Albert, los tres estaban desesperados habían pasado dos meses y aunque habían ido uno que otro fin de semana no era suficiente. Anthony extrañaba a Candy, por eso en cuanto viera a Albert le diría que ya se celebrara la fiesta de compromiso ya no quería esperar más.

Candy por su parte ya no aguantaba esa soledad sin su amado príncipe, desde que fueron a la Colina de Ponny no se habían vuelto a ver y eso empezaba a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de la pecosa, no había sido suficiente esos besos castos y tiernos que se habían dado, ella quería más, ya había despertado ese deseo que tenía dormido y si bien aún no consumaban su amor, su cuerpo exigía por las noches ese contacto que tanto anhelaba, teniendo en más de una ocasión sueños en los que ambos rubios eran partícipes y se entregaban libremente al amor. Al principio para ella era algo vergonzoso, pero después empezaba a disfrutarlos deseando que ya terminara esa espera, por eso en cuanto regresara Albert le diría que anunciara lo más pronto posible la boda, ya no podía ni quería esperar más tiempo.

Albert miraba el océano feliz con una sonrisa de enamorado al ver a su hermosa pelirroja junto a su pequeña hija, era muy temprano e Isabella los levantaba diariamente para ir a ver el mar, la niña estaba fascinada de verlo y no se cansaba de hacerlo.

-¡Papá! – le gritaba contenta mientras jugaba con su madre. - ¡Ven! – Albert no podía negarle nada, ya se había perdido los primeros años de su pequeña y aunque sabría que no los recuperaría, los siguientes los disfrutaría al máximo.

Habían contratado a una institutriz temporal para que cuidara a Isabella mientras ellos se daban un tiempo a solas por las noches, habían aprovechado al máximo su luna de miel y en esos dos meses no se habían dado cuenta que se fueron tres pero regresaban cuatro. Dorothy tenía al menos tres semanas de embarazo, la familia crecía y Albert Andrew ahora tendría cuatro hijos. Albert sabía que Dorothy quería a Anthony y a Candy sino como sus hijos, si como si fueran sus hermanos y eso le alegraba porque así no tendría celos de su relación con ellos, al contrario Dorothy había demostrado ser una mujer bastante comprensiva y eso era más de lo que hubiera podido desear.

Volteó a ver a su esposa que traía el cabello recogido cubriéndose del sol con un hermoso sombrero, el guardarropa que le habían regalado sus sobrinos más lo que él le había regalado le hacían ver como una dama de la alta sociedad, ella al estar siempre cerca de la gente de dinero, sabía todas las reglas de etiqueta y eso le había ayudado para comportarse como la Sra. Andrew. Albert la prefería sencilla, humilde, así la había amado y así la amaría, pero tenía que reconocer que vestida de esa forma lo enloquecía bastante.

Al bajar en el puerto un fotógrafo encargado de retratar a las familias que iban bajando del barco, les tomó una fotografía donde aparecía Albert con Isabella en brazos y a una elegante y hermosa Dorothy. Al llegar a la estación de trenes, tres jóvenes los esperaban impacientes buscando entre tanta gente al tío abuelo, cuando por fin lo encontraron sonrieron alegres, al ver la hermosa familia que formaban.

-¡Tío! – gritó Anthony agitando la mano para que los divisara.

-¡Anthony, hijo! – contestó Albert al verlos. – ¡Alistear, Archivald! Que gusto de verlos – Decía sinceramente el patriarca.

-Tía bienvenida. – decían alegres los tres muchachos, pareciéndoles aún más raro que llamar a Albert tío.

-Hola jóvenes ¿Cómo han estado? – Dorothy aún se sentía rara de tutearlos, eran tantos años al servicio de la familia que sería difícil hacerlo.

-Amor, tienes que entender que ahora son tu familia y son tus sobrinos también. –Dorothy asintió apenada mientras los muchachos sonreían amablemente.

-¿Y la hermosa Isabella? ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó feliz Stear al ver a la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-La pequeña Isabella está muy consentida por su papá. – Dijo Dorothy un poco menos nerviosa.

-¡Pues claro! – Contestó Albert. –Es la niña de mis ojos – Decía mientras Isabella lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello.

-¡Papi, mami! ¡Los quiero mucho! – Decía Isabella mientras Stear la tomaba en sus brazos, para que Albert descansara un poco y Anthony y Archie ayudaban con el equipaje, estaban tan apurados que no quisieron llamar a alguien que los ayudara, de aquí a que lo encontraran perderían tiempo y era lo que menos querían.

-Bueno muchachos vamos a la mansión, que mañana partiremos a Lakewood.

-De ninguna manera tío, tú mañana te irás con tu familia, pero los chicos y yo nos iremos hoy mismo al terminar nuestras actividades, ya no aguanto las ganas de ver a mi pecosa.

\- Jajajajaja está bien Anthony entonces ¿Por qué no se van de una vez? Así llegan temprano y se llevan a cenar a las muchachas.

-Me parece una excelente idea. – Dijo Archie emocionado.

-¿Estás seguro tío? – Preguntó Anthony por cortesía. – ¿No necesitas que te expliquemos que sucedió en tu ausencia?

-Noooo, para nada, hoy quiero descansar del viaje ya habrá tiempo de ponerse al corriente, además para eso tengo a George, ustedes pueden irse a Lakewood y disfrutar de sus novias.

No averiguaron más se dirigieron a los autos, ya tenían al chofer esperando por el patriarca y el automóvil de Stear listo para salir a Lakewood, adivinaron que Albert los dejaría ir ese mismo día, así que ya iban preparados.

-Veo que ya tenían todo listo. –Dijo Albert divertido al ver que los tres jóvenes subían emocionados al coche.

-Tengan cuidado en el camino, ese automóvil siempre tiene un desperfecto.

-¡Vamos Tío! – Dijo Stear – Ya lo arreglé y te aseguro que llega a Lakewood sin ningún problema.

Efectivamente, el automóvil de Stear llegó sin ningún contratiempo a Lakewood, bajaron todos muy felices de haber llegado.

-¿Lo ven? ¿Qué les dije? Mi automóvil no tiene ningún desperfecto. – Dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el cofre el cual de pronto expulsó el tapón del radiador echando humo, mientras Anthony y Archie estallaban en risas ante la mirada frustrada de Stear. – No se rían hemos llegado justo a tiempo-

-Lo bueno que el lago quedó atrás hace rato. –dijo Archie con lágrimas de la risa.

-Jajajajajaja no te preocupes Stear nosotros te ayudaremos a repararlo. –Le decía Anthony igual que Archie con lágrimas de la risa, pero dándole ánimos al joven inventor para que no se pusiera triste.

Todo el escándalo que armaron al llegar hizo que la pecosa saliera curiosa a ver qué pasaba, llenándose sus ojos de asombro al ver tan grata sorpresa, ahí estaba su amado príncipe feliz de la vida burlándose junto a Archie del pobre Stear. Ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia, Anthony quería sorprenderla, pero no contaba con el pequeño suceso con el automóvil de su primo. Lentamente Candy se acercó por la espalda de los jóvenes y cubrió los ojos de Anthony, el cual al sentir el contacto con su piel no pudo más que sorprenderse emocionado al saber quién lo recibía tan amorosamente.

-Muy buenas tardes, amor. – Le dijo Candy en un susurro al oído, contacto que estremeció al rubio de pies a cabeza, erizando los bellos de su piel disfrutando tan cálido contacto.

-Muy buenas tardes hermosa. – Le decía de igual forma, olvidándose que sus primos estaban cerca de ellos. Anthony giró a Candy para tenerla frente a él abrazándola por la cintura.

-Hola Stear, Archie ¿Cómo les ha ido en su viaje? – Decía preguntando al ver lo inevitable en el coche del inventor.

-Hola Candy, como podrás ver llegamos con bien, pero mi automóvil quedó agotado.

-Menos mal que no fueron a dar al lago. – Decía Candy riendo y recordando la primera vez que ellos habían terminado en el mismo al perder Stear el control del auto.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¿Tú también?

-Jajajajaja – Reían todos al mismo tiempo, siguiéndolos Stear contagiándose de su risa, bien decían que si no puedes con el enemigo…

-¿Dónde está la tía abuela? – Preguntaba Anthony, no queriendo separarse de su amada, quien continuaba muy abrazada a él, sin temor a ser reprendida.

-Hace rato vino el papá de Tom a invitarla al pueblo, al parecer hay una feria y se fueron a pasear.

-¿Y no has ido con ellos amor?

-¡No! Más vale que disfruten su paseo ellos solitos, se ven tan lindos juntos. – Decía Candy ante la mirada curiosa de los Andrew. - ¿No me digan que no lo han notado? – Preguntó incrédula.

-¿Notar qué Candy? – Preguntó Stear.

-Que la tía abuela y el Sr. Steve se miran de una forma muy especial, y él no le desagrada en lo más mínimo.

-¡AHH por favor Candy! No hagas esos comentarios la tía abuela ya es muy vieja – Decía Archie con cara de fuchi.

-¡Vamos Archie! La tía abuela tiene su corazoncito y me gustaría que ella tuviera una persona que la hiciera sonreír y revivir ese brillo en sus cansados ojos que perdió hace tantos años.

-Tienes razón Candy, la tía abuela también merece ser feliz, ya ven la tía Sara, sus hijos se casaron, ella es viuda y aún joven, pero tanto Neal como Elisa están lejos y ella está sola en su mansión y con el carácter cada vez más amargo. – Decía Anthony, a quien la tía abuela le había contado que Sara estaba cada vez más insoportable.

-La tía Sara, se lo buscó. – Decía Stear. – Además siempre fue muy grosera con todos menos con sus hijos, y ya ven ni ellos la han de querer cerca, en fin, pero dinos Candy ¿Con qué hay una feria en el pueblo?

-¿Eh?... ¡Sí! Llegó hace días.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos princesa?- Preguntó Anthony emocionado al ver los ojos de Candy que se iluminaban alegremente al imaginarse de nuevo paseando por el pueblo con su amado príncipe.

-¿No habrá problemas con la tía abuela? – Preguntó temerosa Candy, ya que aún no era la presentación de su amado ante la sociedad.

-No lo creo, además en Chicago Anthony ya no es un desconocido, muchas jóvenes ya lo conocen, por lo menos lo han visto aunque no saben su nombre. –Dijo como siempre Stear sin darse cuenta de la mirada de enojo de Candy.

-¿Así que muchas jóvenes? – preguntó viendo directamente a su amado.

-Vamos gatita ¿A poco crees que estos tres galanes pasan inadvertidos? No es así, pero déjame decirte que logramos mantenernos alejados de ese tipo de compañías. Anthony te es fiel gatita, nunca lo dudes. – Anthony le agradecía con la mirada y Stear solo sonreía bobamente al percatarse que había sido indiscreto una vez más.

-Lo siento amor – Decía Candy apenada, lo amaba tanto, que aún temía que era solo un sueño tanta felicidad, más de una vez había creído serlo y la vida le arruinaba sus planes.

-No te preocupes princesa, te amo tanto o más de lo que tú me amas. - Decía siendo honesto con sus sentimientos, estaban a punto de besarse cuando Stear…

-Entonces vamos a alistarnos para ir por las chicas, y preparar un coche, porque el mío no funcionará por hoy. –Todos reían entrando a la mansión.

Una vez todos listos salían de sus habitaciones, Candy se había puesto un vestido rojo que le hacía resaltar su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos. Los jóvenes Andrew se pusieron unos jeans para estar más cómodos, viéndose Candy maravillada ante el perfecto cuerpo de su amado príncipe, era un joven con un cuerpo marcado, no le cabía la menor duda de que tenía ganas de volver a verlo sin camisa, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Archie y Stear se habían adelantado por sus prometidas, mientras Candy y Anthony esperaban su regreso los dos solos en esa gran mansión. Anthony se animó a romper el silencio.

-¿Sabes princesa? Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también te extrañé amor. – Decía esto mientras que unas juguetonas manos la agarraban firmemente por la cintura, aprovechado que el cabello de Candy estaba recogido completamente y tenía libre acceso a su cuello. Ambos estaban solos en el salón de té, esperando a sus primos que de seguro tardarían en llegar. Anthony se dejó llevar por todos esos sentimientos que tenía reprimidos dirigiéndose lentamente como en un hechizo hacia su cuello besándolo delicadamente, arrancando un suspiro que funcionó como detonante para avivar más la llama de la pasión.

-¡Anthony! – Decía Candy quien se recostaba en el diván del salón invitándolo a posicionarse encima de ella, Anthony no pensaba, ninguno lo hacía, solo se dejaban llevar por lo que sus jóvenes cuerpos les reclamaban, siguió saboreando su blanco cuello que lo invitaba a pecar y robar su cordura, mientras la sujetaba con una mano en la cintura rodeándola por la espalda, con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su esbelto cuerpo. Candy suspiraba cada vez más agitada pidiendo más, dejándose embriagar por ese aroma que despedían sus cuerpos al rozarse uno al otro, lentamente Anthony dirigió su mano hacia las piernas levantado su vestido para acariciarlas suavemente. Las manos de Anthony ardían bastante y Candy arqueaba la espalda levantado su pecho para que fuera atendido. Anthony dirigió sus labios a los de Candy besándola apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aliento.

-Pecosa ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Anthony en un arrebato, olvidándose por completo del lugar donde estaban, de que quería darle una noche perfecta en su primera vez y de que en un momento a otro llegarían sus primos.

-Si Anthony, siempre estaré lista para ti. – Decía mientras sus miradas se encontraban oscurecidas, Candy nunca había visto en Anthony esa mirada tan apasionada y extrañamente tan atrayente, era una mezcla de dulzura y deseo al mismo tiempo, le gustaba verlo así tan ansioso y desesperado por ella, con sólo su mirada coqueta y atrevida dio la autorización para que la tomara ahí mismo en el salón de la mansión.

Anthony fue todo lo que necesitó para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa y después el vestido de su amada, maldecía internamente el corpiño tan estorboso que se usaba en la época, que le impedía admirar por completo sus bellos senos, se acercó a ellos introduciendo su lengua por el borde alcanzando un botón erecto bordeándolo delicadamente, Candy lanzó un alarido de placer que se escuchó en todo el salón avivando la pasión nuevamente abriendo sus piernas para abrazar por la cintura al rubio, permitiendo el contacto directo entre sus intimidades, tornando en blanco la perfecta mirada azulada de Anthony. Candy se mordió los labios traviesa admirando las expresiones de placer que tenía su amado, era maravilloso ver a su pecosa en esa forma tan dispuesta y decidida por él.

En eso escucharon el ruido de un coche entrando a la mansión, Anthony aún encima de Candy dejó de besarla poniendo mayor atención, ambos respiraban agitadamente cayendo en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban, un delicioso rubor acompañado de un jadeo incontrolable se apoderó de ellos, era la mezcla de la pasión y el miedo de ser descubiertos, Anthony se levantó cuidadosamente y ayudó a Candy a acomodarse el vestido, no sin antes dejarle un beso húmedo en su entrepierna inhalando su delicioso aroma, le dio la mano y le acomodó su vestido mientras ella abotonaba su camisa, una vez hecho esto Anthony se dirigió a la ventana para ver donde estaba el automóvil, dándose cuenta que Archie y Stear llegaban con Annie y Patty listos para irse. Rápidamente el rubio comenzó a brincar ante la mirada curiosa de Candy.

-Hermosa, tengo que relajarme y con el sonrojo que tengo y con tu hermosa presencia es muy difícil hacerlo. –Candy se apenaba por lo sucedido, ahí era cuando se quejaba de que ambos eran blancos y todo se les notaba muy fácilmente. La ventaja que tenía Candy al ser mujer que no se notaba por su vestido la excitación que palpitaba en su interior, en cambio el pobre rubio tenía que poner su mente en blanco y contar borregos y no precisamente para dormirse.

-¡Candy, Anthony! – Gritaba Archie- Ya llegamos, nos podemos ir. – Miles iba llegando de la cocina para encontrase con sus jóvenes amos.

-¿Miles, has visto a mis primos? – Preguntó Stear. – Hace rato que salieron al jardín. – Dijo el mayordomo quien no tenía idea donde estaban, pero al saber que ese par siempre se la llevaba en el jardín lo dio por hecho. Candy y Anthony agradecieron que la mansión fuera lo bastante grande y que no habían escuchado sus gemidos y utilizaron el tiempo que sin querer les dio Miles para terminar de serenarse. Candy besó nuevamente a Anthony, quien lejos de rechazar el beso la atraía apasionadamente hacia él saboreando sus labios.

-Candy, hermosa, si seguimos así no iremos a la feria.

-¡La feria! ¡Es verdad! –Dijo Candy jalando del brazo a su príncipe para encontrar a sus primos.

Patty y Annie no notaron el estado de Candy que salió muy campante, sin embargo Stear y Archie luego advirtieron en el rostro de Anthony la incomodidad que se reflejaba, producto del dolor que sentía al no haber terminado su función.

-Lo siento mucho Anthony. – Decía Stear sinceramente, ya que antes de ir a la guerra, más de una vez Patty lo había dejado igual de excitado y adolorido y ambos primos sabían que su primito seguía siendo el señorito de la familia.

-No te preocupes Anthony, ya pronto nos casaremos y este tipo de interrupciones van a desaparecer. –Decía Archie también reflejado en él, ya que desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones, la Sra. Britter los tenía muy vigilados y solo habían tenido una que otra sesión de manitas calientes en contadas ocasiones no pudiendo llegar nuevamente a la tercera base, sin ser interrumpidos a propósito por Elena Britter.

Un rato después llegaron a la feria, la tía abuela aún no sabía que muchachos habían llegado antes que Albert, por lo que se divertía junto a Steve sin que nada le preocupase. El Sr. Steve se había llevado también a los niños del hogar junto con la hermana María y la Srita. Ponny, siendo él el encargado de presentar al trío de mujeres, aunque la sra. Elroy tenía un aspecto frío y sombrío terminó por aceptar de buena gana la compañía de las señoras, que aunque hubieran deseado no hacer mal tercio decidieron acompañarlos para distraer a los niños, de todas formas ellas deberían estar al pendiente de ellos y así no incomodarían a la pareja, que por más que explicaran que eran amigos nadie les creía, se sentía el amor en el aire.

Los chicos paseaban en compañía de sus novias, Anthony ya estaba más relajado y abrazaba a su pecosa, y de vez en cuando le robaba un tierno beso. Candy a lo lejos divisó a los niños del hogar sonriendo feliz de que estuvieran ahí, después vio a sus madres y por último a la tía abuela y al Sr. Stevens. Candy ya sabía que esos dos últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso la hacía feliz ya que al casarse Tom, el Sr. Stevens había quedado algo solo, así que iba a visitar a la tía abuela para hacerse de grata compañía. Cuando la tía abuela los vio abrió los ojos sorprendida, y no porque no le diera gusto verlos, sino porque no esperaba que la vieran pasear como cualquier persona en la feria del pueblo, cosa nunca antes vista en la gran Elroy Andrew.

Todos se acercaron a saludar muy alegremente.

-¡Niños! ¿Cuándo llegaron? – Pregunto la tía abuela.

-Hola tía abuela, llegamos hace unas horas y Candy nos comentó de la feria y decidimos dar una vuelta.

-Anthony, pero tú sabes que…

-Relájate tía abuela, hay mucha gente, no te preocupes por ello, por cierto Albert llega mañana con su familia. – Elroy asintió no queriendo que se notara que estaba como colegiala nerviosa. Candy advirtió que sus madres estaban algo agotadas, así que les dijo que se sentaran un poco y que ella y los muchachos cuidarían de los niños, 12 niños era un número bastante grande para ellas, ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes.

El estar correteando a los niños toda la tarde y alcanzar el ritmo de la pecosa, hizo que por fin Anthony se relajara completamente, le encantaba verla como una niña pequeña jugando con sus "hermanitos" ya quería verla jugando con una pequeña niña rubia igual de hermosa que ella, sería maravilloso. Se habían subido de nuevo al carrusel ya no estaban tan pequeños, sin embargo varías parejas de enamorados lo hacían para pasar el tiempo con sus novias disfrutando la mareada que les daban, en Anthony revivieron los recuerdos de su primer paseo con Candy, había sido tanto tiempo atrás, sin embargo para él era como si hubiera sido ayer, ahora fue él el que pidió dos vueltas mirando de una forma cómplice a Candy quien entendió la referencia. El paseo en el carrusel fue el último que hicieron antes de ir a cenar unas salchichas, Anthony y Candy invitaban gustosos a todos los niños y a sus primos al igual que él no habían probado una salchicha en toda su vida, que decir de Patty que también se preguntó dónde estaban las sillas y los cubiertos, pero ahora era Anthony el que muy sabiamente respondía.

-Aquí no hay cubiertos, y se come de pie.

-¿De pie!?- Decía Annie sorprendida como si ella nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Vamos Annie, de pequeñas lo hicimos alguna vez. – Annie asintió algo incómoda, ya que ella misma quería convencerse de que siempre había sido una niña rica.

Candy y Anthony se acercaron a la Srita. Ponny, ya que se había dado cuenta que John no estaba entre los niños, y aunque al principio pensó que por ser un adolescente ya no había querido acompañarlos a la feria, se decidió a preguntar por él.

-Srita. Ponny ¿Dónde está John?

-Hace una semana John fue adoptado Candy. – dijo la buena mujer que aunque feliz por él, no podía sentir nostalgia por no verlo más.

-¡Que felicidad! Por fin tendrá la familia que siempre quiso. – Decía Candy feliz, sin reparar en la leve tristeza de sus madres.

-Y una muy numerosa Candy.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, hace unas semanas conocimos al Sr. y la Sra. MacKay, venían de Colorado, habían escuchado del hogar de Ponny, nosotros pensamos que querían a un niño pequeño pero al ver a John que era ya un jovencito responsable decidieron adoptarlo aunque tuviera ya trece años. John tenía tiempo trabajando en el rancho del Tom, para ayudarnos y empezar a independizarse, ya había aceptado que no sería adoptado y esperaba cumplir los dieciséis años para irse a vivir solo, nosotros no lo apresurábamos, podía vivir en el hogar y trabajar para él si así lo quería, pero empezaba a inquietarse así que no nos opusimos. Pero cuando llegaron los señores MacKay y lo conocieron decidieron que sería su primogénito, resulta que solo tenían puras mujeres, cinco en total y todas más pequeñas que John, pero por la importancia de la familia, la herencia y las ganas del Sr. MacKay de tener un hijo varón decidieron adoptarlo, es más John se parece mucho al Sr. MacKay, en realidad parecen padre e hijo.

-¡Cinco hermanas! O sea que John tendrá que cuidarlas muy bien. John MacKay ¡Me gusta!, se escucha muy bien.

-Si Candy, y lo más importante que John está feliz, prometió cuidar de sus hermanas y del negocio de su padre, definitivamente tuvo mucha suerte, prometió escribir y estar en contacto en cuanto llegue al rancho en Colorado.

Candy y Anthony, iban en el coche muy pensativos después de haber conversado con la Srita. Ponny, cada uno imaginando diferentes situaciones, todos iban muy serios, el haber cuidado a los niños los había dejado exhaustos.

Al llegar a la mansión la tía abuela ya estaba ahí, Candy y Anthony fueron a refugiarse a su banca preferida, tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado en todo el día.

-Candy, hoy en la tarde yo estaba dispuesto a hacerte mi mujer. – Decía Anthony apenado abrazando a Candy por su espalda.

-Lo sé Anthony, y yo estaba dispuesta a entregarme, siento que ya estoy lista para hacerlo.

-¿Estás segura amor? No quiero que te sientas forzada a hacerlo, si tú quieres yo puedo esperar hasta después de la boda.

-Pero falta mucho Anthony, y yo… yo te necesito.

-Y yo a ti hermosa, también te necesito a mi lado completamente, ya me es suficiente con vivir bajo el mismo techo, necesito tu cuerpo junto al mío, necesito estar dentro de ti, amarte, hacerte mi mujer por completo. – Anthony le hablaba en un susurro al oído mientras Candy cerraba los ojos excitándose con sus palabras.

-¡Anthony! –Decía suspirando mientras Anthony comenzaba a besar y lamer su oreja dejando un rastro húmedo en ella.

-Te amo princesa, pronto nos casaremos y ya nada podrá separarnos, hablaré con Albert para que anuncie lo más pronto posible el compromiso, la boda de Archie y Annie ya casi se celebra.

-Es verdad, la Sra. Britter y Annie andan como locas con los preparativos. ¿Qué pasaría con el compromiso de Stear y Patty, por la repentina boda y viaje de Albert ya no supe nada.

-Según Stear los padres de Patty no pudieron viajar por lo de la guerra, pero dice que aceptaron el compromiso y que solo vendrían a la boda, la cual también debe de estar por llevarse a cabo.

-Que extraño, Patty no me ha dicho nada.

-Tal vez, será después de la de Archie, aunque por ser el primogénito se me hace raro que la tía abuela no tome cartas en el asunto, según ella primero debe casarse Stear y después Archie.

-Anthony ¿Tú crees lo mismo que el Sr. MacKay?

-¿A qué te refieres amor?

-A que si no hay primogénito hombre, la herencia pasa al primer varón de la familia, ¿Aún sea un sobrino o un primo? ¿Tan poco valor tenemos como mujer?

-Claro que no amor, para mí la mujer es lo más valioso del mundo, las personas más importantes para mí son mujeres, tú, mi madre, mi abuela y la tía abuela. Sin ustedes ningún hombre estaría aquí, desde mi punto de vista la mujer es más importante que el hombre y yo siempre he soñado que nuestro primer hijo será una hermosa mujercita igualita a su mamá.

-¿Y si es niño?

-No importa, igual lo amaré y adoraré porque será el hijo del amor de mi vida, será una parte de cada uno en un solo ser.

-¡Anthony, te amo! – Decía Candy girándose para estar frente a él ya que todo el tiempo Anthony la tuvo abrazada por la espalda hablándole al oído. Tendría que hablar mañana mismo con Albert.

Albert llegó a la mañana siguiente con una elegante pero sencilla Dorothy e Isabella. Dorothy venía algo mareada por el viaje y el pasajero extra que aún no sabía que venía desde el viejo continente acompañándolos en su travesía, ellos pensaban que su cansancio era producto de tanto ajetreo.

La tía abuela ya había hablado con toda la servidumbre acerca de que decir y que no sobre la nueva Sra. Andrew, cosa que a ninguno de los sirvientes molestó ya que querían mucho a Dorothy, así que ellos la tratarían como lo que era la esposa del Sr. William Albert Andrew y no comentarían nada de su origen, para no dañar la reputación de la pelirroja. A la única que no le habían dicho nada sobre el matrimonio de Albert y Dorothy era a Sara ya que ella conocía muy bien a Dorothy, pero ya tenía muchos años sin verla, así que no cuestionaría la fecha de la boda, además la tía abuela ya sabía cómo manejarla para que a pesar de su rechazo por lo menos tendría que quedarse callada, si quería seguir viviendo bajo el seno de la familia Andrew.

La familia de Dorothy había sido enviada a Nueva York en donde los hermanos de Dorothy podrían estudiar en escuelas de prestigio y su madre tendría una casa propia donde vivir sin preocuparse por el dinero, sus hermanos al terminar sus estudios, serían invitados a colaborar con las empresas Andrew, para que mantuvieran una posición digna de la familia de Dorothy Andrew.

Dorothy se había retirado a descansar, siendo observada por la tía abuela, recordaba que años atrás al parecer cuando había encargado a Isabella también se cansaba fácilmente y ella había pedido un tiempo para recuperarse, pero nunca supo cuando regresó a trabajar ya que ella no estaba en Lakewood por esos días, así que tenía que vigilarla para cuidar de su salud. Esa mujer era muy observadora y había notado algo en Dorothy, algo que ni ella misma había notado.

Continuara…

Bueno como ven, la tía abuela se dio el lujo de pasear como cualquier señora pasando por alto su estatus social, al igual como lo hizo cuando fue al rodeo a animar a Anthony, solo que ahora lo hizo por otro tipo de amor jajaja. Los rubios han quedado de acuerdo en acelerar los planes de boda ya que esos meses lejos uno del otro les alteró más las hormonas, el plan de la tía abuela no resultó tan efectivo como ella creía, lo mismo ha de pasar con los Cornwell. Siempre me pregunté porque no adoptaban a John ¿será que se le olvidó a la escritora que estaba ahí y simplemente lo dibujaban por costumbre? Pues mientras son peras o son manzanas ya le di una familia para que sea feliz, así que tendrá mucho trabajo en cuidar a sus cinco hermanas ya que siendo el mayor le va a tocar también decidir los compromisos junto a su padre jajajaja veremos a él con quien lo comprometen, me gusta la ex prometida de Tom ¿Cómo ven? Era buena para cocinar y John y su nueva familia también son de buen diente, en fin eso es otra historia jajajaa. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios! Saludos

11/07/19


	29. Chapter 29 LA CACERÍA DE LOS ANDREW

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy de nuevo para continuar con otro capítulo de esta historia. Me ha sorprendido el número de visitantes que ha tenido y más de lecturas, eso quiere decir que les ha gustado y como ya les he dicho me siento halagada, espero continúen hasta el final millones de gracias. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo estoy divirtiéndome un ratito con ellos para jugar al felices para siempre que se merecían los dos rubios, es sin fines de lucro. Es una historia no apta para menores, agradecería abstenerse a leer si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura, y como siempre después de esto ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 29**

**LA CACERÍA DE LOS ANDREW**

-Buen día Albert, ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

-De maravilla tía, pude convivir mucho con Dorothy y disfrutar y conocer a Isabella, ella me aceptó rápido como su padre y déjame decirte que es una niña muy linda y muy bien educada.

-Se nota Albert, es una niña tranquila igual que tú.

-Y dígame tía abuela ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

-No William, para nada, los muchachos se fueron a Chicago para estar al frente de los negocios. Anthony recibió aparte clases particulares y Elisa y Neal ahora están casados y de luna de miel.

-¿Anthony pudo asistir a la boda?

-Sí, Candy sugirió contratar a un fotógrafo personal, solo para la fiesta y en la iglesia, pero a la prensa se le dio un espacio después de la ceremonia. Cuando me entregaron las fotos de la boda, mandé las más importantes al periódico y que saliera la noticia, así aún no se sabe del regreso de Anthony, aunque mucha gente pregunto quién era el prometido de tú heredera.

-Entiendo… ¿Hablado de eso tía, no cree que ya es hora de la presentación? – La tía abuela lo miró con una sonrisa de aprobación ella también esperaba eso, pero por el viaje repentino del patriarca se había retrasado todo.

-Por cierto los preparativos de la boda de Archie ya están listos ¿Qué pasó con la de Stear?

-Los padres de Patty vienen en dos semanas al parecer solo a la boda, así que yo creo que tendremos boda doble de nuevo.

-¿Y si la hacemos triple? – Le dijo la tía abuela emocionada, ¿O se refería a ella y Steve? Pero Albert entendió la de los tres chicos Andrew.

-¿Usted cree que el tiempo alcanzará?

-Los preparativos de la boda de Archie ya están listos, los de Anthony y Stear los puedo sacar en un mes, es cuestión que los padres de Patty accedan a quedarse a la boda.

-De hecho planeaban quedarse tres semanas, así que si se realiza en un mes sí podrían quedarse, pero usted tendría que trabajar mucho ya que Candy no tiene quien le ayude y Patty no contará con su mamá hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Tú no te preocupes William, no hay nada más rápido que una mujer decidida a sacar adelante lo que le interesa verdaderamente. – Decía Elroy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Por cierto ¿Ya quedó listo lo de la cacería de este año?

-Sí, ya todo está listo para retomar esta actividad las invitaciones fueron enviadas a Escocia hace un mes y ya he recibido las confirmaciones de asistencia.

-Bien, entonces en una semana presentaremos a Anthony de nuevo y por la noche en el baile anunciaremos los compromisos tanto de Stear como de Anthony.

-¡Perfecto! – Dijo la tía abuela feliz, sabía que tendría mucho trabajo pero saldría adelante con todo, lo principal eran ellos, sus sobrinos. – Hay una cosa en la que no coincido contigo Albert.

-¿Qué sucede tía?

-¿No crees que los familiares de Escocia se sentirán ofendidos porque no es una verdadera cacería?

-Si lo será tía, el hecho de que entregarán rifles que tendrán somníferos para no lastimar a los zorros, no quiere decir que no tendrán que cazarlos, solo que no morirán dormirán un par de horas.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Definitivamente, esa es la única condición que he tenido para retomar esta actividad con la que nunca he estado de acuerdo. – Para Albert la cacería del zorro siempre fue una actividad bárbara que nunca aprobó, con lo del accidente de Anthony, la tía abuela ya no tenía ánimo de volver a celebrarla y al recuperar a su sobrino consentido habló con Albert para convencerlo de volver a llevarla a cabo, a lo cual Albert se negó y la única condición para aceptar fue que ningún zorro saliera lastimado, como amante de los animales era algo que no podía autorizar, así que no le quedó de otra a la tía abuela más que aceptar la propuesta de Albert. Para realizar la cacería Albert había dispuesto de rifles que aunque eran de verdad, disparaban somníferos para tranquilizar a los animales, eran como los que usaba en África y sabía que no lastimarían a ningún animal además para hacer atractivo el evento, cada zorro que se usaría para la caza tendría un listón rojo para distinguirlo de los demás y en cada listón tendría agregada una joya para la dama a quien escogiera el afortunado ganador.

Candy se sentía muy nerviosa ante la proximidad del evento, no quería volver a pasar por una situación similar a la de hace cinco años. Anthony la veía nerviosa e inquieta y presentía el motivo de su ansiedad.

-¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Por qué tan pensativa? – Decía aproximándose hacia ella abrazándola dulcemente por la espalda. Candy al sentir su contacto sonrió descansando en su fuerte pecho.

-No puedo evitar pensar en la cacería, Anthony.

-Imaginaba que estarías así por eso. Amor no debes vivir toda tu vida con ese miedo, como te he dicho lo que pasó fue un accidente y no fue culpa tuya ni de nadie, además el tío Albert ya dio la orden de que se quitaran todas las trampas en los alrededores de la propiedad de los Andrew.

-Lo sé amor, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, te amo tanto y no quiero separarme de ti.

-Candy, no puedo prometerte que siempre estaré a tu lado, lo que sí puedo prometerte es que haré todo lo posible por estar siempre a tu lado, mientras Dios lo permita yo no te abandonaré por voluntad propia. También te amo demasiado y no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

-Sé muy bien a que te refieres amor, yo también puedo prometerte lo mismo, estaré a tu lado toda mi vida.

-El día de la cacería estaremos juntos y para que estés más tranquila no intentaré atrapar ningún zorro.

-No, no puedo hacer esto Anthony, sé cuánto disfrutas esta actividad y más ahora que no saldrán lastimados los zorros. Solo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado, por favor.

-Te lo prometo mi bella dama. – Sonreía agradecido de que ella estuviera más tranquila, además le gustaba mucho la cacería, pero no le gustaba lastimar a los animales, así que al enterarse que solo los dormirían por unas horas le emocionaba más el participar. Aunque había crecido de niño acostumbrado a este tipo de actividades siempre sintió compasión por los animales, al igual que su tío y su madre.

El día de la cacería había llegado, este año no sería en otoño como se hacía anteriormente ya que por los recuerdos que ello presentaba habían optado por cambiarla. Así que el primer domingo de julio se llevaría a cabo, por el clima de la región no hacía tanto calor y además era un evento muy temprano y por segunda vez se harían no una sino dos presentaciones en la familia Andrew. La mayoría de los invitados eran familiares y amigos de Escocia y uno que otro familiar que venía de Chicago y Nueva York, así como familias adineradas amigos de los Andrew. Habían llegado los Leagan-Jones y los Stevens-Leagan para tan importante evento. Elisa llegaba con un poco notorio embarazo a su casi primer trimestre, el viaje le había caído de maravilla y venía muy contenta, se notaba que era feliz con Tom, que decir de Tom que se esmeraba en complacerla en todo, ella se había convertido en su mundo, por fin tendría una familia completa. Neal y Luisa eran más cordiales en su trato, era la primera vez que viajaban solos ya que los padres de Luisa no habían podido viajar, así que a pesar de ser marido y mujer aún no convivían realmente como tal, ya que siempre tenían a los suegros junto a ellos, sí que tenían que aprovechar esos días lejos de su escolta y disfrutar y empezar a relajarse. Neal tenía que aprovechar estar a solas con su esposa como en los días del colegio. Sara estaba algo incómoda ante tanta gente ya no estaba su esposo con ella y sus hijos ya habían hecho su vida y ninguno la había invitado a sus respectivos hogares, así que tuvo que asistir sola al evento solo por cortesía, no tanto por gusto y menos en uno donde otra vez una criada estaría como una Andrew, pero más le valía callar o se atendría a las consecuencias le había dicho el tío abuelo William, y con él no era tan sencillo jugar como con la tía abuela.

Una vez ya todos listos, cada uno con su traje de montar, salieron por sus acompañantes. Anthony iba por Candy, quien se veía hermosa con su falda a cuadros y su emblema de los Andrew, se veía maravillosa a los ojos de su amado. A pesar de tanta tela en su cuerpo se podía definir su grácil figura, su cuerpo se veía hermoso y para su príncipe era la más hermosa de todas. Candy lo veía muy guapo, siempre le había maravillado verlo con ese atuendo, siempre le había gustado el traje de montar para ese evento, aunque para ella de todas formas él siempre estaba bastante guapo, como un día lo dijo y seguía pensando lo mismo "_me gusta Anthony, más que cualquier chico"._

Bajaron las escaleras los cuatro chicos felices de volver a esa actividad, todos juntos recordando la primera vez que habían escoltado a esa bella pecosa, solo que ahora ya tendrían dos damiselas más que escoltar.

-Te ves hermosa mi amor. – Decía Anthony tomándola de la mano.

-Gracias amor, tú también te ves muy guapo.

Ya no eran unos niños, ahora eran cuatro jóvenes que bajaban la escalinata, Albert los veía orgulloso, eran como sus hijos y estaba feliz de ver a los cuatro convertidos en unos jóvenes responsables, pero estaba aún más feliz de convivir y compartir por fin con ellos estos momentos. El traje de montar de Isabella era igual al de Candy, al ser tan pequeña ella iría con un caballo muy dócil pero con un guía para cuidarla todo el tiempo. El traje de montar de Albert era como el de los muchachos, pero con la gorra de montar con un listón dorado en vez de rojo, definiendo el rango de cada uno. Dorothy usaba un traje de falda larga era para las damas de sociedad pero de los mismos colores que el traje de Candy e Isabella, solo que el cinto que lo acompañaba era dorado, lo cual la distinguía como la Sra. Andrew.

Una vez todos afuera subieron cada uno en su corcel, Dorothy tuvo que recibir ayuda de otro guía ya que al nunca haber montado en su vida le era difícil llevar un caballo, Albert la cuidaba muy de cerca también lo bueno que solo era para llegar al lugar de la cacería ya de vuelta ella podría volver con él. Candy y Anthony se lamentaron de no ir en un solo caballo, pero iban juntos como siempre. Annie y Patty igual de miedosas para montar eligieron un caballo como el de Isabella dócil y pacífico, casi pedían un guía para cada una, pero sus novios se ofrecieron a estar junto a ellas en todo momento.

Una vez llegado al punto de la presentación y partida de la cacería, la tía abuela se adentró al gazebo donde se haría oficial el evento.

-Muy buenos días, familiares y amigos de los Andrew, sean todos bienvenidos a la reinauguración de un evento tan importante para nuestra familia. Quiero presentar ante todos ustedes al patriarca de nuestro Clan que hoy ha venido con su familia a dar inicio a este evento. Decía la tía abuela mientras Albert se acercaba acompañado de Dorothy quien estaba nerviosa, nunca había visto tanta gente y menos ser una del centro de atención. –El patriarca del Clan el Sr. William Albert Andrew y su distinguida esposa la Sra. Dorothy Andrew. – todos comenzaron a aplaudir impresionados por el joven matrimonio, esperaban a alguien mucho mayor al ser siempre nombrado como "el tío abuelo" muchos creían que se trataba del marido de Elroy, pero al ver que era tan joven aplaudían con entusiasmo, todos menos una persona que estaba furiosa entre la multitud que al encontrarse con la mirada de advertencia de Albert comenzó a hacerlo "feliz".

-Muy buenos días familia, amigos, como ya ha dicho mi tía Elroy sean todos bienvenidos al evento más importante que celebra la familia Andrew. Hace cinco años este evento se realizó para la presentación de mi hija Candis White Andrew –Decía mientras daba paso a Candy para que se colocara junto a la tía abuela. – Y ahora quiero presentar a mi otra hija Isabella Andrew. – Isabella se colocaba junto a su mamá igual de tímida que ella ante tanta gente, pero al ver la seguridad que mostraba Candy, la imitó con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia que dejó a todos enternecidos con su dulzura. – Ellas son mi familia, mi esposa y mis hijas, pero además en esa última cacería ocurrió un accidente, el cual recordará la mayoría de los presentes muy bien, donde creímos perder a uno de los miembros más importantes del Clan y para la familia. El hijo de mi amada hermana Rosemary Andrew Brower, mi amado sobrino Anthony Brower Andrew, quien tuvo un accidente y por un error médico se le dio por muerto, quedando solo en un profundo sueño del cual pudo regresar y hoy nos acompaña nuevamente. –Anthony se colocaba junto a Candy, ante la mirada de asombro de todas las personas, sobre todo la familia de Europa, ya que la gente de América muchos ya habían visto al guapo joven y sabían que era el prometido de la hija del patriarca, por fin descubrían quien era el misterioso jovencito.

-Anthony Brower Andrew, quien es el prometido de mi hija Candis White Andrew. – Aunque muchos sabían por aquella ocasión que Candy era adoptada por el patriarca, en esa época aún se usaba el matrimonio entre primos y más entre gente de la alta alcurnia, ya que lo hacían para que la sangre se conservara "pura" según ellos y sus creencias, por lo tanto a nadie le pareció extraño que el primogénito de Rosemary Andrew se casara con la primogénita de William Andrew. Todos aplaudían a la familia Andrew, dando por hecho que Candy y Anthony serían los dirigentes de la familia en un futuro lejano. Mientras entre las jóvenes asistentes más de una se desilusionaba de descubrir la identidad de Anthony ya que varias se habían hecho ilusiones de que sus padres arreglaran un compromiso con él para ellas, Anthony solo abrazaba enamorado a Candy y ella le correspondía de la misma forma.

La cacería inició, los chicos Andrew montaban en sus caballos tratando de encontrar a un zorro para ser unos de los ganadores del evento. Candy y las chicas habían decidido esperarlos, Annie y Patty por miedo a montar y Candy por miedo que algo pasara, así que encargó a Stear y Archie que cuidaran mucho de su príncipe, lo cual ellos asintieron seguros ya que en el fondo también estaban preocupados por él.

Anthony dio muestra de sus habilidades como jinete, él junto a Tom demostraban porque habían concursado en un rodeo, siendo Anthony ganador en una ocasión y Tom después de eso resultó ganador un par de veces, aunque sin romper el récord impuesto por su amigo.

Neal los acompañaba también para no ir solo, ya que Luisa había estado sintiéndose muy rara últimamente, así que ella no montaba, se había quedado junto a la embarazada de su hermana y a su madre, y a Tom no le quedó de otra más que ir con su cuñadito y a este con los primos Andrew.

En la cacería Stear y Archie por estar cuidando de Anthony no tuvieron oportunidad de cazar a un zorro, así que entre los tres atraparon a uno disparándole en el trasero dejándolo inconsciente poco a poco ya que las dosis de los somníferos no eran muy fuertes. Tom disparó a otro y Neal también ya que era un buen tirador y gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre había logrado cazar uno, así que Anthony y los Cornwell habían obtenido una joya, así como Tom y Neal. Los muchachos Andrew habían decidido regalarle el anillo a la tía abuela para no tener que elegir entre sus bellas damas, no sería justo para ninguno, además ellas ya portaban un anillo de compromiso así que la tía abuela sería la afortunada. Tom había obtenido unos aretes de zafiros y serían para su amada caprichosa, al igual que Neal que casualmente los de él habían sido de esmeraldas, como los ojos de Candy, pensó, solo que serían para su esposa Luisa.

Candy al ver aparecer a su amado cabalgando sonriente en dirección a ella no pudo más que sonreír y respirar aliviada, hasta entonces sintió que le volvió el aire a los pulmones, ya que al verlo tan guapo y feliz en su caballo blanco la hizo suspirar emocionada. Lo veía feliz cabalgando como en cámara lenta ir junto a ella y detrás venían los demás jinetes que también se veían felices. Tom, Stear, Archie y Neal, cada uno llegando junto a su dama, para otorgarles la joya ganada en el evento.

Los chicos fueron los primeros en llegar con las joyas y después llegó un caballero amigo de la familia que había ganado un anillo, pero al ser viudo y sin hijos no tenía a quien dárselo, así que habiendo observado a Sara previamente y percatarse que tampoco iba acompañada se acercó caballerosamente a darle la joya a tan bella dama a sus ojos. Neal y Elisa se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, no les gustó ese gesto de tal caballero pero no dijeron nada, al ver como hacía una reverencia ante su madre y se retiraba educadamente al gazebo junto a los demás ganadores. Por último llegó otro caballero también de la familia de Escocia que llegaba feliz con su morralito con la joya, era un collar de diamantes que orgullosamente llevaba en un puño junto a un montón de seguidores que habían ido con él, claramente se notaba ser el líder del grupo, era más o menos de la edad de Albert y se acercaba igual que los demás junto a él para que anunciaran a los ganadores y felicitándolos por la suerte que habían tenido. Los ganadores tendrían que iniciar el baile, después del anuncio del compromiso de los chicos. Anthony, Stear y Archie entregaron la joya a la tía abuela quien la recibió gustosa y con lágrimas en los ojos al verse rodeada por los tres llenándola de besos feliz de recibirlos, Tom se acercaba a Elisa colocándole los pendientes recibiéndolos gustosa. Neal se acercaba un poco más tímido a Luisa, quien al verlo llegar así solo pudo sonreírle y tomar su rostro por la mejilla y lo besó dulcemente.

-Te amo. – Le dijo Luisa al oído, Neal se sorprendió por lo dicho ya que solo se lo decía en la intimidad de su alcoba.

-Yo también te amo Luisa.- Le dijo Neal sinceramente, ante la mirada de asombro de Luisa, ya que era la primera vez que él se lo decía, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras él las secaba con un beso. – No llores Luisa, perdón si me tardé en decirlo, pero tenía que estar seguro. – Decía mientras le entregaba los aretes que irónicamente eran de esmeraldas. Luisa lo abrazó feliz de escucharlo por fin decir esas palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar.

-Neal yo… vamos a tener un hijo… - Le dijo suavemente al oído mientras Neal se quedaba petrificado abriendo los ojos asombrado por tal revelación, los reporteros que se daban vuelo tomando fotos a los ganadores, captaron el momento en el que Neal levantaba en brazos a Luisa girando con ella feliz de que sería padre también.

-¡Neal! – Gritó Luisa feliz. – Vas a marearme .

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Voy a ser papá? – Luisa asintió tímidamente, mientras Tom y Elisa se acercaban a ver el alboroto al igual que Sara que iba a reprender a Neal por tal escándalo.

-¡Neal! ¿Qué les pasa? La gente los está observando. – Luisa bajó pronto la mirada sintiéndose nerviosa, la presencia de su suegra la intimidaba.

-No pasa nada mamá, lo único es que vas a ser abuela. – Decía Neal feliz.

-¿Abuela? ¿Voy a ser abuela? – Decía Sara incrédula pero feliz de que su apellido siguiera a nuevas generaciones, además le daba más gusto que Neal fuera a ser papá a que Elisa mamá, siempre había sido su consentido. Quería a Elisa, pero últimamente su comportamiento la había molestado mucho y más por el hecho de haber salido embarazada antes del matrimonio.

-¡Felicidades! - Decía Elisa y Tom felices de compartir esa dicha con sus hermanos y Tom agradecía que su cuñadito se mostrara feliz ante la noticia.

-¿Tus padres ya lo saben Luisa? – Pregunto fríamente Sara, era extraña su forma de demostrar su felicidad.

-No Sra. Leagan, quería que Neal fuera el primero en enterarse.

-Bien, así debe de ser tienes que respetar a tu marido siempre. – Decía con su típico tono autoritario.

-Mamá, te pido por favor que dejes en paz a Luisa, ella necesita estar tranquila de ahora en adelante y claramente se ve que tú la alteras. – Decía Elisa solo para su madre, quien se sorprendía de las palabras de su hija.

-Mamá, Luisa sabe cómo lo hace, por favor no la pongas nerviosa, no le hace bien a tu nieto. – Decía Neal un poco más tranquilo que Elisa, sabía bien que si hacía enojar a su mamá no sería nada bueno.

Todos se preparaban para el baile de clausura de la cacería, así como para anunciar formalmente los compromisos de Candy y Anthony y de Stear y Patty, ya que solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda, ya que siempre se animaron a celebrarla tripe, sería un reto pero podía hacerse.

Candy ahora era ayudada por Rosie para su arreglo personal y Dorothy tenía su propia acompañante cosa que a ella no le gustaba mucho, ahora sentía lo que Candy al sentirse una completa inútil, tenía que hablar con Albert y reducir un poco más ese tipo de ayuda. Candy por su parte observaba el vestido que usaría esa noche y las joyas que le había regalado la tía abuela, era sencillo como ella pero hermoso, era rojo con un escote palabra de honor y de corte desigual, siendo corto de enfrente y largo de la parte de atrás, los completaba con unas zapatillas negras y con el juego de esmeraldas que la tía abuela mandó diseñar para ella, junto con la peineta que adornaba el peinado alto que dejaba por completo al descubierto sus hombros y cuello, resaltando su blanca piel. Los aretes tipo chandelier y el collar enmarcaban su hermoso rostro cubierto con una fina capa de maquillaje, había sido maquillada sutilmente ya que sabía que sus pecas eran la adoración de su príncipe y no deseaba cubrirlas, él siempre le había dicho que le gustaba verlas en su blanco rostro y a ella le gustaba complacerlo.

Anthony vestía un frac azul grisáceo muy de moda en la época por los caballeros, con su camisa blanca y su corbata rayada gris con azul, ya que el frac negro era para los novios. Anthony se veía muy elegante y guapo, cuando se pensaba que se veía más guapo que nunca, siempre sorprendía viéndose más galán, estaba en su naturaleza, no solo su bello rostro lo distinguía, sino su forma de ser noble y amable, es algo que siempre lo distinguió de los demás Andrew. Stear fue el primero en ir por Patty, ya que tanto Annie como ella estaban en la mansión preparándose para el baile que ya estaba a punto de comenzar. Archie apareció junto a su hermano para ir también por su damisela y por último Anthony, siendo observado por sus primos reconociendo que efectivamente su primito era todo un galán.

-Vaya Anthony, si que te has esmerado en hacerme la competencia. – Decía Archie juguetonamente.

-Solo me bañé Archie, todo se lo debo a mi sueño profundo. – Decía siendo consciente de como lucía.

-Tienes razón Archie, era el bello durmiente. – Decía Stear mientras los tres reían alegremente, dirigiendo sus pasos cada uno a la habitación de su amada.

Candy escuchaba sus risas y entre ellas la de su príncipe era inconfundible, amaba esa risa era tan alegre y penetraba en sus oídos como una dulce melodía. Anthony tocó la puerta de su amada y Rosie abrió la puerta feliz, le gustaba ver al joven Brower ir por la Srita Andrew, eran una pareja adorable y de paso se alegraba la vista al ver a tan guapo caballero, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Candy y eso no le gustaba mucho que digamos, esos eran ¿Celos? Si, Candy sentía algo de celos de ver que su Anthony arrancaba más suspiros de los que ella misma soltaba por él.

-Ni en el mejor de mis sueños te he visto tan hermosa como el día de hoy. - Decía Anthony viéndola a los ojos pasando de largo sin importar que Rosie estaba a un lado de la puerta, saliendo esta silenciosamente para darles privacidad. Candy extendió sus brazos para recibir a su amado quien con ambas manos la tomó por la cintura levantándola sin perder el contacto visual la devoraba con la mirada embelesado con su belleza y ella estaba igual, enviándole miradas de deseo que le provocaba su sola presencia. Anthony la fue bajando muy apegada a su cuerpo permitiéndole y permitiéndose rozar sus atributos uno del otro, encendiendo las mejillas de ambos provocando un calor muy bien identificado, como si estuviera hipnotizado Anthony bajó a los labios de Candy fundiéndose en un beso tierno que se convirtió en muchos besos mientras la acariciaba provocativamente, dejándose ella querer y tentar a su gusto, agradeciendo que aún no pintaba su boca. Tocaron la puerta avisando que los estaban esperando para las fotografías de la prensa. Candy se arregló el vestido alisándolo para que no se notara que estaba estrujado y se pintó los labios en un color carmesí no muy fuerte, quedando perfecta.

-¡Hermosa! – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Anthony quien estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda muy apegado a ella, mientras le besaba el hombro.

-¿Vamos? – Decía ella guiñándole un ojo provocándole cada vez más.

-Vamos princesa, más tarde me las voy a cobrar. – Le dijo guiñándole el ojo dejándola sin comprender a que se refería, se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Albert ya se encontraba en la escalera junto a Dorothy, la tía abuela e Isabella a un lado, después detrás de ellos estaban Candy y Anthony, Stear y Patty y por último Annie y Archie.

Albert anunció los compromisos diciendo que se celebrarían el mismo día, debido a la apretada agenda de negocios que tenían los jóvenes y que tendrían que atender. Candy y Anthony fueron los primeros en abrir el baile quedando todos impresionados tanto por la belleza de ella, como por la hermosa pareja que hacían, Stear y Patty siguieron sus pasos y después Annie y Archie. Las tres parejas se veían felices bailando y mirándose uno al otro enamorados, era rara la pareja que se miraba de esa forma y más entre la gente de dinero, ya que la mayoría de los compromisos eran arreglados a conveniencia de los intereses financieros, pero al parecer los jóvenes Andrew bailaban con el amor de su vida, sobre todo la pareja de rubios que se observaba a leguas que estaban muy enamorados. Los fotógrafos se emocionaron tomando fotos de ambos rubios, ya que estaban fascinados de como lucían juntos.

Una vez terminado el baile de compromiso, se prosiguió a tomar la foto del Clan, quedando en el centro sentados en un sillón, Albert junto a Dorothy a su lado derecho y la tía abuela a la izquierda, Isabella estaba junto a la tía abuela, detrás de Albert de pie, se encontraban al centro Candy y Anthony, al lado derecho Stear y Patty y del lado izquierdo Archie y Annie. Todos estaban atentos a las fotos sonriendo a la cámara, pero Candy y Anthony salieron mirándose uno al otro él la tenía abrazada por la cintura con una mano y con la otra en su espalda juntándola muy cerca de él como si fuera a besarla y Candy tenía ambas manos en su cuello mirándolo fijamente como aceptando que la besara, así salió la foto principal con esa parejita inmortalizando su efecto Candy-Anthony. Después de las fotografías, inició el baile para celebrar a los ganadores de la cacería y para entregar formalmente las joyas obtenidas para la dama que cada quien eligiera. Como los tres primos habían hecho equipo para cazar a un zorro y el premio fue un anillo decidieron dárselo a la tía abuela, obteniendo el permiso de sus bellas damas de bailar los tres con la tía abuela, ella los aceptaba feliz bailando primero con Stear, después con Archie y por último con Anthony. Tom y Neal ya les habían dado los aretes a sus esposas así que bailaban animadamente. El matrimonio escocés igual bailaba muy alegre, mientras que Sara era invitada por el atractivo caballero que al haber ido solo a la cacería había elegido a la bella dama engreída para proporcionarle tan valiosa joya. Elisa y Neal estaban sorprendidos y hasta cierto punto ofendidos por tal atrevimiento.

La noche terminó por fin, todos estaban cansados pero felices de los resultados, siendo un acontecimiento muy comentado entre la sociedad de Chicago. Los periódicos en aquellos años tardaban semanas en publicar la noticia y tardaban mucho más en llegar a otras ciudades del país y solo aparecían las noticias más importantes, referentes a la sociedad, así que tres semanas después en los diarios más importantes del país apareció en primera plana y ocupando varias páginas de la sección de sociales, la presentación del patriarca de los Andrew, así como el anuncio del compromiso de sus grandes herederos. En varias fotos aparecía el Clan Andrew junto a otra foto tomada semanas atrás cuando el patriarca del Clan bajaba de un barco en compañía de su familia al parecer de unas vacaciones con la familia de su esposa, iniciando rumores de que Dorothy era una joven inglesa por las facciones que tenía. Una de las fotos que más llamaba la atención era la de los dos primogénitos y prometidos de los Andrew donde aparecían queriendo besarse, mientras los demás atendían a la cámara, pero si se fijaban bien no había foto alguna en la que no se estuvieran viendo uno al otro, anunciándolos como la pareja más enamorada de todos los tiempos. La noticia llegaba hasta Nueva York, en donde un joven de cabellera castaña arrugaba furioso el periódico al ver la nota que decía:

"_El próximo matrimonio Brower-Andrew será uno de los más importantes del año, no solo por la importancia de los jóvenes, sino por el amor que se demuestran en todo momento. Hasta ahora no se ha visto tanto amor entre las parejas de la alta sociedad como estos jóvenes y sus primos, Alistear y Archivald Cornwell quienes próximamente contraerán nupcias celebrándose una boda triple._

_Anthony Brower Andrew con la Srita. Candis White Andrew_

_Alistear Cornwell Andrew con la Srita. Patricia O'Brian y_

_Archivald Cornwell Andrew con la Srita. Annie Britter."_

Terminaba la nota, más no se decía cuando se celebraría la boda, ni donde se realizaría. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos azul zafiro de aquel castaño, quien con sus dedos delineaba el rostro de aquella pecosa que había abandonado por cumplir su deber, la veía feliz con aquel joven rubio que al parecer era su jardinero, aquel que un día ella le había dicho que había muerto y del cual él se había burlado tantas veces y al parecer no estaba tan muerto, ella se veía feliz y él seguía manteniéndose fiel a su promesa de permanecer unido a su esposa Susana Marlow, pronto sería padre y era feliz por ello, pero al ver a aquella pecosa que había amado no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza cayendo de rodillas mientras arrugaba más el periódico. Ella había logrado ser feliz, él también lo era, pero no soportaba ver que Candy hubiera cumplido su promesa, el albergaba en el fondo de su corazón la esperanza de que ella lo siguiera amando, pero al juzgar por las fotos ella ya lo había olvidado y se casaría o ya se había casado, la nota era de hace tres semanas y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, así que hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer llorar amargamente su pena.

Continuará…

Hola, espero les haya gustado la historia, la verdad no tenía pensado incluir mucho a Terry solo cuando arrugaba el periódico al enterarse de la noticia, porque para mí el ya quedó en el pasado, cuando la vio feliz a lejos en la clínica y decidió irse, marchándose más tranquilo animándose a salir adelante sin Candy, para mí desapareció de la trama, así que aquí ya no tenía mucho que aparecer, pero hice este corto "drama" del rebelde para una amiga Terrytana que está al pendiente de la historia **LunaRebels **te prometo amiga que si me animo a hacer otra historia ahí lo incluyo en más capítulos aunque como sabrás soy Anthoyfan , y como dicen en mi país el que se fue a la villa, perdió su silla jajajaja y para mi Terry se fue y no regresó y si quiere un lugar de nuevo con Candy no lo va a conseguir, por lo menos en mis historias jejejejeje tenemos que hacer más Anthonyfic! Son muy pocos los que hay buaa! Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, cuídense mucho les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas!

13/07/19


	30. Chapter 30 NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

Hola a todas, espero que estén muy bien aquí les traigo otro capítulo más ojalá les guste pero si quiero hacer una advertencia este capítulo como ya lo habrán descifrado por el título no es apto para menores de edad, ni para las personas que son susceptibles a este tipo de lectura, les aviso antes de iniciar a leerlo para no herir a nadie con mis comentarios, es un capítulo por muchos esperado ya que como les había dicho he recibido varios PM y algunos comentarios sobre su realización, así que a todas las que lo estaban esperando aquí está, ojalá lo disfruten. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo esta historia, es sin fines de lucro simplemente lo hago por diversión y amor a los rubios, como ya he dicho anteriormente no es apto para menores, así que si lo eres detente y cierra la pantalla. Dicho esto ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 30**

**NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ**

Albert hacía tiempo que había mandado arreglar la cabaña de los Andrew, aquella en la que se había entregado por primera vez él y su ahora esposa Dorothy, para él tenía gratos recuerdos y quería atesorarlos muy bien, así que la restauró cambiando la decoración por completo, así como los muebles y la seguridad. Antes de irse de Luna de Miel había entregado la llave a Anthony para que estuviera al pendiente de ella, el cual no pudo hacerlo por el viaje que tuvo que hacer a Chicago. Días antes de la cacería recordó que al estar guardando sus cosas para regresar a Lakewood, había encontrado la llave y fue a revisar la cabaña, recordó cuando por órdenes de la tía abuela y como castigo por enfrentarla había pasado semanas ahí. Había aprovechado para aclarar sus ideas reforzándolas al pensar que los Andrew eran demasiado estrictos en cuanto al trato de las personas, creía firmemente que era su deber cambiar a los Andrew y al despertar había encontrado que el tío abuelo era su tío William, alguien muy parecido a él en su forma de actuar, encontró que la tía abuela se había ablandado bastante y que las ideas anticuadas iban desapareciendo poco a poco al aceptar a Candy completamente y permitir la boda del tío Albert, sin importar el origen de su ahora esposa. Anthony sonreía feliz después de todo su ausencia había servido de algo, pero aún tenía mucho por hacer.

Había decidido ceder a su deseo de hacer su mujer a Candy y complacerla a ella también, ambos lo deseaban y ya solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda, si Candy maravillosamente quedaba embarazada no se notaría hasta pasada la boda, así que nadie sospecharía, además él dijo que "trataría de aguantarse" así que había tratado lo más que pudo, pero ya no aguantaba más, definitivamente su viaje a Chicago había resultado contraproducente. Anthony no sabía que todo el "entrenamiento" previo que tuvieron a la entrega lo había ayudado a tener más resistencia a la hora de entrar completamente en acción, ya que si bien él deseaba hacerla disfrutar, no sabía que la mayoría de los hombres terminaban al momento de penetrar a la mujer, causando a la mayoría de las damas una insatisfacción que las hacía simplemente obviar al sexo con su pareja poniendo como excusa un dolor de cabeza, que era el mal de las señoras casadas de la época. Así que al estarse aguantando en culminar su acto de amor le había dado mayor resistencia, cosa que no sabía que su pecosa agradecería bastante.

El día anterior a la cacería Anthony había ido a limpiar la cabaña, escabulléndose de sus primos para evitar tener que deshacerse de ellos. El día de la cacería se había escapado antes del baile para organizar todo para el ansiado encuentro con su princesa pecosa, lo haría, si, definitivamente estaba decidido a dar ese paso junto a su amada Candy. No la presionaría, si las cosas se daban así ya no huiría y si no, respetaría a su dama hasta que ella estuviera lista aún si eso le llevaba días después de la boda. Había adornado la recámara principal llenándola de rosas y poniendo candelabros de pedestal por toda la habitación, deshojó algunas rosas para dirigir un camino desde la entrada de la cabaña hasta la alcoba, terminando en el centro de la cama. Las rosas eran blancas, puras Dulce Candy había elegido para esa ocasión ya que eran blancas y representaban la pureza de su amada, y la de él también ya que sería la primera vez para ambos y el camino de pétalos y de la cama eran rojos que representaban el amor y la pasión de sus jóvenes cuerpos. Gracias a que el clima de Lakewood era bastante fresco por la noche no tendrían ningún inconveniente al tener tanta vela encendida.

Después de la cacería el baile terminaba cerca de las 11:00 de la noche, ya que había comenzado muy temprano. Había sido un largo día y ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, los invitados se habían ido antes de las diez treinta, para llegar temprano al pueblo y dormir en el hotel, y otros decidieron irse directamente a Chicago, solo algunos huéspedes habían terminado por aceptar a quedarse en esa enorme mansión, todos dormían menos dos rubios a quien antes de terminar el baile Anthony le había dicho a Candy que lo esperara en su recámara despierta.

-Hermosa, nos vamos a retirar temprano diciendo que estamos cansados, cuando todos se hayan ido voy a ir por ti, así que prepárate para salir de la mansión, iré por ti un rato más, te tengo una sorpresa. – Candy asintió feliz, amaba las sorpresas y más las que su adorado príncipe solía darle. Nadie sospechó nada ya que el día había sido muy cansado. Los Cornwell aprovecharon para salir a despedirse de sus novias ya que se retiraban con los padres de Annie. Anthony se dirigió discretamente a la puerta de servicio y fue por su caballo, se dirigió a la cabaña para encender las velas y preparar todo para un desayuno, regresó a tiempo cuando ya todos se habían retirado y la mansión estaba en penumbras, se fue a cambiar rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Candy, quien ya lo estaba esperando impaciente.

La llevó hacia el jardín, donde tenía a Pegaso esperándolos, le puso su capa de montar y la cubrió amorosamente cubriéndola del frío, Candy se recargó en su fuerte pecho y se dejó llevar por su amado príncipe hasta donde él la llevara, confiaba tanto en él que ponía su vida en sus manos sabiendo que él nunca la decepcionaría ni la abandonaría.

Iban cabalgando lentamente, mientras Anthony la volteaba de vez en cuando para besarla y aprovechaba que iba de espaldas a él para hacer su cabello a un lado y comenzar a besar su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo en él mientras Candy disfrutaba ese contacto emocionada por la atrevida acción de su amado. No le molestaba, al contrario dirigía una de sus manos hasta su cuerpo para que la acariciara mientras seguía atendiendo su cuello, él accedía gustoso, quien al estar protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche no temían ser vistos. Pegaso sabía a donde se dirigían así que hasta él a paso firme iba en silencio a la cabaña, el lento andar del caballo, la posición en la que iban montando, el roce que se provocaba entre las piernas de Anthony y las caderas de Candy hacían que aumentara el deseo y las ganas de seguir explorando su cuerpo, no bastando una sola mano, sino utilizando ambas para lograr el cometido. Candy se aferraba a las piernas de su amado advirtiéndole con esa acción como disfrutaba con aquel contacto, invitándolo a seguir con su cometido mientras este con su emoción marcaba el cuello tan blanco de su pecosa, dejando un par de marcas apenas visibles, pero al percatarse de ello trato de suavizarlos con su lengua, dirigiéndose a su oído, eso la había hecho gemir aún más. Sin darse cuenta Pegaso detuvo su andar llegando a su destino. Anthony tranquilizándose un poco bajo del caballo para ayudar a Candy también a bajar, aferrándola a su cuerpo mientras la besaba apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aliento. Anthony se separó de su amada perdiéndose en sus ojos observando que al igual que él, ella estaba decidida y no tenía miedo, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Anthony llevó a Pegaso a la parte trasera de la cabaña, donde estaban la caballerizas, si algún curioso pasaba por ahí no advertiría su presencia.

Anthony abrió la puerta de la cabaña alzando en sus brazos por sorpresa a Candy, quien se abrazaba a él por su cuello besándolo de nueva cuenta.

-Sorpresa. – Le dijo agitadamente en un susurro.

-Es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado, desde que regresaste. – Le decía Candy con una voz susurrante como si temiera ser escuchada.

La llevó lentamente por el camino de rosas subiendo con ella en brazos a lo largo de la escalera y el amplio pasillo, llegando a la puerta de la alcoba principal. Candy lo miraba enamorada, ansiosa y con sus manos aferradas a él le ayudó a abrir la puerta, mientras con cuidado la adentraba a la alcoba, cuidando no golpearla. Candy abría los ojos maravillada al ver todas las rosas y las velas que hacían de ese espacio un lugar romántico y acogedor, no hacía nada de frío ahí adentro, así que Anthony la bajó con cuidado y le quitó la capa para que ella admirara con mayor detenimiento todo el lugar, sintiéndose un ambiente cálido.

-Bienvenida mi vida. – Decía Anthony en su oído.

-Gracias Anthony ¡Es hermoso! – Decía con sus ojos comenzándose a nublar por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No llores hermosa, recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.

-¡Te amo Anthony!-

-Y yo te amo más, pecosa mía. He preparado esto, porque yo ya me siento listo para ti, pero no sé si tú ya estás lista para mí. Sabes que te amo, pero si tú quieres yo sabré esperar hasta que te decidas a ser mi mujer. – Decía esto mientras Candy se arrojaba a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello.

-Amor, has sido tan paciente todo este tiempo, que soy yo la que ya no puede esperar para ser completamente tuya. – Anthony sonrió complacido y feliz de la respuesta obtenida, por fin se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su amada y esta vez no se detendrían, esta vez nadie los interrumpiría, no había promesa que valdría, ella era su novia, su prometida, pronto sería su esposa y ya todos sabían eso, no había nada porque esperar, ambos estaban listos para por fin ser uno solo, o eso era lo que ellos creían.

Anthony tomó su rostro con ambas manos para acercarse lentamente, mientras se perdía en sus ojos llenándose de su imagen, comenzó a besarla tiernamente, sus besos eran húmedos y lentos, disfrutando poco a poco su sabor, no había ninguna prisa tenían toda la noche. Candy lo abrazó acariciando su fuerte espalda y él fue bajando poco a poco sus manos recorriendo lentamente su figura, desde su cuello hasta llegar a su espalda, sin dejar de besarla. Comenzó a desabrochar su vestido poco a poco, lentamente hasta liberar por fin todos los botones _"¿Cuántos botones podría tener una prenda?"_ fue deslizándolo hasta llegar abajo, al ir haciéndolo iba delineando su figura mientras la observaba a los ojos sin perder ese contacto mágico que los envolvía. Candy lo miraba emocionada, sonrojada, no era la primera vez que se veían en esa situación, pero siempre había algo que los detenía, esta vez no había ningún impedimento. Comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaba nerviosa, sabía que lo deseaba pero a la vez tenía miedo, era su primera vez y no podía evitar que los nervios la traicionaran. Anthony se levantó de igual forma delineando su figura, palpando sus delicadas formas, que se podían sentir sobre el fondo y su corpiño, llegó a sus labios nuevamente y los siguió con sus dedos, Candy cerró los ojos abandonándose a esa sensación de éxtasis que sentía, era maravilloso ese mar de sensaciones en las que estaba perdida, dejándose envolver por ellas. Soltaba un suspiro que era atrapado por los labios de su amado, al sentir sus labios que la cubrían completamente en un beso más demandante y necesitado. El recorrer el cuerpo de Candy lo había hecho excitarse más de lo que ya estaba, aprisionándola por la nuca para degustar de forma más intensa sus labios, era tan delicada y quería probar más, prosiguió con el corsé, quitando el listón de cada uno de los ojillos del corpiño, era una proeza en la época terminar de desvestir a una mujer, pero Anthony lo estaba disfrutando y con cada roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, Candy sentía que se estremecía ante ese contacto tan sutil y placentero. La estaba embriagando poco a poco de placer y eso le encantaba, era una sensación única y a pesar de su temblor y nerviosismo no quería que se detuviera, con su mirada lo animaba a continuar, dejándole en claro que lo estaba disfrutando entre gemidos y suspiros de placer que soltaba en su oído y que hacían al rubio estremecerse por igual. Por fin terminaba de liberarla del corsé y lo apartó de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su bello cuerpo, era tan hermoso, perfecto, tan blanco, suave y con dos hermosos botones que ya había extrañado, los tocó delicadamente como la primera vez, con cuidado y con un poco de duda, Candy sostuvo sus manos para animarlo a tocarla con más confianza, para darle a entender que no había problema en hacerlo, que no la lastimaría, no eran tan delicados como él temía y ella deseaba que los atendiera también. Anthony se hincó para estar más cerca de ellos y comenzó a besarlos lentamente, saboreando su sabor mientras con sus manos en la cintura de ella buscaba el botón de ese fondo que aún le impedía observar la belleza completa de su amada, al encontrarlo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios besando con más ímpetu sus maravillosos senos, esta acción hizo que Candy gimiera más alto cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños en la nuca de su amado, sintiendo como su intimidad se humedecía rápidamente y comenzaba a palpitar de deseo, deseando ser atendida también.

Anthony al sentir las manos sujetarle con más fuerza su cuello se sintió complacido de estar logrando su objetivo, para él ese era lo fácil, llegar hasta donde habían llegado hasta cierto punto era lo sencillo, fue bajando el fondo de la falda lentamente, quería ver cada poro de su piel erizándose ante esa acción y así lo hizo, maravillándose de tan bello espectáculo, mientras los finos bellos de sus piernas iban reaccionando al levantarse uno por uno, suspiros de placer salían de la boca de Candy. Los ojos de Anthony sus pupilas se dilataban cada vez más de tan maravilloso acontecimiento, mandando descargas eléctricas a su entrepierna que pedía también entrar en acción. El auto control de Anthony tenía que empezar a funcionar para terminar aquella tarea que se había encomendado, admirar por completo a su pecosa, ya no a medias, sin interrupciones, quería verla completamente desnuda y disfrutar su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Había llegado al final del recorrido de sus piernas viéndola de abajo hacia arriba, solo quedaba una última prenda, la inferior, que por la época para su gusto eran demasiado largos y cubrían demasiado, seguía observándola con amor y con placer de hacerlo, era algo que también él estaba disfrutando. Candy al sentirse tan expuesta la hacía sentir pena y bajaba su rostro tratando de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- Le preguntaba mientras tomaba su barbilla para encontrar sus esmeraldas. - ¿Estás arrepentida? – Preguntó Anthony con temor.

-¡No, No Anthony! Es que… siento algo de pena. – Decía aún temerosa de sus palabras.

-Amor mío, no tienes por qué sentirla, eres hermosa, tu belleza no tiene comparación, me tienes embrujado con tu cuerpo, sabes que soy tuyo desde el día que nos conocimos y hoy estoy haciendo realidad uno de mis más grandes sueños. Te amo y quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también te amo Anthony, y deseo estar contigo toda mi vida.

Anthony la besaba nuevamente, quería infundir confianza en su pecosa, que confiara en él y se abandonara por completo a esa sensación tan nueva y ya reconocida que empezaban a explorar, aunque tenía que reconocer que no era lo mismo, el actuar por impulso y querer avanzar los hacía más intrépidos, pero al estar ya decididos a hacerlo, hacía que aparecieran dudas y hasta cierto punto temor de estarlo haciendo bien, ocasionando que el pudor de ambos los detuviera un poco.

Candy se decidió a abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, estaba segura de querer continuar y no quería que la timidez o el nerviosismo se apoderaran de ella, así que hizo su beso intenso, profundo, siendo ella la que introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su príncipe, recibiéndola éste feliz de la reacción de su amada, la abrazó por la cintura jugueteando por toda su espalda con sus manos, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel, era tan tersa y suave que se podía quedar mucho tiempo acariciándola. Al haberla recorrido toda, dirigió sus manos a sus glúteos encontrándose con esa última prenda que deseaba arrancar, dirigiendo sus dedos al elástico superior para tomarlo entre ellos y comenzar a bajarlo, mientras lo hacía detenía sus manos en su par de glúteos tan firmes y redondos que por primera vez sentía, se dedicó a tocarlos y acariciarlos, grabando con sus manos en su memoria tan delicada forma, eran suaves, firmes y muy bien proporcionados, por tanta tela encima no podían apreciarse pero con sus manos sobre ellos sabía que tenían un tamaño considerable. Terminó de bajar la última prenda, observado con embeleso totalmente el cuerpo de Candy que al sentirse totalmente expuesta trató de cubrirse, pero él la detuvo sutilmente con una mano.

-No, no lo hagas amor, déjame admirar por completo tu belleza, no prives a mis ojos de tu hermosura. – Candy estaba sonrojada, todo este tiempo Anthony la había desvestido a ella, él seguía igual con su traje azul, se veía realmente guapo con esa mirada oscurecida que le dedicaba, pero ahora estaba más encendida, más dilatada. Anthony se aceró a ella besándola y levantándola cual princesa para llevarla a la cama, recostándola entre los pétalos rojos que seguían ahí esparcidos, rodeando su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo. Candy quería cubrirse, así que tuvo que centrarse en los ojos de su amado para llenarse de esa confianza que él le infundía a través de ellos, esa paz y seguridad que con su sola presencia ella sentía. Ahí estaba ella totalmente desnuda para él, dispuesta a entregar su virtud solo a él, era un honor para Anthony ser el merecedor del amor, la confianza y la plenitud de Candy.

-Gracias, pecosa. – Le dijo con una voz sexy y varonil inundándole los sentidos.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Candy tímidamente.

-Por confiarme tu virtud, tu pureza, espero saber corresponder siempre a tan alto honor. –Le decía mientras la veía con su largo cabello rubio entre los pétalos, su delgado cuerpo blanco que resaltaba entre los pétalos de rosa en los que descansaba, su hermoso cuerpo y sus formas curvilíneas que se estilizaban lo largo de la cama. Candy con un poco más de confianza trató de levantarse, pero él la detuvo. – Espera, no te muevas, déjame guardar tu imagen desnuda en mi mente. Te llevo grabada en mi corazón y en mi mente de todas las formas que te he visto, pero esta imagen es nueva y definitivamente es mi favorita, y quiero atesorarla por siempre. – Candy siguió inmóvil un rato más enviándole miradas coquetas mientras él le sonreía complacido.

-No es justo. – Dijo Candy, usando las mismas palabras que su amado meses atrás.

-¿Qué no es justo?

-No estamos en condiciones iguales. – Decía Candy mientras se hincaba en la cama y lo atraía a su cuerpo, cayendo encima de ella sintiendo como su virilidad se despertaba con ansia al sentir el roce con su intimidad que estaba también palpitando de placer.

Anthony se quitó el saco para quedar solo con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones aún puestos, se deshacía de sus botas de montar y se acercaba más a ella melosamente, besando sus labios, su cuello y comenzó a recorrerla poco a poco lentamente hasta dirigirse al sur y encontrarse con cada parte de su perfecta anatomía, el rostro de Candy estaba encendido, a cada beso que recibía en su cuerpo, un gemido aparecía en su boca, mientras sus manos apretaban con placer la colcha y los pétalos de rosa que estas aprisionaban, ocasionando que sus pecas se tornaran más oscuras por el placer que se agolpaba en su rosto. Anthony llegó por fin a su intimidad dedicándole más tiempo a ese delicado y delicioso lugar, el cual añoraba sentir , extrañaba su olor y su sabor, estaba deseoso de volver a explorar esa zona tan maravillosa de su amada que se perdió en ella por un buen rato, disfrutándola, explorándola, saboreándola, la estimulación iba aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, mientras Candy se torcía de la desesperación ante tal acción, orillándola a soltar uno que otro grito de placer, mientras se obligaba a tratar de callarlos. Anthony cada vez la tentaba más y atrapaba ese delicioso néctar que empezaba a desprender cada vez más intenso, Candy comenzó a convulsionar arqueando la espalda, levantando su rostro para ver a su príncipe, sabía que seguía, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo era mucho más grande y placentero que las veces anteriores, la insistencia de Anthony de estimularla oralmente en esa zona la estaba enloqueciendo, empezando a sentir varios espasmos en su interior, con una intensidad nunca antes sentida, un grito de placer acompañado de una maravillosa liberación fue el aviso que tuvo de que había terminado, mientras su cuerpo sudoroso y tembloroso la hacía sentirse agitada y feliz de tan maravillosa experiencia, Anthony seguía abandonado a su labor, no había terminado esa misión que disfrutaba bastante, ese grito de placer captado por sus oídos, fue como un canto de sirena que lo tenía hipnotizado y lo invitaba a seguir con dicha acción terminando de limpiar su zona, mientras sentía nuevamente como Candy se convulsionaba una vez más, respirando agitadamente, al sentirla contraerse por dentro y liberar nuevamente ese delicioso líquido que soltaba en su interior degustándolo una vez más, haciéndola gritar nuevamente y gemir de placer, mientras se aferraba a su cuello seguía convulsionándose sintiendo una corriente eléctrica que se alojaba en su zona íntima y se distribuía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, abandonándose a esa maravillosa sensación mientras el rubio seguía besando y limpiando su zona íntima cada vez más lentamente. Respirando agitadamente Candy se dejó caer por completo en la cama, recuperando poco a poco el aliento y calmando su respiración, había sido maravilloso, había culminado maravillosamente que la había hecho _¿Gritar? ¿Gritó de placer?_ Eso era nuevo para ella, había sido tan placentero, las otras veces había gemido y aunque había disfrutado esta vez había sido aún más maravilloso, sería que se había liberado de sus tabúes o sería que aquel guapo jovencito había aprendido como hacerla gozar. Anthony había disfrutado mucho esos gritos de placer de su amada, porque aunque ella solo escuchó dos, uno con cada liberación, la verdad es que habían sido varios gritos de placer, lo que había hecho que el entusiasmo de ella lo animara a seguir con su tarea, dedicándose de lleno a tratar de complacerla y eso hizo que el resultado de la liberación fuera más intensa. Candy estaba más tranquila y ahora sí se hincó sobre sus rodillas y se acercó al guapo príncipe que tenía frente a ella, que la miraba enamorado, se acercó a él besándolo en los labios y percibiendo su aroma y su sabor, eso lejos de alejarla hizo que lo saboreara con más ímpetu, siendo recibida por él gustoso haciendo que lo abrazada con sus piernas por la cintura. Candy comenzó a desabrochar su camisa quitándole la corbata que llevaba y pasándola sobre su cabeza aventándola en algún lugar de la habitación, haciendo lo mismo con la camisa, tocando su torso desnudo, maravillándose de lo bien formado que estaba, era tan blanco para ella era lo mejor que había visto, era perfecto. Candy unió su pecho al de él ocasionando un gemido de sus bocas al estar en contacto, era maravilloso sentir su piel junto a su pecho desnudo, sus blancas pieles estaban en contacto una vez más, Candy se puso encima de él, ahora le tocaba a ella complacerlo, quería saber también como enloquecerlo, al ser ambos inexpertos ella solo hacía lo que él hacía, sin saber ella si era o no permitido, para ella él era suyo y al no saber ni cuestionar con otras damas sobre este tema, se dejaba llevar por lo aprendido por su príncipe. Así que ella también exploraría su cuerpo comenzando a besarlo por sus labios, su rostro, cuello y su torso, se dedicó a besar mucho su pecho, su suave piel, el contacto de sus labios sobre su pecho hacía que Anthony se retorciera de placer, sintiendo como su pantalón comenzaba a estorbarle, poco a poco se deshizo de él quedando solo con su ropa interior, que al igual que la de Candy eran bastante largos y estorbosos, así que rápidamente se deshizo de ellos dejando libre por fin su hombría, viendo que estaba más que dispuesto y a la orden de su bella dama. Candy lo miraba asombrada no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero si era la primera vez que lo veía dispuesto mientras él estaba despierto, era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – Preguntó Anthony coquetamente, en ese punto ya no existía la timidez para él.

-Nada amor, es… es maravilloso. – Dijo en un susurro, mientras Anthony se sonrojaba ante el halago. Candy nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo sólo a su príncipe, pero intuía que era un tamaño muy bien proporcionado, ya estaba listo, dispuesto para ella, el líquido pre seminal que coronaba su punta le daba el indicio que así era. Candy comenzó a lubricar aún más. Anthony se hincó sobre la cama al igual que Candy y ambos comenzaban a tocarse lentamente, reconociendo ambos sus cuerpos una vez más, besándose tiernamente, mientras ambos se tocaban sus glúteos firmes, ambos tenían una figura envidiable, el ejercicio de Anthony, la buena alimentación y la equitación lo mantenían con un físico envidiable, sus formas masculinas eran una tentación deliciosa para Candy quien lo acariciaba desde la espalda hasta detenerse en su firme trasero bien proporcionado que la hacía estremecer, suspirando entre besos húmedos y manos traviesas.

Anthony por fin recostó a Candy quien ya estaba bastante dispuesta y se posicionó encima de ella dirigiendo su virilidad a su entrada, observándola detenidamente, pidiendo permiso con su mirada, había leído que para ambos al ser vírgenes sería incómodo, pero que con la lubricación adecuada la sensación sería menos incómoda. Anthony distribuía el líquido sobre su sexo, preparándose para entrar en ella, Candy dio su autorización gimiendo al sentir su contacto directo por fin, sin ropas que los estorbasen, sin dolor que los acompañase aún, sin náuseas por el dolor, por fin esa maravillosa entrega iba a suceder. Anthony dirigió con su mano a la intimidad de Candy para no lastimarla de más, entrando poco a poco en ella, era una sensación maravillosa, única, entre gemidos y suspiros se topó con un pequeño obstáculo que le impedía seguir con su cometido, él sabía lo que era, quien se había documentado lo más posible para no hacerla sufrir, lo más básico estaba en los libros, pero el acto de amor que se presenciaba en esa alcoba era algo que no venía escrito en ningún libro, mucho menos en esa época.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó a Candy un poco nervioso.

-Si amor, no te detengas por favor, estoy lista. – Decía ella al oído de su amado en forma de súplica, Anthony asintió y de nuevo intentó entrar en ella un poco más fuerte, Candy se tensó un poco arañando su espalda.

-Lo siento – dijo ella.

-No pasa nada, ¿Estás segura que puedo continuar? – Volvió a preguntar dudoso de seguir adelante, pero a la vez ansioso de continuar, era un punto muy delicado para retroceder.

-No te preocupes, puedo soportarlo. – Animándolo a continuar con su tarea, deseaba sentirlo de lleno en ella.

Por la lubricación de ambos, la intimidad de Candy ya estaba preparada y no era tan difícil entrar en ella, solo era cuestión de vencer esa telita que en la pecosa era un poco más gruesa de lo normal. Anthony hizo otro intento esta vez un poco más fuerte sintiendo como algo cedía y lo dejaba avanzar entrando de lleno en ella, sintiendo como Candy lanzó un leve gemido de dolor, mientras él la veía angustiado abrazándola suavemente y besando sus lágrimas pidiéndole perdón, para él tampoco había sido muy cómoda esa intrusión pero conforme avanzaba el confort que le daba la intimidad de Candy lo iba abrazando y se le iba haciendo más y más placentero. Anthony permaneció un rato dentro de ella sin moverse, dedicándose a besarla tiernamente, sus labios, sus ojos, sus cuello, sus mejillas, dándole cortos besos y diciéndole cuanto la amaba y que era el hombre más feliz del mundo por estar junto a ella.

Candy poco a poco dejó de sentir ese leve ardor que se había alojado en ella, avisándole con un movimiento de cadera que ya estaba lista para continuar, Anthony terminó de llenar su intimidad completamente, llegando hasta el fondo de ella, el ardor se fue convirtiendo en placer y la danza de sus cuerpos hizo su aparición, Anthony la veía hipnotizado estaba más hermosa que nunca, ahora sí lo afirmaba más que convencido, era la ocasión en donde la había visto más hermosa, dispuesta ante él, siendo completamente suya en cuerpo y alma por fin, ella era de él y él era de ella, nadie podría separarlos de nuevo, nadie podría robar esos momentos compartidos con ella. Hoy habían perdido ambos su virginidad, se habían guardado para por fin entregar su pureza y su virtud uno al otro. La danza prohibida se hacía cada vez más intensa, aumentaban su ritmo conforme iban aumentando su placer, Candy gemía y pedía más, ya no sentía dolor solo placer, Anthony se esmeraba por complacerla tomándola por la cintura y atendiendo a su demanda haciendo más rápido ese vaivén que lo estaba enloqueciendo, se aferraba a ella fuertemente con un gesto de placer en su rostro y un esfuerzo sobre humano por no terminar aún, Candy tenía el rostro bañado en sudor enrojecido al igual que él, ambos se veían cómplices del momento, con las pupilas dilatadas, diciendo un te amo, mientras seguían ese placentero vaivén, era delicioso ese momento querían alargarlo lo más posible. Candy abrazó a Anthony con las piernas como lo había hecho ya para que él no se separara de ella haciendo el contacto más profundo, penetrándola más intensamente ocasionando que Candy se convulsionara y se aferrara a su espalda mientras se apretaba a su cuello y le gritaba cerca del oído anunciándole una vez más su liberación. Anthony al sentir esos espasmos dentro de ella, sintió con su virilidad como ella se contraía dentro de él aprisionándolo tan fuertemente que hizo que él también se liberara al mismo tiempo que su princesa, siguiendo con ese vaivén tan erótico que habían estado danzando ya por varios minutos llegando al clímax de su amor, abrazándose mientras ambos gritaban y gemían de placer, mientras las descargas eléctricas en su intimidad seguían palpitando recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta explotar de placer y llenarlos a ambos de sus néctares. Candy sintió como era inundada por el néctar de su amado y Anthony sentía esa humedad tan deliciosa que ya había probado, le cubría su virilidad mientras sus respiraciones iban recuperándose y volviendo lentamente a la normalidad. Sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco ante la llegada del orgasmo, no era el primero que tenían, pero definitivamente este era mucho mejor, Candy estaba más que satisfecha al igual que Anthony quien seguía encima de ella viéndola como gemía aún de placer, sonrojada por tan deliciosa faena, negándose a abandonar tan cálido lugar, seguía dentro de ella admirándola enamorado, agradecido por tan delicioso honor, ella le había confiado su virtud y esperaba no haberla decepcionado, para él era muy importante haberla hecho gozar como la había escuchado, gritó de placer, gimió y suspiró y ahí estaba ante él, rendida bajo su cuerpo, hermosa, un brillo aparecía en sus ojos, uno nunca antes visto, no era el brillo de una niña enamorada, era el brillo de una verdadera mujer, ya no era el brillo de aquella niña que comenzó a amar, ni aquella joven que lo devolvió a la vida, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Candice White Andrew se había convertido en su mujer ante la ley de la naturaleza. Su tamaño poco a poco volvía a la normalidad y así salió de ella recostándose enseguida de ella ambos desnudos totalmente, Candy recobró su pena y trato de taparse, pero de nuevo la detuvieron esos fuertes brazos, dedicándole una hermosa mirada con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-No te cubras, por favor pecosa, quiero verte así, desnuda junto a mí, quiero dormir a tu lado desnudos los dos. – la tomó tiernamente del rostro besando dulcemente sus labios. Se levantó de la cama para apagar las pocas velas que seguían encendidas, ya que una a una se habían ido consumiendo poco a poco mientras avanzaba la noche, Candy lo observaba enamorada, su figura tan varonil se distinguía en la oscuridad del cuarto y solo se iluminaba con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, era realmente una hermosa vista para la pecosa, quien lo miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que hacía.

Anthony regresaba a su lado viendo como lo veía, acercándose a ella lentamente y besándola dulcemente de nuevo en sus labios, poco a poco fue observando que los ojos de Candy se cerraban, negándose a dormir, se sentía muy cansada y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Gracias amor. – Ahora era ella la que le agradecía a él.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué preciosa?

-Por haber esperado por este momento, por haber sido tan dulce y tierno conmigo, por amarme como lo haces, por hacerme sentir amada y deseada, por hacerme sentir que soy lo más importante en tu vida, y por darme esa paz y esa seguridad de que nunca me vas a abandonar. Gracias por estar conmigo y gracias por haberme convertido en tu mujer, fue maravilloso. Te amo mi príncipe de las rosas.

-Gracias a ti hermosa, por confiarme tu virtud, lo más maravilloso de la vida es estar contigo y el estar de esta forma no se compara con ninguna felicidad antes experimentada, no tengo palabras para describir lo que me has hecho sentir, hacer el amor contigo es la experiencia más maravillosa que he podido tener. – Anthony la besaba una vez más antes de que Candy cayera rendida con una sonrisa en sus labios, él la veía dormir enamorado, era tan hermosa aun mientras dormía, se abrazó a ella cobijándola son su cuerpo para que no tuviera frío, abandonándose poco a poco al sueño sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amada, cubrió sus cuerpos con una sábana blanca, besando por última vez el cuerpo de su amada antes de dormir.

Continuara…

Terminó el capítulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, traté de relatarlo detalladamente sin caer creo yo en lo vulgar y ofensivo, fue una entrega tierna y a la vez pasional ante estos rubios, ambos siendo inexpertos pero dejándose llevar por la naturaleza de sus cuerpos, sin seguir normas de la sociedad, simplemente lo que les demandaba el sentir de cada uno, como les dije trate de hacerlo detallado y hacer a la vez sublime su entrega, era su primera vez, ojala lo hayan disfrutado y si no me disculpo ampliamente. Es muy difícil relatar algo tan delicado como es una entrega de amor, pero la entrega de ellos fue por amor no por lujuria o simplemente deseo, espero no herir susceptibilidades. Espero sus comentarios yo aguanto jejejejeje Mayely León que te pareció? jajajaja no se lo leas a tu abuelita jajajaja

15/07/19


	31. Chapter 31 UN BELLO DESPERTAR

Hola! Espero que estén bien, gracias **Selenityneza** por siempre tener un comentario agradable para el fic, me gusta mucho como escribes. El capítulo anterior tiene ¡más de 140 vistas en solo dos días!, o sea que es uno de los más vistos y en menos tiempo, espero haya sido de su agrado y si no fue así, no se preocupen ya casi termino la historia jejejeje, muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé un rato prestados para echar a volar mi imaginación, espero no se haya acabado jajaja, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, es un fic no apto para menores de edad. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 31**

**UN BELLO DESPERTAR**

Era Lunes muy temprano cunado Anthony despertaba muy feliz y relajado, sus ojos se posaron en la maravillosa imagen que tenía junto a él, la belleza que Candy tenía hacia que se quedara embelesado viéndola enamorado. Su figura cubierta solo una parte dejaba al descubierto su blanca espalda y sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Candy tenía el sueño muy pesado y seguía entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras Anthony sin poder resistirse a esa imagen la abrazaba por la espalda uniendo su cuerpo desnudo al de ella por debajo de las sábanas comenzando a besar delicadamente su rostro mientras le daba los buenos días.

-Buenos días mi amor. - Le decía susurrando al oído. Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos sonriendo aún adormilada. – Siento despertarte, pero tenemos que irnos temprano. – Candy asintió, comprendía que era necesario irse temprano para poder llegar a tiempo y nadie notara su ausencia, pero al dar la vuelta se encontraron nuevamente sus ojos, sonrojándose Candy al instante al percatarse que no llevaba ropa alguna sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos de Anthony se posaron maravillados en ella, observando su mirada apenada, quien poco a poco la fue suavizando al calmarse con el azul cielo de sus ojos, no pudiendo aguantar más la tentación de tan bello espectáculo Anthony volvió a besar apasionadamente a su mujer y volvieron a consumar su amor una vez más, entregando ambos cuerpos sin límites uno al otro, querían conocerse más y explorarse por completo, sumergiéndose en ese maravilloso éxtasis que los había llevado al cielo por primera vez, culminando su entrega al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose felices de tan grata sensación, había sido maravilloso terminar al mismo tiempo compartiendo esa descarga eléctrica juntos.

Después de esa nueva entrega, se decidieron a tomar un baño para alistarse y poder desayunar. Anthony había preparado todo para pasar la mañana con su princesa y regresar fingiendo que habían salido muy temprano a cabalgar, nadie lo notaría ya que ambos habían cambiado sus ropas anoche después del baile. Ambos entraron al cuarto de baño entre besos y mimos, el baño tardó más de lo necesario, era una experiencia nueva que ambos compartían y tenían que aprovecharla al máximo no sabían cuándo podrían volver a repetirla, así que el baño se convirtió en otra maravillosa entrega para los rubios quienes se dedicaban a amarse libremente, aprovechando que estaban solos y que el desayuno de la mansión se retrasaría por la fiesta. El bañar a su amada se había hecho otro sueño cumplido para Anthony, quien recordaba el primer baño que Candy le había dado, en el cual él no podía hacer nada, así que aprovechó lo más que pudo, dedicándose a tallar suave y delicadamente el cuerpo de su amada, devolviéndole el favor de aquel baño, pero haciendo lo que aquella vez solo pudo imaginar. Candy se abandonaba a sus dulces caricias, despertando una vez más su libido que aún estaba sensible de tan reciente estimulación y la que recibía en ese momento la excitaba mucho más abandonándose en sus manos y dejándose querer, envolviéndola una vez más para una nueva manera de amarse, la volvió a hacer suya permitiendole otra grandiosa liberación que se repitió nuevamente al entrar de lleno en ella, al estar él de nuevo listo para otro encuentro. Anthony aprendía que su princesa podía llegar al clímax más de una vez, a diferencia de él que debía dejar pasar un tiempo para volver a intentarlo, así que mientras él tomaba fuerza de nuevo se dedicaba a estimular el cuerpo de su amada, cosa que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario el probar de su dulce néctar encendía rápidamente la llama de la pasión que había sido recientemente activada y que ardía al parecer eternamente, ya que al contrario de que fuera disminuyendo con un nuevo encuentro, era como si se avivara más y necesitaba de más para consumirlo. Candy se dejaba llevar y dejaba que Anthony la explorara por completo, pero al recibir tanto placer la hacía preguntarse qué pasaría si ella lo estimulara de la misma forma… no se atrevía, aún no se atrevería a averiguarlo, por lo pronto él era su maestro, ella su alumna y por lo pronto se dejaba querer y satisfacer la curiosidad de su amado quien se encontraba perdidamente entretenido con sus atributos, dándose cuenta que una vez más él estaba listo para hacerla su mujer, dejando que él la llenara con su hombría arrancándole más de un grito de placer y satisfacción, aunado a gemidos por parte del rubio quien disfrutaba una vez más del vaivén de sus cuerpos que cada vez iba en aumento, alimentando el placer que sus jóvenes cuerpos demandaban terminando una vez más su adorada pecosa, llenándola de placer, un poco más él terminaba de la misma forma embriagándose de su amor besándola tiernamente disfrutando de su nueva entrega. _¿Cómo le harían de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo iban a aguantar el no estar juntos y compartir ese maravilloso placer que habían descubierto?_ Era algo que aún tenían que resolver, solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda, pero para ellos sería una eternidad, al haber entrado totalmente a su despertar sexual.

Ya más relajados terminaron de bañarse y salieron antes de volver a caer en la tentación y se les hiciera más tarde, aún era temprano no eran ni las ocho de la mañana, sin embargo los empleados de la mansión no tardarían en empezar su labor para preparar el desayuno para todos los invitados, quienes habían sido citados a las nueve en punto. Anthony bajaba a preparar el desayuno a Candy, mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse, agradecía el nunca usar maquillaje y llevar su rostro siempre al natural, solo un poco de brillo en sus labios el cual siempre llevaba consigo. Al bajar las escaleras, Anthony ya tenía preparado el desayuno y empezaba a recoger los pétalos que aún estaban esparcidos por la escalera y el camino a la entrada, más tarde tendría que volver para acomodar todo como estaba y regresar las cosas a la bodega, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, agradecía que él era el único que tenía llave de la cabaña, ya que ni Albert tenía copia de ella.

Desayunaron en silencio aun ambos incrédulos de tan maravillosa noche y tan placentera mañana, Candy aún no asimilaba todo el placer experimentado por su ahora amante, había llegado al clímax tantas veces que no podía ni contarlas _¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Ella había disfrutado más que él? ¿Él estaría satisfecho?_ Muchas preguntas se escapaban en su mente y Anthony sólo la veía enamorado y a la vez confundido porque no sabía si era normal o si ella se había arrepentido de todo, él no le había consultado al despertar si quería volver a hacer el amor con él y la tomó en sus brazos dejándose llevar por sus instintos y en el cuarto de baño había hecho lo mismo, saciándose de su cuerpo, bebiendo de ella nuevamente disfrutando y probando el sabor de su intimidad. _¿La habría molestado? ¿La había incomodado?_ La había escuchado gritar nuevamente de placer, dejándose ella llevar por esa maravillosa sensación de éxtasis que los envolvía, pero él no había pedido su permiso, solo actúo dejándose llevar por su amor y por su pasión.

Todas estas dudas los asaltaban mientras desayunaban, pero por la naturaleza de Anthony de preocuparse por su princesa él era el primero en hablar y ofrecer una disculpa si era necesario, lo más importante era ella y no lo tomó mucho en cuenta al hacerla suya nuevamente y disfrutar su cuerpo incansablemente.

-Princesa ¿Está todo bien? Es decir… ¿Estás bien? – Candy levantaba la vista asombrada por la preocupación de su amado, que contrario a lo que ella creía él estaba preocupado por ella.

-Si amor, estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Estás muy callada, y yo me estoy preguntando si te he ofendido de alguna manera.

-¿Ofendido? ¡Claro que no Anthony! Al contrario tú… tú me has hecho inmensamente feliz… - Decía Candy tímidamente sin atreverse a ver a los ojos de su amado, por la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir al recordar que ya la había visto como Dios la trajo al mundo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tú has disfrutado de nuestra entrega?

-¿Disfrutado? Anthony me has hecho el amor de la manera más dulce y romántica que podría haber imaginado, el haber sido tu mujer ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, me has hecho gozar tanto que tengo miedo de que tú… - bajó la voz sin poder continuar.

-¿De que yo qué hermosa? Confía en mi amor, eres mi mujer y siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida.

-No sé si tú has disfrutado tanto como yo… es decir… - sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta mirando a los ojos a Anthony encontrando ánimos para seguir hablando. - … yo he tenido varios… he terminado varias veces… y tú… tú únicamente… - Volvía a bajar la mirada. Anthony se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al lado de Candy tomando su rostro con ambas manos besándola amorosamente hasta que les faltó el aire.

-Hermosa, contigo he experimentado el mayor placer de mi vida, he disfrutado enormemente el haberme convertido hombre en tus brazos y haberte hecho mujer en los míos. Mi preocupación era si tú habías disfrutado tanto como yo, el placer que he experimentado contigo no tiene comparación y me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, disculpa si hoy en la mañana no te consulté si tu querías volver a estar conmigo… - Ahora era él el que bajaba la mirada, recibiendo un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-Amor, que bueno que lo hiciste, porque yo no sabía cómo decirlo o como intentar hacerlo de nuevo... –Dijo tímidamente y sonriendo sonrojada. – Te amo y yo también he experimentado el mayor placer de mi vida, y la verdad no sé si podremos aguantar hasta la boda.

-Lo mismo me he estado preguntando yo pequeña... – Ambos se besaron nuevamente jugueteando un poco con las manos, delineando la figura de su amada, mientras ella gemía en su oído, alegrándose Anthony de las sensaciones que despertaba en su amada.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Anthony aún sonrojado ya que empezaba a reaccionar nuevamente, al estar acariciando a su pecosa.

-Vamos. – Dijo Candy nerviosa al sentir perfectamente en su vientre esa reacción.

Salieron abrazados muy juntos los dos aspirando el aire fresco del campo, Anthony fue a la parte trasera por Pegaso, quien lo recibía feliz al verlo. Con cuidado colocó a Candy en el corcel y se colocó detrás de ella poniéndole su capa nuevamente para cubrirla del frío que ya se empezaba a sentir.

Cabalgaron lentamente, sin prisa, ya sabían que no llegarían a tiempo a desayunar, pero sabían que iban a decir, habían aprovechado que todos dormían para irse a cabalgar y disfrutar un poco de su compañía, para su sorpresa llegaron al amplio jardín y aún todo se veía en total calma, nadie estaba fuera y ni los sirvientes habían salido, después de todo habían llegado temprano, así que se dirigieron a la banca que era su favorita en donde se habían declarado su amor tantas veces. Se sentaron igual abrazados había una mayor unión entre ellos, habían roto todo rastro de timidez que hubiera entre ellos, ya se conocían totalmente, ahora ella era su novia, su prometida, su mujer, su amante, su todo, era lo más importante en su vida, ella y solo ella, por ella ahora tenía que salir adelante, sabía que trabajaría para el consorcio pero ahora tenía a ella bajo su protección, ya no era un niño ahora era un hombre, su hombre y ella era su mujer, ella dependía de él y solo de él.

La tía abuela estaba en el despacho y de pronto vio al par de rubios que estaban en el jardín abrazados, Anthony tenía a Candy en una posición como si quisiera protegerla del mundo, amaba esa faceta de su nieto, era muy protector y con Candy no era la excepción, al contrario era lo más preciado para él y eso le gustaba. De pronto recordó que ella había despertado muy temprano y que no los había escuchado salir _"debo haberme distraído mucho en mis cosas"_ pensó la mujer, esa mañana no le pasó por la mente que el par de rubios no habían dormido en la mansión, dando rienda suelta a su pasión hasta muy entrada la madrugada y muy temprano por la mañana.

Mientras Anthony iba a acompañar a Candy a su habitación aprovechando que aún había varios invitados dormidos la dejaría descansar un rato, siendo que Candy sentía algo de incomodidad en su intimidad por su recién perdida virtud. Se despidieron con un tierno beso y con la promesa de verse más tarde, Candy se recostó un poco en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Anthony mientras tanto aprovechaba la ausencia de sus primos para regresar a la cabaña y comenzar a limpiar todo lo que había hecho, encontrando toda la alcoba desordenada, vaya que no se habían dado cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho, los pétalos de la cama estaban esparcidos por el piso junto a la cama, al parecer habían sido bastante impulsivos, por lo menos eso veía a sus ojos, que por no saber o no tener comparación con lo sucedido, no sabía que había sido muy lindo y tierno con su pecosa. Comenzó a quitar todos los candelabros y llevarlos nuevamente al resto de la casa y otros a la bodega, las flores aprovechó y las distribuyó entre las demás habitaciones de la casa, quedando hasta la cocina adornada con Dulce Candy, cuando se puso a tender la cama, encontró entre las sábanas la prueba de la virtud de Candy, suspirando nuevamente enamorado recordando los momentos vividos con su pecosa y deseando volver a repetirlos, terminó de hacer la cama y se llevó las sábanas consigo para deshacerse de ellas, tenía que eliminar toda prueba posible para no poner en tela de juicio a su amada, aunque ya era su prometida y lo que pasaba entre ellos era normal, no serían ni los primeros ni los últimos en consumar su amor antes de la boda. Anthony regresaba feliz cabalgado a la mansión cuando se encontró con sus primos.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Dijo Archie

-Buenos días. – Dijo Stear.- Te hemos estado buscando primo, la tía abuela nos dijo que estabas con Candy, pero ella estaba en su habitación.

-Buenos días muchachos, Candy y yo salimos muy temprano a cabalgar, pero ella aún estaba cansada por la fiesta y la acompañé nuevamente a su alcoba y yo me decidí a dar otro paseo.

-Ya veo. – Decía Stear.

-¿Y para qué me estaban buscando?

-Lo que pasa que Albert nos pidió que te avisáramos que tenía planeado hacer la comida en el jardín y cómo no te había visto, quería que estuvieras listo.

-Por eso no había nadie en la mañana… - dijo Anthony muy bajito que no lo escucharon sus primos.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Stear.

-Nada, solo que se me hacía raro que estuviera tan sola la mansión por la mañana.

-Lo que pasa que los invitados salieron muy temprano diciendo que tenían que salir en el tren de las diez y se fueron muy temprano.

-¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Pues a qué hora salieron Candy y tú? – Preguntó Archie incrédulo, ya que sabía lo dormilona que era Candy.

-Muy temprano… - Dijo solamente Anthony comenzando de nuevo su cabalgata.

-Anthony espera ¿A dónde vas?

-A la mansión, ya tuve bastante paseo por este día.

La verdad es que Anthony estaba cansado y decidió ir a recostarse un poco antes de estar listo para la comida y tenía que retirarse antes de que sus primos comenzaran a hacer más preguntas y él terminara metiendo la pata, casi nunca lo hacía, pero el tener algo que esconder de sus primos lo hacía sentirse nervioso, ahora entendía porque se había echado de cabeza ese par, aquel día del famoso virus de Annie, y no quería hacer lo mismo.

-Que raro está actuando Anthony ¿no te parece Stear?

-Si, bastante hermanito.

-Si no fuera porque Candy está en la mansión y sabemos lo dormilona que es…

-No lo creo Archie, Anthony es un poco anticuado y no se atrevería a hacer nada con Candy, además ya falta poco para la boda, ya han esperado tanto tiempo ¿Qué más les da esperar tres semanas?

-Tienes razón Stear, tal vez por eso está así debe estar ansioso.

-Igual que tú Archie.

-Y que tú Stear.

-Si, la verdad que con el susto que pasaste tú, Patty no ha querido estar conmigo de nuevo y eso me tiene ansioso.

-Yo igual, la mamá de Annie no nos deja un solo minuto a solas y no nos ha dado la oportunidad desde que llegamos de vacaciones.

-¿Tanto tiempo? Vaya, pensé que yo tenía mucho tiempo en abstinencia.

-Para nada Stear.

Ambos hermanos seguían lamentándose su falta de actividad, confesándose uno al otro cuanto tiempo llevaban en abstinencia, mientras que Anthony llegaba a la mansión y se dirigía a su habitación con un paso firme y decidido, seguía feliz, ya se había deshecho de las sábanas que por tanta basura que había salido por la cacería y la fiesta había bastante que desechar. Llego a su habitación recostándose en su cama cansado pero feliz por la experiencia descubierta, repasando sus labios con sus dedos recordando todo lo que habían hecho en las últimas horas, tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo, sintió un impulso de ir a ver a su pecosa, pero decidió dejarla descansar debía estar muy cansada igual que él, sólo que él no podía dormir porque aún tenía la sexy imagen de su pecosa en su mente, cerró sus ojos enamorado evocando una vez más su maravilloso cuerpo y la manera en que la fue haciendo suya hasta robar por completo su inocencia, había sido maravilloso probar su néctar una vez más, haberse quedado con su virtud y haberle entregado la de él, convirtiéndose mutuamente en hombre y mujer, había sido maravilloso y el solo recordar esos momentos hacía que su virilidad reaccionara más fácil que antes, sintiéndose preparado para entrar nuevamente en acción, trató de serenarse porque no estaba su amada junto a él y se preguntaba si era normal que se excitara ahora más fácilmente que antes, que ahora con solo evocar el recuerdo o el aroma de su amada su virilidad respondía como si de una brújula se tratara buscando su destino. Tuvo que darse un baño con el agua helada que había en la tina, que le debían haber llevado muy temprano, pero al no estar presente no pudo usar, así que se recostó en la bañera relajándose y cerrando los ojos mientras seguía con el recuerdo de su amada, que si antes lo tenía de cabeza, después de lo ocurrido lo traía más loco que antes.

Terminó el baño ya más relajado, pero aún no podía apartar las imágenes de la experiencia vivida, estaba feliz, pero se sentía ansioso, quería ir a ver a su amada nuevamente, definitivamente dudaba que hubiera sido una buena idea adelantar su luna de miel, se había dado cuenta que había despertado un sentimiento que le estaba siendo difícil de contener.

Candy abría los ojos aun sintiéndolos pesados, no sabía qué hora era, pero aún le ardían los ojos, los sentía arenosos y recordó de repente que no había dormido casi nada, una sonrisa boba pareció en sus labios delineándolos con sus dedos, llevando a su mente todos los besos que le había otorgado su príncipe "_que feliz soy"_ pensaba Candy ilusionada llenando su mente de la perfecta figura de su amado, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, esbelto y ancho de espalda, con una piernas largas y fuertes, era tan blanco y con ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules que la hacían suspirar, lo vio recostado junto a ella como Dios lo trajo al mundo y sintió unas ganas de que verdaderamente estuviera ahí junto a ella en esa posición amándola y haciéndola nuevamente su mujer, su intimidad comenzó a humedecerse bastante con solo el hecho de recordar las últimas horas con su príncipe, quería recibirlo de nuevo, quería sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente, su rostro se encendía de pasión solo con tan gratos recuerdos y pensaba que faltaban tres semanas para la boda y se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea haberse adelantado a su luna de miel, entregando su virtud a su amado príncipe de las rosas.

En eso unos leves toquidos se escucharon en la puerta, Candy trató de serenarse echándose aire con la mano, para disminuir el calor que sentía en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo, se levantó al escuchar que nuevamente insistían tocando suavemente, atendió al llamado y cuál fue su sorpresa que se encontró con los ojos azules más bellos que hubiese conocido, ahí estaba frente a ella ese rubio que hacía que su corazón brincara extasiado con solo verle, ese rubio que la hacía humedecerse con tan solo un recuerdo y ahí estaba ella perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en sus ojos bellos como el cielo, en su azul-verde mirar.

Anthony salió de la habitación directo a la habitación de su mujer, tocó con timidez la puerta deseando que estuviera despierta y lo escuchara, trataba de tranquilizarse un poco sentía aún la excitación en su cuerpo y el sonrojo en su rostro, pero no quería asustarla demostrándole que no podía contenerse en tomarla de nuevo, tocó suavemente insistiendo una vez más, cuando de pronto aparecieron esos ojos verdes que lo llevaban a la locura y un rostro que se tornaba aún más rojo con sólo mirarlo y resaltando sus hermosas pecas que tanto le gustaban, avisándole con solo esa pista que ella estaba igual que él, todo seguía en total silencio en la mansión, todos preparándose para la comida que aún Candy no sabía que se llevaría a cabo. Con un simple movimiento dejó entrar a su hombre a su habitación recibiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo a su cuello, cerrando la puerta y ofreciéndole sus labios para que los degustara de nueva cuenta, recibiéndolos como si fuera el último elixir en un desierto sediento de agua, cerraron la puerta de su habitación abandonándose nuevamente a esas caricias a las cuales ya eran adictos.

Continuara…

Bueno, señoras, señoritas aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, esperando sea de su agrado. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes y espero les llegue a cada rincón en donde se ha leído. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta luego.

17/07/19


	32. Chapter 32 LAS DESPEDIDAS

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí estoy con otro capítulo más para ustedes que espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus comentarios y PM que he recibido me alegra recibirlos la verdad, los aprecio mucho. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos un poco para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y lograr un felices para siempre, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Es un fic no apto para menores así que pido abstenerse a leerlo, así como si eres sensible a este tipo de temas. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 32**

**LAS** **DESPEDIDAS **

Faltaba tan solo una semana para la boda y todo estaba prácticamente listo y a Albert se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacerles una despedida de soltero a sus sobrinos, él no tuvo una y aunque no le hizo falta, si quería hacerle una a sus pequeños "hijos".

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? – Preguntó Dorothy a Albert.

-Claro, ellos tendrán una despedida de soltero, además solo seremos nosotros solo la familia, Anthony, Alistear, Archibald, Neal, Tom, Steve y yo, nadie más y todo será en un ambiente tranquilo.

-Bien, si tú lo dices. – Decía Dorothy no muy convencida – Entonces yo les organizaré una despedida de soltera a las muchachas. – dijo Dorothy ante la mirada incrédula de Albert.

-¿Despedida de soltera? Eso no se usa amor.

-¿Por qué no? Además solo seremos la familia y será algo tranquilo. – Albert la miraba no muy convencido de ello.

-Amor, nosotros saldremos a un bar en el pueblo. – Vio como Dorothy arqueaba la ceja, ya con eso le avisaba que no estaba de acuerdo y que estaba molesta, cosa que no le convenía en lo más mínimo, ya que cuando Dorothy se enojaba llevaba todas las de perder y más últimamente que desde que llegaron de viaje tenía el humor más volátil teniendo que tratarla con mayor delicadeza.

-¿A un bar? – preguntó simplemente.

-No te preocupes amor habrán puros hombres, no creas que les faltaremos al respeto, confía en mi simplemente sería para pasar un rato entre hombres.

-Más te vale William Albert Andrew. – Y ahí estaba nuevamente, el llamarlo por su nombre completo no era buena señal, así que tendría que ser cierto lo que decía o definitivamente lo dejarían a dieta y eso era algo que no soportaría ya se había acostumbrado al calor de su cuerpo. Albert la abrazó por la cintura y confirmaba una vez más que ya no era tan pequeña como antes, sino que estaba un poco más llenita, pero Dios lo guardara de decir algo sino ardería Troya.

-Confía en mi amor, te amo además no permitiría que Anthony engañara a mi "hija". – Decía en tono juguetón para aligerar la tensión.

-Está bien – dijo Dorothy – Mis hijos y yo confiaremos en ti, pero haré la despedida de soltera para las muchachas también.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Albert dudando haber escuchado bien.

-Que haré la despedida de soltera para las muchachas.

-No, no… lo otro que dijiste… dijiste ¿Mis hijos?

-Así es Sr. William, mis hijos, nuestros hijos… - dijo más coquetamente acercándose mimosamente a sus labios.

-¿Estás embarazada? – Preguntó feliz.

-Estamos embarazados – Contestó Dorothy tocando con su índice la punta de la nariz y besándolo apasionadamente, la verdad era que el embarazo de Dorothy la traía con las hormonas de cabeza y el apetito sexual iba en aumento, además si iba a una despedida de soltero lo mejor sería mandarlo bastante cansadito para evitar las tentaciones, así que Dorothy tomando la iniciativa como últimamente estaba sucediendo se dedicó a cansarlo lo más que pudo para mandarlo más relajado.

Elisa y Luisa estaban igual de reacias a dejarlos ir a tomar a la dichosa despedida. Tom era un poco más dócil con Elisa, quien por su embarazo también tenía las hormonas desubicadas, pero al estar en el segundo trimestre Tom sabía muy bien como calmarla y convencerla, así que se dio a la maravillosa tarea de cumplir con su deber y disfrutar el cuerpo de su gordita hermosa y satisfacerla por completo, sabía que si lo hacía ella aceptaría más tranquilamente así él también ganaba, ya que también iría relajado, él no era de pensar siquiera en engañar a Elisa y ella lo sabía bien, si lo hacía conocería a la antigua Elisa y eso no le convenía a ninguno de los dos.

Neal era el que estaba pensando en divertirse con alguna muchacha, ya que desde el embarazo de Luisa las náuseas y malestares propios del embarazo los encuentros íntimos eran contados, pero Luisa al saber a dónde irían y conociendo la reputación de su marido no se dejó vencer por los malestares e hizo lo que le había recomendado una vez su madre, quien le había dicho que si su esposo alguna vez se iba de juerga con los amigos lo dejara bien satisfecho para que no tuviera ánimos de hacer nada, así que a pesar de sus náuseas y dolores de cabeza aprovechó al máximo a su marido, dejándolo feliz, contento y relajado. Luisa había pasado el tip a las demás jóvenes casadas, pensando que las solteras Candy, Annie y Patty serían las que tendrían que cuidar a sus amores y confiar en ellos. Luisa no sabía que a pesar de todo Albert al ser un hombre fiel, no permitiría que ninguno de sus sobrinos faltara al respeto a alguna de las damas. Albert no era como los demás hombres que al salir a un bar se dedicaban a divertirse con mujeres de la vida galante, él era un hombre educado y de buena familia igual que sus sobrinos, todos habían sido educados por mujeres valiosas que los habían enseñado a valorar y respetar a la mujer por sobre todas las coas, todos menos Neal, quien al saber lo que hacía su padre y el poco valor que le había enseñado su madre con las mujeres no pensaba igual, amaba a su esposa ahora sí, pero seguía pensando que él era hombre y que era superior a la mujer, ah pobre Neal que cabeza tan troglodita tenía, había avanzado pero no del todo, aún le hacía falta su suegro cerca para poder controlarlo más, de todas formas aunque hubiera tratado de buscar compañía extra Albert no lo permitiría, además iba en un estado de relajación en el cual lo había dejado su esposa que ya no necesitaba otro encuentro íntimo, con los tres que había tenido con su esposa bastaba y sobraba.

-Anthony. – Decía Candy tímida.

-Dime amor.

-¿Irás a la famosa despedida?

-Vamos amor ¿No dirás que desconfías de mí?

-No, para nada… - decía bajando la vista. – Pero…

-Pero… - le decía levantando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos. -¿Tienes miedo?

-La gente dice cosas Anthony, acerca de las despedidas de soltero y no son muy agradables. – le decía nuevamente con el rostro enrojecido.

-Amor, no te preocupes, sabes que te amo y no hay ninguna mujer que sea más hermosa que la mía. –decía mientras le robaba un dulce y húmedo beso.

Candy se abandonaba a esa caricia que tanto adoraba, estaban en el jardín y no podían hacer mucho más que eso, además ahora la tía abuela estaba más al pendiente de ellos, agradecía que por la edad tuviera que apoyarse de vez en cuando con las píldoras para dormir y eso había hecho que sus encuentros nocturnos fueran realidad, escapándose cada que podían para abandonarse a una noche de pasión, dándose ánimos uno al otro de que faltaba poco para dejar sus encuentros a escondidas.

Habían decidido que esa semana evitarían cualquier encuentro para dedicarse por completo a los últimos detalles de la boda, tenían dos días solo de haberlo decidido y ya estaban que no aguantaban, sus cuerpos reaccionaban favorablemente al estar uno junto al otro. A Candy no le quedaba más que confiar en su amado Anthony, sabía que la amaba y lo sabía incapaz de hacer algo indebido. Annie y Patty no tenían de otra más que también confiar en sus novios ya que ambas estaban bajo el escrutinio de los Britter y más ahora con la llegada de los O´Brian tenían el doble de ojos sobre ellos, pero eso no había impedido que el día después de la cacería su anhelado encuentro se había hecho realidad, después de tanto quejarse entre hermanos su abstinencia decidieron urdir un plan para ayudarse mutuamente. Stear había ayudado a Archie a introducirse a la habitación de Annie poniendo como excusa a los Britter que no podría visitar a Annie por encontrarse enfermo, estos al ver que Stear estaba en el salón junto a Patty y Annie en su recámara se relajaban un poco y no se dieron cuenta que el gatito había trepado por el balcón para no ser visto quedándose toda una noche en el cuarto de Annie, hasta salir muy temprano en la mañana para no ser visto. Días después Archie hizo lo mismo con Stear, disculpándolo porque había salido a la ciudad a hacer un encargo, la tía abuela creyó sobre el encargo de Patty para la boda y los Britter también, ahora la enferma era Patty quien había aceptado con mucho miedo, pero no quería que su amado inventor se enfermara de tanta abstinencia, había leído que para un hombre abstenerse podría ser muy delicado, así que por la salud de su novio tuvo que sacrificarse y dejarlo satisfecho. Después de esos días ya no habían podido hacerlo ya que era muy riesgoso y ahora solo les quedaba confiar en ellos y dejarlos ir tranquilas, sabían que ambos chicos eran buenos y las amaban, además ambas confiaban que al Anthony ser tan fiel con Candy y estarse guardando para la noche de bodas, no les permitiría andar de coscolinos con otras mujeres.

Albert, Tom y Neal salían bastante relajados de la mansión, siendo alcanzados por Stear y Archie en el salón junto a Steve que había llegado a las cinco de la tarde para platicar con su adorada Elroy, era el único al que no le habían hecho un drama por el dichoso evento, ya que sabía bien la vieja Elroy que Steve ya no estaba para esos trotes además ella sabía bien quien era Steve. Los seis hombres salieron hacia el jardín donde vieron a Anthony y Candy muy abrazaditos, con sus ojos cerrados aspirando su delicado aroma, eran una hermosa pareja, ¿cómo pensarían que él sería capaz de engañarla?

-Vamos Anthony, Candy ya déjalo ir, nosotros cuidaremos a nuestro primito no le pasará nada te lo regresaremos intacto.- Decía Stear burlándose porque su primo seguía siendo "señorito". – Candy volteo a ver a Anthony entendiendo las palabras de Stear.

-Más te vale Stear, sino quieres tener que vértelas conmigo. – Le contestó muy segura y retándolo al mismo tiempo, Stear se sorprendió de su reacción mientras los demás reían.

-Vámonos muchachos. – Decía Anthony dándole otro beso a su pecosa. –Te amo princesa.

-Yo también te amo Anthony, cuídate mucho y pórtense bien. – dijo lo último más alto para que todos escucharan.

Albert y los demás asintieron mirando a Anthony que los alanzaba para poder irse. Llegaron al pueblo todos vestidos sencillamente para no llamar tanto la atención, Albert había decidido llevarlos a un restaurant que tenía un pequeño salón que había reservado solo para ellos al llegar, en vez del bar al que según sus esposas y prometidas irían, bien decían que el miedo no andaba en burro, había optado por eso ya que al ser miembros de una familia tan importante no era conveniente como patriarca del mismo hacer quedar mal al Clan. Al dueño del lugar le extrañó tan distinguida clientela, pero al saber que le reservaban todo el pequeño salón le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, era algo poco común y más para ¿Una despedida de soltero? Pensaba el dueño, rápidamente mando a las meseras más jóvenes a atender a tan distinguidos jóvenes, ofreciendo sus bebidas más finas y los mejores platillos del lugar, rápidamente se vieron atendidos muy amablemente pues las chicas les dirigían sus mejores sonrisas impresionadas por lo guapo de los caballeros, pero llevándose más de una decepción al no ser correspondidas a ninguno de sus coqueteos, simplemente obtenían agradecimientos y nada más.

Anthony en toda su vida había bebido muy poco de alcohol y únicamente los acompañó con un vaso de vino, siempre que brindaba tomaba solo un trago, pero después del accidente el doctor le había recomendado no excederse por no saber qué pudiera ocasionarle, más valía no arriesgarse. Archie por su parte se tomó casi una botella feliz de haber salido puros hombres a festejar, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, desde el Colegio y necesitaba un poco de distracción. Stear se sentía cómodo ya que en la guerra eran puros hombres y siempre que podían organizaban reuniones donde contaban de sus vidas y sus novias, aunque allá era sin alcohol porque tenían que estar siempre preparados, con un vaso tuvo para estar alegre. Steve y Tom estaban más acostumbrados a beber cerveza que vino, por ello no tomaron demasiado, además Steve tenía restricción médica. Neal era el más borracho de todos así que él pedía y pedía sin importarle nada, Albert al igual que Anthony tuvo con un vaso, siempre había frecuentado bares y cantinas de mala muerte por su condición de vagabundo, donde más de una vez coincidió con Terry, pero nunca bebía de más, siempre se tomaba una copa, comía algo y se retiraba, solo se centraba en sus sobrinos y Steve que animosamente les comentaba sobre sus años mozos y los amores que había tenido antes de casarse con la Sra. Stevens, dándoles uno que otro consejo a los próximos novios para su noche de bodas, había quedado viudo hace tantos años que ya no recordaba esos sentimientos hasta que poco a poco se enamoró de la testaruda de Elroy ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Enamorado a su edad, lo bueno que nadie se había dado cuenta, bueno eso creía él, hasta que al boca floja de Neal se le escapó preguntarle sobre la tía abuela, ya Neal estaba muy tomado y no sabía que decía.

-No le hagas caso Steve. – Decía Albert apenado, no quería espantar al galán de la tía abuela.

-No te preocupes William, yo respeto mucho a tu tía y ella a mí, este jovencito no me ofende tan fácilmente. – Decía Steve tranquilamente.

La noche siguió entre bromas unos a otros, cenando y platicando entre anécdotas del Colegio, las cuales eran escuchadas por Anthony quien en el fondo hubiera deseado estar con ellos, saliendo a la luz varias de las maldades del chico Leagan hacia Candy, quien sorpresivamente habló.

-Lo siento. – Dijo totalmente borracho.- siento haber molestado tanto a Candy, lo cierto es que siempre me gustó. – Dijo ante el asombro de todos y la rabia de Anthony que era al que menos le agradaba lo que escuchaba. – Solo que no sabía cómo expresar mis sentimientos y me dejé llevar más por el coraje al pensarla inferior a mí, por eso traté de obligarla a corresponderme, pero ahora siento mucho el daño que le hice. – Decía mientras bajaba su mirada no sabía si era realmente sincero, mucho menos Anthony que era el más afectado, porque se trataba de su prometida, solo apretaba los puños con ganas de estrellarlos en su cara, mientras Albert lo detenía advirtiéndole que no tenía caso hacerlo ya que estaba muy borracho. – Ahora amo a mi esposa y voy a ser padre y no me gustaría que a mi hijo o hija los trataran mal, ahora comprendo muchas de las cosas que hice, les pido perdón a todos. – Vaya eso sí que era novedad ¿Neal Leagan pidiendo disculpas? Bueno eso tendría que verse ya que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

Nadie dijo nada solo se limitaron a seguir cenando y cambiando de tema, solo el tiempo diría si Neal era sincero o solo era otra más de sus tretas para obtener algo.

Dorothy había organizado una pequeña reunión en la cabaña de los Andrew, ya que era más pequeña y acogedora que la mansión, era bastante cómodo estar puras mujeres, solo eran las de la familia, sin incluir a Sara, quien no estaba de acuerdo en ir ya que ella no estimaba a ninguna de la jóvenes próximas a casarse, así que solo Candy, Annie, Patty, Luisa, Elisa, la tía abuela y Dorothy habían asistido. Dorothy lo había sugerido para distraerse un poco ahora que saldrían sus parejas y sabiendo que Albert regresaría más temprano al saberla embarazada de nuevo, había ordenado algunos bocadillos para las festejadas y las anfitrionas, proponiendo que les llevaran regalos a las futuras novias, organizando una pequeña fiesta donde la pasaron muy bien a pesar de que ni Elisa ni Luisa, eran muy unidas a ellas, pero por pasar un rato en paz y por no causar un malestar con su embarazo trataron de portarse bien, además Elisa ya toleraba más a las huérfanas de Ponny, su esposo era uno de ellos y eso no le molestaba al contrario, eso lo había hecho ser el hombre que era y así la trataba a ella más delicada y amorosamente, definitivamente el haber tratado mal a Candy y a sus amigas en el Colegio no era algo que la enorgullecía, menos ahora que sería madre, tenía miedo que su hijo pasara por algo similar y eso le angustiaba, pero era simplemente lo bastante orgullosa para pedir una disculpa, no lo haría, pero trataría de ser una mejor persona, conviviendo con respeto si bien no siendo amigas, si siendo "cuñadas".

La despedida de las mujeres fue algo más relajada que la de los hombres, donde había alcohol y borrachos arrepentidos, con las damas todo era cortesía y pláticas más sencillas. Los regalos no se hicieron esperar dejando a Candy, Patty y Annie bastante sonrojadas por los atuendos tan coquetos que habían recibido, las jóvenes casadas habían optado por regalarles prendas íntimas para su noche de bodas, ya que a ellas nadie les había hecho un regalo similar, y bien valía la pena hacerlo. Candy obtuvo lencería de todos colores, siendo su favorito uno rojo, que no dudo en elegir para su noche de bodas, sorprendentemente ese elegante pero sexy conjunto había sido uno de los regalos de la tía abuela.

El estar ahí en la cabaña Candy no pudo evitar recordar la noche tan maravillosa que había pasado en ese lugar, ahí haba tenido su primera noche de amor con su príncipe, la primera de muchas, pero esa sería sin lugar a dudas una para recordar toda su vida, su mente viajaba a aquel momento donde fue su mujer por primera vez, donde unieron sus cuerpos porque sus almas la habían unido hace muchos años, tal vez desde otra vida y sus vidas las unirían en menos de una semana, estaba ansiosa por volver a los brazos de su amado, ya eran varios días sin sentir su calor y eso la estaba haciendo sentirse arrepentida de hacer acordado esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Ya casi era media noche y las chicas seguían en la cabaña divirtiéndose, mientras los caballeros habían llegado a la mansión, no sintiéndose muy conformes por la ausencia de las damas decidieron ir en su búsqueda, dejando a Neal y Archie que eran los más entonados de todos. En eso dos coches de la familia iban entrando en los cuales viajaban las mujeres de la familia, quedando sorprendidas porque los caballeros estaban aún en la entrada de la mansión.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo la tía abuela.

-Buenas noches. – Contestó Albert muy serio, dirigiendo una mirada muy seria a Dorothy, quien lo miró algo confundida, pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Buenas noches amor ¿Se han divertido? – Preguntó estratégicamente para bajarle la guardia, al ver a Neal y Archie tan borrachos.

-¡Archie! – Gritó Annie preocupada por el gatito quien yacía sentado en los escalones recargado de una pierna de Stear.

-¡Annie! –Gritó Archie como si hace tiempo no la viera. - ¡Te amo Annie! – Decía con un tono nada bajo, Annie se sonrojaba y cubría su rostro apenada por el comportamiento de su chico.

-¡Archie! ¿Qué modales son esos? – preguntaba la tía abuela.

-¿Qué? Neal viene peor que yo. – Dijo señalando al moreno que estaba recargado sobre un pilar con unas náuseas terribles.

Luisa no dijo nada al verlo, simplemente bajó la mirada y cuando Neal la vio se sintió muy arrepentido de ir en ese estado.

-¡Luisa! ¡Amor! – Le decía sin obtener respuesta tambaleándose detrás de ella hasta dirigirse a su habitación. Los demás quedaron en silencio.

Stear se acercó a Patty quien le dio un abrazo, pero percibió su aliento a alcohol, aunque ella tampoco se atrevió a decir nada. Albert y Anthony se acercaron a sus respectivas damas, Albert ya más tranquilo de ver a su esposa sana y salva, se retiraron abrazados a su habitación, mientras que Elroy y Steve se despedían en la entrada. Anthony se acercó lentamente a Candy quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, no distinguía bien su mirada así que se fue acercando más hasta llegar a ella y seguir de cerca su mirada. Candy lo veía con un brillo muy especial en los ojos, lo amaba tanto que no podía reprocharle nada, no había hecho nada malo, había salido con su "padre" y sus primos y era la primera vez que lo hacía, lo veía enamorada y con un brillo de deseo al ver su cabello un poco desordenado y su ropa casual que llevaba con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, lo hacía verse más sexy. Anthony se aproximó hacia ella, igual con una mirada encendida, feliz de verla contenta de verlo, sin importar lo que pasaba a su alrededor se aproximó hacia ella y la abrazó desesperado por la cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello aspirando su aroma, el cual advirtió no era el mismo ya que el olor a alcohol estaba presente.

-¿Bebiste? – le preguntó un poco preocupada, sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Un poco. – Respondió tímidamente.- Pero creo que huelo de más gracias a Archie. - volteaban a verlo y el castaño claro ya iba su habitación siendo ayudado por Stear, Annie y Patty iban detrás de ellos. Solo quedaba la tía abuela quien los esperaba en la puerta.

-Vamos niños, ya es hora de dormir, ya que mañana aclararan sus dudas. – Decía en tono autoritario. Candy y Anthony asintieron tomándose de la mano para ingresar a la mansión, la tía abuela los siguió de cerca, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación.

-No tarden mucho que mañana todo será a la misma hora. –Dando a entender que el desayuno se serviría a las 7:30 am. – Buenas noches, descansen.

-Buenas noches tía abuela. – Contestaron ambos.

Candy abrió la puerta de su habitación volteándose para despedirse de su amado, este ya esperaba tomarla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos, quería tomarla ahí mismo y volver a tocar el cielo con sus cuerpos, pero sabía que ambos habían decidido esperar, más no se habían prohibido besarse.

Se acercó a ella acunando su rostro, mientras Candy entreabría sus labios para recibirlo sabía que lo haría lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella, la besó delicadamente, con mucho cuidado sus besos eran tiernos y delicados, la amaba tanto no podía separarse de ella, sin embargo sabía que la tía abuela estaría pendiente de ellos, siguió besándola ahí en la entrada de la puerta, para no tener la tentación de quedarse con ella, lo deseaba pero no lo haría, faltaba tan poco para unirse de por vida que tenía que controlarse, Candy recibía sus besos dulces y húmedos, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad pero no quería tentarlo demasiado, sabía que la tía abuela estaba al acecho, además no quería mandar a su príncipe a dormir y tener que darse un baño de agua fría, siguió besándolo hasta que sus pulmones quedaron sin aliento, uniendo sus frentes y en un susurro.

-Te amo princesa.

-Te amo mi príncipe.

-Buenas noches amor, descansa. – Decía Anthony sin ganas de irse, no sabía que si hubiera insistido un poco más Candy hubiera cedido a sus reclamos, ella quería estar con él.

-Buenas noches amor, descansa tú también. – Decía cerrando la puerta lentamente, no sabía que si la hubiera dejado abierta unos segundos más, Anthony hubiera entrado para quedarse con ella toda la noche, no sabía que él estaba igual que ella.

Anthony a paso lento se dirigió a su habitación, mientras otra puerta se cerraba con sumo cuidado, satisfecha que ese par hubiera esperado hasta la noche de bodas, con una sonrisa ladina la tía abuela se disponía a dormir plácidamente, al ver que sus dos sobrinos ya estaban seguros en sus habitaciones.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí el relato, ¿cómo ven? Los Andrew se fueron de juerga un rato, pero iban bien advertidos todos de portarse bien, y las chicas hicieron lo mismo, no sé si en esa época existían las despedidas de solteras, pero ellas hicieron una fiesta para puras mujeres, los hombres si es seguro que las hicieran ya que como bien sabemos hace muchísimos años que existe la "profesión más antigua del mundo". Por cierto los conjuntos regalados a las chicas no son como los de ahora, no se emociones eran mucho mas recatados que los de ahora aunque más sexys que los camisones de cuello alto y gorrito para dormir que se usaban jajajaja. Albert se enteró de una manera poco común que sería nuevamente padre, pero ya vimos quien manda en la relación jajajaja nomás arquea la ceja Dorothy él tiene que bajar la guardia jajaja ya desde entonces empezarían a voltearse los papeles, solo que les tomó bastante tiempo hacerlo realidad, en fin, lo bueno que Dorothy no es mala con Albert, solo justa jejejeje, ¿Y Candy? Bueno ella esta tan enamorada de su príncipe y él de ella que ninguno se atreve aún a hacer algún reclamo, vamos a ver cómo se comportan después de casados. Buenos señoras, señoritas me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo ya que hay que descansar porque el día de la boda será muuuuyyyyyyy cansado, imagínense boda triple!? Así que póngase guapas para el próximo que están todas invitadas jejejeje. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

19/07/19


	33. Chapter 33 BODA ANDREW

Hola! Espero estén preparadas para el siguiente capítulo, por fin la boda! Si! Estos niños por fin se van a casar y no hay vuelta de hoja es un capítulo muy esperado lo sé, poco a poco nos acercamos al final de la historia, gracias por haberla recibido tan bien. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados un poco para imaginar qué pasaría si… es sin fines de lucro solo lo hago para entretenerme, no es apto para menores de edad ni para personas que son sensibles a este tipo de temas. ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 33**

**BODA ANDREW**

El gran día había llegado, sería un día muy ajetreado ¿¡Tres bodas en un día!? Sólo a la tía abuela se le ocurriría algo así, la ventaja que tenían casi todo listo para una y con dinero extra habían contratado más gente para organizar lo que faltaba.

El sacerdote sería el mismo para las tres bodas, así que se quedaría en la mansión arreglando una habitación de huéspedes para que estuviera tranquilo. La boda de Stear sería la primera se celebraría en el jardín, al ser el mayor tenía que casarse primero que su hermano, era una tradición un poco tonta pero Elroy era creyente de ello, así que la ceremonia religiosa se celebraría a las 11:00 am, a las 3:00 pm sería la de Archie y por último a las 7:00 pm la de Anthony y Candy, celebrando el baile a las 9:00 pm. Sabían que la mayoría de los invitados llegarían solo al baile por eso se instaló una capilla provisional en el jardín, el reto sería decorarla diferente entre boda y boda, eso lo tendrían que hacer los organizadores quienes ya están preparados para llevarlo a cabo.

Patty había elegido un vestido acorde a la época con un corte tipo A y una cola larguísima, con un escote discreto y manga larga, para la época era algo caluroso, pero lo bueno que el clima ya empezaba a cambiar, era en un tono blanco brillante con unas sencillas aplicaciones de pedrería, el gorro que se usaba junto con el velo, era más elaborado y estaba bordado de pedrería, llevaba el cabello recogido, el velo era largo y bastante tupido, sus zapatos eran de tacón medio y sencillos como ella. Había elegido adornar el jardín con lirios alrededor del Altar, así como entre las bancas de los invitados, entre tanta rosa alrededor los lirios se veían realmente lindos, era una flor de temporada y le gustaba mucho, sabía que Candy elegiría las rosas, por eso ella se había decidido por los lirios que llegaban por montones para decorar el bello jardín. Todo estaba listo, las damas de honor llevarían un vestido amarillo claro, el color favorito de Patty, ambas amigas lucían hermosas con sus trajes e Isabella sería la encargada de llevar el velo de la novia. Stear estaba nervioso en su cuarto acompañado de su hermano y su primo quienes lo veían divertido, ellos llevaban un traje de color beige, mientras que Stear llevaba un frac negro bastante elegante que lo hacía lucir muy guapo. La hora cada vez estaba más cerca, los familiares y amigos de ambas familias comenzaron a llegar llenando pronto el espacio para la ceremonia.

Un nervioso Stear esperaba en el altar junto al sacerdote, mientras entraba el cortejo nupcial Patty apareció del brazo de su padre algo tímida y nerviosa, pero al ver a su amado inventor frente al Altar esperándola y ansioso de verla llegar, se concentró en sus ojos cafés caminando decidida. El Sr. O´Brian entregó a su hija con sus ojos emocionados mientras su futuro yerno la recibía enamorado, con sus miradas se dijeron todo, uno suplicando que la cuidara al entregar a su mayor tesoro y el otro asintiendo decidido que cumpliría con la promesa que su encomendaría "amarla para toda la vida".

Pronto dijeron sus votos matrimoniales jurándose ser files y amarse y respetarse toda la vida, una promesa que para el joven Andrew sería fácil de llevar a cabo, lo prometía ante Dios y él tenía una excelente relación con él, ya que le había permitido ir y volver de la Guerra, estaba en deuda con él, así que amaría a esa mujer hasta que la muerte los separase.

Al término de la ceremonia, los nuevos esposos y la familia se dedicaron a tomarse las fotos correspondientes, los invitados se preparaban para felicitarlos y otros más se retiraban para llegar al baile más noche, los invitados que se quedarían a las otras bodas tenían disponible una habitación en la mansión.

Los empleados una vez que los invitados dejaron solo el Altar, se dedicaron a limpiar rápidamente, mientras los organizadores cambiaban las flores y los colores para la nueva ceremonia. Annie había elegido las orquídeas una flor extremadamente cara y difícil de encontrar, pero era su boda y sería tan elegante como su amado gatito. El vestido de Annie había sido elegido siendo un poco más llamativo que el de Patty, pero el velo era igual con un tipo de gorro de donde se desprendía el velo, era la moda en la época y ella siempre estaba a la vanguardia, había escogido el azul cielo para los vestidos de las damas quienes los lucían bastante bien, Patty había tenido que ir a cambiarse rápidamente para estar lista, pero dejando su vestido de novia intacto, ya que lo usaría de nuevo en el baile.

Ahora era el turno de Archie de estar nervioso, amaba a Annie no tenía duda, pero el bobo de su hermano le había transmitido los nervios, ahora Stear era el que lo veía divertido.

-Vamos Archie, no pasa nada, ni se siente. – le decía riéndose, mientras Anthony le seguía el juego.

-Ya ves Archie, Stear sigue vivo después de decir "acepto".

-Tienes razón hermano, yo estaba como estás tú en este momento, anda vamos no seas llorón que ya aceptaste casarte.

-No me he arrepentido – Decía cada vez más nervioso. – Pero estoy muy nervioso, es la primera vez que me caso.

-Y esperamos que sea la única, ojalá que Annie te soporte. – Decía Stear, mientras Anthony y él reían felices burlándose de los nervios de Archie.

El Frac de Archie era igual que el de Stear, pero la corbata era azul con franjas grises y la de Stear era amarillo bajito con franjas negras, su emblema de los Andrew bien colocado al lado derecho del frac y una flor azul cielo en el lado izquierdo, sin duda se veía muy elegante, como siempre, el traje de sus primos era azul marino, también se veían muy elegantes vistiendo a juego con sus damas, Candy se veía hermosa con cada atuendo, eso nadie lo discutiría, cada uno se dirigió con su ahora esposa y aún prometida, mientras que Archie se dirigía al Altar junto al sacerdote para esperar a su futura esposa.

Una tímida Annie apareció en la entrada del jardín acompañada de un Sr. Britter serio y algo enternecido, iba a entregar a su única hija a manos de su yerno, el único que había tenido y a pesar de sus sospechas lo quería como a otro hijo. Archie miraba con sus ojos color miel a Annie, se veía hermosa, sus ojos azules se veían acuosos de la emoción que la embargaba en ese momento, su madre la miraba igual, feliz de estar por fin en ese momento, ella estaba más desesperada que la misma Annie por casarla, ya tenía 17 años y ella se había casado más joven, no quería seguir siendo la comidilla de sus amigas que se preguntaban cuando se casaría Annie Britter después de tantos años de noviazgo, por fin su hija se casaba y había callado muchas bocas, orgullosa y elegante veía a todos feliz de la boda de su hija.

Archie recibió a Annie emocionado, los nervios poco a poco iban desapareciendo cuando se centraba en sus ojos, la ceremonia comenzó y con ella los juramentos de amor de uno hacia el otro. Qué lejos estaban los tiempos en los que Archie estaba perdido por Candy, le había costado olvidar a esa pecosa, no podía negarlo y antes de dar el "si acepto" volteó a ver rápidamente a Candy quien le asintió agradecida por amar a su hermana, Anthony se percató de esa mirada, dudando un poco de su primo, pero al ver que Archie ahora lo miraba a él agradecido supo que esa mirada no había significado nada más que agradecimiento.

-Sí acepto. – Contestó muy seguro Archie centrándose en los azulados de Annie, colocando su argolla matrimonial en las enguantadas manos de su ahora esposa.

La ceremonia terminó y con ello comenzaron las felicitaciones y bendiciones para los nuevos esposos, dejaban entrar a los fotógrafos para la nueva pareja, mientras Elena Britter les daba instrucciones, ¡Dios! Esa mujer estaba más emocionada que Annie, había que calmarla un poco sino Archie saldría huyendo de su suegra. Lo mismo que con Patty y Stear, los familiares y amigos de los Britter se retiraban a descansar y prepararse para el baile, Annie y Archie se retiraron para empezar a alistarse para la última boda, el día había sido de locos pero faltaba la boda de mayor importancia por el rango de los herederos.

Candy se dirigía a su habitación donde la arreglarían para la ceremonia, ella era la que estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo era su vestido, había sido un regalo de Albert y Dorothy y ellos no se medían por la moda, eligiendo un vestido bastante elegante, con un discreto escote de corazón y corte princesa, era bastante largo con unas mangas de encaje discretas que descubrían sus hombros, aunque era ancho tenía caída libre sin faldillas que lo ensancharan más, era mucha tela para hacerlo más pesado, era digno de la realeza. El velo era sencillo pero largo y a diferencia de Annie y Patty, optaron por usar su cabello como tocado con la peineta y accesorios que había utilizado Rosemary Andrew en su boda. Candy quedó maravillada con la elegancia del vestido, era hermoso y combinaba muy bien con los colores que había elegido para su decoración, está de más decir que la flor que eligió para la decoración era la Dulce Candy, ella era la más orgullosa de ese logro que había tenido su amado, quien el mismo las había cosechado para no lastimar su jardín y las tenían listas para empezar a limpiar el jardín de las decoraciones de la boda anterior y comenzar a redecorar con las rosas. Para las 7 de la tarde estaría oscuro, así que se pusieron varias lámparas de pie y focos en serie para iluminar el Altar dándole un toque romántico y elegante al ambiente, el color que eligió Candy era el rosa pálido, su color favorito y sus damas irían vestidas en ese tono, el ramo era de una variedad de rosas de colores pastel, resaltando obviamente la rosa blanca con centro verde la más hermosa de todas. Dorothy no perdió la oportunidad de ayudar a Candy a alistarse, ella ya estaba casi lista solo era cuestión de ponerse el otro vestido, el que había elegido para la boda de su "hija".

Archie y Stear ahora acompañaban a Anthony quien se cambiaba muy animadamente.

-¡Vamos Anthony! Así no es divertido. – Decía Stear.

-Sí, nosotros ya nos casamos y ya no estamos nerviosos pero tú, ¡Tú tampoco! – Decía asombrado Archie.

-Muchachos a diferencia de ustedes yo estoy preparado para casarme con Candy desde hace muchos años, es algo que siempre soñé desde el día que la presentaron ante los Leagan, fue un deseo que tuve en mi corazón y hoy por fin será realidad, así que yo no estoy nervioso, es más estoy ansioso porque todo termine y por fin estar junto a mi amada princesa para siempre. – Decía Anthony con toda la seguridad del mundo, él sabía que era verdad lo que decía siempre había soñado con casarse con su adorada Candy.

-Pues tiene razón Stear, así no es divertido. – reían todos bastante divertidos y felices de compartir esos momentos juntos los tres.

Candy estaba lista en su habitación, el vestido le delineaba su esbelta figura y un brillo muy especial aparecía en sus grandes ojos verdes. Se veía al espejo, mientras la tía abuela y Dorothy la observaban, cómo se parecía a Rosemary, pensaba Elroy, sino hubiera sido porque nadie de la familia había tenido hijas, pensaría que Candy realmente era una Andrew, sino fuera por sus pecas, nadie en la familia tenía pecas, bueno hasta ahora, ya que sabía que los próximos Andrew si las tendrían, Candy se veía hermosa, Elroy se acercó a ella y la abrazó como una madre abraza a su hija, en eso tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Candy! – Dijeron al unísono las dos mujeres que entraban a ver a su pequeña vestida de novia, era como un sueño verla así, ni en sus mejores sueños pensarían que la verían tan feliz y elegante con esa sonrisa que llevaba tatuada en su rostro, con un delicado maquillaje que la hacía resaltar su belleza natural. El vestido bordado con finas piedras y brillantes que discretamente adornaban la falda y abajo alrededor formaban una lista de brillos a toda la orilla de la falda, era sencillo, elegante, como ella simplemente hermosa era la descripción perfecta para ella.

Albert llegaba por ella para acompañarla hasta el Altar, no sin antes darle su bendición y decirle cuanto la quería.

Anthony traía su frac negro era muy elegante su corbata era blanca con rayas grises platinadas, del mismo color que los trajes de sus primos, quienes seguían intentando ponerlo nervioso sin ningún éxito.

-Anthony por fin dejarás de ser el "señorito" de la familia. – Archie pensaba que al mencionar eso lo pondría nervioso.

-Si Archie, por fin. – Le contestaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vamos Archie, en vez de ponerlo nervioso lo vas a hacer temblar. – Decía Stear, pero al ver a Anthony peinarse tranquilamente, una duda asaltó su mente. – A menos que…

-A menos que ¿Qué? – preguntaba Archie al ver a su hermano hacer gestos, comprendiendo a que se refería. – Anthony, tú y Candy…

-Chicos lo único que puedo decir es que los caballeros no hacen ese tipo de preguntas y además nunca se cuestiona la honorabilidad de una dama. –Dejando a los Cornwell con la misma duda, pero al mismo tiempo apenados.

Anthony terminó de peinarse, mirándose fijamente al espejo, veía a su madre de un lado y a su padre del otro, ambos sonriéndole felices, con su mirada cristalizada cerró los ojos sintiendo la mano de cada uno de ellos.

-Gracias mamá, gracias padre, por haberme dado la vida y gracias por estar conmigo en el momento más importante de mi vida, los amo, siempre los amaré. – Dijo en un susurro, siendo abrazado por sus primos que también evocaban a sus padres, tristes porque no los tenían pero felices sintiendo su presencia.

Anthony se dirigió a paso seguro hacia el jardín firme y elegante, iba acompañado de sus primos quien lo dejaban en el Altar junto con los invitados que iban llegando poco a poco, amigos y familiares de los Andrew estaban presentes, así como médicos y las pocas amigas que tenía la pecosa. Anthony esperaba poniéndose ansioso porque su amada princesa no llegaba, en eso el cuarteto comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, los niños del hogar se ponían tranquilos en sus lugares, la tía abuela junto a Dorothy esperaban tranquilas al frente. De pronto apareció Albert con la más bella imagen para el rubio, un hermoso ángel ojos verdes, maravilloso aparecía ante él caminando a paso lento y firme, encontrándose con su mirada embelesado, no era mentira cuando le había dicho que nunca la había visto tan bella, pero esta vez sobrepasaba todas las anteriores, de niño la imaginó vestida de novia, hermosa y elegante, pero esos sueños se quedaban pequeños en comparación con la realidad, su hermoso rostro y su delicada figura eran lo más hermoso visto por el rubio.

Candy bajaba las escaleras del brazo de Albert, sus madres ya habían bajado para tomar su lugar, iba muy nerviosa, ansiosa pero feliz de que por fin estuviera realizando su sueño, ese sueño que años atrás había quedado atrapado en su memoria. Caminaba lento cuando llegó al jardín vio todas las luces que iluminaban su camino, las hermosas rosas cultivadas por su príncipe y el camino de rosas que adornaban la alfombra que se acomodaba bajo sus pies, al final de ella un apuesto príncipe como salido de un cuento de hadas la esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que llevaba tatuada en el alma y esos ojos que la miraban de una manera tan profunda y tierna, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más conectándose nuevamente, su andar era lento y seguro dirigido hacía su amado, ahí estaba Anthony esperándola para por fin sellar su promesa de amor ante Dios, la boda civil se realizaría junto la de sus primos a las 9:00 de la noche.

Albert caminaba junto a ella sin decir una palabra, iba feliz de entregar a su "hija" a su amado sobrino, no podía desear un mejor compañero para ella. Al llegar junto a Anthony, ellos seguían con su mirada fija en el otro, le colocó sus manos entre las de él quien las recibió gustoso, la sintió temblar entre sus manos y le sonrió de una manera que la tranquilizó poco a poco, Albert se retiró dirigiendo una mirada de "cuídala mucho" y Anthony asintió feliz enfocándose de nuevo en su amada, dando el Sacerdote inicio a la ceremonia.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a los jóvenes Anthony Brower Andrew y a la Srita. Candice White Andrew.- Candy y Anthony escuchaban atentos las palabras sin despegar su mirada uno del otro.

-Joven Anthony Brower Andrew, ¿Acepta usted por esposa a la Srita. Candice White Andrew?

-Sí, acepto. – Decía con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Srita. Candice White Andrew, ¿Acepta usted por esposo al joven Anthony Brower Andrew?

-Sí, acepto. – Decía de la misma forma que había estado sonriendo últimamente. Procedió cada uno a decir sus votos de amor, mientras se colocaban las argollas matrimoniales.

-Candy, amor, llegar a este día no ha sido fácil, pero cada prueba nos ha convertido en una pareja sólida, capaz de hacer frente a las adversidades de la vida llenas de amor y felicidad, hoy aceptamos un nuevo compromiso que implica estar juntos y amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros días. Con esta promesa de amor te demuestro que estoy completamente seguro de que el gran paso que daremos juntos será la base de un futuro hermoso y lleno de amor. Con nuestros amigos y familiares alrededor nuestro, te tomo como esposa y juro amarte, respetarte y entregarte mi corazón hasta la eternidad. Quiero que nuestros espíritus sean compañeros eternos de aventuras inigualables y que nuestros cuerpos sean amantes sinceros hasta el fin de nuestros días. Te amo mi Dulce Candy. –Candy lo miraba conmovida por sus palabras, pero no lloraría, no empañaría con lágrimas su felicidad esperaba ser feliz de ahora en adelante y ese era su primer paso.

-Anthony cuando perdí tu amor, entré en una depresión que me llevó a un lugar profundo y oscuro del cual era casi imposible salir, viví en ese lugar mucho tiempo y lo fui adornando poco a poco acostumbrándome a él, pero al volver a ver tus ojos, encontré el camino de vuelta a mi hogar, el cual siempre estuvo aquí – Decía señalándole el corazón. – esperándome, recibiéndome en tus brazos, recuperando la alegría que había perdido. Hoy ante este Altar y ante Dios te prometo que te seré fiel y que te amaré todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, seré tu esposa, tu mujer, tu compañera de vida, seré y me convertiré en lo que necesites, estaré siempre ahí para ti. – Anthony la veía impresionado y más enamorado que nunca, ¿Cómo no amarla si simplemente cuando hablaba lo único que tenía para él era amor? Y un amor tan fuerte como el de él, no aguantando más y la besó dulcemente antes de terminar la ceremonia, recibiendo un carraspeo por parte del sacerdote. Candy colocó su anillo en el dedo anular derecho de su amado, jurándose mutuamente amor eterno. El sacerdote terminó el sermón pronunciándolos por fin marido y mujer, ambos se abrazaron y se fundieron en un tierno beso mientras los invitados estallaban en aplausos y risas, mientras que ellos al pasar por la alfombra ahora siendo esposos, los niños del hogar e Isabella les arrojaban pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas envolviéndolos a los dos mientras llegaban al final de recorrido. Todos los invitados se acercaban a felicitarlos deseándoles la mayor felicidad, todos les deseaban lo mejor a la joven pareja, por fin, por fin eran marido y mujer, por fin eran libres de amarse sin miedo y sin esconderse, Anthony no se separaba de ella, estaba muy feliz, las fotos llegaron para inmortalizar ese momento.

Anthony se colocó junto a Candy, le acomodaron el vestido extendiendo la amplia cola del mismo y el velo quedando a todo su esplendor. Anthony colocaba su rostro junto al de su amada mirándose tiernamente, ella recargada en él volteando a verlo, al fondo aparecía el portal delas rosas, acompañándolos en esa aventura desde un principio, ahí se habían enamorado, ahí se habían amado y ahí se habían prometido ser felices por siempre. La fotografía quedaría maravillosa y después Albert la mandaría pintar al óleo para colgarla en el salón principal de la familia junto a la fotografía de sus abuelos, de sus padres, de él y ahora de los jóvenes Andrew.

La fiesta estuvo muy animada, la boda civil se desarrolló en el transcurso de la misma, los padres de Patty estaban felices de ver a su hija casada con una de las personas más influyentes de América y Escocia, Elena y Santiago Britter también estaban felices, sobre todo Elena quien había callado muchas bocas con esa boda, más cuando le recordaban los años que tenían saliendo juntos. Candy y Anthony bailaban su vals felices perdidos entre ellos, no importaba nada más solo ellos dos, lo demás era importante, pero no en ese momento. Anthony giraba con ella delicadamente mientras los demás los veían emocionados, no cabía duda estaban enamorados. La luna de miel comenzaría otro día dedicando esa noche a quedarse en la cabaña, no queriendo Anthony pasarla en la mansión quería hacerla gritar de placer y que nadie escuchara, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta salieron lentamente por la puerta trasera, encontrándose con un carruaje adornado con flores que los llevarían a su destino. Era muy romántico lo que haría su amado se la llevaría en medio de la noche a su nidito de amor, nadie salvo Albert sabía lo que haría Anthony y le avisó únicamente para que nadie se preocupara por ellos. Los jóvenes Cornwell se quedaron en la mansión a pasar la noche de bodas solo que ellos se quedaron hasta terminar la fiesta para despedir a sus suegros, quienes se negaban a dejar a sus hijas con sus yernos.

Anthony bajaba a Candy cual princesa, llevándola lentamente a la entrada de la cabaña, ahora sí ya era oficial era su esposa, era suya por completo, por la ley de Dios, del hombre y de la naturaleza. Subió las escaleras con ella hasta llegar a la alcoba principal que al igual que su primera noche estaba adornada con flores pero con menos velas, las luces estaban encendidas, ahora quería amarla y verla plenamente sin luz a medias, quería amarla con la luz y reconocer nuevamente ese cuerpo tan hermoso que poseía, la fue desvistiendo lentamente disfrutando el roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, Candy no se movía esperando cada una de las caricias, ya lo extrañaba y mientras la fiesta continuaba ellos se entregaban a su pasión envolviéndola en una alberca de fuego que la invitaba a nadar en ella, así era su amado era un volcán en erupción que estaba a punto de explotar una vez más dentro de ella. Candy lo recibía lentamente colocándose encima de él comenzando esa danza mientras lo desvestía por completo él se dejaba querer, al parecer el haber unido en matrimonio su amor había quitado algunos tabú que tenía su pecosa, quien se animaba a ser más atrevida explorando el cuerpo de su amado como él lo había hecho en un principio con ella, lo acariciaba y veía la reacción que tenía observando impresionada el crecimiento de su virilidad, que se preparaba para fundirse en ella, tomándolo con sus manos arrancando un profundo grito de placer en el rubio, quien ahora experimentaba un nuevo nivel de placer aún mayor del que ya había sentido. Candy al escucharlo gritar se emocionó con esa reacción que ella misma había provocado animándose a ir más allá explorando su cuerpo por completo, terminando en una maravillosa explosión de placer. Seguían con su juego Anthony quería continuar igual que ella una semana sin estar con ella había sido un detonante para acumular mucha energía, así que tenían que liberarla fundiéndose de nuevo mientras ella era colocada encima de él invitándola a iniciar el vaivén de sus cuerpos, llenándola toda y haciéndola gritar de placer al igual que él, sus cuerpos sudorosos pedían más, querían más de ella y de él, ya eran libres por fin de amarse, nadie tenía porque decir nada, se amaban y ahora se pertenecían uno al otro. Una vez más iniciaron una entrega igual de pasional que la primera, ahora Candy lo recibía a él delicadamente, con ternura la hacía suya, con cuidado amándola tiernamente mientras se perdía en sus ojos haciéndola terminar una vez más, ese era el detonante para hacerlo terminar también pidiéndole permiso para hacerlo, Candy se lo concedía satisfecha completamente, permitiéndose sentir el cómo era llenada completamente en su interior disfrutando esa cálida sensación dejándose envolver por ella. Ambos terminaban cansados, Anthony seguía encima de su pecosa le gustaba oler su cuerpo después de entregarse al amor, aspirar su aroma lo enloquecía y era una tortura abandonar su cuerpo que poco a poco era liberado al recobrar su tamaño natural, era la única forma que él la abandonaba. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sudorosos aún con sus corazones desbocados buscándose tranquilizarse.

-Te amo Candy, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, estar a tu lado me hace sentir pleno.

-Yo también te amo Anthony y el tenerte conmigo también me hace sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo. – volvieron a besarse una vez más encendiendo la llama del deseo nuevamente, sintiendo como despertaba ese deseo en sus intimidades volviendo a llenarla completamente, se entregaron una vez a su amor, haciéndola suya nuevamente, esa noche ninguno dormiría, ella no se lo permitiría, él no se lo permitiría así que sería mejor que no los esperaran temprano en la mansión, robándole una vez más el sueño a Morfeo.

Continuará….

Hasta aquí la boda! Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo a mí me encantó la verdad, muy bonita las celebraciones de cada uno en especial de los rubios quien no se esperaron a festejar con los demás al término de la fiesta. Recordé que antes así se usaba, los novios abandonaban la fiesta en medio de la noche cuando los invitados estaban distraídos y nadie se percataba de ello hasta después, ahora no, todos quieren disfrutar la boda porque pagaron demasiado por ella jajajajaja en fin modas que van y vienen con el paso del tiempo, lo que es seguro es que este par se ama y mucho, que bonito. Mayely León me dices que te da gusto que no me dé pena escribir este tipo de escenas, no te creas, si me da, pero me la aguanto jajajajaja, no ya en serio, la forma de ser de los personajes para mí era muy apasionada en todo lo que hacían, Anthony era fuerte y decidido y sobre todo ponía mucha pasión en lo que hacía, mucho empeño, así que de joven tenía que ser igual o más apasionado más con la juventud a flor de piel al nacimiento de su despertar sexual, el ama a Candy y nada de lo que hace lo hace con desagrado para él entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ella lo hace de una manera sublime donde la vergüenza y la pena no existen, explorar su cuerpo es algo bello para él es algo hermoso tocarla, reconocerla y conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo es algo que él hace sin disgusto alguno, para mí así sería él de adulto y Candy aunque tímida al principio también va descubriendo con él su sensualidad de mujer, su deseo de amar y ser amada, deseada, también desea conocer y entregarse a ese amor que él le brinda, sin temor ni vergüenza, animándose a reconocer y explorar el cuerpo de su amado, no lo hago por ofender a nadie, cada uno tiene la opinión del amor y de cómo amar, así que vuelvo a lo mismo espero no incomodar a nadie con mis historias. Por lo pronto es todo me despido de ustedes, esperen pronto el desenlace de esta historia. Saludos y un fuerte y gran abrazo a cada una de ustedes!

21/07/19


	34. Chapter 34 NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS(PARTE 1)

Hola! Millones de gracias por los comentarios y PM recibidos por el capítulo anterior, me da gusto saber que les gustó al igual que a mí jejejeje bueno aquí vamos a la recta final el capítulo siguiente será el último pero como salió bastante largo lo voy a dividir en dos o tres partes depende de cuan largo sea ya que solo escribí sin dividir nada de nada. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, si llegaste hasta aquí mil gracias a cada una de ustedes, las que me enviaron mensajes desde un principio, las que comentaron en cada uno de los capítulos, las que no comentaron, las que leyeron anónimamente y las que no dejaron su comentario. Gracias por acompañarme en esta maravillosa experiencia, un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomo un poquito prestados para hacer volar mi imaginación y hacer una historia sin mucho drama (en este capítulo les mostraré un poquito que también se hacerlo jejejeje) lo hago sin fines de lucro es solo por diversión, no es apto para menores de edad ni para personas que son sensibles a este tipo de temas. ¿Listas? ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO 34**

**NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS (PARTE 1)**

Habían partido todos juntos al viaje de bodas, Candy y Anthony habían llegado tarde por obvias razones, siendo objeto de burlas por parte de sus primos.

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora que llegaran. - Decía Stear quien no había podido hacer nada de nada, porque a sus suegros no les dio la gana irse temprano, alegando que tardarían mucho tiempo antes de ver a su princesa de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Stear! No seas envidioso, ellos no tienen la culpa de que tú no hayas podido entrar en acción. –Decía Archie, feliz de que sus suegros si se habían retirado antes que los de Stear y él sí pudo aprovechar para estar con Annie, pero no tanto como los rubios que se dedicaron a amarse hasta muy entrada la mañana.

-Vamos chicos, Candy y yo estamos algo cansados y necesitamos dormir un poco. – Decía Anthony quien había decidido que reservaran un camarote cada pareja para así poder descansar, el viaje a Nueva York era de tres días así que sería menos cansado si viajaban más cómodos. Cada pareja se retiró a su camarote aprovechado Stear y Patty para comenzar su luna de miel los otros ya les llevaban ventaja. Annie y Archie se retiraron igual, Archie con ganas de no dormir y Annie con un sueño, últimamente andaba muy aflojerada, debía ser la liberación del estrés por la boda.

Candy y Anthony llegaban a su camarote, viéndose con una mirada cómplice decidiendo jugar un poco antes de dormir un rato, necesitaban ponerse al corriente.

Una vez que llegaron a Nueva York, después de tres días de viaje, buscaron un hotel donde hospedarse ya que el barco zarparía hasta el día siguiente. Llegaron al hotel a registrarse y no se dieron cuenta que una persona los seguía unas cuadras atrás. Las damas se sentaron en la elegante sala del hotel, mientras que los caballeros iban a registrarse. La figura masculina que los seguía los había divisado al pasar junto al hotel. Se dirigía al teatro que se encontraba a unas cuadras del hotel, sintiéndose obligado a seguirlos para encontrarse con esa pecosa que aún extrañaba, quería verla y saber si realmente lo había olvidado, unos días antes acababa de ver la nota de su compromiso, tal vez aún no se había casado.

Archie al darse la vuelta de la recepción fue el primero que lo vio, tensando la mandíbula de coraje aún lo odiaba, Stear al verlo empuñar sus manos y escucharlo decir su nombre, se volteó asustado buscando con la mirada a las damas.

-¡Terry! – Dijo Archie furioso, advirtiendo a Anthony quien al reconocer ese nombre siguió la mirada de su primo encontrándose con el joven castaño de pelo largo, un poco más bajito que él y de ojos azules. Lo miró con curiosidad, a diferencia de Archie que lo miraba con coraje.

-Vaya, vaya, elegante, no te preocupes que tampoco yo tenía ganas de verte.

-Eres un… - Decía Archie, mientras Anthony y Stear lo detenían.

-Tranquilo Archie. – Decía Anthony.

-Tranquilízate Archie las chicas se van a dar cuenta. – Las damiselas estaban tan enfrascadas en su plática que ninguna advertía de su presencia.

-Buenos días – Decía cortesmente Anthony a aquel joven que lo veía con curiosidad y no apartaba la vista de él. -¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntaba, aunque él sabía a lo que había ido.

-¿Es que acaso tienes algo que pueda querer? – Preguntó Terry queriendo hacerlo enojar, necesitaba descargar ese coraje que traía consigo desde días atrás y no lograba controlar ni con su esposa, después de leer la nota había llegado a su casa a hacer el amor con ella de una manera brusca y hasta un poco violenta, todo producto de la frustración de ver el rostro de felicidad de Candy en brazos de aquel "jardinero" que él tanto había odiado.

-¿Por qué tendría yo, algo que tú pudieras querer? – Preguntó Anthony no dándole el gusto de perder el control.

-Anthony – Dijo Stear. – Él es Terruce Grandchester, actor de Broadway y antiguo compañero de colegio. –Decía Stear, para que Anthony estuviera seguro quien era.

-Terry, él es Anthony… - no lo dejaron terminar cuando bruscamente fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya sé quién es Stear! Deja de hacerte el educado, él es el jardinero por el cual lloraba Candy.

-Vaya, veo que te han hablado de mí. – Dijo Anthony muy seguro de ello.

-Y veo que a ti, no te han hablado de mi… - Dijo con semblante de autosuficiencia, confiado de que Candy no había hablado de él con el rubio, pensando una nueva forma de molestarlo.

-Te equivocas. –Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. – Mi esposo sabe todo de ti. – Dijo Candy acercándose decidida a tomar la mano de Anthony, pasando de largo junto a Terry.

-Amor, - dijo con cariño, - él es Terry, Terry te presento a mi esposo Anthony. – Dijo ante la mirada de asombro de Terry, él no podía creer que Candy se hubiera casado, él lo había hecho, pero ella no podía hacerlo, ella tenía que seguir amándolo, no pudo haberlo olvidado tan rápido.

-Mucho gusto. – Contestó Anthony, poniéndose en su lugar y comprendiendo un poco a Terry, debía de estar sufriendo, él sufriría mucho si supiera perdida a su amada pecosa. Terry extendió su mano como en un trance, sin quitar los ojos de Candy, quien miraba enamorada a su príncipe. Anthony al tomar la mano de Terry sintió un anillo al cual puso atención, era una argolla de matrimonio, él también estaba casado por lo tanto no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

-Ya veo – Dijo Terry. – Te casaste con el jardinero que según me habías dicho estaba muerto. – Anthony iba a contestar, no permitiría que le hablara así a su esposa, pero Candy lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro cariñosamente. Ella conocía a Terry y sabía que podía ser muy cruel y solo ella sabía cómo manejarlo, porque Archie estaba a un paso de golpearlo, sino fuera por Stear, Annie y Patty que lo detenían ya lo hubiera golpeado desde hace mucho.

-Terry, no tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mi vida, Anthony es mi esposo y nos amamos, soy feliz a su lado, no veo por qué quieres molestarnos, tú hace tiempo hiciste tu vida, tienes un hijo, te has casado. –Dijo Candy ante el asombro de todos, nadie sabía que Candy estaba enterada, la verdad era que antes de saber de Anthony, Candy compraba los periódicos donde salía Terry, pero después del "compromiso" con Neal, dejó de ver todas las noticias, ignorando que Susana ya había tenido otra hija más del rebelde y esperaba otro bebé. – Por favor, respeta nuestra vida, como yo respeté la tuya.

-Tienes razón Candy, yo primero hice mi vida, me da gusto saber que eres feliz al lado de tu esposo. –Terry cambio su tono de voz dispuesto a irse, era verdad él fue feliz primero, no podía exigir que Candy lo siguiera amando cuando él decidió primero rehacer su vida y mucho menos cuando ella veía al jardinero de una forma que a él nunca vio.

-Sr. Andrew – Dijo dirigiéndose a Anthony. – Quiero felicitarlo a usted y a su bella esposa, les deseo sean muy felices, Stear, Patty a ustedes también les deseo lo mejor. – Pero al mirar a Archie que lo seguía viendo con mirada asesina, solo le dijo. – A ti no Archie, tú aún me debes… - Dijo esto cuando tiró un golpe al rostro de Archie que rápidamente fue interceptado por la mano de Anthony, ante el asombro de Terry.

-Tenga cuidado Sr. Grandchester, Archie es mi primo y si él tiene algo pendiente con usted, no es de caballeros arreglarlo a golpes y mucho menos enfrente de las damas.

-Déjalo Anthony, él nunca ha sido un caballero, además por lo que veo sigue furioso porque le pegué en su "linda cara".

-Basta Archie. – Dijo Anthony. –El Sr. Grandchester ya se iba. – Candy abrazó a Anthony quien la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Terry por favor es mejor que te vayas. – Terry no dijo nada se dio la vuelta y una lágrima salió de sus ojos "_adiós Tarzán pecosa, ya veo que en realidad nunca me amaste como lo amaste a él"_ siguió con su paso digno, pasando entre la gente que se había acercado curiosa a ver el espectáculo que había armado el famoso actor.

-¿Estás bien princesa? – Preguntó con miedo Anthony, él sabía que Candy había estado enamorada de Terry, pero él nunca había visto la forma en que ella lo miraba.

-Claro que sí amor, me dio gusto ver a Terry y saber que es el de antes y que pudo comprobar que soy la mujer más feliz y más afortunada del mundo por tenerte a mi lado nuevamente, te amo mi príncipe de las rosas. – Dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios que todavía fue alcanzado a ver por el rebelde que aún los observaba por la ventana, si definitivamente a él nunca lo miró así y mucho menos lo había besado.

-Vamos tortolitos.- Dijo Stear ya más tranquilo, él nunca había sido de pleitos como Archie y aunque había ido a la Guerra, pensaba que primero había que dialogar el problema, pero si hubiera tenido que intervenir para defender a su esposa y a sus primos lo hubiera hecho y aunque Anthony tampoco era de pleitos, había demostrado al detener en seco el golpe de Terry que tenía mucha fuerza y no sería tan fácil vencerlo, mucho menos por defender a su pecosa.

-Gracias Anthony. – Dijo Archie – Tienes razón, no es de caballeros pelear en frente de las damas. – En eso Archie repara en Annie, quien estaba muy pálida.

-Annie, damita ¿Qué tienes?

-Me siento mal Archie. – Decía Annie, mientras Archie se sentía mal por no haber pensado en ella primero y dejarse llevar por el estúpido de Grandchester.

-¡Candy! – Gritó Archie preocupado, para que Candy la revisara.

-Llévala a la habitación, necesito revisarla primero.- una vez en la habitación, Candy les pedía a todos que la esperaran en la sala de la misma, mientras revisaba a Annie, una vez que terminó salió más tranquila.

-¿Cómo esta Annie, Candy?

-No te preocupes Archie, ya está mejor, pero necesitamos un médico para que de un diagnóstico más concreto. – Quien no se atrevió a dar una opinión antes de estar realmente segura, ya se había equivocado con el famoso virus, no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Archie salió apresurado a buscar a un médico, seguido por Stear, Anthony se quedó con ellas por si necesitaban algo, cuando estuvieron a solas los tres, Anthony se animó a preguntar.

-¿Está todo bien princesa?

-Sí amor, no te preocupes.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que sucede se le pasará en unos ocho meses – Dijo Patty.

-¿Patty tú sabías? – Preguntó Candy.

-¿Annie está embarazada? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Bueno Annie se ha sentido mal todos estos días, cansada y con poco apetito y ha estado muy dormilona. – Decía Patty enumerando todos los síntomas que tenía Annie, comparándolos con los de ella, llegando a la misma conclusión que Candy, Patty y Annie estaban embarazadas.

-¿Entonces tú también? – Preguntó Candy, quien notó el mismo brillo que tenía Annie en los ojos de Patty.

-A mí me lo confirmó el médico dos días antes de la boda.

-¡Patty felicidades! – Decían Anthony y Candy felices por Patty y su primo. -¿Stear lo sabe?

-Sí, yo creo que por eso no quiso meterse mucho en el pleito de Terry. – dijo segura. – pero no queríamos decir nada porque la tía abuela se molestaría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – Preguntó Candy.

-Cuatro semanas – En eso entró Archie con el médico quien rápidamente entro a la recámara para revisar a Annie.

-Ese idiota de Grandchester tiene la culpa por preocupar a Annie de esa forma, si algo le sucede a mi esposa ¡no se lo perdonaré nunca!

-Tranquilo Archie – decía Anthony – Annie estará bien, tal vez solo se le bajó el azúcar porque no ha desayunado.

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo Candy asombrada, con tanto alboroto no habían siquiera desayunado nada y Annie y Patty en su estado deberían sentirse más débiles.

-Anthony, Stear vayan a traer el desayuno para todos, y mucha fruta por favor. – Decía Candy guiñándoles un ojo, Anthony entendió el por qué, pero Stear aún no sabía que esa parejita ya sabía que sería papá.

-Candy ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer? – decía Archie.

-No te preocupes Archie, Annie estará mejor en unos ocho meses.

-¿Ocho meses? ¿Pero cómo será posible tanto tiempo? Tendremos que suspender la luna de miel. – Decía Archie acongojado mientras Candy y Patty reían divertidas.

-Archie, en ocho meses estarás muy feliz, pero cansado. – Decía Candy.

-Claro que sí Candy, cansado de cuidar a Annie por ocho meses – decía preocupado- ¿Tan grave es?

-Archie, en ocho meses serás papá…- dijo Candy por fin, ya que por más que quería darse a explicar Archie no entendía.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso…? ¡Candy! ¿Qué dices? – En eso salió el médico con una mirada seria. - ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-No se preocupe jovencito, su esposa está bien, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurre malpasar a una embarazada? – preguntó el malhumorado médico, quien no sabía que el papá primerizo no estaba enterado.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Voy a ser papá? – Preguntó Archie feliz por la noticia. – En eso Anthony y Stear entraban, cuando Archie voltea a verlos les grita - ¡Voy a ser papá!

-¡Felicidades Archie! – Dijo Stear – ¡Yo también seré papá! – Dijo Stear brincando junto a Archie y Anthony felices los tres.

-Doctor – Preguntó Candy - ¿Annie se encuentra bien?

-Perfectamente Sra., la Sra. Cornwell se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, hay que alimentarla a sus horas y evitarle otro susto, ya que aunado a la mal pasada un susto hizo que le bajara la presión, por eso el desmayo, un susto mayor al que tuvo puede ocasionar algo terrible, así que será mejor que se quede en cama por hoy.

-Doctor, mañana partiríamos en barco ¿Cree que es conveniente que Annie se quede aquí?

-No, no es necesario, puede viajar sin ningún problema, solo hay que evitar vida marital, por lo menos un mes. – Dijo ante la mirada de frustración de Archie.

-¿Cuántas semanas tiene doctor?

-Tendría que hacerse unos estudios para saber con exactitud, pero al juzgar por la información que me dio unas cinco semanas, por cierto sería conveniente que contrataran a una enfermera para que le ayude a la Sra. Cornwell. – Dicho esto el médico salió de la habitación.

-Bueno, enfermera ya tiene ¿No es así Candy? – Preguntó Archie.

-Claro que si Archie, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré.

-Ahora solo falta que Anthony y Candy también estén esperando bebé – Decía Stear feliz.

-¿Qué te pasa Stear? – Decía Archie. –Apenas llevan unas horas de casados, ellos no se adelantaron como nosotros. – Decía Archie, mientras Candy y Anthony se lanzaban miradas cómplices, pero eso ellos solo lo sabrían, ese era su secreto.

Estarían tres meses fuera y aunque al principio iban a lugares diferentes, por el estado de Annie y Patty decidieron viajar todos en el mismo recorrido, por si se les ofrecía algo. Afortunadamente todo iba de maravilla y Archie por fin rompía la dieta, Annie estaba mucho mejor y poda retomar su vida conyugal que tanto les había costado suspender. Patty no tenía ningún problema el bebé se desarrollaba de forma normal, solo las náuseas que no la dejaban sobre todo por las noches.

-Amor ¿Por qué estás tan callada? – Preguntó Anthony - ¿En qué piensas princesa?

-En los muchachos, Albert tendrá otro hijo, al igual Neal y Elisa, y ahora Annie y Patty… y nosotros… - Decía triste Candy.

-¿Nosotros qué amor? Es normal, no todas quedan embarazadas a la primera, pronto tendremos la maravillosa noticia de que seremos padres, no te preocupes, mientras tanto hay que seguir escribiéndole a la cigüeña y hacer la tarea a diario. –Le decía coquetamente, mientras empezaba a quitar su camisón una vez más, entregándose nuevamente a su amada, haciéndola vibrar de placer, era maravilloso ver cada entrega de su amada, él trataba de complacerla y ella se abandonaba y se dejaba querer, disfrutando todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, no importaba cuantos eran al día, ella siempre estaba dispuesta y eso Anthony lo agradecía ya que su cuerpo le exigía una y otra vez hacerla suya, era como un vicio para él, era su droga, hacer el amor con Candy era lo único a lo que era adicto. Candy igual no podía decir que no, no por obligación, sino porque amaba esos encuentros en los que él le demostraba cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que eran los dos, sólo les faltaba un pequeño detalle y por eso practicaban a diario, no se desesperarían los tiempos de Dios eran perfectos y ellos sabían esperar su momento, mientras tanto se disfrutarían uno al otro amándose incansablemente.

El cumpleaños de Anthony lo pasarían en París, habían ido a celebrar todos juntos, pasando una tranquila velada junto a sus primos, bailando y cenando. Candy le había obsequiado un crucifijo muy parecido al de ella, para que lo cuidara siempre. Anthony lo colocó en su cuello bajo su ropa, encantado de recibirlo. Cuando llegaron al hotel Candy se fue al baño para prepararle otra sorpresa a su amado, poniéndose el camisón rojo que le había regalado la tía abuela en la despedida, no lo había usado ya que el día de la boda salieron en medio de la fiesta, sin estar ella preparada, además se le hacía muy atrevido, el calzón era muy corto y no tenía corpiño, pero esa noche era especial y lo usaría para hacer feliz a su amado. Se recogió el cabello por completo, se colocó el calzón y se puso el camisón transparente encima de su cuerpo, debajo no traía nada y era abierto por la parte de enfrente abrochándose en un moño sencillo en la parte superior.

Al salir del baño Anthony no la esperaba que saliera tan sexy, él estaba sirviendo una pequeña copa de vino para festejar, pero al ver tan maravillosa imagen dejó todo para acercarse lentamente a ella, quien lo veía con una mirada llena de deseo e invitándolo a unirse a ella, amaba cuando lo miraba así, él quería festejar de ese modo con ella, pero nunca pensó tan agradable sorpresa. Candy sonreía complacida por la reacción de su príncipe, agradeciendo mentalmente a la tía abuela por tan buen regalo, verle la cara a su esposo era la mayor satisfacción para ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe. – Decía con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Muy feliz, feliz cumpleaños a mi.- Dijo coquetamente mientras la besaba apasionadamente y la alzaba en brazos, colocándola delicadamente sobre la cama, dedicándose a desvolver su regalo. Esa noche Candy se atrevió a ir más allá siendo ella la que estimuló oralmente a su amado, dejándose él amar y llevar por las caricias de su pecosa, comprobando una vez más que en el departamento del amor, aún había muchas cosas que explorar y descubrir, teniendo una fabulosa culminación a su acto de amor, siendo una entrega maravillosa para ambos, llenándose de besos toda la noche. Anthony tenía una sonrisa boba por la mañana, así que Candy se animó a repetir la misma fórmula de la noche anterior, siendo consciente de lo feliz que había hecho a su amado.

La luna de miel había acabado, ya era hora de regresar, desembarcando un domingo por la mañana a Nueva York, saldrían hasta el lunes por la tarde, así que buscarían un hotel cerca de la estación ya no quería ir al hotel que estaba cerca del teatro, no querían otro desafortunado encuentro. Salieron rumbo a Lakewood, y llegaron el jueves por la mañana, ya los esperaba el chófer de los Andrew, quien los llevó a la mansión siendo recibidos por una feliz Elroy acompañada de Steve y Tom, los chicos se miraron cómplices. _¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?_

-Lo bueno que la tía ya no puede salir embarazada. – Decía Stear, mientras todos reían por sus ocurrencias.

-Cállate Stear – Decía Anthony – Que nos va a retar el nuevo tío abuelo y vamos llegando. – seguían todos riendo.

La tía abuela los abrazó felices, ya era casi noviembre y hacía frío. El clima era muy frío por la fecha lo bueno que ellos venían preparados con los grandes abrigos y gorros y además los muchachos protegían a sus esposas cobijándolas con sus brazos del frío.

-Lo bueno que la tía abuela no ha pasado frío.- dijo ahora Archie- mientras estallaban en risas más fuertes, siendo escuchadas por la vieja Elroy.

-Vamos, vamos niños, sean bienvenidos, al parecer, les fue muy bien. – Dijo dirigiéndose a los abultados vientres de Patty y Annie, quien al quitarse los abrigos ya dentro de la mansión quedaron al descubierto, ya habían pasado el primer trimestre así que ya era más notorio su estado, confirmando a la tía abuela que esas dos ya iban con premio. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada disimulada al vientre de Candy quien seguía igual de esbelta.

-Por lo que veo, vamos a tener más miembros el próximo año. – Dijo mientras Archie y Stear sonreían felices y a la vez apenados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen? – Preguntó feliz, pero seria, Candy notaba que también se había fijado en su vientre, bajando la mirada triste, Elroy lo notó pero no dijo nada.

-Annie tiene 19 semanas – Dijo Archie rascándose la nuca, porque solo tenían 14 semanas de casados.

-Patty tiene 18 semanas- Dijo Stear en la misma situación.

-Ya veo – decía Elroy – ¿O sea que sólo Anthony y Candy supieron esperar? – preguntó ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos. - ¿Candy, aún no estas embarazada? – pregunto directamente.

-No tía abuela – Contestó Candy bajando su rostro triste, Elroy lo notó y Anthony la abrazaba con ternura.

-No te preocupes niña es normal, estos niños porque tienen mucho tiempo practicando, pero sus esposas eran igual de flacuchas que tú, eso hace que no te embaraces pronto, no tiene por qué estar triste. – Dijo la tía abuela mientras Annie y Patty bajaban la mirada apenadas al sentirse descubiertas, Elroy aún las intimidaba mucho.

-Bueno, sean todos bienvenidos, vayan a descansar un poco que por la noche haremos una cena para celebrar su regreso.

-¿Dónde está Albert y Dorothy? – Preguntó Candy.

-No deben de tardar, fueron al pueblo.

Se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, las nuevas que les habían asignado ya que las que tenían eran para las nuevas generaciones. Las nuevas habitaciones eran tan amplias y espaciosas como la de la tía abuela y Albert, se encontraban en el tercer piso y eran lo bastante privadas, parecían un departamento cada una tenía su sala, baño, un área de comedor y la recámara por supuesto, para darles la privacidad necesaria a los recién casados.

Candy estaba emocionada viendo su nuevo espacio, era hermoso, aún más bello que su anterior cuarto, se recostó en la cama y su mirada de pronto cambió.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? – preguntó Anthony, lo sabía pero le dolía verla así, no quería verla sufrir.

-Anthony ¿Eres feliz? – Preguntó mientras el rubio sentía un dolor en su pecho, eso quería decir que ¿ella no lo era?

-¿Tú no eres feliz Candy? – pregunto triste.

-¡Anthony! ¡Claro que soy feliz a tu lado!, pero quiero saber si tú eres feliz porque yo no he podido darte un hijo…

-Amor, yo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado y si aún no hemos tenido la dicha de que quedes embarazada, no quiere decir que no lo harás, y si eso no fuera posible, eso no empañaría mi felicidad, lo único que no me haría feliz es saber que tú no lo eres mi amor, además siempre podríamos adoptar, conozco un lugar donde podemos hacerlo. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Candy sonrió feliz dándole un beso a su amado.

-Te amo Anthony.

-Yo te amo más hermosa.

-Soy feliz Anthony, soy la más feliz de todas. – En eso tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – Dijo Anthony acercándose a la puerta.

-Bienvenidos Sres. Brower – Dijo Rosie feliz de verlos, sobre todo al rubio.

-Gracias. – Dijo Anthony con una hermosa sonrisa que a Candy no le pareció, aun se ponía celosa de que Rosie lo mirara con tanta admiración.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Candy dudosa.

-La Sra. Elroy me pidió que le trajera este té Sra. Brower- Le decía amablemente.

-Gracias Rosie, puedes retirarte. – Decía Candy muy seria, mientras Rosie asentía y se retiraba.

-Amor ¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura con Rosie?

-No, no lo creo – Decía celosa, como una niña haciendo puchero. – no me gusta cómo te mira Anthony.

\- Jajajajaja – Anthony reía feliz.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De lo hermosa que te ves celosa.

-No estoy celosa – Decía cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que tú digas hermosa. – Le decía mientras la besaba y la recostaba en la cama. – Además Rosie es mucho mayor que yo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo solo tengo ojos para mi pecosa.

-¿De verdad amor? Rosie es muy bonita.

-No lo he notado, para mí tú eras la única mujer hermosa que conozco. – Decía dándole cortos besos en su rostro.

Candy se tomó el té que le había enviado la tía abuela, no entendía por que lo hizo, pero lo había tomado, estaba muy amargo y caliente pero se lo tomó, pensó que la tía abuela había creído que se sentía cansada así que la obedeció sin chistar.

Continuara….

Hasta aquí la primera parte, espero les haya gustado...

22/07/19


	35. Chapter 35 NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS(PARTE 2)

Hola aquí sigo con la segunda parte, no se me desesperen he tenido cosas que hacer, pero no me olvido además no tardo tanto jejejeje. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los uso para darles un giro diferente al resto de su vida, lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, mi historia no es apta para menores de edad ni para personas susceptibles a este tipo de historia. ¡Comenzamos!

**NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS (PARTE 2)**

Por la noche llegaron todos a darles la bienvenida, Albert y Dorothy estaban felices de ver a los muchachos y estaban contentos por las buenas nuevas. Dorothy se veía más gordita por su embarazo, pero se veía hermosa, al igual que Elisa y Luisa, a quienes les faltaban dos meses y tres respectivamente, convivieron y rieron todos felices y tranquilos, pero a la hora del brindis las embarazadas, solo brindaron con jugo y a Candy le sirvieron en su copa también jugo, cosa que le extrañó, mas no dijo nada. La tía abuela se le acercó y le dijo solo para que ella escuchara.

-El vino no es bueno para tu salud. – Candy asintió con una sonrisa, de todas formas a ella no le gustaba el vino.

Una vez que se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones y los invitados a sus hogares, Anthony y Candy recibían de nuevo a Rosie, quien llegaba con otra taza de té.

-¿Otra taza de té Rosie? Pero si ya me tomé uno. – Dijo Candy.

-La tía abuela me pidió que por la mañana y por la noche le diera este té Sra. Brower para que se relajara, con permiso. – dijo ante la mirada incrédula de Candy.

Así iban pasando los meses, llegando por fin navidad y todos los días por la mañana y por la noche Rosie llevaba el té a Candy, ella solo lo tomaba ya se había acostumbrado y si era para relajarse que mejor, aunque no sabía porque pero decía que no necesitaba relajarse, lo que sí había notado era un incremento en su apetito sexual, si antes lo tenía ahora era más notorio, estando Anthony encantado con tantas atenciones por su amada, mientras sus primos se quejaban porque sus esposas dormían mucho, Anthony reflejaba unas ojeras de felicidad por la intensa actividad que recibía. Lo que Candy no sabía era que el té que se tomaba día y noche, era para la fertilidad, en esa época entre las curanderas se recetaba para aumentar el libido en la mujer y se embarazara pronto, la tía abuela en su juventud lo había tomado pero aunque a ella no le había funcionado era testigo de que a otras personas si les había hecho efecto. El puro 24 de diciembre, Candy y Anthony celebrando su amor, recibieron juntos su noche buena amándose incansablemente, dándose una de las mejores noches de su vida, habían terminado muy cansados de tanta actividad levantándose más tarde que los demás uniéndose al desayuno, para después hacer el intercambio de regalos, esa noche por fin había dado frutos su amor, quedando Candy embarazada desde la primera vez que lo hicieron esa noche.

Llegaba enero de 1916 con la llegada del primogénito de Tom y Elisa, era un niño moreno, con el cabello rojo y ojos miel como su padre, se parecía mucho a Elisa pero con los ojos de Tom, Steve estaba feliz, había nacido su primer nieto, y ya estaba preparando a su primer potrillo, decidieron ponerle Nathaniel Stevens Leagan, era un nombre poco común pero les había gustado a ambos. Elisa se acostumbraba a su nueva faceta de mamá visitando de vez en cuando a Sara, quien estaba feliz por su nieto, solo que Tom no le permitía que lo malcriara como había hecho con sus hijos.

El tiempo seguía su curso y llegó Febrero y con ello el nacimiento del hijo de Neal y Luisa, quienes se habían quedado a vivir en Lakewood, atendiendo desde ahí los negocios del General, alegando que Sara no podía estar sola, Neal había puesto a su mamá ciertos límites para con Luisa, no le gustaba que su mamá fuera mala con ella. El bebé era un niño blanco de cabellos oscuros como su madre y tenía los ojos café como su padre, era un niño muy grande y sano, el General y su esposa estaban felices por su nieto, era un varón y sería un gran militar pensaba su abuelo. Este pequeño se llamaría Louis Leagan-Jones, en honor al padre de Neal, cosa que no le agradó mucho al General, quien pensaba que no era necesario estar muerto para honrarlo.

Había llegado el 14 de Febrero y Candy y Anthony estaban listos para festejar, Candy tenía un retraso en su período, pero no quería decir nada aún para no ilusionar a su príncipe y que todo fuera una falsa alarma, ya le había pasado en la luna de miel y no quería repetirlo, acompaño al pueblo a la tía abuela para buscarle el regalo a Anthony, al pasar por una tienda de bebés Elroy se adentró en ella diciendo que buscaría algo para sus bisnietos comprándoles algunos detalles, entre ellos compró un par de zapatitos blancos que pidió envolver en una caja roja con corazones blancos, extendiéndosela a Candy quien la miraba sin comprender.

-¿Qué es esto tía abuela?

-Es el regalo para Anthony. – Le decía mientras la veía con una mirada traviesa.

-¿El regalo de Anthony? ¿No le parece que son muy pequeños? – Decía riéndose nerviosa.

-Candy, sabes muy bien a que me refiero. – Candy asentía. – Ven conmigo. – le dijo mientras avanzaba unos locales más adelante adentrándose a un consultorio médico. Ahí los recibió muy amable una enfermera diciéndoles que las recibiría el doctor, Candy no comprendía muy bien _¿Estaría enferma la tía abuela?_

-Adelante Candy, aquí te espero, solo es para saber cuántas semanas tienes.

-Tía abuela, ¿Cómo sabe que es verdad? – Preguntó Candy temerosa.

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo pequeña… - Le dijo sonriéndole amorosamente. – Anda ve, no te preocupes, aquí espero.

Candy entró al consultorio y después de un buen rato dentro salió con lágrimas en los ojos. La tía abuela al verla se decepcionó, después de todo se había equivocado, pero ella no lloraría tenía que ser fuerte por su nieta, ella era la que importaba y necesitaba mucho amor después de esto.

-Vamos niña ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo al recibirla en sus brazos como una madre.

-Tía abuela ¡Tenía usted razón! – decía entre lágrimas. -¡Estoy embarazada! – Decía llorando pero de felicidad, la tía abuela cambió su semblante por uno más alegre.

-¡Te lo dije niña! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Cuántas semanas tienes? – Preguntaba ahora ella con sus lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Tengo un poco más de ocho semanas. – Decía feliz la rubia por tan ansiada noticia, tenía que cuidarse más que nunca para que todo saliera a la perfección.

-Tenemos que cuidarte niña y tienes que alimentarte bien esas malpasadas y malestares que has tenido pronto pasaran, pero igual tienes que comer aunque no tengas hambre. – Decía Elroy muy feliz ¡Por fin! Tendría un bisnieto de su nieto consentido y de esa niña que había ganado su corazón.

Llegaban felices a la mansión, la tía abuela se había retirado a su habitación pretextando estar cansada, no quería arruinar la sorpresa a su nieto, así que mejor se fue a esconder y esperar pacientemente que todos se enteraran.

Candy se dirigía a su habitación para alistarse, Anthony la había invitado a cenar y ahí le daría la sorpresa, se había decidido por el regalo de la tía abuela, después de todo no había nada mejor que eso.

Anthony decidió festejar con su amada en la intimidad de su habitación después de cenar tendrían una noche romántica, no había nada mejor que eso, él era muy feliz con Candy y aunque deseaba tener hijos no quería presionarla, sabía que ella ya lo hacía bastante. Preparó todo lo necesario para la cena, había puesto una mesa y dos sillas para ellos en el balcón, así estarían al aire libre, Candy se sentía ahogada en los lugares encerrados, así que una cena a la luz de las velas en el balcón sería lo ideal, la cama ya estaba lista para su cometido, también la había adornado con un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas y una rosa roja en medio, la cena estaba lista, el champagne estaba frío, solo faltaba lo principal, su amada esposa.

Candy entró a la habitación, estaba todo oscuro cuando de pronto sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda.

-Bienvenida hermosa. – Le decía Anthony con una profunda voz que se colaba en sus oídos nublándole los sentidos.

-¡Anthony! ¡Me asustaste! – Le decía sonriendo, ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Salí con la tía abuela a buscar tu regalo.

-¿Mi regalo? – Decía mientras besaba su cuello. – Mi regalo está aquí conmigo. – A Candy se le erizaba la piel mientras sentía que Anthony la acariciaba apasionadamente, dejando escapar varios suspiros.

Anthony no resistió tanta tentación, ella se veía especialmente hermosa esa noche, siempre era hermosa para él, pero ahora desprendía un brillo diferente en su mirada, era algo que lo llamaba y lo tentaba a fundirse en ella con solo verla.

-¿Qué no vamos a cenar primero?

-Creo que nos brincaremos al postre. – Le dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba entre húmedos besos a la cama, no podía esperar más la haría suya una vez más en ese momento. Una vez más se entregaron a su baile favorito, disfrutando sus cuerpos con una apasionada entrega. Anthony terminaba cansado, relajado y muy enamorado, eso era felicidad, estar con el amor de tu vida, la amaba tanto, ambos se colocaban una simple bata, dejando sus cuerpos desnudos aún, así se sentarían a cenar que más daba, estaban solos en su habitación.

La cena estaba fría, pero no importaba, no querían interrupciones y así cenaron los dos entre tiernas caricias y comentarios mimosos, expresando su amor ahora con palabras.

-Amor, disculpa por haber tomado primero el postre. –Decía apenado. – Lo que pasa que no me pude contener, al tener tu cuerpo y tu aroma cerca de mí, me olvidé de todo y la comida se enfrió.

-No te preocupes amor, de todas formas está delicioso. – Decía Candy quien comía bastante, parecía que por haberle dicho estás embarazada su apetito apenas creció en unas horas. Anthony la veía curioso porque si bien sabía que era buena para comer, esa noche tenía más apetito de lo normal, no le dijo nada para no incomodarla de hecho, estaba feliz de verla comer, ya que la había visto más delgada y con poco apetito esas últimas semanas.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado amor. – Le decía sonriendo.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Anthony se colocó detrás de ella y le puso un hermoso collar de oro blanco con una esmeralda en forma de gota de agua, era bellísimo.

-Feliz día del amor pecosa mía. – Le decía mientras Candy sonreía asombrada recibiendo el cálido beso que se alojaba en su cuello.

-¡Amor! ¡Es hermoso! – Anthony se arrodillaba frente a ella y la tomaba de sus manos.

-Gracias amor por tanta felicidad que me das. – A Candy se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – No amor mío, sin llorar ya sabes cómo eres más hermosa. – decía guiñándole un ojo.

-Espérame un poco amor. – Candy se levantaba e iba por la cajita que le había dado la tía abuela y volvió al lugar donde estaba sentada, donde aún se encontraba Anthony hincado.

-Gracias a ti mi príncipe por darme tanta dicha y tanta felicidad. – Decía extendiéndole la caja mientras rodaban lágrimas por sus bellos ojos, las hormonas la tenían loca y no podía evitar emocionarse tan fácilmente. Anthony veía la caja enternecido al ver que era una caja roja con corazones blancos y un pequeño moño rojo que la adornaba encima, le pidió permiso con la mirada para abrirlo ya curioso.

-¿Puedo?

-Adelante amor. – Le decía ella sin dejar de que salieran sus lágrimas, cosa que Anthony quería creer que eran de felicidad.

Al destapar la caja Anthony abrió sus hermosos ojos azules de par en par comenzando a llenarse también de lágrimas al igual que Candy, tomando con una sola mano el par de zapatitos blancos que lo hacían sentirse emocionado, nervioso y feliz.

-¿Es en serio? – preguntaba con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Sí amor ¡Por fin! ¡Vamos a ser padres! – Decía igual Candy llorando de la felicidad, Anthony se levantó y la levantó en brazos abrazándola y llenándola de besos, amándole más si eso era posible, su amor por fin daría frutos y pronto crecería su hermosa familia.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – preguntaba nervioso sin querer bajarla de sus brazos, recordó que estaban en la terraza y con sólo una bata, así que la llevó dentro cerrando el balcón para que no tuviera frío, la llevó sobre la cama esperando respuesta a tantas preguntas.

-Me entere hoy, tengo un poco más de ocho semanas y no te lo dije antes porque no lo sabía.

– Te amo pecosa, te amo, ahora soy más feliz que antes, no sabía que se podía ser más feliz, te amo, te amo mi princesa. – Decía besando su rostro tiernamente, la recostó en la cama y descubrió su cuerpo con ternura, la admiró por completo y besó su vientre con mucho amor, le hizo el amor de una manera dulce, delicada, la trató como si fuera su primera vez, ahora tenía a alguien más a quien amar, a quien cuidar, su pecosa y él por fin tendrían a un pequeño fruto de su intenso amor.

El tiempo seguía su curso y Candy comenzaba a ganar peso, iba más rápido que sus amigas en comparación de los tiempos pero a pesar de que tenía su vientre notable, su rostro, piernas y brazos estaban delgados, solo aumentaba su vientre. Llegó marzo y con ello el nacimiento del bebé de Dorothy y Albert, era un 8 de marzo cuando Dorothy comenzó a sentir los dolores de parto, trasladándola inmediatamente al hospital, las contracciones eran muy seguidas e intensas, mucho más rápido que con Isabella, llegaban al hospital todos nerviosos más Albert que no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, Isabella se quedó con la tía abuela, mientras Anthony, Stear y Archie los acompañaban, para tranquilizar a Albert, las esposas se quedarían en casa porque estaban también a punto de tener a su bebé y también estaban a punto de entrar en labor de parto. Candy como era la que menos tiempo tenía se quedó cuidándolas por si algo se ofrecía.

Después de un largo día Dorothy por fin dio a luz a un hermoso varoncito, era igualito a su mamá, pero con los ojos azules de su padre, era un bebé bastante grande y había dejado bastante cansada a su mamá quedándose dormida un rato después que hubiera nacido. El doctor explicó a Albert que era completamente normal por el esfuerzo que había hecho, quedándose mucho más tranquilo saliendo a avisar a sus sobrinos que todo había salido a la perfección.

Los primos Andrew se paseaban por la sala de espera de un lado a otro, estaban igual de nerviosos que Albert, tratando de bromear un poco.

-Vamos Chicos – Decía Anthony – parecen los padres, ya quiero verlos cuando nazcan sus hijos.

-No te burles Anthony, que estamos practicando para cuando llegue el día no regarla tanto como Albert. – Decía Stear mientras los demás reían.

-Sí, más les vale no dejar a su mujer en el auto, porque si no también ustedes entrarán al hospital.

-Jajajajaja – reían todos cuando de pronto.

-¿Con que sí? ¿Burlándose de su tío? Ya los quiero ver en mi lugar muy pronto, sobre todo a ustedes dos. – Dijo señalando a Stear y Archie, que eran los más próximos. – Mejor felicítenme, que ya soy de nuevo papá. – Decía Albert con una gran sonrisa, mientras los tres chicos gritaban felices y abrazaban a su tío y recibían un llamado de atención por parte de la jefa de enfermeras. Todos pidieron una disculpa, pero Stear no pudo evitar bromear un poco.

-Anthony, si no haces feliz a Candy, terminará igual de gruñona que esa enfermera. - Decía con cuidado de no ser escuchado.

-¡Cállate Stear! Mi pecosa jamás sería así de gruñona, ya que yo siempre procuraré hacerla feliz.

-¿Tío necesitas algo de la mansión? – Preguntaba Archie quien ya quería irse ya que le faltaban según el médico dos semanas y a Patty tres, pero les habían dicho que podría adelantarse el parto y ya tenían que estar al pendiente de ellas. Annie estaba programada para el 25 de marzo más o menos y Patty para el 01 de abril, ambas estaban ya muy próximas a la fecha de parto.

Los chicos Andrew llegaron felices a la mansión habiendo dejado al recién estrenado padre en compañía de Dorothy, y al día siguiente llevarían a una nana para que ayudara a Dorothy los días que estaría en el hospital, que era una semana aproximadamente.

Albert veía enamorado a Dorothy mientras dormía, con sus cabellos rojos iguales a los de su bebé y su piel pálida y sus ojeras reflejaban el cansancio que tenía, para él era hermosa y más ahora que lo había hecho nuevamente padre regalándole el varoncito que deseaba. La tía abuela estaría feliz pensaba, Dorothy poco a poco despertaba ya habiendo pasado la anestesia encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules que la miraban emocionado.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntaba preocupado.

-Hola amor, me siento bien ¿Dónde está el bebé?

-En un momento lo traen lo están alistando para que lo alimentes. – En eso entro la enfermera con el bebé en brazos, quien ya lloraba de hambre.

\- Aquí les traigo a este niño tan hermoso, tiene mucha hambre. – Decía la enfermera entregándoselo a su papá, quien lo recibió en brazos por primera vez.

-Hola mi niño – dijo emocionado mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro. -¡Es hermoso amor! Es igualito a ti. – Decía mientras se acercaba a ella. Dorothy lo descubría para ver su cabello rojo igual al de ella, su nariz y su boca eran como los de ella, pero sus ojos, esos ojos de mirada azulada y profunda eran como los de su amor.

-Es hermoso amor, tiene tus ojos. – Decía también llorando, el bebé había dejado de llorar al encontrar el calor y escuchar la voz de sus padres. Albert los abrazaba a ambos con un infinito amor besándolos cariñosamente.

-Solo me falta tener a Isabella aquí para estar completamente feliz. – Decía Albert quien sabía que la niña estaría un poquito celosa, aunque era una niña muy buena, era normal, Dorothy notó la preocupación en sus ojos, sabía cuánto quería Albert a Isabella.

-Isabella estará bien amor, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo más tranquilo - ¿Qué nombre quieres para este caballerito? – Preguntó porque aunque él tenía uno en mente no sabía si a ella le gustaría. – Según la tradición del Clan el nombre del primer varón de la familia debe iniciar con A.

-¿Con A? ¿Entonces es cierto? – preguntó incrédula Dorothy, quien siempre escuchó eso entre los empleados pero no estaba segura de ello.

-Así es, es porque según les aseguras una larga vida.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría a ti? – preguntó Dorothy después de todo ella había elegido el de Isabella.

-Alan – Dijo simplemente Albert.

-Alan Andrew –Dijo Dorothy – Me gusta.

-Alan, significa noble, un hombre leal, fiel y honorable, justo como me gustaría educar a nuestro hijo.

-Entonces te llamarás Alan, mi amor. – Decía Dorothy mientras observaba a su bebé quedarse dormido mientras se alimentaba.

La tía abuela, Candy y las demás estaban encantadas con el pequeño Alan, era un bebé muy tranquilo y bueno, pero cuando se enojaba no había quien lo tranquilizara, solo lo abrazaban y apapachaban para que poco a poco dejara de llorar.

-Eso lo habrá sacado de usted tía abuela. – Decía Albert a Elroy, quien reía complacida.

-Se parece a tu padre, así era él, se enojaba con todo mundo y hasta que él solo se tranquilizaba volvía más tranquilo, siempre que estaba molesto se refugiaba en su despacho y pensaba mejor las cosas, nunca le gustó desquitar su enojo con nadie, mucho menos con tu madre.

-¿En verdad? Eso no lo sabía.

-Tu padre fue muy estricto, pero noble de corazón y con tu madre era un corderito, pero cuando se enojaba todos le dábamos su espacio.

-Alan es hermoso Anthony. – Decía Candy.

-Tienes razón hermosa, es un niño muy bonito.

-Ya quisiera conocer a nuestro hijo.

-O hija, recuerda que no podemos saberlo.

-No te preocupes amor, algo me dice que es un niño y será igual de guapo, noble, valiente, justo y honorable como su padre. Con tus mismos ojos y esa maravillosa sonrisa que me derrite con solo verla. –Anthony la besó feliz.

-Con tantos halagos me voy a volver un presumido. – Decía mientras Candy reía. – Nuestro hijo será como su madre, con esos ojos verdes y esa naricita que tanto me gusta, será valiente, intrépido, noble y de un alma pura y bondadosa.

-Ahora seré yo la presumida. – Le decía mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un toque en su nariz.

-No importa a quien se parezca, pero sí sé que será perfecto, perfecto porque será tuyo mi amor. – terminaban en un tierno beso.

-Vamos parejita. – Decían los Cornwell, quienes ya los estaban importunando.

-Alan tiene solo 12 días y ya no tienen ganas de esperar al de ustedes, no se preocupes pronto será su turno. –Decía Stear.

-Así es Anthony, ya que Candy esté enorme y con un humor tan voluble, entenderás que no quieres que llegue tan pronto. –Decía Archie ya que Annie estaba muy caprichosa y a veces muy llorona, otras tantas se enojaba fácilmente, son las hormonas decía Elroy, quien le exigía paciencia con la pelinegra, pero Patty tenía casi el mismo tiempo y no se comportaba igual. Lo que Archie no sabía era que la personalidad del bebé se reflejaba muchas veces en la madre y eso era lo que afectaba a Annie.

-Vamos Archie. – Decía Anthony. – Ya falta menos.

Ya que no era la primera vez que Archie se quejaba del comportamiento de Annie. En eso estaban cuando recibió un grito.

-¡Archivald! – La única que lo llamaba así era la tía abuela. - ¡Archivald, Annie se ha puesto mal, creo que ya es hora.

-¿Ya?- Gritaba Archie ansioso era de noche y no hacía buen clima afuera ya que estaba lloviendo. – Salió corriendo por Annie, mientras Anthony y Stear iban por un coche.

-Anthony que no sea el coche de Stear. – Gritó Archie desde las escaleras.

Candy y Patty rieron por lo que había dicho Archie y mientras ellos salían al hospital Candy acompañaba a Patty a su habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Patty? – Preguntó Candy.

-Cansada, apenas puedo mover las piernas.

-Vamos a tu cuarto.

-No, vamos al salón, no puedo subir las escaleras, vamos a esperar a Stear en la sala, ahí me recostaré un poco. – Decía ante la inconformidad de Candy.

-Patty vamos al ascensor, no tendrás que subir las escaleras. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando Patty accedió a subir a su habitación, se recostó con ayuda de Candy ya que sentía las piernas muy pesadas, pero como Candy también estaba embarazada, Rosie las ayudaba.

-Voy a traerle un té Sra. Cornwell, para que se relaje. - Decía amablemente Rosie. Patty asintió y un poco después se tomaba un té de manzanilla sin saber que era el té que usaban las parteras para inducir el parto. Después de que se lo había tomado Patty empezó a relajarse pero seguía despierta, en eso tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante. – Dijo Candy.

-¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó la tía abuela.

-Mejor tía abuela, después del té que le trajo Rosie se sintió más tranquila.

-¿Té? ¿Qué té? – preguntó temerosa.

-Un té de manzanilla. – Elroy abrió los ojos inmediatamente a ver a Rosie.

-Rosie, dile a George que prepare un coche inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa tía abuela?

-Pasa que el té que le dieron, acelera el trabajo de parto, lo recomiendan las parteras cuando la mujer no ha tenido contracciones, pero lo bueno que ya está a tiempo de tener al bebé. – Dicho esto Candy abrió los ojos angustiada. – No te preocupes, estará bien tu cuida a mi bisnieto.

-No tía abuela, yo iré con ustedes. – decía Candy segura.

-Candy –decía Patty – Candy me duele.

-Tranquila Patty, ya vamos al médico. – En eso llegó George y Miles para ayudar a Patty a llevarla al auto, con mucho cuidado la subieron seguidos por Elroy y Candy, quien Patty no quería la dejara sola. Las contracciones aumentaron su intensidad.

-Candy me duele. Decía Patty que al igual que Annie era una cobarde.

-Tranquila Patty, no le hace bien al bebé que te desesperes, respira profundo y al sentir la contracción puja un poco. – decía Candy que como buena enfermera le repetía lo que escuchaba en la sala de parto, aunque ella nunca había atendido uno. La tía abuela iba desesperada apurando a George, el cual manejaba siendo precavido, era más de media noche y esa noche estaba muy oscura, no había casi estrellas y la luna apenas reflejaba luz, la lluvia ya había cesado. Llegaron al hospital y George salió por una silla de ruedas para bajar a Patty, en eso fue visto por los chicos Andrew, que acompañaban a un Archie sumamente nervioso, Annie aún no daba a luz y ya tenía tres horas dentro.

-Tranquilízate Archie, Alan tardó cinco horas en nacer, así que no te preocupes. – Decía Anthony. -¿George? – Dijo volteando a la entrada del hospital.

-¿George? – preguntó Stear nervioso teniendo un presentimiento por Patty - ¿Qué sucede?

Cuando los tres Andrew se dirigieron a la puerta del hospital, ya venía George empujando una silla de ruedas con una Patty sudorosa apretando una mano de Candy y la tía abuela por el otro lado.

-¡Patty! ¿Qué sucede? – Gritó Stear.

-¿Cómo que qué sucede Alistear? ¡Vas a ser Papá!

-Pero ¿Cómo? Falta una semana.

-No para tu hijo. – Dijo Candy, Stear empezó a sentir que las piernas le temblaban tratando de controlarse.

-Patty querida ¿Cómo te sientes hermosa? – Patty solo lo miró y pegó un grito avisándoles que venía otra contracción y esta si era una muy fuerte. Anthony corrió al lado de Candy, quien lo vio algo asustada y él trató de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila princesa, todo saldrá bien. – George ya venía con los médicos y una camilla para ingresar a Patty a la sala de partos, al igual que Annie quien aún no daba a luz.

-Hermosa, será mejor que vayas a descansar ¿Dónde está el tío Albert? – Preguntó Anthony.

-Albert no se dio cuenta de nada, desde que nació Alan cae dormido como un tronco. – dijo la tía abuela.

-Está bien, no vayan a molestarlo, mañana les avisaremos en cuanto nazcan los bebés. – Dijo Anthony enviando con George a las mujeres de regreso. Candy no quería irse, pero también por su estado estaba cansada y no había un lugar para que descansara bien, así que se retiró con la tía abuela.

Pasaban las dos de la mañana cuando salió una de las enfermeras dirigiéndose a los chicos Andrew.

-Archie – dijo Stear. – Parece que ya nació tu bebé. – Archie se paró de golpe alcanzando a la enfermera.

-¿El señor Alistear Cornwell? – Preguntó la enfermera dirigiéndose a los tres.

-Soy yo señorita ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Stear asustado, Patty acababa de ingresar hacía un poco más de dos horas.

-No, solo que vengo a avisar que ya nació su bebé. – dijo feliz la enfermera.

-¿Ya? – quien pensaba que iba por orden de entrada el nacimiento.

-¿Ya? – Preguntó Archie - ¿Y mi esposa señorita? – Preguntaba angustiado. – Tiene horas ahí dentro y no han querido decir nada. – Decía impaciente.

-Tranquilízate Archie, la señorita no tiene la culpa. – Decía Anthony.

-Lo siento ¿Me podría dar informes de mi esposa?

-¿Cómo se llama su esposa señor?

-Annie, Annie Cornwell. – La enfermera se retiró diciendo que averiguaría sobre ella, mientras Alistear estaba feliz de haber sido padre.

-¿Ya ves Archie? mi hijo será mayor que el tuyo, así que lo tendrá que respetar como tú a mí. – Decía Stear mientras esperaba que le dijeran cuando pasar a ver a Patty. La enfermera volvía a paso tranquilo.

-¿Señor Cornwell?

-¿Si? – dijeron ambos hermanos, la enfermera se dirigió a Archie.

-La Sra. Annie aún no ha tenido a su bebé, las contracciones aún no son tan fuertes, le sugiero se relaje, puede tardar toda la noche. – Archie se relajó un poco, pero se sentía frustrado no podía esperar más.

-Señorita ¿Cuándo voy a ver a mi esposa y a mi bebé?

-Su esposa ya está en una habitación y a su hijo lo están bañando para llevarlo para que lo alimente su mamá.

-Un momento ¿Dijo hijo? – Preguntó Stear feliz.

-Sí señor, tuvo un varoncito.

-¡Tengo un varón! – Gritó Stear en todo el hospital que al estar solo resonó con eco el grito, siendo callado por todo el personal al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tengo un varón hermanos! – decía más bajito mientras los otros dos lo abrazaban felicitándolo.

-Sr. Cornwell, ¿Puede venir conmigo? – decía la enfermera quien ya los había dejado festejar mucho.

-Sí claro vamos.

Stear entró a la habitación de Patty, la veía cansada con unas ojeras grandes y bastante pálida se maldecía por haberla hecho pasar por esto sola, ella tan buena, tan noble, se acercó lentamente a besar su frente, no quería despertarla, pero Patty ya no estaba dormida, abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente al ver a su adorado inventor.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí la segunda parte, disculpen un poco la demora, pero como dice mi papá "calma toro" jajajajaja espero que les guste este capítulo, disfrútenlo mucho... ya cumplió los 2 meses! tenía pensado publicarlo el 24 de julio pero la verdad tuve unos pendientes por hacer y me voy acordando que ese día fue el cumpleaños de una amiga TamyWhiteRose muchas felicidades!, espero hayas pasado un lindo día, te mando un fuerte abrazo...

26/07/19


	36. Chapter 36 NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS(PARTE 3)

Hola aquí de nuevo para que no me regañen tanto jajaja, siento mucho que crean que dos días es mucha espera, pero también tuve algunos inconvenientes los cuales no me permitieron actualizar como lo estaba haciendo, y la verdad el próximo no sé cuando pueda pasarlo a limpio, espero darme tiempo, pero la verdad la tengo difícil. Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo que aunque pensé que serían 3 me salieron mas jajajaja. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados para hacer la continuación de mi propia historia donde la pecosa merece una verdadera felicidad al lado de la persona que más la amó, es sin fines de lucro solo lo hago para sanar mi niña interior jajaja no es apto para menores de edad, ni para personas que son susceptibles a este tipo de temas. ¡Comenzamos!

**NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS **

**(PARTE 3)**

Stear se acercó enternecido al lado de Patty, feliz de verla bien pero acongojado por verla tan desmejorada, el parto no había durado tanto como el de Dorothy y el de Annie, pero se veía que había sido agotador, le sonrío con esa maravillosa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

-Hola querida. – Le decía muy cerca de su rostro con la voz quebrada. – Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, te amo hermosa. – Le decía dulcemente al oído.

-Stear, también te amo ¿Ya viste a nuestro bebé? ¡Es un varoncito, mi amor!

-No lo he visto hermosa, pero debe de ser maravilloso igual que tú.

En eso la enfermera tocó la puerta anunciando que llevaba al primogénito de Stear, se adentró con él poniéndolo en los brazos de su padre. Stear lo tomaba con mucho cuidado viéndolo emocionado, con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Hola campeón. – decía tiernamente mientras lo veía dormir. – Veo que eres como tu padre, no puedes esperar por ver las cosas.

Era un bebé gordito y cachetón muy parecido a Patty con sus mismos ojos, nariz y boca, pero tenía el cabello como su padre. Stear lo acercó con Patty quien ya lo esperaba, lo tomó en su regazo y el bebé comenzó a buscar su alimento.

-Vaya que se parece a mí. –Dijo Stear bromeando.

-Sí, se parece a su padre en lo desesperado. – dijo Patty.

-Tienes razón Patty querida, porque es tu mismo rostro, está muy guapo mi hijo. Gracias amor por hacerme inmensamente feliz ¿Cómo le pondremos a este guapo jovencito?

-¿Tiene que empezar con "A"? – Preguntó Patty indecisa.

-Según la familia sí.

-Pero el papá de Albert, se llamaba William.

-El papá de mi tío no es el primogénito de la familia.

-¿¡Ah no!?

-No, el primogénito era mi tío Arnold Andrew, pero murió muy joven de una rara enfermedad, por eso mi tío William fue el patriarca de los Andrew, después mi tío Albert y más adelante será Anthony y Allan.

-¿Y por qué si tú eres el primogénito, Archie también tiene nombre con "A"?

-Eso es porque le gustó a mi padre a él le gustaba ese nombre y así se llamó mi abuelo Archivald Cornwell.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué no le ponemos como tu tío? Me gusta el nombre Arnold.

-¿Estás segura preciosa?

-¿No te gusta?

-Claro que sí, me gusta mucho, además la tía abuela se va a emocionar bastante, ya que también sufrió mucho por la pérdida de su hermano mayor, ella era su consentida.

-Él será Arnold Cornwell-O'Brian. –Dijo Patty feliz.

-Me gusta, se escucha muy bien. – dijo Stear con una sonrisa, viendo como el bebé se alimentaba muy animado.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, cuando Stear salió del cuarto de Patty dejándolos descansar. El bebé había salido muy glotón y solo le la quería llevar comiendo, a ese paso acabaría con su madre.

-Buenos días. – Les decía a su hermano y a su primo, quienes dormitaban en las sillas. Anthony seguía con él, no había querido dejarlo solo, sabía que su pecosa estaría bien con la tía abuela.

-Buenos días Stear ¿Cómo está Patty y el bebé?

-Están muy bien ambos, el bebé es igualito a su mamá, pero es igual de comelón que su padre. –Decía feliz y desvelado.

-¿Y Annie? ¿Aún no ha habido noticias?

-No, hace rato salió la enfermera para avisar que ya iba a dar a luz, pero ya no han dicho nada. – Decía Anthony, ya que Archie estaba muy callado tenía mucho miedo por su esposa y por su hijo.

Elena y Santiago Britter llegaban muy angustiados al saber que Annie ya iba a dar a luz.

-Archie ¿Cómo está Annie? – Preguntó el Sr. Britter angustiado.

-¡No lo sé! No me dicen nada. –Decía Archie nervioso, ya llevaba diez horas en labor de parto y nada, incluso Patty fue más rápida.

En eso salió el médico junto con dos enfermeras.

-¿El Sr. Archivald Cornwell? – Preguntó el médico.

-Soy yo Doctor ¿Sucede algo? ¿Cómo está mi esposa? – Preguntó nervioso.

-La Sra. Cornwell ha pasado muchas horas en labor de parto, pero el bebé no ha querido nacer, es necesario hacerle una cirugía de emergencia para evitar el sufrimiento del bebé o algo peor. – Dijo el médico ante la mirada de miedo de todos, especialmente de Archie, quien sentía que la tierra se abría a sus pies, de pronto no escuchaba nada. - ¿Sr. Cornwell? ¿Me escucha? Tiene que decidir, entre la vida de su hijo o la vida de su esposa. – Escuchaba una de las preguntas más difícil de hacer por un médico y la que ningún padre quiere escuchar. Archie perdía el equilibrio y rápidamente era alcanzado por Stear y Anthony, quienes sufrían junto con él la noticia.

-A ella doctor, sálvela a ella. – Dijo Archie con un nudo en la garganta comenzando a llorar derrotado por haber sentenciado la vida de su bebé.

-Los Sres. Britter estaban atónitos ante lo que escuchaban, ellos hubieran elegido al bebé, pero sabían cuánto amaba Archie a su hija y sabían lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

El médico se adentró rápidamente al quirófano para iniciar la peligrosa cirugía, era riesgosa pero cada vez se obtenían más éxitos y haría lo imposible por salvar a ambos ya que sintió mucha compasión por el joven padre, así que se llevó a varios cirujanos, pediatras y varias enfermeras para que cada uno monitoreara cualquier movimiento de la joven madre.

Pasaron seis horas de angustia, las seis horas más largas para Archie y sus hermanos, ya casi toda la familia estaba ahí, ya que estaban angustiados por no tener noticias de Patty y Annie. Anthony abrazaba a Candy, quien estaba nerviosa, trataba de tranquilizarla y llevársela a la mansión pero ella no quería, necesitaba saber de su hermana, ella se sentía bien su embarazo era más tranquilo, en cambio el de Annie siempre estuvo delicada. Albert abrazaba a la tía abuela quien sostenía un rosario en las manos rezando fervientemente. Archie oraba junto a ella pidiendo a Dios que no se llevara a ninguno de los dos, se arrepentía enormemente por haberse quejado del comportamiento de Annie en todo el embarazo, era difícil pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, prometía que ya no volvería a quejarse de ella nunca más, pero que le permitiera seguir con él a su lado junto a su bebé.

El médico salió y Archie sintió que se le detuvo el corazón ante el miedo de haber perdido a su primer hijo o ambos.

-Sr. Cornwell – Decía muy serio, se veía cansado detrás de él estaba todo el grupo de médicos que sonreían felices y detrás de Archie estaba toda la familia que lo acompañaba. – Sr. Cornwell, muchas felicidades, es usted padre de un hermoso varoncito. – Decía el médico feliz, mientras los ojos de Archie se humedecieron de alegría, pero de pronto recordó a Annie.

-¿Y mi esposa doctor? – Preguntó angustiado.

-Su esposa estará bien, fue un parto difícil para ella, pero todo salió excelente aunque perdió mucha sangre, ya está estable necesitará muchos cuidados y por lo pronto no podrá alimentar al bebé, será conveniente conseguir una nodriza.

-¿Seguro que estará bien Doctor? – Preguntó Archie inseguro.

-Sí, Sr. Cornwell, no se preocupe el peligro ya pasó, lo que sucede es que su hijo tenía doble circular, pero ya está bien, es grande y fuerte el muchachito.

-¿Doble circular? – Preguntaba mientras se sentía confundido.

-Sí, venia enredado dos veces en el cordón umbilical, por eso no nació por medio natural, si hubiera tenido las contracciones más fuertes hubiera sucedido una desgracia. – Archie lo miró asustado. –Que gracias a Dios no pasó, ambos están bien, muchas felicidades de nuevo Sr. Cornwell, solo que tardará un poco más en ver a su esposa y que estará unas dos horas más dormida.

Archie asintió comenzando a llorar y volteando sus ojos al cielo agradeciendo por ese milagro, había tenido mucho miedo y sobre todo porque había decidido sobre la vida de su bebé.

-¡Vamos hermano! Todo está bien. – Decía Stear.

-Sí Archie, ya pasó lo peor. – Decía Anthony, Archie abrazaba a ambos dejando salir el miedo que había sufrido, una vez más tranquilo se volteó a ver a los demás.

-¡Tengo un hijo! ¡Ya soy papá! – Decía emocionado mientras todos se acercaban a felicitarlo.

-¡Y yo soy abuelo! – Dijo el Sr. Britter, la que no demostraba mucho gusto era la Sra. Britter, no porque no estaba feliz, sino porque no le gustaba la idea de ser abuela tan joven.

Archie era llevado a los cuneros para conocer a su bebé, era un niño de buen tamaño igualito a su madre, no tenía nada de su padre, era blanco con cabello negro azabache y ojos grandes y azules con una mirada profunda, tal vez lo único que había heredado de él era su mirada.

-Sr. Cornwell, su esposa despertó antes y pregunta por usted. – Dijo una enfermera. –Sígame, no se preocupe puede traer a su bebé, ella no lo conoce aún, su cuñada la Sra. Cornwell tuvo que amamantarlo por lo pronto no tendrá hambre. Patty al saberlo que había sucedido y saber que Annie no podría alimentar a su bebé por lo menos en un mes se ofreció a ser la nodriza de ese pequeño, después de todo era su sobrino y ella quería mucho a sus cuñados "_gracias Patty_" – Pensó Archie.

Archie entró con el bebé en sus brazos depositándolo en los de su madre, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Me asustaste damita, igual que este guapo caballerito. – Decía entregándoselo.

-¡Amor es hermoso! –Decía Annie.- Lo siento mucho Archie, siento mucho haberte angustiado.

-No es tu culpa amor, lo importante que están bien los dos. – Archie abrazaba a ambos agradeciendo una vez más a Dios por ese milagro.

-¿Cómo le vamos a poner? – Preguntó Annie.

-¿Cómo te gustaría? Escoge un nombre con "A" por favor.

-Sí ya sé, la tía abuela me lo dijo.

-Sí tiene que empezar con "A" según la tradición Andrew.

-Elisa y Neal no hicieron eso.

-Técnicamente ellos no son Andrew, ellos son Leagan Schwartz, apellido del padre de la tía Sara.

-Entonces la tía abuela es Elroy Schwartz.

-Era, al quedar viuda volvió a ser una Andrew, ella decidió volver a usar su nombre de soltera.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Cómo le pondremos? – Volvió a preguntar Annie.

-Alexis ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Archie.

-Alexis Cornwell-Britter ¡Me encanta amor!

-Bien, entonces te llamarás Alexis, mi pequeño caballerito. – Archie lo miraba con un amor infinito, lo miraba a los ojos profundamente queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos.

Así el 21 de marzo, el supuesto cumpleaños de Annie había nacido su bebé, el nieto de los Britter, quien emocionados lloraban recordando el cumpleaños de su hija perdida, ahora había otro motivo que festejar. Ambos primos Cornwell habían nacido el 21 de marzo de 1916, solo que uno a las 2:00 am y otro a las 2:00 pm, ambos crecerían como dos hermanos muy unidos, igual que sus padres y su primo Brower.

Candy y Anthony disfrutaban mucho de su embarazo, Candy aumentaba rápido de peso y antes de que pasara más tiempo todos decidieron bautizar a sus bebés, hasta ahora habían sido puros varones, solo faltaba saber el de Candy y Anthony que estaba programado para principios de Octubre.

La tía abuela bautizaría al pequeño Allan, hijo de Albert junto a su amado Steve, Candy y Anthony bautizaron al pequeño Arnold y Stear y Patty al pequeño Alexis, cuando naciera el bebé de Anthony y Candy, Annie y Archie serían los padrinos.

El tiempo seguía su curso y por su embarazo Candy solo podía festejar en la mansión así que su primer aniversario lo festejaron con una cena junto a todos sus familiares ya que celebraban varios el mismo día. El cumpleaños de Anthony lo pasarían igual que el de Candy celebrando en casa y en familia, Candy se cuidaba mucho ya que tenía cierto temor después de lo acontecido con Annie y además le era difícil salir a festejar. A Anthony no le importaba mucho festejar o no, él solo quería tener a su bebé junto a él y su amada Candy, eso era lo único que le importaba, su pecosa y su pequeño pecoso o pecosita. Anthony deseaba que tuviera las pecas de su madre, a él le fascinaban y más si era mujercita. Era impresionante ver el volumen del vientre de Candy ella tan pequeña y delicada, sino fuera por el tamaño de su vientre de espaldas parecía estar normal no había engordado ni de cara, ni de espalda, sus piernas seguían esbeltas, pero al caminar un sutil balanceo se apoderaba de ella para poder nivelarse cual transatlántico en el agua. Stear y Archie le hacían bromas respecto a ello, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Anthony, quien le decía que se miraba adorable.

Las mamás de Candy habían sido invitadas a festejar a Anthony, para el nacimiento del bebé regresarían la siguiente semana que era cuando estaba programado el nacimiento de su "nieto", la mansión parecía un kínder dividiéndose toda la servidumbre para encargarse de los niños, ya que no los podían dejar solos. Ya era de noche y Candy se sentía muy relajada mejor que nunca, esperando que fuera la media noche para felicitar a su amado, no podía festejar como en su cumpleaños y su aniversario de bodas ya que el médico les había sugerido evitar su vida conyugal, manteniendo al guapo rubio a dieta, aunque se había mentalizado diciéndose que lo más importante eran su esposa y su bebé.

Candy felicitaba a Anthony muy cariñosamente besándolo con cuidado por todo el rostro y cuello advirtiéndole él que no lo tentara demasiado o tendría que actuar. Candy reía feliz mientras él acariciaba su vientre, diciéndoles cosas dulces a su pequeño, diciéndole cuanto los amaba a ambos, Candy lo veía enamorada, él y su bebé eran lo más importante para ella, se descubría su vientre mientras Anthony lo tomaba con ambas manos y lo besaba, mientras estaban recostados, en eso empezó a sentir el movimiento de su vientre sintiendo varias patadas.

-Amor, creo que despertaste a nuestro bebé. – Le decía riendo emocionada.

-Yo creo que está cuidando que su papá no le haga nada indebido a su mamá. – Le dijo coqueto, se acercó de nuevo a ella besándola cada vez más apasionadamente, cuando sintió otra patada.

-Jajajajajaja Yo creo que tienes razón. – Decía Candy.

En eso sintió una punzada en su vientre, dando un quejido de dolor, cosa que alarmó al rubio, quien se levantó rápidamente para ver qué pasaba.

-Me duele amor – decía Candy. – Yo creo que el bebé ya viene. –Decía ante la mirada incrédula de Anthony, quien se olvidaba que ese día era su cumpleaños número 20.

-No te preocupes princesa, todo saldrá bien. – Apoderándose un intenso miedo de él, ahora comprendía el nerviosismo de su tío y sus primos. Salió corriendo de la habitación y llamó fuertemente la puerta de Albert, Stear y Archie, no sabía quién respondería primero abriendo los tres al mismo tiempo ya que estaban al pendiente de Candy, sabían que en cualquier momento nacería su bebé, solo vieron la figura de Anthony correr de nuevo a su habitación comprendiendo lo que pasaba, se vistieron rápidamente, mientras Anthony ayudaba a Candy a vestirse y se vestía él torpemente, la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de ruedas directo al ascensor, Archie se les unía mientras Albert y Stear bajaban por las escaleras para preparar el auto. La tía abuela y las demás mujeres se dieron cuenta del alboroto tomando de nuevo su rosario y empezó a rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Candy trataba de aguantar los gritos de dolor que tenía, era casi la una de la mañana y aunque habían avisado al doctor que atendió a Anthony no sabía si él ya estaría en el hospital. Llegaron por fin pareciéndole eterno el camino, Candy fue ingresada rápidamente mientras Anthony se quedaba en la puerta de la sala de partos no permitiéndole la entrada, se regresó desesperado al lado de los demás, quienes trataban de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, no se repetiría la situación de Annie ¿O sí? Las horas pasaban y no había ninguna noticia Anthony no se había sentado para nada, su pecosa estaba dentro y no podía verla eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando salió el médico a hablar con él, eso no era nada bueno, pensaba el rubio, ya que cuando nacieron los bebés de Patty y Dorothy la enfermera salió a dar la noticia y cuando nació el bebé de Annie el médico salió como en ese momento con dos enfermeras, sus piernas se aflojaron temiendo lo peor, no quería decidir como Archie sobre el futuro de su bebé, un sudor intenso apareció en su rostro mientras Stear y Archie lo sostenían. Albert se acercaba la médico amigo suyo, este le palmeó el hombro en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días Anthony. – Saludó tranquilamente, pero Anthony no podía hablar.

-¿Cómo está Candy Doctor?

-Perfectamente bien, muchas felicidades Sr. Brower, es usted padre.

-¿Ya nació? – Preguntó emocionado. - ¿Qué fue Doctor?- preguntaba ansioso.

-Varón – Dijo simplemente.

-¡Niño! ¡Es un niño! – Gritó emocionado.

-No, Sr. Brower, son dos varoncitos.

-¿Dos? ¿Son dos Doctor? – Preguntó incrédulo mientras los primos le palmeaban la espalda felicitándolo.

-¡Vaya Anthony! Tanta espera valió la pena ¡Ahora sí feliz Cumpleaños! – Dijo Stear.

-¿Es su cumpleaños? – Preguntó el médico

-¡Es verdad! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! – Decía cayendo en cuenta que había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Brincaba feliz mientras los demás lo abrazaban brincando con él felicitándolo triplemente.

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi esposa y mis hijos Doctor?

-En un momento más vendrá una enfermera por ti Anthony, yo solo quise salir a darle la buena noticia a mi paciente favorito. – Dijo abrazándolo sinceramente.

-Gracias Doctor. – Dijo Anthony recibiendo gustoso el abrazo.

-Vaya Anthony, sí que tenían ganas de tener hijos, tanto así que dejaste escapar dos. – Decía Stear mientras reían felices de que el peque de la familia ya era papá.

Los pequeños eran gemelos idénticos no había como distinguirlos, ambos eran igual que Anthony, su mismo rostro, ojos, nariz, labios y cabello, lo único que habían sacado de su madre era el color de los ojos, que eran verdes y grandes, solo que los de la mamá de Anthony también eran verdes, así que se parecían mucho a su abuela Rosemary. Anthony entraba sigilosamente al cuarto de Candy quien ya había despertado, al verla tan casada se sintió culpable por haberla hecho pasar por eso.

-¡Amor! ¿Ya viste a nuestro bebé? – Preguntó Candy quien no sabía que eran dos ya que al segundo bebé estaba ya casi inconsciente siguiendo solo instrucciones, no percatándose que ya había nacido uno y el otro ya venía saliendo casi inmediatamente.

-Dirás a nuestros bebés, hermosa.

-¿Nuestros? ¿Son dos, amor?

-Así es princesa, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al regalarme este día lo más maravilloso del mundo, a nuestros hijos.

-¿Son varones los dos?

-Sí, y deben de ser hermosos como tú pecosa.

-¿Aún no los conoces?

-No, ya no pude esperar para verte y los estaban preparando, no deben tardar en llegar con ellos. – Decía mientras delicadamente la acercaba a su pecho, ahora ella era la que estaba en cama, débil después de haber estado ocho horas en labor de parto, la cuidaría con el mismo esmero y pasión que ella lo cuidó a él, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, su amada princesa. En tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante. – Dijo Anthony levantándose a abrir la puerta, eran dos enfermeras que llevaba a los gemelos Brower.

-¿Puedo?- preguntaba Anthony quien tomaba a los dos casi al mismo tiempo ansioso por conocer a sus hijos.

-Claro –Decía la enfermera – Ya están alimentados, porque no pudieron aguantar el hambre, ambos nacieron con mucha hambre, pero teníamos que esperar una hora para valorarlos. El de la derecha es el mayorcito por solo un minuto. – Decía la enfermera atenta al guapo papá haciendo tiempo.

-Con permiso. – Dijo la otra enfermera que era un poco mayor jalando a la más joven. – Muchas felicidades Sres. Brower.

-Gracias – Decían ambos.

-¡Amor, son hermosos! ¡Los dos tienen tus ojos! – Decía Anthony viendo enamorado a sus hijos, quienes solo bostezaban cansados, ya estando satisfechos ninguno lloraba, solo veían a su padre comenzando a moverse ambos al escuchar la voz de papá mirándolo profundamente. Candy lo veía más enamorada se veía guapísimo de papá, era una imagen adorable que no se animaba romper, aunque estaba impaciente por conocerlos, podría esperar solo por seguir viendo esa imagen.

-Hola mis pequeños galanes, son muy guapos los dos, tienen los mismos bellos ojos de su madre. – Decía Anthony acercándose a Candy para que los viera.

-¡Amor! ¡Son hermosos! ¡Se parecen a ti! tienen una carita de Ángel, me gusta ese nombre Ángel – Dijo Candy.

-Tendremos que pensar en los nombres princesa y en alguna forma de distinguiros, porque dice el médico que son gemelos idénticos y es verdad, yo los veo igualitos.

-¿Cuál es el mayor? – Preguntó Candy.

-Este guapo caballerito. –Dijo Anthony señalando al que la enfermera le había dicho.

-Él será Ángel Brower-Andrew y su hermanito será Adrién Brower-Andrew – Dijo Candy - ¿Te gusta?

-Lo que tú digas está bien amor, además los dos nombres les quedan muy bien, gracias mi pecosa por hacerme tan feliz y por este maravilloso regalo, ahora te amo más que antes mi vida. – Decía mientras tenían a sus bebés recostados entre los dos y Anthony los abrazaba a los tres protegiéndolos con mucho amor. Los dos veían con ternura que los pequeños empezaban a cerrar los ojos, durmiendo profundamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe de las rosas. – Decía Candy acercándose a los labios de su amado rubio, robándole un beso tierno y apasionado el cual necesitaba tanto como él, demostrándose con mucha ternura el amor que se tenían frente a sus dos maravillosos pequeños quienes dormían plácidamente y seguros junto a sus afortunados padres.

Continuara….

Pues como ya leyeron mi hermoso rubio trascendió con su pecas, teniendo dos hermosos retoños rubios gemelos idénticos, Archie se llevó un gran susto, pero al final todo salió bien como les dije antes también sé de drama jajajaja solo que no me gusta, creo que ya hay bastante drama y estrés en el mundo como para ponerlo en la ficción, mejor vamos a poner que todo esta bien para ellos, que fueron felices para siempre jajajaja espero que les haya gustado, aún no es el final, solo falta uno mas y acabamos con esto...Cuídense mucho y por favor tengan un poco de paciencia jejejejeje "calmadas venadas" que esto terminará pronto...

27/07/19


	37. Chapter 37 NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS(PARTE 4)

Hola amigas, me reporto de nuevo con la última parte de esta historia espero la disfruten mucho. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestados un rato para darles la felicidad que según yo se merecían, lo hice sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, no fue apto para menores. ¡Comenzamos el final!

**NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS**

**(PARTE 4 Y ÚLTIMA)**

En la sala de espera estaban la tía abuela, Albert, Stear, Archie, la Srita. Ponny y la hermana María, esperaban ansiosas para poder visitar a Candy, gracias a las influencias de Albert con el médico, pudieron entrar todos al mismo tiempo, la tía abuela iba emocionada y apurada enfrente de todos, estaba feliz de que habían sido gemelos no se repetía eso desde su abuelo el cual también había sido gemelo idéntico, siendo ambos primogénitos de los Andrew en su tiempo.

Al entrar a la habitación la tía abuela se acercó lentamente para no despertar a los bebés.

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Son idénticos a Anthony cuando nació!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo tía abuela, son la misma carita de Anthony ¿Cuál es el mayor? – Preguntó Albert.

-Él – Dijo Candy – Ángel es mayor que su hermanito sólo por unos segundos.

-¿Ángel? – Preguntó con una sonrisa la tía abuela.

-Sí – Dijo Anthony – Él es Ángel Brower-Andrew y él Adrien Brower-Andrew.

-Que hermosos nombres, justo como sus rostros unos verdaderos ángeles. – Dijo Elroy.

-¡Son hermosos! ¡Tendré dos ahijados! –Dijo Archie feliz.

-¡Ahhh no! Yo bautizo a uno y tú al otro Archie. – Dijo Stear.

-Eso sí que no, yo bautizaré a uno y Archie al otro. - Dijo Albert.

-No, claro que no, yo lo haré. – Dijo la tía abuela. Candy y Anthony se miraban confundidos, ya habían quedado que Annie y Archie bautizarían a su bebé y no podían retractarse, pero claro ellos esperaban solo a uno, no a dos bebés.

-Que les parece si Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty, bautizan a Ángel y Albert, Dorothy, la tía abuela y Steve bautizan a Adrien, así no habrá problema. Decían Candy y Anthony, mientras la señorita Ponny y la hermana María cargaban cada una a los bebés mientras resolvían el relajo que se había armado.

-¡De acuerdo! – dijeron todos felices, no importaba quien bautizaba a quien lo importante era que los iban a bautizar. En eso uno de los bebés abrió los ojos, dejando ver que eran tan verdes como los de su madre.

-¡Tiene los ojos como Candy! – Gritó emocionada la Srita. Ponny, asustando inmediatamente a Ángel quien alertó a Adrien comenzando a llorar los dos.

-Lo siento – Decía apenada la Srita. Ponny.

-No se preocupe Srita. Ponny. – Decía Anthony mientras tomaba a su bebé en los brazos. – Los dos tienen los ojos de su madre. – Decía enamorado.

-¡Es verdad! – Decía la hermana María quien ya había podido ver los ojos de Adrien, acercándose todos y confirmar que los gemelos eran idénticos a su padre, con el color de ojos de su madre.

Todos se retiraron para que Candy pudiera alimentar a los bebés iba a ser difícil pero no imposible, pronto aprendería a amamantarlos al mismo tiempo.

Albert y la tía abuela se retiraron y fueron a una joyería, recordaba que su abuelo le decía que a él y a su hermano los reconocían por unas medallas que su mamá les había comprado, encontrándose con unas esclavas de oro muy pequeñas en las cuales podrían grabar el nombre de cada uno.

_**Ángel Brower-Andrew **_y _**Adrien Brower-Andrew**_

Otro día pasarían por el regalo de los pequeños. Anthony pasó toda la semana cuidando de Candy y los gemelos en el hospital, y hasta entonces las demás mujeres los conocieron, ya que no permitían niños de visita, y no habían querido dejar a sus bebés con las nanas, aún no se animaban a dejarlos a su cuidado.

-Bienvenida Candy – Decían Patty y Annie, recibiéndola con gusto.

-Bienvenida revoltosa, no sabes el susto que se llevó Anthony mientras estabas en el hospital. – Decía Tom burlándose de los nervios de Anthony.

-Me imagino que al igual que tú con Elisa. – Dijo Candy quien sabía lo miedoso que era Tom.

-Pero no tanto como él. – Decía Tom defendiéndose.

-Eso no fue lo que me contaron. – Decía Candy, mientras todos reían y Tom se quedaba muy serio apenado, quien el día del parto de Elisa se puso tan nervioso que salió en el auto a toda prisa y solo unos metros después se dio cuenta que no llevaba a la futura mamá con él, y para colmo al llegar al hospital llegó descalzo porque hasta las botas había olvidado.

El día del bautizo la prensa no se hacía esperar estaba impaciente por captar a los gemelos Brower-Andrew, así que Anthony y Candy posaron cada uno con un bebé colocándolos al centro, mientras Anthony abrazaba a su esposa, ambos felices, el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de cada uno salía reflejado en la foto, mientras dos bellos bebés rubios de ojos verdes estaban atentos a la cámara, como si supieran que era, lo malo que eso no lo advertirían las cámaras, solo que los gemelos eran igual de guapos que su padre.

La prensa se emocionaba con las fotos y exponía a la familia feliz ante la sociedad, saliendo en los diarios más importantes del país.

El tiempo seguía su curso no perdonaba el pasar de los años, con ello llegaron nuevos integrantes, Elisa tenía una niña la cual llamaron Elizabeth y poco después tuvo otro varoncito llamándolo Steve, en honor a su suegro. Luisa y Neal tuvieron dos niñas más después de Louis, una la llamaron Gabrielle y la mas pequeña Danielle.

Albert no se quedaba atrás él también había hecho la tarea y aunque se la pasaba en viajes constantes se había dado el tiempo de tener dos hijos más teniendo dos varoncitos después de Isabella y Allan, tuvieron a Alexander y Andre, eran los más pequeños quienes se llevaban dos años entre uno y otro.

Stear y Patty tuvieron solo un bebé más, un guapo niño que llamaron Adam Cornwell-O´Brian, y aunque siguieron intentando, no tuvieron la dicha de volver a ser padres.

Archie y Annie después de lo que habían pasado con su primogénito, se habían cuidado mucho tiempo, viajando y disfrutando al pequeño, cuando el tiempo y las obligaciones lo permitían, teniendo una niña tres años después de Alexis. Habían tenido una hermosa niña que al igual como Alexis era idéntico a su mamá pero con el carácter del gatito, la pequeña Camila era igual a su padre, no parecía hija de Annie, era el mismo retrato de Archivald Cornwell, solo sería cuestión de tiempo de conocer el carácter de la pequeña.

Candy y Anthony habían disfrutado a sus gemelos por dos años, cuando al término del festejo del segundo aniversario de los gemelos y de Anthony un intenso mareo la hizo desmayarse cayendo en brazos de su príncipe quien alarmado la llevó al médico recibiendo la maravillosa noticia que volverían a ser padres.

-¿Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe? – Preguntaba Candy tímida al ver a su adorado príncipe con una encantadora sonrisa de asombro.

-Siempre me has dado los mejores regalos mi princesa.

Esta vez no habían necesitado el té de la tía abuela, el vivir felices y relajados los había ayudado esta vez, a los nueve meses el 02 de mayo de 1919 recibieron de nueva cuenta a la cigüeña, dándole los dolores de parto muy temprano, esta vez la tía abuela ya estaba preparada para recibir a un nuevo par de gemelos, ya que por la voluptuosidad de Candy avecinaba otro par de gemelos, pero ella decía que serían mujercitas.

Una vez más Candy duró ocho horas en labor de parto y mientras Anthony se paseaba como león enjaulado, la tía abuela en compañía de la nana de los gemelos esperaba en la mansión.

Albert solo veía a Anthony caminar, mientras Archie y Stear lo trataban de distraer. De nueva cuenta salió el médico con las enfermeras a dar las buenas nuevas, viendo a un nervioso Anthony correr hacia él.

-Muchas felicidades Anthony. – El Doctor los veía a ambos como sus ahijados, él era su paciente favorito y ella su enfermera favorita y los estimaba demasiado y siempre salía gustoso a darles las buenas noticias. – Ya eres nuevamente padre.

-¿Candy está bien doctor?

-Candy se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Y mi hija? – preguntando seguro que esta vez sería una niña.

-Tu hija está bien. - Decía el médico feliz.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es una niña! - Decía mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus primos y tío.

-Pero… - Dijo el médico, cosa que agudizó el sentido de Anthony.

-¿Pero? – Preguntó alarmado.

-Pero tu hijo, también está bien…

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Son dos de nuevo? – Decía mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba feliz.

-Así es Anthony, esta vez son unos cuatitos hermosos, un niño y a los pocos minutos nació una hermosa mujercita, ambos de muy buen peso y tamaño, dejaron a su madre muy agotada, creo que sería conveniente que durmiera un poco. Anthony asintió dirigiéndose al cuarto de su pecosa una vez terminadas las felicitaciones.

-Vaya Anthony, has resultado todo un semental. – Decía Stear en burla.

-Vamos Stear, no seas envidioso que Anthony de un solo asalto salen dos. –Decía Archie burlándose igual que Stear.

-Vamos muchachos, es un privilegio que pocos pueden tener, solo que a la próxima piénsenlo muy bien Anthony. – Decía Albert, viéndose igual que Stear y Archie ya que si se animaban por más serían 6 los hijos y aunque las familias de antes eran numerosas, en los ricos esto no era muy común.

Anthony los dejaba hablar, ya diría el tiempo si se animaban a tener más hijos, eran muy jóvenes aún él tenía 22 años y Candy pronto cumpliría los 21, les esperaba un largo y futuro prometedor todavía, la historia aún estaba escribiéndose.

Entró en el cuarto de Candy, al igual que la primera vez lo más importante era ella, amaba a sus hijos pero sabía que ella era su compañera de vida, que con ella terminaría sus días y sus hijos un día emprenderían su vuelo como lo habían hecho ellos. Anthony la miraba con infinito amor, el cual cada día iba en aumento, ¿Cómo era posible amarla cada día más? ¿El amor no tenía límites? Al parecer no, ya que él la amaba cada día más y con cada hijo que le daba su belleza incrementaba.

Candy despertó un poco después preguntado por su bebé, ella intuía que sería esta vez una niña, así como antes había dicho que sería varoncito, ahora sentía que sería una mujercita, pero antes de perder el conocimiento escucho decir a las enfermeras que había sido un varoncito, había tenido otro varoncito que sería igual de revoltoso que ella porque se movía demasiado.

-Buen día hermosa – La recibía con un tierno beso.

-Buen día mi príncipe ¿Y el bebé?

-¿El bebé? Querrás decir los bebés.

-¿Los? – Preguntó incrédula al igual que la vez anterior perdió el conocimiento antes de que naciera la niña, terminando más agotada que la primera vez.

-Si amor, hemos tenido dos bebés un niño y una niña.

-¿Ya los conoces?

-No amor, sabes que ese derecho lo ejerzo junto contigo.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, ya sabían las enfermeras que había despertado, ya que Anthony las había llamado con el botón para emergencias. Él se levantaba por los bebés, una manta rosa y una azul los cubrían, eran bastante gorditos esta vez, eran de mayor tamaño que sus hermanitos mayores.

-El varoncito es el mayor. – Decía la enfermera quedando bien.

-Muchas gracias. – Decía Anthony con una hermosa sonrisa, sin despegar los ojos de sus hijos, eran hermosos los dos, para Anthony fue una verdadera sorpresa sus hijos, los mayores se parecían mucho a él con los ojos de su Candy, pero estos dos pequeños el niño era exactamente igual a él con unas cuantas pecas apenas visibles y la niña era igualita a su mamá, su mismo rostro, ojos, pecas y hasta el cabello era igual al de ella, eran una ternura ambos niños, Anthony los veía igual de enamorado, asombrado por tan enorme parecido a ellos, habían vuelto a nacer en sus hijos, era maravilloso cómo funcionaba la genética y como se combinaba para crear un nuevo ser, en esos pequeños estaba la sangre de ambos, pero solo algunos genes se distinguían en ambos, y ahora estaban más divididos eran Anthony en pequeño sólo que con unas cuantas pecas y Candy en pequeño, exactamente igual que su madre, no había cambiado mucho, él esperaba que ni el carácter. Los mayorcitos se parecían a él hasta en el carácter, ahora solo sería ver cómo sería ese parecito.

Anthony se acercaba a su linda esposa con los nuevos bebés meciéndolos para que no lloraran, al parecer a estos pequeños no los habían alimentado, así que tendrían hambre y mucha, lo bueno que Candy ya tenía la forma de como alimentarlos al mismo tiempo y evitar que lloraran.

-Mira amor, son hermosos, la niña es exactamente igual a ti y este caballerito es igual de galán que sus hermanitos, solo que con los ojos de su padre. – Anthony no quería decir que sus hijos eran igual de guapos que él, no quería ser vanidoso.

-¡Amor! ¡Es igualito a ti! ¡Está guapísimo mi niño! Salvo por las tres pecas que tiene es tu mismo retrato. – Decía Candy emocionada, al ver a su hija una lágrima brotó por su mejilla, reconociendo que la niña era exactamente igual a ella, la abrazó como si se abrazara a ella misma y la besó con una ternura infinita y mucho cuidado. – Te amo pequeña, yo nunca te abandonaré. – Le dijo al oído siendo escuchada por Anthony a quien se le partió el corazón, adivinando como su esposa le hablaba a su bebé como si fuera a ella misma, Candy era feliz, pero ahora que era madre no comprendía el por qué había sido abandonada siendo una bebé, ella veía a sus hijos y no soportaba la idea de perderlos, los amaba y los defendería ante todo y ante todos. Ahora comprendía que algo muy fuerte les debería haber pasado a sus padres para orillarlos a dejarla en medio de una nevada, volteó a ver a Anthony y se encontró con esos ojos azules que le llenaban hasta el alma y esa sonrisa que la reconfortaba siempre, agradeció a Dios su vida exactamente como había pasado, no podía arrepentirse de nada todo lo que había pasado la había llevado ahí con ese maravilloso hombre que tenía frente a ella, gracias al abandono de sus padres, a la adopción de los Leagan, la de los Andrew, su ida a Inglaterra, sus estudios de enfermera, la habían traído de vuelta a su hogar a los brazos de su adorado príncipe, ahí estaba su hogar en el corazón de él, era la más feliz de todas lo amaba tanto y amaba tanto a sus hijos.

Anthony las abrazaba a ambas poniendo a su bebé junto con ella, el niño tomó un dedo de la mano de su mamá e hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, Candy sonrió enternecida ante el gesto.

-Te amo mi pequeño hermoso, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, igual que tus hermanos, ellos los van a amar, tanto como su padre y yo.

-Y yo los amaré y cuidaré a los cinco con mi propia vida, si es necesario y nunca, nunca los abandonaré. –Le decía a Candy abrazándolos a los tres inundándolos de amor. Candy cerraba los ojos y se dejaba envolver en esa caricia, en la cual había caído embrujada hacía tanto tiempo.

-Te amo mi príncipe de las rosas.

-Yo te amo más, mi princesa encantada.

-¿Cómo le vamos a poner a estos hermosos bebés?

-¿Cómo te gustaría ponerles amor?

-No lo sé, el bebé es igualito a ti debería llamarse Anthony como tú…

-Sabes que mientras haya uno en la familia y esté con vida no se puede repetir el nombre, él tiene que ser único, como cada uno de sus hermanos, tiene que ser único como lo eres tú mi amor.

-Tiene que ser único como lo eres tú amor. – Le decía Candy robándole un tierno beso, Dios como necesitaba estar con él nuevamente. – Entonces la bebé aunque se parece a mí, le pondremos Anthonella, en honor a su guapísimo y maravilloso padre. - Le decía tomándole el rostro con una mano y besándolo de nuevo esta vez más intensamente. Anthony recibía gustoso el beso y se negaba a separarse de ella besándola más apasionadamente hasta que tuvo que separarse para jalar aire.

-Anthonella, me gusta. Anthonella Brower-Andrew ¿Y a este guapo caballerito?

-Arthur, porque es igual a ti, y porque tú eres mi rey. – Ahora fue Anthony quien la besó delicadamente, largamente besando sus labios mientras sus hijos se inquietaban por el hambre que empezaba a aparecer en sus estómagos, sólo así la soltó, eran muy jóvenes aún y sus cuerpos se seguían demandando uno al otro.

-Muy bien princesa, Arthur Brower-Andrew, es escucha muy bien, entonces Arthur y Anthonella tienen mucha hambre y es hora que los alimentes y que yo sufra. – Le dijo Anthony.

-¿Qué tú sufras? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Amor, cada que los alimentas yo sufro porque soy solo un espectador. – Le dijo coqueto, mientras Candy reía entendiendo a qué se refería, dándole un corto beso.

-No te preocupes mi príncipe, ya falta poco para que se nos acabe la dieta. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Anthony la besó nuevamente.

-Ya estoy ansioso porque eso pase.

La semana pasó volando y con ello el cumpleaños de Candy que lo había pasado en el hospital ya extrañaba a sus pequeños Ángel y Adrien, quienes al ver a su mamá corrieron con ella, la habían extrañado mucho ya que no habían podido ir a visitarla al hospital, a su papá lo veían cuando él iba a la mansión a verlos y estar al pendiente de ellos, se cambiaba y regresaba al hospital para seguir cuidando a su pecosa, solo la dejaba cuando la tía abuela iba a hacerle relevo ya que Anthony quería ser él, el que se encargara de su esposa todo el tiempo, adoraba ser él, el que la atendía de todo a todo.

Todos se peleaban de nuevo por bautizar a los cuatitos Brower y más a Anthonella, quien al ser igualita a Candy ya era la consentida de muchos, sobre todo de su padre, Arthur por el contrario era mimado más por Candy y la tía abuela, no porque no mimaban a Anthonella, sino porque para Candy era tener a su amado príncipe en los brazos y la tía abuela revivía a su nieto consentido en él haciéndole recordar cuando era más joven. Cada día Elroy se sentía más cansada y Steve lo notaba que al igual que él ya estaban muy mayores. Candy se había tomado una foto con cada uno de los gemelos, y ahora era el turno de los cuates, primero la tomo con Arthur y después con Anthonella, cuando las entregaron la foto de Arthur era muy parecida a la de Rosemary con Anthony, ambas mujeres rubias con un pequeño bebé rubio de ojos azules en su regazo, ni las pecas eran perceptibles en Arthur, quedando Anthony y Albert maravillados con el parecido, colocando ambas fotos juntas en el despacho de la familia.

Elroy también compró dos esclavas iguales a las de los gemelos y las mandó a grabar con los nombres de _**Arthur Brower-Andrew y Anthonella Brower-Anderw**_. Cada gemelo tenía una y cada uno de los nietos y bisnietos también, siendo Elroy la encargada de hacerlas y regalárselas a cada uno de ellos.

La foto del bautizo de los nuevos Brower-Andrew salió en más diarios que antes, habían hecho una gran fiesta festejando el tercer aniversario de los gemelos, de Anthony y el bautizo de los cuatitos, Candy se veía feliz, radiante en los brazos de su amado Anthony quien la abrazaba igual que en la primera foto, con sus bebés en medio y con los dos gemelos de pie bajo ellos, sonrientes los dos pequeños rubios de ojos verdes, eran Andrew y eran la sensación de la sociedad, y cuando hacían un evento los periódicos de sociales se daban vuelo anunciando por todo lo alto tan gran acontecimiento, todos estaban al pendiente de los Andrew.

El tiempo seguía pasando y los niños iban creciendo y convirtiéndose en niños y niñas muy bien educados, con el paso de los años Elroy y Steve ya habían partido de este mundo y con ello trajeron varios cambios en la familia, teniéndose que separarse todos por los negocios, la edad de George ya no le permitía seguir tan activo como antes y pronto llegó también su retiro, Albert tuvo que viajar con Dorhothy y sus hijos Isabella, Allan, Alexander y Andre a Nueva York donde estableció su residencia, Archie y Annie, se establecieron en Chicago con Alexis y Camilla, Stear y Patty se fueron a vivir a Escocia, para estar un poco más cerca de los padres de ella y que disfrutaran más a sus nietos Arnold y Adam. Tom se había quedado en Michigan con Elisa y sus hijos Nathaniel, Elizabeth y Steve, ellos estaban más cerca del hogar de Ponny y les ayudaban en todo lo que podían a sus viejas madres quienes pronto tuvieron que dejar de cuidar a los niños porque ya no tenían fuerza para hacerlo, buscando a otras dos buenas mujeres que se hicieran cargo de ello. Neal y Luisa se habían quedado en Lakewood junto sus hijos Louis, Gabrielle y Danielle y con Sara, la cual cada vez estaba más enferma e insoportable, pero ya Luisa no batallaba con ella Neal había contratado a una enfermera de planta que los ayudaba con la difícil de su madre y Elisa la visitaba cada fin de semana.

Candy y Anthony se habían quedado a vivir en Lakewood con sus hermosos hijos Ángel, Adrien, Arthur y Anthonella, eran una maravillosa familia muy unida, y aunque extrañaban el bullicio que antes había, cada navidad y año nuevo Lakewood volvía a brillar como en sus años mozos, cada año que pasaba la alegría invadía los corazones de los ancianos que pedían que el tiempo detuviera su curso.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mucho más tranquila.

-¿Segura? Anoche no dejaba de llamarlo.

-Lo sé, así ha estado desde entonces.

-¿Crees que mejorará?

-No lo creo, ellos se amaban.

-Lo sabemos.

-Vamos, hay que dejar que descanse, mañana será otro día.

-Si, por su edad ya no es bueno que se trasnoche.

La noche pasó su curso y mientras deliraba seguía llamándolo.

-Hola hermosa

-Hola mi amor, ya te habías tardado.

-Lo siento, aún no era tu tiempo.

-Me dices eso todas las noches, pero ya estoy lista.

-¿Te despediste de nuevo por mí?

-Si amor, ellos me miran como si hubiera perdido la razón, cuando les digo que vienes a verme.

-Siempre lo haré.

-¿Ahora sí, ya es hora?

-Ahora sí hermosa, ya es hora de irnos.

Ella se levantó de la cama dejando los años en ella y una hermosa sonrisa y unos bellos ojos recuperaban su brillo, él la tomo de la mano y retomaron su camino, juntos de nuevo como un día lo habían jurado, como lo habían prometido, "hasta que la muerte nos separe", pero ni la muerte los había podido separar.

Anthony había partido un mes antes que Candy, ambos ya ancianos, sus hijos y sus nietos lloraban su partida, pero ellos celebraban de nuevo su unión, estaban juntos y aunque él había partido físicamente nunca se fue, se quedó con ella, ya que no soporto su ausencia y calló rápidamente en cama, cuidándola él todos los días hasta que llegó su tiempo, su cuerpo y su corazón no aguantaron la espera y por fin se quedó profundamente dormida. Su príncipe llegaba por ella en su corcel blanco cabalgando juntos hacia la vida eterna, él la recibía con un tierno beso recibiéndolo ella ansiosa, había extrañado su calidez. El tiempo ahí no se sentía, un minuto era igual a un año, así pasaron un tiempo juntos en su nuevo hogar.

-Amor ¿Estás lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Para volver a encontrarnos en la siguiente vida.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Ya es mi tiempo, ¿Allá te veré de nuevo?

-Espérame mi príncipe de las rosas.

-Te esperaré siempre mi hermosa pecosa.

-Te amo.

-Te amo, en todas y cada una de nuestras vidas.

-Te amo en cada uno de los tiempos.

FIN.

¡Terminamos! Bien amigas como dicen por ahí, todo lo bueno acaba jajaja ni modo siento un poco de tristeza por el término de esta historia pero como pueden ver hay mucho material para seguirle y se haría interminable y enfadaría jajajaja espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y no hayan soltado alguna lagrimilla por ahí, los rubios quedaron juntos siempre y con la promesa de que iban a regresar y buscarse en la siguiente vida, ellos estarán juntos eternamente por lo menos en mis historias, ya dirá Dios si escribo otra, si me animo a hacerlo tardaré un tiempo ya que primero quiero terminarla para poder actualizar luego y no tardar mucho tiempo y pierdan el hilo de la historia.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas y cada una de las lectoras que estuvieron desde un principio a aquellas que tuvieron la confianza de agregarla a sus favoritas y ser una seguidora de ella. Muchas gracias especialmente para:

Aminaabud, Flakitamtz, Grovvy me, KT1947, Lilibeth8, LunarsRebels, Lune-Foncee, Selenityneza, StephanySchreave, TammyWhiteRose, chibiely y kattytyt, Jenfer, Mayely León, Paulina Osorio, Alejandra, Estella, Gloria y Guest, si alguien me falta por favor una disculpa, son muchas las visitantes que tengo en la página pero ellas son las seguidoras que tengo registradas, las demás solo por país, así que millones de gracias a las lectoras de México, Colombia, USA, Perú, Venezuela, Argentina, Brasil, España, Chile, Ecuador, Federación Rusa, Reino Unido, China, Hong Kong, El Salvador, Italia y Francia. Todas y cada una de ustedes hicieron posible que siguiera esta historia que al principio inicié con dudas, pero poco a poco con sus comentarios y los consejos de grandes escritoras ante las cuales me quito el sombrero y hago reverencia he terminado esta aventura, me sirvió de distracción de la vida cotidiana y de los problemas que nos aquejan. El orden de las menciones es por el número de vistas que tiene cada país y varían desde 1 visitante por país hasta más de 300, eso me llenó de satisfacción. Me despido de cada una de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo y mi mayor agradecimiento. Espero continuar más adelante con otra historia!...

¡Hasta pronto!

29/07/19


End file.
